


Un hermano generoso

by Sandra_Hernandez



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Mystery, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 82,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Hernandez/pseuds/Sandra_Hernandez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un brutal ataque sufrido por Watson hace que Holmes se embarque en la resolución de un caso muy personal en el que están involucrados el difunto hermano del doctor y su famoso reloj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He disparado mi flecha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brother Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144719) by KCS y Protector of the Gray Fortress. 



"Un hermano generoso, cuya bondadosa naturaleza es tan ajena a la malicia que no la sospecha en los demás.”

"He disparado mi flecha por encima de la casa y he herido a mi hermano."

William Shakespeare

**Watson**

No ha sido mi costumbre, al exponer ante el público aquellos problemas que mi amigo Sherlock Holmes dedicó su existencia a resolver, dar a conocer aquellos casos particulares que me afectaron de manera personal. Pese a vivir con el detective más destacado del mundo, en ocasiones uno también tenía sus propios problemas. 

Pero recientemente he recibido un telegrama del propio Holmes, sugiriéndome hacer públicos los hechos de este caso particular. Y ya que mis publicaciones rara vez cuentan con su aprobación, aprovecharé esta oportunidad e intentaré dejar constancia de esos eventos por escrito antes de recibir otro telegrama en el que se retracte. 

Comenzó, tal como recuerdo, el veinticuatro de noviembre, una tarde muy fría y húmeda de 1887, no mucho después del caso concerniente a Jonathan Small y el fabuloso tesoro de Agra. Tengo una buena razón para recordar ese caso, porque fue a su conclusión cuando la señorita Mary Morstan me concedió el honor de aceptar convertirse en mi esposa. 

Regresaba a casa desde mi consultorio y aunque la tarde era deprimente y la lluvia constante, no podía enfriar el ardor que sentía por la angelical criatura que en ese momento ocupaba mis pensamientos, la que tan generosa había sido al aceptar pasar el resto de su vida conmigo. 

Mary, en la época de la que hablo, había contraído un severo resfriado, y tanto yo como su patrona, la señora Cecil Forrester, le habíamos implorado que se tomara unas vacaciones en una zona menos inclemente que Londres. 

En consecuencia, había transcurrido más de una semana desde la última vez que viera a mi novia, y ya me sentía melancólicamente soñador, o citando exactamente las burlonas observaciones de Holmes, “como un niño grande enfermo de amor”. Pero la mayor parte de sus chanzas eran bienintencionadas. Sentía un sincero respeto por Mary y eso me alegraba.  
Mis pensamientos no hacían más que volverse felizmente en su dirección, y me dedicaba con afán a planear todas las cosas que haríamos juntos en cuanto regresara de sus vacaciones. 

Por consiguiente, ni siquiera notaba la lluvia escurriéndose por las descoloridas paredes de ladrillo de los edificios que me circundaban. Y no reparé en lo más mínimo en las dos figuras oscuras que, abandonando el sombrío portal ante el que acababa de pasar, se situaron sigilosamente a mi espalda, a un paso por detrás de mí. 

La primera y única señal de advertencia que percibí fue el roce de una bota sobre el húmedo pavimento. Me volví y alcancé a ver brevemente dos siluetas antes de sentir un dolor en mi hombro y caer de rodillas sobre el suelo mojado. 

Cualquier oportunidad de devolver el golpe quedó eliminada debido al hecho de que éste, dirigido al hombro en el que me habían herido durante la batalla de Maiwand, duplicó mi dolor, dejándome impotente. 

Mis atacantes dudaron, como si les sorprendiera haberme reducido con tanta facilidad. Entonces, el más bajito de los dos se inclinó y extendió una mano hacia mi maletín negro. 

Le lancé un puñetazo a la mandíbula que lo envió rodando hacia atrás. Comencé a incorporarme, todavía aferrando mi hombro. El golpe me había dejado aturdido y sabía que no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra dos atacantes a la vez. Si le hubiera hecho suficiente daño a aquel hombre, podría ocuparme de su compañero. O podría pedir ayuda. Seguro que, incluso a una hora tan intempestiva, habría alguien levantado. Sólo estaba a una manzana del apartamento que Holmes y yo compartíamos. 

El segundo atacante corrió hacia mí enarbolando una porra, el instrumento con el que, sin duda, me había golpeado en el hombro. Esquivé su ataque, agradeciendo ahora las muchas horas de práctica de baritsu y boxeo a las que Holmes me había sometido. 

Me las arreglé para descargar varios golpes en su abdomen y uno en su nariz. Lanzó un grito, agarrándose su sangrante apéndice roto y sentí un rubor de triunfo que acalló el dolor y el frío. Quizá no requiriese ayuda. 

Puede que no, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de averiguarlo, porque había cometido un serio error: me había olvidado de mi otro atacante. 

Y fui demasiado lento al esquivar el fulgurante golpe dirigido a mi cabeza. 

Me acometió varias veces mientras yo me tambaleaba y luchaba por salir de mi aturdimiento. Cuando mi vista se aclaró por fin, fue sólo para ver que su compañero se había recuperado y volvía a sostener la porra. 

Mi mundo se convirtió en un remolino de puños y rostros malévolos, sustituidos después por una masa de pies calzados con botas cuando al fin me desplomé en el suelo. 

Me hice un ovillo, intentando proteger mis costillas y mi cabeza de sus despiadadas patadas mientras mi cuerpo sufría violentas punzadas a causa de los golpes que ya había recibido. 

Por fin, al cabo de un rato se detuvieron, y yo me quedé inmóvil sobre el pavimento, resollando dolorosamente con cada respiración, sólo consciente, demasiado, de la sensación de la sangre caliente sobre mi rostro helado y su sabor metálico en mi boca. 

Una voz norteña, áspera y rebosante de autoridad, se abrió paso a través de la niebla de dolor, demandando mi atención. 

—¿Dónde está, doctor? 

Abrí el ojo izquierdo (estaba bastante seguro de que el derecho estaba cerrado por la hinchazón) y lo centré con dificultad en las borrosas figuras que se alzaban sobre mí. 

—¿Dónde lo ha puesto? 

Sus palabras no tenían sentido en mi dolorosa semiinconsciencia. No podía pensar. 

—¿Qué? —mascullé. 

Una segunda voz se unió a la primera, manifestando un nerviosismo del que la otra carecía por completo. 

—Quizá no debimos darle tan fuerte… ¿Y si se está muriendo? 

—No se está muriendo. 

Unas manos rudas agarraron las solapas de mi abrigo y mi rostro quedó a unas pulgadas de una cara sin afeitar que hedía a nauseabunda cerveza barata. 

—¿Verdad, doctor? Todavía le quedan muchas ganas de pelear. Igual que al viejo Andrew. Pero usted es más listo que él, ¿verdad?

Forcejeé débilmente, en un vano intento de apartar la vista de aquel rostro terrible. 

—Nos lo va dar... Volveremos a por él. 

El rufián me soltó por fin, dejando caer mi entumecido cuerpo sobre el pavimento. Emití un gruñido al sentir una aguda punzada en mi cabeza, así que no vi cómo se desvanecían entre las sombras. 

Mi mente era un torbellino, no sólo a causa de la paliza que acababa de recibir, sino también por aquel nombre. Un nombre que no había oído durante años. Un nombre que había pertenecido a mi hermano recientemente fallecido. 

Andrew.

Pero esos pensamientos quedaron relegados al fondo de mi mente cuando un repentino estallido de dolor traspasó mi dolorido cuerpo. Comprendí que necesitaba ayuda y atención medica al estimar una posible conmoción y algunas costillas rotas entre mis heridas. 

En mi mente embrollada y semiconsciente, la dirección 221-B de Baker Street parecía sonar como un fonograma estropeado, lo cual quería decir que me encontraba en un estado demasiado delirante para recordar, pero sabía que significaba ayuda. Ayuda y consuelo. 

De algún modo conseguí ponerme en pie, tambaleante, y recorrer con paso inseguro los pocos cientos de yardas que me separaban de la casa. Tenía que llegar allí, no podía recordar por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo. Simplemente, tenía que hacerlo.


	2. Amigos y hermanos

“Tiempo vendrá en que los hombres serán amigos y hermanos.”

Gerald Massey 

 

**Holmes**

_Si le parece bien, entonces, que venga mañana sobre las diez y media, estaré encantada de que me asesore en un asunto que promete ser de lo más…_

Arrugué la ofensiva nota presa de una absoluta exasperación y la tiré por encima de mi hombro. Cayó en medio de la gran alfombra de papeles que cubría el suelo. 

¡Pero bueno! Yo, Sherlock Holmes, el investigador con más talento del mundo, requerido para resolver el misterio que se escondía tras la desaparición de unas cuantas cartas de amor pertenecientes a lady Grey, escritas por su difunto esposo, y que estaba empeñada en recuperar porque lo significaban todo para ella, etc., etc. 

¿De verdad se estaba deteriorando esta agencia tan rápido como parecía? Hacía más de un mes que no teníamos casos de interés ni importancia, desde que Watson trajera a casa a aquel crío medio ahogado, al que había encontrado en una calle cercana a la ribera, único testigo de un apuñalamiento. 

Y ahora, ahora me imploraban que encontrara un puñado de cartas escritas por un duque muerto, cuando la doncella de la mujer era obviamente la responsable de la desaparición… Siempre hay que investigar primero a los criados, señora. ¡Qué humillante! 

¿Por qué no había asesinos en las oscuras y depravadas callejuelas de Londres? ¿Por qué no se estaban cometiendo robos audaces? ¿Por qué no estaban ocurriendo actos violentos en una ciudad como ésta? ¿Qué había pasado con todos los interesantes rompecabezas que tan abundantes habían sido años atrás? 

Mi aburrimiento se estaba haciendo insoportable… pero la felicidad de Watson era tan completa últimamente que no me decidía a utilizar la jeringuilla, porque eso haría que se preocupara por mí, especialmente cuando sabía que regresaría a Baker Street en cuanto saliera de su consultorio. 

Lancé un suspiro y empecé a pasearme nerviosamente de un lado a otro, mientras intentaba dominar la maldita fuga de Bach que había estado incordiándome desde hacía semanas. Estas actividades demostraron ser demasiado difíciles de acometer simultáneamente y no tardé en abandonar el paseo para concentrarme únicamente en el violín. 

Llegué hasta la tercera página, y tan absorto estaba en el hórrido trino que mi mente apenas registró el tintineo de la campanilla y no le presté atención. En realidad no quería ver ni a Lestrade ni a nadie más por ese asunto. No cuando me encontraba de un humor tan espantoso y tan negro, en cualquier caso. 

Así que no pensé más en ello hasta que fui abruptamente arrancado de mi férrea concentración al oír a mi casera chillar con todas sus fuerzas, sobresaltándome tanto que estuve a punto de lanzar el instrumento al otro lado de la habitación. 

Solté el Stradivarius en el sofá, atravesé la puerta como un rayo y salí al pasillo, gritándole a la señora Hudson, exigiendo saber qué diantres pretendía chillándole así a aquel tipo. 

Las palabras murieron en mis labios al reparar, horrorizado, en el cuerpo que yacía despatarrado en el vestíbulo, justo delante de la puerta. 

Watson. 

Bajé los diecisiete peldaños de tres en tres con tal rapidez que casi tropecé en el último tramo y patiné hasta detenerme junto a la histérica señora Hudson. 

—¡Señora Hudson! ¡¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido?! —pregunté, presa de un pánico que hizo que mis palabras sonaran más bruscas de lo que pretendía. 

¡Gracias a Dios! Watson tenía pulso. Era lento, muy lento, pero ahí estaba. 

—No… no lo sé, señor Holmes —sollozó la pobre mujer—. Él… ¡él simplemente se d-desplomó delante de mí cuando abrí la puerta, señor! 

—Vaya a buscar a un médico de una vez —ordené, moviéndome hacia la luz para poder ver mejor a mi pobre amigo. 

Y entonces vi en qué condiciones estaba Watson. Habíamos afrontado muchas buenas peleas juntos, pero jamás le había visto en tan mal estado. No hacía falta hacer un gran esfuerzo deductivo para percibir la severidad y la ferocidad subyacentes tras el ataque, y al pensarlo se me revolvió el estómago y sentí unas profundas nauseas. 

La sensación se transformó rápidamente en una fría rabia asesina contra el grupo responsable de tal atrocidad. 

¡Cuánto me maldije por mi anterior deseo de que ocurriese algún suceso violento! ¿En qué había estado pensando? 

Mientras la señora Hudson cruzaba el vestíbulo para salir por la puerta principal, intenté apartar a Watson con cuidado para dejarla pasar… y me sentí a un tiempo aliviado y alarmado al oírle revolverse y farfullar algo ininteligible. 

—¡Dese prisa, señora Hudson! —le grité a la mujer mientras salía—. Watson, ¿puede oírme, viejo amigo? —susurré, rogando al cielo que acabara con el maldito temblor de mi voz. 

Sus murmullos seguían siendo incoherentes. Distinguí una palabra, ¿Andrew?... ¿Era eso? Y luego gimió ligeramente mientras yo apretaba su mano con dulzura, intentando hacerle recuperar la consciencia. 

—¿Watson? Watson, ¿puede oírme? —pregunté de nuevo, y esta vez pareció responder, pronunciando mi nombre, o eso creí, entre balbuceos. 

Pero sus ojos no se abrieron. 

—Watson, ¿quién le ha hecho esto? —pregunté lentamente, arrancando aquel temblor de mi voz para que sonara lo bastante clara y firme para que él me comprendiera. 

—Dos, Holmes —susurró. 

Entonces, su mano apretó convulsivamente la mía mientras un acceso de tos sacudía su cuerpo y reverberaba en sus pulmones. No era una buena señal; hablaba de costillas rotas o, aún peor, heridas internas que yo no podía ver. 

Y sólo el cielo sabía que las externas ya eran bastante serias. 

—¿Dos hombres, Watson? 

—Dos, H’mes —repitió, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, y su mano volvió a apretar la mía. 

—¿Por qué, Watson? ¿Qué querían? 

—No lo… sé… Andrew… no… sé… H’mes… —Sus palabras eran ahora erráticas, inconexas, y estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo cuando su mano se quedó completamente laxa en la mía. 

—¡Watson! 

Mi primera reacción fue, no me avergüenza admitirlo, dejarme llevar por un pánico absoluto, incontrolable, terrorífico… hasta que me di cuenta de que aún respiraba. 

Sólo cuando volví a encontrar su débil pulso me percaté de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, y por fin la dejé escapar en un doloroso silbido. Él había vuelto a perder la consciencia. 

Estaba libre del dolor, al menos durante un rato. 

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo permanecí sentado en el vestíbulo, sosteniendo la fría mano de Watson, con mi mente en un estado de absoluta confusión… Por eso, hasta que la señora Hudson, aún consternada, regresó con el médico, no presté atención alguna a lo que me rodeaba. 

Con dos sucintas frases, el hombre se presentó como sir Leslie Oakshott, un cirujano de Harley Street (su despacho no estaba lejos de nuestro apartamento), y me ordenó que le ayudara a subir a Watson al piso de arriba. 

No había manera de que pudiéramos subir con él otro piso más, así que estuve más que encantado de poner mi propia habitación a disposición del doctor. Luego, sin más preámbulos, Oakshott me echó bruscamente de la estancia y cerró la puerta con bastante rudeza tras de mí. 

Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada de mi propia habitación, furioso por la brusquedad del hombre… pero si podía ayudar a Watson, supuse que podría soportar al tipo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. 

Y por segunda vez en las dos últimas horas, me encontré paseando de un lado a otro por el salón, empleando cada onza de mi formidable autocontrol en sofocar toda emoción que amenazara con pasar a un primer plano en mi atribulada mente. 

¿Quién podía ser el autor de tan despiadada e insensata salvajada? ¿Y por qué a Watson? El pobre era incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. No tenía enemigos, que yo supiera, y tampoco merecía tenerlos. ¡Nunca en mi vida he conocido a un hombre tan abnegado, considerado y magnánimo! 

Entonces, ¿quién podría haber hecho esto? 

Mientras mis poderes deductivos seguían estrellándose una y otra vez contra una pared, mi furia iba aumentando por momentos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle esto a Watson? ¡Para mí no había persona más importante en el mundo que el hombre que ahora yacía herido en mi cama! 

Y nadie, había jurado hacía tiempo, cuando iniciamos esta extraña pero entrañable asociación, nadie tocaba a Watson sin responder ante mí. 

¡Ah, y de qué modo responderían! ¡Cuánto lamentarían lo que habían hecho!


	3. El otro vigila

“No hay amor permanente, excepto aquél que tiene al deber como hermano mayor; así, mientras uno duerme, el otro vigila, y el honor está a salvo.”

Pierre Jules Hetzel

 

**Holmes**

Nunca me habían parecido tan opresivas nuestras habitaciones en Baker Street. La sala de estar era demasiado pequeña para mis agitados paseos, y habría salido a la calle a preocuparme si no fuera por el hecho de que mi queridísimo amigo yacía herido en la habitación de al lado. 

Mi mente volvió a rebelarse ante la idea. 

¿Quién había tenido la audacia de hacerle daño a Watson? 

Me devané los sesos, enumerando una y otra vez a todos los villanos de casos anteriores que pudieran tener alguna cuenta pendiente con mi amigo. Pero había sido yo quien los había eliminado o encerrado a todos… 

¿Quién, entonces? ¿Y por qué dos hombres? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué querían de Watson? 

Matarlo no, o el daño habría sido mucho mayor... ¿Venganza, entonces? 

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta de la sala de estar. Giré sobre mis talones, sorprendido; ni siquiera había escuchado los pasos. 

—¡Adelante! —exclamé, deseando fervientemente que, quienquiera que fuese, hiciera justo lo contrario. 

La señora Hudson asomó cautamente la cabeza. 

—Señor Holmes… 

Se interrumpió cuando la familiar figura del inspector Lestrade la hizo a un lado. 

Venía sonriendo, con el rostro iluminado. Sentí que me empezaba a hervir la sangre. 

—Señor Holmes —dijo con aquella voz tan antipática que crispaba mis destrozados nervios—. Se ha cometido un asesinato. Un caballero muy prestigioso, ¡sir Edward Darling! Irrumpieron en su casa anoche, y su esposa está histérica. Al parecer, su gran colección de plata ha sido… 

Apenas fui consciente del calor que se agolpaba en mi cara y de cómo había cerrado los puños. La rabia que había ido creciendo en mi interior desde el ataque de Watson se aprovechó de esta nueva agitación y sentí que mi escasa paciencia se quebraba. 

—Salga. 

Mi voz sonó fría y dura, y sentí cómo temblaba mi cuerpo. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Lestrade, completamente atónito. Su entusiasmo se había esfumado.

—¡Le he dicho que salga, inspector! 

El hombre del Yard retrocedió un paso y la señora Hudson tiró sabiamente de su brazo. 

—¡No aceptaré más casos en estos momentos! ¡No necesito escuchar sus insignificantes problemas! 

Lestrade boqueó como un pez, luchando por encontrar las palabras. 

—¡No me interesa! —exclamé, sin preocuparme por la dureza de mi tono. 

La señora Hudson había huido. 

—¿Ocurre algo, señor Holmes? —preguntó Lestrade por fin—. ¿Está enfermo? ¿Dónde está el doctor Watson? 

La imagen de mi querido amigo yaciendo inconsciente, de su sangre encharcando la entrada, cruzó mi mente como un relámpago. 

—¡SALGA, INSPECTOR! —Lestrade dio un brinco, sorprendido—. ¡Regrese con el resto de los idiotas del Yard! ¡Y déjeme fuera de sus sórdidos asuntos! 

Inconscientemente, me había ido acercando a aquel hombre más pequeño que yo. Me miró con expresión aterrada, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación. Pude oír sus apresurados pasos mientras huía escaleras abajo. 

Me quedé quieto, todavía temblando, con las manos entumecidas y los nudillos blancos, respirando pesadamente. 

Al cabo de un rato comprendí cuan emocional había sido mi estallido y me obligué a recuperar el control de mi violento temperamento. 

Eso no ayudaría a Watson. Ni me ayudaría a mí. Debía pensar. 

Caminé airadamente hacia la chimenea y me apoderé de una de las pipas de la repisa. Al cabo de unos momentos conseguí encenderla y me obligué a tomar asiento en mi butaca pese a las protestas de mi cuerpo hacia la inactividad. 

Solté un bufido ante la ironía de todo aquello. Tres horas antes anhelaba una inyección de cocaína. Ahora todas mis facultades rugían como un torrente embravecido, ansiosas por entrar en acción, y aunque tenía el más importante de los rompecabezas donde emplearlas, no podía pensar porque las emociones me desbordaban. 

Pensar… Tenía que pensar. 

Si no lo hacía, mi mente volvería a vagar hacia el hombre maltrecho que yacía en la habitación de al lado.

Necesitaba hechos… pero tenía muy pocos para continuar.

Dos hombres… Una paliza salvaje… Y un nombre… Un nombre que Watson, incluso en su estado delirante, había considerado lo suficientemente importante para repetirlo. 

Andrew. 

Solté otro bufido y di una larga calada a mi pipa, intentando serenarme. 

Conocía a muy pocos Andrews. Había uno en el Yard, un sargento... Pero era casi tan amable como Watson y no podía tener nada que ver con esto. 

Quienquiera que fuese, tenía que ser alguien cercano a Watson. No había mucha gente a la que mi amigo llamara por su nombre de pila; ni siquiera a mí. 

Pero si Watson había conocido en el pasado a alguien llamado Andrew, era algo que yo no sabía. De hecho, comprendí con una punzada de culpa, sabía muy poco sobre el pasado de mi amigo. Era tan reticente a hablar de él como yo del mío. 

Quizá ésa fuera la causa… ¿Había sido mi propia reticencia la razón por la que él nunca tocaba el tema en nuestras conversaciones? 

Volví a verme interrumpido por la apertura de una puerta, y me llevé un gran sobresalto al darme cuenta de que se trataba de la de mi dormitorio. 

Salté de mi asiento para encararme con Oakshott mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba suavemente la puerta tras de sí. 

—¿Y bien? —pregunté con voz ahogada, incapaz de contenerme. 

Me miró con aire grave. Luego habló de un modo lento y deliberado que encontré sumamente exasperante. 

—Le he dado morfina. El efecto durará dos o tres horas. 

—¿Qué hay de sus heridas? —le interrumpí—. ¿Está muy mal? ¿Se…? —Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta. 

—Se recuperará —dijo Oakshott—. Procure que guarde el reposo necesario. Sus heridas son serias, pero ni mucho menos críticas. 

Fui hacia la puerta, pero el médico extendió una mano para detenerme. 

—Ha sufrido una conmoción leve, tiene tres costillas rotas y un esguince en la muñeca. El daño en las costillas ha causado una hemorragia interna y cierta presión en sus pulmones, pero ya me he ocupado de eso. Tiene múltiples contusiones y algunos cortes, pero los he cosido. 

Sentí que volvía a subirme la temperatura, pero mantuve a raya mi temperamento. 

—No haga que se altere, señor Holmes —dijo el doctor, dirigiéndome una severa y significativa mirada—. Si tiene cuidado, no volverá a necesitar mis servicios. 

Oakshott se dirigió hacia la percha de los abrigos, dándome instrucciones extra. Pero no le presté mucha atención. A estas alturas, mi concentración había desaparecido por completo. 

Oakshott se puso el abrigo y el sombrero, recogió su maletín y fue hacia la puerta. 

—Le enviaré mi factura, señor Holmes; y asegúrese de que lleve la muñeca en cabestrillo. 

Luego se fue… y yo, como un sabueso libre de su correa, me lancé hacia mi dormitorio. 

Watson yacía bajo las sábanas y, ahora que sus heridas habían sido atendidas, pude verlas por primera vez en toda su extensión. 

Llevaba vendada la muñeca derecha, y un apósito en la fea brecha amoratada de su cabeza. Una gruesa venda de gasa envolvía su pecho desnudo hasta la mitad del tronco para sustentar sus costillas. El lado derecho de su cara resultaba casi irreconocible a causa de la hinchazón, y su pálida piel estaba salpicada de intensos cardenales. 

Advertí, perplejo, que tenía vendados los nudillos de su mano derecha. Luego sonreí; Watson había luchado ferozmente con sus atacantes… y se había despellejado los nudillos. 

Habría sido una lucha inútil: dos hombres, probablemente armados, contra uno. Pero de todas formas, había luchado. 

—Oh, mi querido Watson… —suspiré, dejándome caer en la silla junto al lecho de mi amigo inmóvil—. ¿Quién ha podido hacerle esto? 

Sólo él tenía la respuesta a este misterio… y era incapaz de responder. 

Miré el reloj de la repisa. Ya era la una y media. Pasarían varias horas hasta que despertara. 

Tenía que ser paciente. Y mientras tanto, vigilaría. 

Nadie más tocaría a Watson esa noche. 

Me acomodé en la silla, apoyé la cara en una mano y esperé.


	4. Un hermano elegido por tu corazón

“Un hermano es un amigo que Dios te ha dado; un amigo es un hermano elegido por tu corazón.”

Proverbio 

 

**Watson**

Mi arduo regreso a la consciencia no fue una tarea grata ni sencilla. Luché desesperadamente por abrirme paso a través del confuso caos en que la medicación había sumido mis sentidos, intentando elevarme sobre la túrgida oscuridad de los calmantes. 

Mientras pugnaba inútilmente por moverme, por escapar de la nube negra de la inconsciencia, fui vagamente consciente de que algo presionaba suavemente mis hombros contra el colchón y de una voz familiar (¿dónde la había oído antes?) que me decía que me quedara quieto, que todo iba bien. 

Un dolor agudo traspasó mi pecho y lancé un gemido de agonía. Mi embotada mente intentó comprender qué estaba pasando, y la voz se hizo más intensa. La severidad con la que me rogaba que no me moviera era tan familiar… ¿De dónde provenía?  
Intenté moverme hacia la voz, pero apenas lo hice aquella nube negra se arremolinó una vez más alrededor de mis sentidos y oí cómo la voz se desvanecía en la nada. 

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que finalmente abrí los ojos y descubrí que mi mente se había despejado un poco: aquel brumoso caos por fin comenzaba a retroceder. 

Las primeras sensaciones de las que tomé consciencia fueron el intenso dolor en mi pecho al intentar respirar hondo y un latido sordo en mi cabeza. Una de mis muñecas, al parecer inmovilizada de alguna manera, me dolía bastante. 

La segunda cosa de la que me percaté fue de que Sherlock Holmes estaba sentado en una silla junto a mi cama, sujetando mi mano libre entre las suyas, mirándome con ansiedad. 

—¿Holmes? —susurré con una voz bastante ronca. 

—¿Cómo se siente, Watson? —me preguntó, soltándome la mano y sentándose al borde de la cama para que yo no tuviera que girar la cabeza hacia él. 

—Yo… no lo sé —dije. El aire obstruyó mi garganta y me hizo toser—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? 

—Esperaba que usted fuera capaz de decírmelo, querido amigo —dijo Holmes, con sus preocupados ojos grises clavados en los míos. 

Intenté recordar… pero todo estaba borroso. Por más que me esforcé, no logré recordar lo que había pasado… ¿cuándo? ¿La noche anterior? 

—¿Qué hora es, Holmes? —susurré. 

—Más de las cinco de la mañana, Watson —respondió, y el inusual temblor que percibí en su voz me dejó perplejo—. Ha estado inconsciente casi ocho horas. 

—¿Ocho? 

Intenté desesperadamente procesar la información. La niebla que rodeaba mi cerebro se iba aclarando poco a poco. 

Respiré profundamente cuando los eventos de la noche anterior regresaron repentinamente a mí, y un relámpago de dolor atravesó mi caja torácica. 

Mi tenso jadeo hizo que Holmes se inclinara hacia mí, con la preocupación profundamente marcada en cada línea de su rostro, y me diera una suave palmadita en el hombro.

—Relájese, Watson. Es suficiente. Ahora debe descansar. 

—¡No, Holmes! 

Los acontecimientos volvían ahora a su lugar con increíble rapidez y empecé a sentarme, recordando repentinamente lo que mis atacantes habían dicho: ¡Andrew! ¿Qué tenía que ver mi hermano en todo esto? 

Al incorporarme, me empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza y me sentí extremadamente mareado. Holmes me sujetó rápidamente por los hombros e intentó empujarme hacia la almohada. 

—¡Watson, túmbese, por el amor de Dios! —exclamó con voz ahogada mientras yo aferraba su brazo con mi mano libre, intentando hacerle comprender… 

—Holmes… Andrew… Ellos… ellos dijeron… —Intenté comunicarle las palabras de mis atacantes, pero la habitación, incluyendo su preocupado rostro, se negaba a permanecer en su sitio, provocándome una inmensa confusión. 

—¡Watson! —oí decir a Holmes con voz frenética justo antes de que todo girase tan deprisa que sentí como si estuviera cayendo en un interminable agujero negro. 

Cuando la oscuridad desapareció y mi visión empezó a aclararse, vi el rostro petrificado de Holmes cerca del mío. 

—Watson, sin duda posee usted un talento innato para darle a un hombre un susto de muerte —resolló, enderezándose un poco; él sabía cuánto detestaba que la gente se inclinara sobre mí. 

—Lo siento… Holmes —susurré, sinceramente avergonzado de mi debilidad. 

—Shhh, querido amigo… Todo va bien. Ahora tiene que descansar —dijo, con una gentileza que nunca antes había oído en su voz. 

—No —protesté débilmente—. Tengo que… contarle… 

—Ahora no —replicó con suavidad, estirando las sábanas revueltas de la cama—. Todo eso puede esperar. Sus heridas son muy serias, Watson. Ahora _debe_ descansar. 

En efecto, me dolía todo el cuerpo, además de las obviamente anormales e intensas punzadas en mi pecho y mi muñeca, que pude ver descansar sobre mi cuerpo envuelta en un prieto vendaje. 

El dolor pulsante en mi cabeza persistía, y al intentar moverme di un respingo y fui incapaz de contener un leve jadeo. 

Pero Holmes lo oyó, y su macilento rostro se mostró aún más preocupado. 

—Voy a ponerle más morfina, Watson —dijo cuando mis ojos se concentraron una vez más en su pálido semblante. 

—No, Holmes. 

—¡Sí, Watson! —replicó con énfasis. 

—Déjeme hablar primero, y luego podrá ponérmela —protesté débilmente; la intensidad de su voz reverberaba en mi dolorida cabeza. 

—Watson —dijo con severidad. 

—Holmes —dije con voz ronca, recordando retazos de la conversación—, debo decirle… Yo… necesito que usted… 

Lanzó un suspiro y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama. 

—No debe hablar mucho —me advirtió. 

—¿Debo recordarle que el médico soy yo? —susurré con una débil sonrisa, intentando iluminar la sombría expresión de su rostro. 

—¡¿Y debo recordarle yo que anoche pudo haber _muerto_?! 

Su voz, anormalmente intensa, se estremeció sin el más mínimo rastro de ligereza, y me quedé mirándolo. Allí estaba, sentado, contemplándose las manos apoyadas en su regazo para disimular el hecho de que en realidad temblaban inconteniblemente, y comprendí que realmente le había dado un buen susto. 

Intenté moverme, darle una palmada en el brazo y asegurarle que todo iba bien, pero el movimiento provocó otro ramalazo de dolor en mi pecho (debía tener las costillas rotas) y cerré los ojos con un siseo. 

—Watson, por el amor de Dios, déjeme ponerle… 

—Aún no, Holmes, por favor, escúcheme —supliqué, abriendo los ojos una vez más para clavarlos, con expresión ligeramente insegura, en su ansioso rostro. 

Asintió en silencio e intenté contarle todo lo acontecido cuando regresaba a casa la noche anterior. 

Me escuchó atentamente, dándome de vez en cuando palmaditas en la mano cuando tenía que detenerme para tomar aliento porque mi cabeza giraba horriblemente, y le conté que habían mencionado el nombre de mi hermano. 

—¿Está seguro de eso, Watson?

—Bastante… bastante seguro, Holmes —dije, cerrando la mano convulsivamente cuando tomé una bocanada de aire demasiado profunda que produjo un doloroso estertor en mis pulmones. 

Respirando con dificultad, cerré los ojos una vez más. Oí que Holmes se levantaba y, momentos después, el tintineo de unas botellas. 

—Ahora debe descansar, Watson —dijo un instante después. 

Me sentía demasiado débil para discutir mientras me administraba la morfina (desgraciadamente, era bastante eficiente en el arte de inyectar sustancias), así que intenté acabar mi historia enseguida, antes de que la medicina hiciera efecto. 

—Andrew murió el invierno pasado, Holmes —susurré—. No… no sé cómo; no me contaron los detalles, porque él estaba en Escocia en esos momentos. 

—Escocia. ¿En qué momento del invierno, Watson? 

—Enero —dije, luchando desesperadamente por impedir que mis ojos se cerraran. 

—En enero de este año, entonces —repitió Holmes, mientras mis párpados caían, agotados. 

—Enero —repetí. Mi respiración se volvió ligeramente más ardua mientras pugnaba por respirar sin distender mi caja torácica—. Andrew… Averígüelo… por favor, Holmes. 

—Lo haré, Watson, se lo prometo. Ahora duerma, mi querido amigo —respondió en voz baja, subiendo la colcha hasta mis hombros. 

Me sentía demasiado contento para quejarme, tranquilo, sabiendo que Sherlock Holmes sería capaz de resolver aquel asunto y descubrirlo todo; en sus capaces manos, era más que seguro.


	5. Que el hermano ayude al hermano

"Que el hermano ayude al hermano."

Platón

 

**Holmes**

Después de que Watson cayera una vez más bajo los efectos de la inyección de morfina, me quedé mirando durante un momento a mi amigo, decidido a recordar cada horrible detalle de sus heridas. Necesitaría esa visión como combustible para afrontar lo que prometía ser un día muy largo. 

No había dormido, naturalmente, así que me sentí más que agradecido cuando la señora Hudson tuvo la amabilidad de traer una cafetera llena de café fuerte a la sala de estar. 

Le pedí que enviara a buscar a Wiggins y a algunos de los granujillas que Watson y yo habíamos apodado los Irregulares de Baker Street. Tenía trabajo que hacer, pero necesitaba que alguien vigilara a Watson y la casa en mi ausencia. 

Después de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado tras la mujer, me serví mi tercera taza de café y me la bebí en dos tragos, casi abrasándome en el proceso. Mi mente, sin embargo, no se preocupaba por mi bienestar, sino por las últimas palabras del hombre que yacía inconsciente en la habitación de al lado. 

Su apasionado ruego pidiéndome que descubriera la conexión entre sus atacantes y su difunto hermano era incentivo suficiente para ponerme a trabajar de inmediato… pero la expresión de absoluta y amorosa confianza en sus ojos cuando le prometí que lo haría, antes de perder la consciencia una vez más, era una motivación aún mayor. 

No permitiría que la mañana transcurriera sin haber averiguado todo cuanto hubiera que saber sobre la muerte de Andrew Watson en Escocia. 

Y para conseguirlo, sabía que necesitaba seguir un curso de acción más rápido que el que la policía podía proporcionarme. Además, pensé con cierto remordimiento, era probable que Lestrade no sintiera deseos de volver a verme durante un tiempo. Sólo recordaba vagamente lo que le había dicho al pobre hombre, pero no había sido muy cortés ni paciente con él. 

Otra razón por la que no apoyaba la falta de control emocional: a veces, las consecuencias eran bastante incómodas.   
Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pies que subían las escaleras, pero la habitual cacofonía de voces que generalmente acompañaba la llegada de mi fuerza policial personal brillaba por su ausencia (reparé vagamente en que sólo eran las seis y cuarto), y un momento después, se abría la puerta de la sala de estar. 

Wiggins, mi teniente, y cinco de sus chicos entraron a trompicones en la habitación y se pusieron firmes de un modo algo amodorrado. Sus ojos, normalmente brillantes, estaban entrecerrados. Parecían estar aún medio dormidos, y bostezaban sin disimulo. 

—Vinimos enseguida, señor Holmes —dijo Wiggins con un prodigioso bostezo—. ¡Joder, espero que sea algo importante si nos hace venir a estas horas de la mañana!

—Lo es, Wiggins —aseguré a su pequeña banda, ofreciéndoles la bandeja de bollos que la señora Hudson había traído con el café (mi apetito era absolutamente inexistente), y los chicos espabilaron al instante y procedieron a llenarse la boca con la comida de mi casera. 

—Hostia, señor Holmes, esto está de muerte. ¿Podemos tomar café? —preguntó Wiggins, reprimiendo otro bostezo. 

Tenía mis dudas sobre los efectos del café en aquella desharrapada pandilla, pero me dije que no importaba, y pronto los seis chicos estuvieron exhibiendo una actitud ligeramente más despierta que antes. 

Pero el volumen de sus voces subió en consonancia con su despertar, y tuve que hacerlos callar con bastante severidad. 

—Perdone, señor Holmes. El doctor todavía está acostado, ¿verdad? —preguntó uno de los chicos. 

En pocas palabras les expliqué lo que había ocurrido, y mi afligido corazón sintió un cálido consuelo al ver que los rostros de los de los muchachos se ensombrecían con una rabia que reflejaba la mía. 

—Wiggins, quiero que te quedes aquí, en la sala—le dije a mi teniente—. Watson no despertará hasta dentro de cinco o seis horas, y ya habré regresado para entonces. Permanece despierto, chico, porque necesito que estés atento. 

—Muy bien, compinches. Billy, tú y Charlie sentaos al otro lado la calle y vigilad si hay algún problema —comenzó Wiggins, dirigiéndose a los muchachos sin esperar mis instrucciones. Me sorprendió la percepción del chico. ¿Se había percatado de que no me encontraba de humor para dar órdenes?—. Alfie, tú y Bert recorreréis Baker Street de un lado a otro, con cuidado, atentos a cualquier tipo con acento escocés. Si encontráis a alguno de los tipos, volved aquí y tirad una piedra a aquella ventana, ¿veis? 

—Vale, colega—respondieron al unísono ambos chicos, agarrando otro bollo. 

—Y _Rata_ , tú vete a esa casa vacía de enfrente y vigila si algún tipo de ésos sale de ella y se acerca a Baker Street, ¿entendido? Ya sabes qué hacer si ves alguien que parezca sospechoso. 

Wiggins me miró en busca de aprobación. 

—¿Algo más, señor Holmes? 

—No, chico —respondí, esbozando una genuina sonrisa por primera vez en veinticuatro horas—. Ahuecad el ala. La paga habitual. Se la daré a Wiggins a mi regreso. Y dos chelines extra a cada uno por haceros venir a una hora tan indecente. 

La desharrapada pandilla comenzó a vitorearme, pero me encogí molesto ante el barullo y Wiggins los hizo callar al instante. 

—De acuerdo, señor Holmes. Pirémonos ya, chicos. ¡Venga, Alfie! ¡Deja eso en la mesa! 

Uno de los muchachos había intentado escabullirse con la azucarera. Avergonzado, la dejó en su sitio y el grupo abandonó la casa a todo correr. 

Me volví hacia Wiggins, que me miraba con aquella peculiar intensidad que revelaba una sabiduría que iba más allá de los años que, como niño de la calle, había necesitado para adquirirla.

—Todo irá bien, señor —me dijo. 

Una vez más, me sorprendió la percepción del muchacho. 

—Seguro que el doctor se pondrá bien. Será mejor que se vaya, señor Holmes. 

—Wiggins, eres un buen chico —respondí, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Volveré más tarde. 

—De acuerdo, señor —dijo, sirviéndose otra taza de café. 

—Y Wiggins… —proseguí, mientras me ponía el abrigo y cogía mi sombrero. 

—¿Sí, señor Holmes? 

—Cuidado con el café, por favor —le advertí con voz severa. Pero me permití suavizarla al añadir—: Y cuida del doctor Watson. 

—No se preocupe por él, señor Holmes. Él no querría que lo hiciera, ya sabe —dijo el chico sabiamente, acomodándose en mi butaca frente la chimenea. 

No vio la amplia sonrisa que se desplegó en mi rostro mientras me daba la vuelta y descendía los diecisiete escalones. 

Tomé un coche que me llevó directamente a las habitaciones de mi hermano en Pall Mall, y media hora después de haber dejado Baker Street me hallaba aporreando la puerta de Mycroft. 

Definitivamente, no se alegró de verme. Tardó casi cinco minutos en venir a abrir la puerta en batín y zapatillas. 

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria, podría haberme entretenido intentando averiguar dónde diablos había encontrado un batín lo bastante grande para abarcar su cintura, pero en esos momentos el tema del peso de mi hermano era lo último en lo que pensaba. 

Sus enrojecidos ojos grises me contemplaron en silencio durante un momento, y luego, sin una palabra, abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras nosotros, Mycroft se dio la vuelta y me miró. 

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Sherlock? 

El tono de su voz era más amable de lo que esperaba. Nunca le había gustado que lo despertasen. 

Pero sus facultades deductivas eran más agudas que las mías. Y no era difícil deducir, por mis ropas arrugadas y mi expresión trasnochada, que había pasado la noche en vela. 

Me señaló un sofá y él hundió su pesado cuerpo en un sillón. 

—Sherlock, responde a mi pregunta, por favor —prosiguió, con cierto deje irritado deslizándose en su voz; mi hermano mostrándose al fin—. ¡Y más vale que se trate de algo mucho más importante que un insignificante caso! 

En pocas palabras le detallé lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Cuando mi voz tembló ligeramente a mitad de la historia, me miró alzando las cejas, haciendo que me ruborizase de vergüenza. Me apresuré a contarle el resto y le dije que necesitaba su ayuda. 

—Lamento muchísimo oír eso, Sherlock —dijo, no sin amabilidad—, pero no entiendo por qué acudes a mí. ¿No puede ayudarte la policía? 

—¡No hay tiempo para eso, Mycroft! —grité, levantándome y comenzando a pasear de un lado a otro—. ¡Necesito resultados! ¡Resultados en sólo unas horas! ¡Sólo tú tienes la influencia necesaria para obtener ese tipo de información de Scotland Yard! ¡Tus dotes deductivas, combinadas con tu influencia, son lo único que puede ayudarme! 

—Sherlock, detén ese paseíllo infernal y no armes tanto ruido. ¡Vas a despertar a toda la casa! —gruñó, irritado, en tanto yo seguía con mi rápido paseo. 

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces, hermano? —inquirí con sarcasmo mientras me detenía obedientemente al fin y me volvía hacia él, recurriendo a los últimos vestigios de mi paciencia.

—¡En primer lugar, siéntate y contrólate! —respondió Mycroft, cortante—. ¡No le harás ningún bien al doctor machacándote así! 

Sus palabras hicieron que mi compostura se viniese finalmente abajo y me hundí en la silla más cercana con el rostro entre las manos. Y, por primera vez, me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. 

Otra razón más por las que no apoyaba las demostraciones emocionales. 

—Sherlock. 

Alcé la cabeza con cansancio. 

Mi hermano me miraba socarronamente, pero no sin cierta simpatía. 

—Lo siento, Mycroft —dije con voz queda. Toda beligerancia me había abandonado momentáneamente. 

—Hermano, yo… a veces soy bastante impaciente por naturaleza. —La colosal sutileza de Mycroft me sorprendió—. Haré lo que pueda. Cuando abran la oficina a las ocho; no puedo entrar a trabajar antes, Sherlock. 

—Gracias —dije, sintiendo como si sus meras palabras me quitaran un peso del corazón. 

—Vamos, Sherlock, pon coto a tus emociones. Y luego cuéntame todo lo que sabes sobre el hermano del doctor —me indicó Mycroft, y seguí agradecido el consejo de mi hermano mayor.

Respiré hondo, expulsé de mi mente cualquier cosa que no fueran los hechos fríos y desnudos, y luego le conté a Mycroft lo poco que Watson había podido decirme. 

—¿Eso es todo, Sherlock? 

—¿Qué más esperabas, Mycroft? ¡Estaba medio inconsciente mientras lo atacaban! —Mis ojos centellearon de furia al pensar en mi queridísimo amigo recibiendo una paliza mientras yacía indefenso en una fría acera. 

—No, no, no, Sherlock. Sin duda sabes más que eso acerca de su familia. Me refiero a que, sin duda, después de siete años de convivencia habréis hablado en algún momento de las relaciones familiares. 

Las palabras de mi hermano, pronunciadas con bastante inocencia, fueron otro duro recordatorio de mi reticencia a dar pie a conversaciones personales. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera supe que Watson tenía un hermano hasta la primavera pasada, cuando nos vimos involucrados en el asesinato de Sholto. 

Un repentino destello de comprensión me golpeó, y su transcendencia estuvo a punto de hacerme caer de la silla. 

¡El asesinato de Sholto! ¡El reloj! ¡El reloj de Watson! 

—¡El reloj! —exclamé, comprendiendo por primera vez su importancia. 

—Sherlock, ¿te importaría hacerme el favor de darme información en lugar de frases inconexas? —Como de costumbre, la paciencia que mi hermano me tenía estaba llegando al límite—. Hechos, Sherlock. Hechos. 

—El reloj de bolsillo de Watson se lo regaló a Andrew Watson su padre, que murió hace unos años, y pasó a Watson cuando su hermano murió el pasado enero. Lo había olvidado. Él me pidió que dedujera la historia de su hermano como ejercicio deductivo la primavera pasada. 

—¿Y? ¡Vamos, Sherlock! 

—Si mal no recuerdo, deduje que su hermano se había aficionado a la bebida y que había muerto hecho un guiñapo —dije, frunciendo el ceño al comprender que tal conclusión no acababa de encajar con la idea de dos hombres golpeando y amenazando a Watson por algún asunto relacionado con la muerte de su hermano. 

La expresión de Mycroft era un reflejo de la mía. 

—¿Estás seguro de que tus deducciones fueron correctas, Sherlock? Eso no tiene la más mínima lógica —declaró, expresando en voz alta mis propios pensamientos.

Me ruboricé, incómodo. 

—¿Sherlock? 

—Bueno… —Me interrumpí; me avergonzaba tener que admitir mis vicios incluso ante mi hermano mayor, que ya los conocía. 

—¡Al grano, Sherlock! ¡No me apetece perder el tiempo en tonterías sin sentido! 

—Bueno, en ese momento acababa de inyectarme una dosis de… de cocaína, Mycroft, y supongo que podría haberme equivocado un poquito —admití al fin, profundamente avergonzado. 

Frunció el ceño y me miró con furia. 

—Supones. 

—¡Mycroft, no he venido aquí a que me sermonees! 

—No, Sherlock, has venido a pedirme ayuda, y voy a ayudarte. Pero debes ver otra vez ese reloj. Iré a la oficina e iniciaré las pesquisas necesarias. En cuanto tenga información, iré a verte a Baker Street. 

Me quedé mirando a mi hermano con incredulidad. ¿Mycroft Holmes _ofreciéndose_ a venir a Baker Street en lugar de hacerme ir a su club?

Fue suficiente para demostrarme lo preocupado que estaba mi hermano por Watson y por mí, y eso era todo cuanto necesitaba saber. 

—Gracias, hermano mío —dije solemnemente mientras me levantaba para marcharme. 

—Consigue ese reloj, Sherlock, y cualquier otro dato que pueda proporcionarte el doctor Watson cuando despierte. Y por el amor de Dios, ¡cuídate y cuida de él! 

En el rollizo rostro de Mycroft se había marcado una profunda arruga de preocupación mientras me mostraba la puerta. 

Pero dejé Pall Mall con un estado de ánimo ligeramente mejor que cuando había llegado: mi más inteligente hermano mayor también se ocuparía del caso. 

Con nuestras fuerzas combinadas, los villanos responsables del estado de Watson no tendrían la más mínima oportunidad.   
Y ahora era libre de ejercer mis habilidades deductivas. Y comenzaría por seguir el rastro a los villanos que habían cometido el acto. 

Watson había mencionado que el aliento de uno de sus atacantes olía a cerveza barata… y ésa era una pista más que suficiente para empezar.

Agradecido ahora por la energía contenida que tanto me había exasperado antes, me dispuse a explorar las familiares callejuelas y tabernas de los bajos fondos de Londres. Había encontrado el hilo de la madeja… y por Dios que lo seguiría.


	6. La ayuda de un hermano

“Para cazar tigres hay que contar con la ayuda de un hermano.”

Proverbio chino 

 

**Watson**

Pocas cosas hay que me disgusten más que los efectos de la medicación. 

Esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Sentía las extremidades pesadas e insensibles, y estaba más cómodo de lo que debería, como si me estuviera hundiendo en el colchón sobre el que yacía. 

Mi aturdida mente se agitaba, confusa. En tal estado no debería haberme despertado. Debían haberme administrado una buena dosis de morfina. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba despierto? 

Forzando mis facultades, me lancé a través del algodonoso estupor inducido por la droga y abrí los ojos. 

La habitación estaba oscura y tranquila, y por primera vez… reparé en que era la habitación de Holmes. Emití un gemido ante el paralizante letargo de mis miembros y miré a mi alrededor. Cada movimiento hacía que mi mente fuera ganando lucidez. 

El reloj que había sobre la chimenea de Holmes anunciaba las doce del mediodía. Había dormido más de doce horas. Y ni siquiera conocía la magnitud de mis heridas. 

Como en respuesta a mis pensamientos, un intenso dolor traspasó mi pecho, haciéndome lanzar un gemido. Así que mis costillas estaban fracturadas… y por la jaqueca que tenía, era probable que también sufriera una conmoción. Podía sentir la presencia de numerosos cardenales y otros dolores menores, y lo peor de todo, mi muñeca, que advertí que llevaba en un esmerado cabestrillo. 

Maldije entre dientes… lo que provocó una punzada en mi dolorido pecho que me hizo dar un respingo. 

Y entonces lo oí… 

El sonido que me había despertado. 

Una voz muy alta, muy chillona. 

—¡Espérese ahí! ¡Usted no puede entrar aquí, jefe! 

Una segunda voz se unió a la primera. 

—Soy un hombre paciente, chico… ¡pero tengo un límite! 

—No me importa quién sea. El señor Holmes me dio órdenes. 

Con un respingo de diversión, me di cuenta de que reconocía ambas voces. 

La voz joven era indudablemente la de Wiggins, nuestro golfillo callejero, y la otra… No era posible… ¿Mycroft? ¿En Baker Street?   
¿Pero dónde diablos estaba Holmes? 

Aparté torpemente las sábanas con la mano izquierda y, con un tedioso esfuerzo, me senté. 

El esfuerzo me dejó jadeando, aferrando mis costillas vendadas, y con la cabeza dando vueltas. Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo varias veces y saqué los pies por el borde de la cama. 

Me incorporé sobre unas piernas temblorosas, sujetándome al poste de la cama. Luego me dirigí hacia la puerta, agarrando uno de los batines de Holmes por el camino. La escena que me encontré al abrir la puerta me habría hecho reír de no haberme preocupado tanto mis costillas, que ya experimentaban violentas punzadas. 

Allí estaba Mycroft, tan fuera de lugar como de costumbre, enjugándose su amplia frente con un gran pañuelo blanco. Wiggins estaba plantado frente a él, dándome la espalda, como un pequeño guardián desharrapado. 

—¡Usted no se parece nada al señor Holmes! —gritó el chico con voz chillona. 

Mycroft me descubrió en la entrada y su agitado rostro se tranquilizó. 

—Ah, doctor, al fin… ¿Está este pillo…? 

Wiggins se dio la vuelta y habló en un tono demasiado estridente. 

—¡Doctor Watson! ¡El señor Holmes nos dijo que usted estaba…! 

—Estoy bien —dije, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta y enjugando el sudor que se me metía en los ojos—. ¿Dónde está Holmes? 

—Dejó mis habitaciones hace varias horas. Este… chico dice que no lo sabe. 

—¡No nos lo iba decir! ¡¿Verdad?! —chilló Wiggins, girando nuevamente sobre sus talones. 

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Era mi estado, o el chico actuaba de un modo extraño? Su pequeño rostro estaba rojo bajo su apelmazado cabello, y tenía las pupilas demasiado dilatadas. Se movía de una manera nerviosa. 

Miré hacia la mesa, donde se hallaban los restos de un desayuno, incluyendo una gran cafetera. 

Ah. 

—Él nos mandó llamar, doctor —dijo el chico a la defensiva—. Dijo que lo vigiláramos, y este tipo… 

—Está bien, Wiggins… —dije con cansancio, bamboleándome ligeramente—. Este caballero es el hermano... 

Los ojos de Mycroft se agrandaron por la preocupación y avanzó hacia mí. 

—Doctor… Tal vez no debería haberse levantado aún… 

Wiggins se plantó de un salto ante el mayor de los hermanos Holmes profiriendo amenazas, con los brazos extendidos en actitud protectora. 

Mycroft frunció el ceño e intentó hacerse oír por encima de la estridente voz juvenil. 

—Wiggins… —empecé, pero me vi interrumpido por un acceso de tos que agravó el dolor de mis costillas. 

Unos pasos subieron rápidamente por las escaleras y la puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar entrar a otro de los andrajosos irregulares de Holmes, con su pelo cobrizo flotando sin control y el rostro colorado. Habló con una voz tan chillona como la de Wiggins… pero se debía más a la excitación que a la cafeína. 

—¡Wig! —exclamó entre jadeos—. ¡Lo vimos! ¡Subiendo la calle! ¡Bert lo está vigilando! ¡Viene hacia aquí…! 

El muchacho se interrumpió bruscamente al ver a Mycroft alzándose amenazadoramente sobre su capitán. Luego, con un grito de guerra, el golfillo acudió en defensa de Wiggins. 

Se produjo un caos absoluto y la cacofonía que invadió la estancia hizo imposible la comunicación. 

En medio de todo aquello, ninguno de nosotros reparó en el hombre delgado y zarrapastroso que entró por la puerta abierta.   
Hasta que su voz restalló como un látigo a través del ruido. 

—¡Ya es suficiente! 

Los cuatro nos giramos hacia él, los chicos colgando de Mycroft y yo apoyándome pesadamente contra el marco de la puerta. 

El hombre frunció el ceño. 

—¡Watson! —exclamó, viniendo hacia mí mientras se despojaba del sucio abrigo y la peluca—. En nombre del cielo, ¿qué hace levantado? 

Me cogió del brazo y me llevó al sofá, haciendo que me tumbara con cuidado. Luego se volvió hacia los otros tres. 

—Mycroft, Wiggins… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? 

Sujeté a mi amigo por un brazo mientras los chicos se apartaban al instante de Mycroft con expresión culpable y se ponían firmes. Mycroft continuó enjugándose la frente. 

Holmes me miró… y los profundos surcos de su rostro cansado me revelaron que se sentía tan frustrado como sorprendido. 

—Un ligero malentendido, Holmes —dije con voz ronca—. ¿Dónde ha estado? 

—¿Los encontraste, Sherlock? —preguntó Mycroft, guardando finalmente su pañuelo. 

Tardé un momento en darme cuenta de lo que el intelecto más agudo del mayor de los Holmes ya había deducido. Holmes disfrazado de esa guisa sólo podía significar una cosa. 

—¿Ha ido a por ellos? —exclamé con voz ahogada, intentando sentarme de nuevo. 

Holmes me contuvo, apoyando una mano en mi hombro. Su expresión era dura; su mirada, preocupada. 

—Quédese quieto, Watson. 

Abrí la boca para protestar y la presión de su mano se hizo más firme. 

—Un momento, Watson. —Se volvió hacia su hermano—. Mycroft, toma asiento… Lamento mi ausencia. Acabo de ver abajo a la señora Hudson. Está preparando el almuerzo. 

El detective dio unas zancadas hacia los irregulares, rebuscando en sus bolsillos. Mycroft se dejó caer en una silla, agradecido.   
Wiggings se mordió el labio, con las manos a la espalda. 

—Señor Holmes… 

Holmes esbozó una sonrisa forzada. 

—Lo habéis hecho muy bien, Wiggins. Los chicos y tú ya podéis volver a casa. Aquí está vuestra paga. 

Dejó caer un montón de monedas en las manos del chico. 

Wiggins lanzó un grito ahogado, con los ojos como platos. 

—No importa, Wiggins, os lo habéis ganado. Ahora marchaos. 

—¡Sí, señor Holmes! —Wiggins se metió en el bolsillo sus recién adquiridas riquezas e hizo un saludo—. Estaremos listos si nos llama. 

Y tan rápido como habían llegado, se marcharon dando gritos de alegría por las escaleras. 

Holmes cerró la puerta tras ellos y exhaló un profundo y cansado suspiro. Cruzó lentamente la habitación y se dejó caer en una silla, frente a Mycroft. 

—¿No hubo suerte? —dijo su hermano; más que una pregunta, era una constatación. 

Holmes sacudió la cabeza con irritación. 

—Toda huella quedó borrada por la lluvia y el tráfico. No tenía suficiente para continuar. —Mi amigo se enderezó un poco, mirando a su hermano con atención—. ¿Y tú, qué? 

Tomé aliento con un sonido entrecortado. 

—Holmes… ¿De qué habla? 

—He estado investigando la muerte de su hermano, Watson. Siga tumbado. 

Pero esa última revelación envió una oleada de energía a través de mi cuerpo, disipando un poco mi malestar. Me volví hacia Mycroft. 

El mayor de los Holmes suspiró y esbozó una débil sonrisa. 

—Lo siento, doctor… pero parece que esta vez mis archivos me han fallado. Estaba ebrio y se cayó por un barranco al borde del camino. Murió en el acto. No hay nada más. 

Holmes maldijo en voz alta y se levantó de un salto, comenzando a pasear. Mycroft lo miró con expresión severa. 

—¡Sherlock, por el amor de Dios! 

—¡Necesito material, Mycroft! —rezongó, distraído. 

Mycroft se volvió hacia mí con un suspiro. 

—Mi hermano dijo que usted recibió un reloj de su difunto hermano, doctor Watson. ¿Podría verlo? 

Me quedé perplejo. 

—¿El reloj de Andrew? Claro… 

Pugné por incorporarme, y no pude contener un gemido. 

Holmes se materializó detrás de mí, obligándome a tumbarme nuevamente, pero de un modo más suave. 

—Quédese ahí, Watson. Ya lo traigo yo. 

Asentí, recostándome. 

—Está en mi escritorio. 

Holmes cruzó la estancia, cogió el pequeño reloj de bolsillo y se lo tendió a Mycroft. 

Éste lo examinó durante unos instantes, aún más rápido que Holmes, y por fin lo colocó sobre sus rodillas. 

—Tus deducciones sobre ese hombre eran correctas, Sherlock. Así que… —Se removió en su asiento para mirar a su hermano—…según todas nuestras fuentes, Andrew Watson tuvo una muerte trágica, pero absolutamente normal. 

—Entonces, ¿qué tienen esos canallas contra Watson? 

—No lo sé. —El tono de Mycroft era cortante e irritado. 

Holmes suspiró y se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea. 

—Entonces, ¿ya está? El último hilo, cortado. 

En ese momento, la señora Hudson entró en la habitación portando una enorme bandeja de comida. 

El rostro de Mycroft se iluminó visiblemente, y yo emití una risita que me hizo toser. Me sentía bastante hambriento. 

Nuestra casera dispuso la mesa y se retiró discretamente con los platos sucios del desayuno. 

—Bien… —dijo Mycroft—. No le serás de ninguna utilidad a nadie si mueres de inanición, Sherlock. Ve a lavarte mientras el doctor y yo empezamos a dar cuenta de esta excelente comida. 

Su mirada reflejaba una genuina preocupación al observar a su hermano, mucho más delgado. Sus profundos ojos grises estudiaron el rostro de Holmes, sombrío y sin afeitar. 

—Su aspecto podría mejorar un poco, Holmes —dije. 

El detective levantó la mirada, interrumpiendo sus oscuras reflexiones, y sonrió débilmente. 

—Muy bien, Watson. Pero es demasiado pronto para que usted haga lo propio. Mycroft, ¿podrías…? 

El mayor de los Holmes asintió y me tomó del brazo para ayudarme a levantarme, causándome un profundo bochorno. 

Comimos en silencio por parte de todos, ya que yo debía concentrarme en emplear un solo brazo y Mycroft estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo para entablar conversación, de todos modos. 

Al cabo de un rato Holmes reapareció con un aspecto más limpio, aunque no menos irritado, y se sentó sumido en un reflexivo silencio mientras terminábamos de comer. 

Luego, tras especular infructuosamente durante unos minutos, el mayor de los Holmes se puso en pie. 

—No te soy de utilidad, Sherlock, al menos no en este momento, y tengo obligaciones que atender. 

Holmes asintió. 

—Muy bien, Mycroft. Mantente en contacto. Puede que aún te necesite. 

Mycroft sonrió. 

—Ten cuidado, Sherlock. Doctor… 

Me saludó con la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta, se puso el sombrero y el abrigo y desapareció sin decir una palabra más.


	7. A aquéllos que pretendan

“Y os aseguro que vendré a castigar con gran venganza y furiosa cólera a aquéllos que pretendan envenenar y destruir a mis hermanos.”

Quentin Tarantino 

 

**Holmes**

Cuando la puerta de la sala de estar se hubo cerrado tras la poderosa mole mi hermano, me tomé un momento para serenarme y pensar en todo lo que habíamos descubierto hasta ahora. 

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Watson estaba intentando llegar hasta su butaca hasta que le oí ahogar un grito de dolor al chocar con el borde del sofá, agarrándose a la repisa de la chimenea en busca de apoyo. 

Me volví hacia él, dispuesto a ayudarle, pero el muy tozudo me rechazó con un gesto y se sentó en su silla con cuidado, procurando no golpearse el brazo herido. 

Me preocupaba que estuviera levantado (el hombre había recibido una paliza de muerte hacía menos de veinticuatro horas), pero en una guerra de voluntades no estaba seguro de poder imponerme sobre la obstinada tenacidad de Watson. Había perdido muchas veces frente a él en lo concerniente a mi salud, y dudaba que pudiera ser capaz de obligarle a desistir hasta que cayera exhausto (probablemente de manera literal). 

Todas mis dudas se disiparon cuando los movimientos del hombre captaron mi atención: había cogido su pipa de la repisa al sentarse y ahora se disponía a encenderla. Reparó demasiado tarde en que sólo tenía un brazo sano y no podía hacerlo. 

Frunció el ceño, con la cara arrebolada de vergüenza. Demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda, mi amigo estaba a punto de meterse el problemático objeto en el bolsillo de su batín cuando me acerqué sin ruido y me arrodillé a su lado, ofreciéndole una cerilla. 

Aceptó mi oferta con una triste sonrisa agradecida. 

Cogí mi propia pipa y me senté frente a él, observándole con atención tras mis párpados entornados, intentando descubrir exactamente cómo se sentía. Sus ojos me dijeron que no tan bien como pretendía, y cada uno de sus atormentados movimientos me provocaba a mí también una punzada de dolor. 

Aquellos hombres lo pagarían… y lo pagarían muy caro. Lo juré por todo lo que me era sagrado. 

Seguía vigilándole atentamente en busca de signos que reflejasen su condición cuando la señora Hudson llamó a la puerta y entró para decirnos que un hombre deseaba ver al doctor Watson. 

—¿A mí, señora Hudson? —preguntó Watson, volviéndose hacia la buena mujer con expresión perpleja. 

—Sí, doctor —respondió ella. Y, volviéndose hacia mí, añadió—: Pero no me parece una persona respetable, señor, si me permite decirlo. ¡Creo que traerá problemas! 

La señora Hudson era bastante propensa a considerar que cualquier persona que no se limpiara las suelas de los zapatos antes de entrar en casa traería problemas. 

Sin embargo, la notable intuición de la mujer había demostrado ser correcta en numerosas ocasiones, y yo había aprendido, a regañadientes, a no subestimarla. 

—Hágale subir, señora Hudson —dije, con mi atención centrada en ella ante la entrada. 

—Muy bien, señor. 

Mis ojos se volvieron hacia Watson a tiempo de ver cómo una expresión de dolor extremo cruzaba su rostro y su mano sana se aferraba convulsivamente al brazo de la silla hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. 

—¡Watson! 

—E-estoy bien, Holmes —resolló—. Só-sólo ha sido un mal movimiento, supongo. 

Sabía, sin ninguna duda, que no estaba bien, y mi creciente rabia hacia los dos hombres cuyo rastro había intentado seguir inútilmente esa mañana se hizo diez veces más intensa al ver a mi amigo esforzarse valerosamente por no exteriorizar su sufrimiento. 

Intenté controlar el rápido incremento de mi furia al oír los pasos del visitante aproximándose a la sala de estar mientras permanecía junto a la chimenea. 

Oí un movimiento a mis espaldas y me volví en el instante en que Watson se incorporaba, tambaleante, apoyándose en la repisa. 

—¡Siéntese, Watson! 

—Me encuentro perfectamente, Holmes —dijo, mirándome con unos ojos en los que chispeaba una energía que no esperaba que el pobre hombre aún pudiera conservar. 

Mis protestas quedaron interrumpidas por la llegada del visitante. Al ver su rostro, la alarma comenzó a sonar inmediatamente en el fondo de mi mente. 

George Dickson, conocido en el mundo del hampa como _Pequeño_ Georgie. El hombre no medía más de un metro sesenta, pero su apodo, más que a su estatura, hacía referencia a su bajeza moral. 

Era pequeño y mezquino, y una criatura absolutamente repelente, venenoso como una serpiente y listo como una rata, recadero y matón habitual de muchos de los cabecillas de los bajos fondos. 

De repente sentí unos intensos deseos de llevar una pistola en el bolsillo, y apoyé una mano en el hombro de Watson en un gesto protector. 

Sentí que estaba temblando, pero de debilidad, no de miedo, ya que él no tenía ni idea de quién era aquel hombre. 

—Dickson, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté con voz cortante, sin humor para sus juegos. 

—Vamos, señor Holmes, no hace falta ser tan antipático —dijo el hombrecillo, mirándome maliciosamente con sus pequeños ojos brillantes. 

—Di qué es lo que quieres, Georgie —exigí. Mi rabia apenas velada comenzaba a filtrarse a través de mi fachada. 

—No quiero nada de usted, señor Holmes, sólo estoy aquí para darle un mensaje al doctor —escupió Georgie con voz venenosa, avanzando hacia nosotros y tendiendo a Watson un pequeño sobre. 

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó Watson con voz cansada, absolutamente confuso. 

—Un par de tipos querían que se lo diera —replicó el hombre sonriendo con malicia—. Debo decir que me sorprende bastante verlo levantado, doctor. Por lo que oí, no dio mucha pelea, ¿o sí? Qué pena que no fueran un poco más concienzu… ¡AACK! 

Las insolentes palabras del hombre, pronunciadas con aquel sibilino y solapado tono despectivo, hicieron que perdiera finalmente la batalla por conservar mi autocontrol, y me abalancé sobre Dickson presa de una furia ciega, cerrando mis manos en torno al cuello del rufián. 

—¡Holmes, deténgase! —oí gritar a Watson, perdida ya la paciencia. 

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —rugí, ignorando a mi amigo y empujando a la pequeña comadreja hacia la puerta de la sala de estar—. ¡Debería azotarte hasta dejarte medio muerto! 

La cara de Dickson se estaba poniendo morada, tanto por el miedo como por la falta de oxígeno. 

—¡Holmes! —repitió Watson con voz cansada. 

Era demasiado… Agarré al hombre por el abrigo y lo lancé escaleras abajo. 

La señora Hudson lanzó un chillido cuando el tipo aterrizó en el vestíbulo, golpeándose contra la pared con un sonoro crujido, y se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta mientras yo gritaba presa de una rabia helada al hombre que se encogía junto a la puerta: 

—¡Te lo juro, Dickson, la próxima vez que vuelva a pillarte rondando por Baker Street, te dispararé en el acto! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Y ahora, LÁRGATE antes de que baje! 

Dickson salió del vestíbulo como un rayo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí. El portazo me hizo ser consciente de los violentos temblores que sacudían mi cuerpo y de lo acelerada que era mi respiración. La furia se había apoderado completamente de mí. Y no era la primera vez que ocurría en las últimas veinticuatro horas. 

Todo este asunto me alteraba mucho, muchísimo, y no me hacía falta ninguna de mis geniales deducciones para darme cuenta. 

Estuve a punto de dar un brinco al sentir el peso de una mano suplicante sobre mis agitados hombros. 

—Holmes, vuelva ahí dentro y siéntese —oí susurrar a Watson detrás de mí. 

Sentí que su contacto se debilitaba repentinamente y me volví al tiempo que se le doblaban las piernas. Me vi obligado a sujetarle del brazo sano para evitar que se desplomara. 

—¡Usted no es el más indicado para decirme que me siente, Watson! —dije con una vehemencia que evidenciaba la rabia que aún sentía. 

Intentó replicar débilmente y lo llevé de regreso al sofá, donde se dejó caer pesadamente pero con cuidado, resollando por el esfuerzo. 

Antes de volviera a reanudar mi furioso paseo, tiró de mi brazo, obligándome a sentarme junto a él. 

—Holmes —dijo, entre roncos resuellos—, ¡debe calmarse! 

Ante la seriedad de su voz y sus modales, inspiré profundamente, reteniendo el aire unos segundos antes de dejarlo salir en un lento siseo. 

—Eso está… mejor —dijo Watson, recostándose sobre los almohadones. Dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir otra repentina punzada. 

—Watson, lo siento mucho —dije, ahora un poco más tranquilo. En ese momento no era mi rabia lo que más me preocupaba, sino aquella mirada de intenso dolor que veía en sus ojos. 

Para mi absoluta sorpresa, empezó a reír suavemente, dando un respingo al sentir el estremecimiento en su maltratado torso. 

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que encuentra tan gracioso, doctor? —inquirí con irritado asombro. 

—Usted, Holmes —dijo, y por primera vez desde que ayer (¿sólo desde ayer?) diera comienzo todo este asunto, una sonrisa auténtica se dibujó en su rostro al mirarme. 

Solté un bufido y él volvió a reír. 

—¡De verdad, Watson! 

Me levanté y me acerqué a la repisa de la chimenea, donde volví a encender mi pipa; y a través del espejo vi que él me observaba, esperando ver cómo empezaba a reírme de mí mismo ante mi exagerada reacción. 

Me juré que no le daría tal satisfacción. 

Pero al cabo de unos instantes, cuando me preguntó si realmente había hecho rodar a aquel hombre los diecisiete peldaños de nuestra escalera, no pude contenerme más y me eché a reír con él, comprendiendo que, tal como Mycroft y Watson habían dicho, necesitaba recuperar mi autocontrol. 

—De acuerdo, Watson, ya se ha reído —dije—. Ahora debe acostarse un rato. 

—Sólo son las tres de la tarde, Holmes —protestó al ver que mi inexorable voluntad entraba en acción. 

—Y usted necesita más morfina, mi querido amigo. No, no discuta conmigo, Watson. Ha logrado ocultar su dolor de un modo excepcional, pero yo soy Sherlock Holmes, y estoy entrenado para ver lo que no ven los demás. 

Esperaba que el afecto que había bajo mi severidad le ayudase a claudicar con dignidad. 

Pero sin duda su sufrimiento debía ser enorme, porque ni siquiera discutió. Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas habían absorbido por completo su energía y su adrenalina. 

—De acuerdo, Holmes, pero primero deberíamos leer este… mensaje, ¿no cree? 

La rabia me había hecho olvidar por completo el motivo de la visita del _Pequeño_ Georgie. Watson me tendió el sobre y se recostó con cuidado, esperando a oír lo que podía deducir de la misiva. 

—Hmm, un sobre blanco, corriente, como los que pueden encontrarse en cualquier escritorio. En el anverso pone “Dr. John Watson”, escrito a lápiz con mayúsculas para disimular la escritura. Aunque es una mano fuerte. 

—Bastante fuerte —murmuró mi amigo, haciendo un gesto hacia su muñeca dislocada. 

El comentario me hizo fruncir el ceño, furioso, pero volví a respirar hondo y me concentré en la razón pura y clara. 

—Nada más puede deducirse de este sobre —dije, volviendo a sentarme junto a Watson en el sofá y devolviéndoselo—. Será mejor que lo abra. 

El destello de vergüenza que cruzó raudamente por su rostro me hizo darme cuenta de lo irreflexiva que había sido mi petición. 

—Lo siento, viejo amigo, lo sigo olvidando —dije, pateándome mentalmente por mi falta de tacto. 

Volví a coger la carta y rasgué el sobre con cuidado. 

Dentro había una pequeña tarjeta de cartulina con algo escrito en ella… pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención en un principio. 

Aparte de la nota, del sobre cayó un objeto muy singular. 

Una flor de cardo seca, con una extraña cinta a cuadros atada al tallo. 

En nombre del cielo, ¿qué significaba eso? 

Le tendí la planta a Watson, que frunció el ceño con una expresión de perplejidad igual a la mía. 

—El cardo es la flor nacional de Escocia —me dijo, mirando brevemente mi atento rostro—, y esto es una cinta de tartán. No puedo identificar a qué clan pertenece… ¿Por qué un cardo, Holmes? 

Naturalmente, yo era consciente del significado de ambos objetos en la historia de Escocia, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de su conexión con el caso. 

Cogí la tarjeta y leí las palabras impresas en letras de molde. 

Y sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi ya demacrado rostro. 

—¡Holmes! ¿Qué ocurre? 

Le tendí la tarjeta, y vi que su rostro reflejaba la misma conmoción que había petrificado el mío. 

La nota sólo decía: SABEMOS QUE LO TIENE, DOCTOR. PREPÁRESE PARA ENTREGÁRNOSLO O SUFRIRÁ EL MISMO DESTINO QUE ANDREW. 

—¿Que lo tiene? ¿Tener qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene? 

—¿De Andrew? Sólo el reloj de nuestro padre y varios libros —dijo—. A él también le gustaba escribir, Holmes —prosiguió mi amigo, mientras el dolor nublaba sus ya atormentados ojos—. Había varios diarios y otros artículos entre sus efectos personales. No le quedaban más parientes vivos, así que tuve que vender todo lo que no fuera personal. 

—Entonces puede que ni siquiera tenga ya lo que esos tipos buscan —dije, con el rostro ensombrecido por una pertinaz preocupación—. Puede que lo haya vendido. 

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió, y otro gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro al inclinarse para coger el cardo una vez más. 

Pero yo no pensaba en la planta, sino en aquella parte del conciso mensaje de la que, evidentemente, Watson aún no era del todo consciente debido a su confuso estado mental. 

“Prepárese para entregárnoslo… _o sufrirá el mismo destino que Andrew_.” 

Mi mente sólo podía llegar a una única conclusión lógica. 

Andrew Watson no había muerto a causa de la bebida, como había deducido previamente al observar el reloj de Watson.   
Había sido asesinado.


	8. Aún perdura

“¡Oh, Tiempo y Cambio! ¡Con el cabello tan gris  
como el de mi progenitor aquel día de invierno,  
qué extraño resulta que, tras quedar ya tan lejos   
la vida y el amor, aún perdure!  
¡Oh, hermano! Tú y yo somos  
lo único que ahora queda de aquel círculo  
de queridos rostros familiares sobre los que  
la pálida y titilante luz de la hoguera brillaba.”

John Greenleaf Whittier (1807-1892)

 

**Watson**

La actividad de la tarde me había dejado extremadamente cansado; tanto mis costillas como mi cabeza se resentían a causa del esfuerzo, aunque intenté ocultárselo a Holmes. 

No deseaba preocupar más al pobre hombre en el estado de agitación en el que se encontraba, apenas durmiendo y sin haber comido. Sustentado únicamente por el café, el tabaco y su férrea voluntad, tenía casi tantas probabilidades como yo de sufrir un colapso. 

Pero para la aguda mente de Holmes nada podía permanecer oculto para siempre, y mientras me removía en mi butaca buscando una postura más cómoda apenas pude reprimir un gemido cuando mi quebrantado cuerpo y mi pecho dolorido protestaron por mis movimientos. 

El pálido rostro de Holmes se volvió una vez más en mi dirección, tan sombrío y demacrado como era de esperar. Pero en el rostro de mi amigo había algo más… 

Algo… que nunca había visto antes. 

—¿Holmes? —inquirí con voz queda. 

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, y me sentí alarmado… porque ésa fue una de las escasas ocasiones en nuestra larga convivencia en que vi en ellos incertidumbre. 

—Está agotado, viejo amigo —dijo mi amigo, haciendo a un lado sus emociones y acercándose a mi maletín, que se encontraba en el aparador—. Debería dormir. Voy a darle un sedante. 

Había algo más… Algo que la rápida mente de Holmes, siempre por delante de la mía, ya había deducido. Y el hecho de que mi amigo estuviera intentando evitar tocar el tema me asustaba. 

—Holmes… 

Sujeté su muñeca cuando acercó la aguja a mi brazo. 

Se detuvo y vi que tragaba saliva. Eludió mi mirada. 

—¿Qué ocurre, Holmes? —pregunté—. ¿Qué ha descubierto? Bien puede decírmelo, porque con sedante o sin él no podré descansar tranquilo si _el gran Sherlock Holmes_ está asustado. 

Lo dije medio en broma, aunque no tenía humor para chanzas. Me encontraba débil y enfermo. Incluso me costaba esfuerzo respirar. Y me sentía tremendamente avergonzado por mi invalidez y los inconvenientes que le estaba causando a Holmes. 

Al cabo de un rato, el detective alzó la cabeza y respiró profunda y entrecortadamente. Me miró brevemente a la cara y se encogió como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Luego retrocedió lentamente hacia el sofá y se sentó, ocultando el rostro entre las manos. 

—Oh, Watson… ¿No es obvio? 

Su voz temblaba, sin duda de cansancio, más que nada. 

—¿El qué, Holmes? Tengo claro que algo le ha perturbado… No será esa patética amenaza, ¿verdad? 

—¡¿Patética, Watson?! —exclamó, fulminándome con la mirada—. ¡Por Dios santo, hombre! ¡¿Cuándo se le meterá en la cabeza que podrían haberle matado?! 

Golpeó con furia el brazo del sofá y volvió a ponerse en pie. 

—Holmes —dije—, está exhausto. ¡No quiero que acabe desmayándose por mi causa! Estoy bien… 

Holmes se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea y me miró. 

—No, Watson —sonrió ligeramente—. Usted está mucho más débil que yo. Y a pesar de todo, sigue preocupándose por mí, como de costumbre. Muy bien, doctor… Me sentaré. 

Así lo hizo. Cruzó la habitación y volvió a sentarse en el sofá… y esa repentina docilidad fue lo que más me asustó. 

—Holmes —dije—. ¿Qué es lo que le ha afectado tanto? ¿Fue esa nota? 

Holmes lanzó una carcajada carente de humor. 

—Sí, Watson. Sí, fue la nota. 

—Bueno, ¿y por qué? 

—Por su hermano, Watson. 

Parpadeé, sorprendido. _Eso_ no era lo que esperaba. 

—¿Perdón? 

Mi amigo se removió inquieto, estrujándose los dedos, como un niño delante del director. Clavó en mí una adusta mirada. 

—Lea la nota, Watson —dijo. 

—No estoy de humor para juegos deductivos, Holmes, simplemente _dígamelo_ —dije, presa de la agitación, y acabé sufriendo otro ataque de tos que sacudió mis costillas y me hizo encogerme de dolor. 

Holmes se levantó con expresión preocupada, pero le indiqué que volviera a sentarse. Se acomodó, aguardó a que acabara y luego volvió a bajar los ojos. 

Adoptó su actitud profesional y comenzó a hablar de aquella forma clara y desapasionada que empleaba al exponer los detalles menos relevantes de un caso. 

—Su hermano no murió a causa de la bebida, Watson. Al menos no directamente, como usted creía al principio. 

Fruncí el ceño. 

—Mycroft… 

—Sí, lo sé. Pero Mycroft no ha visto la nota. No ha podido llegar a la misma conclusión que yo. 

Holmes frotó con gesto cansado su recién afeitado rostro y prosiguió, como si no pudiera detenerse ahora que ya había empezado. 

—A su hermano lo mataron. 

Durante unos instantes las palabras parecieron flotar en el aire entre nosotros. Entonces hablé: 

—Lo mataron… ¿Qué quiere decir con que lo mataron? 

Holmes tomo aliento temblorosamente, y cuando volvió a hablar ya no pudo seguir evitando que la emoción vibrara en su voz: 

—Quiero decir que lo asesinaron, Watson. 

Asesinato. 

Esa palabra… Su significado fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica en el corazón, y de pronto fui consciente de todo el horror que implicaba lo que Holmes me estaba diciendo. 

—Asesinado. 

—Por el mismo grupo que lo atacó a usted. 

Un sordo gruñido de rabia vibró en su voz al decir aquello, y se levantó por segunda vez, parándose ante la chimenea. 

—Es obvio que su hermano era un alcohólico, a juzgar por su reloj. Mycroft estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en ese punto, y ésa es una debilidad de la que resulta fácil aprovecharse. 

Se llevó las manos a la espalda, contemplando las llamas, cuya luz producía extraños reflejos en su rostro. 

—Todo indica que su hermano sufrió una caída. Pero bien pudo haber sido empujado. 

Ahora sólo escuchaba a medias sus palabras. El intenso dolor físico que me atormentaba se había desvanecido, para ser completamente reemplazado por otro tipo de dolor. 

Andrew… 

Imágenes que había creído olvidadas hacía mucho tiempo, enterradas con su muerte, volvieron a alzarse espontáneamente en mi mente. Recuerdos de él y yo y de nuestro padre, del estudiante tenaz que había sido, del papel protector que había asumido durante toda nuestra infancia, librando mis batallas en mi lugar tan a menudo como yo libraba las suyas. 

Ociosas tardes de verano, el pequeño río al que íbamos a nadar, los libros que me había leído… Primero los clásicos que tanto le gustaban, y luego historias que él mismo inventaba, inculcándome su amor por las palabras. 

Pero todo eso había desaparecido… Se volvió arrogante e insensible durante sus últimos días en la universidad. Cogió su legado y se marchó, y apenas mantuvo contacto conmigo o con nuestro padre. Desapareció, tal como el hijo pródigo del proverbio… Sólo que Andrew nunca regresó. 

Cayó en malas compañías, se entregó a la bebida, y ahora… había sido asesinado. 

En nombre del cielo, ¿dónde estaba yo mientras sucedía todo esto? ¿Dónde estaba cuando más me necesitaba? 

Ni siquiera había llegado a preguntarme por las circunstancias de su muerte. 

Pensaba que había llorado a mi hermano hacía un año, pero en ese instante comprendí que hasta ahora sólo lo había rechazado. 

Oculté el rostro entre las manos. Los dolores volvían, fortalecidos por un negro pavor que había conseguido abrirse paso a zarpazos hasta mi alma. Andrew estaba muerto… Había sido asesinado… Y ahora venían a por mí. 

—Dios bendito —susurré, una vana plegaria más que nada. 

Mis manos temblaban, y una parte de mi mente, distante y casi burlona, comprendió que estaba asustado. 

Esos hombres habían matado a mi hermano, al hombre que había sido mi ídolo mientras crecíamos. Un hombre que siempre había sido el hermano mayor, el más fuerte, el protector; y estaba muerto porque yo no había estado a su lado. 

Y ahora me encontraba solo. 

Fue como si un enorme abismo sin fondo se hubiera abierto ante mí, bostezando a mis pies, listo para tragarme. 

Alcé la cabeza de golpe al sentir que una mano se apoyaba repentinamente en mi hombro. 

Sherlock Holmes se alzaba junto a mi silla, apretando mi hombro. Su rostro era firme y sereno, y sus ojos irradiaban simpatía.   
No dijo una palabra, y dudé que supiera qué decir, pues nunca había sido dado a manifestar sus emociones, y en especial el afecto. Pero allí estaba, recordándome que no estaba solo, que me comprendía. 

Y viniendo de Sherlock Holmes… significaba mucho. 

Dejé escapar un suspiro entrecortado, y me sujeté las costillas al sufrir una nueva punzada. 

—Watson —dijo Holmes con suavidad, tomándome del brazo sano con delicadeza y ayudándome a levantarme—. Ahora debe descansar. 

—No puedo descansar —dije con voz ronca mientras me llevaba hasta el sofá y me hacía sentar en él. 

—Sí que puede. 

Holmes cogió la jeringuilla abandonada en la repisa e inyectó el sedante en mi brazo. Luego me subió las piernas al sofá y me empujó hacia los almohadones. Fue a su dormitorio y volvió con una manta que extendió sobre mí. 

Cuando se dio la vuelta sentí terror ante la idea de que pudiera marcharse, aun sabiendo que él también necesitaba descansar. Pero no quería quedarme solo en aquella terrible oscuridad. No la que empezaba a congregarse fuera, acompañando a un tormentoso atardecer, sino la que el miedo había traído a mi interior. 

No se marchó. Sherlock Holmes se agachó y sacó de su estuche su adorado violín. Se lo puso bajo la barbilla, me sonrió y comenzó a tocar. Con ello me hacía saber que aguardaría hasta que me quedara dormido, y di gracias al cielo por el poder de su intuición, que le había hecho comprender que le necesitaba a mi lado. 

Aliviado, dejé que mi maltrecho y agotado cuerpo se hundiera en el sofá. Me relajé y renuncié al control que me había ayudado a mantenerme erguido durante la última hora. 

Aún no podía dormir… Era demasiado consciente de mi cansancio y del paralizante dolor que recorría mi cuerpo. De eso y del miedo. Esas martirizantes sensaciones no podían quedarse dentro de mí, no cuando necesitaba tan desesperadamente descansar. 

Así que mi cuerpo recurrió a uno de los remedios más simples y misteriosos. Completamente abrumado, enterré el rostro en el familiar cuero del sofá y me rendí y lloré como no había hecho desde la horrible batalla de Maiwand, cuando una oscuridad similar se había abatido sobre mí. 

Si importarme que Holmes me estuviera observando, agradecido por aquella liberación, dejé que mis emociones fluyeran hasta extinguirse y traté de concentrarme en la básica pero apasionada sinfonía que Holmes ejecutaba, intentando perderme en su poderosa prosa… hasta que al fin me reclamaron los brazos de Morfeo y una vez más me rodeó la oscuridad.


	9. Nadie recorre su camino solo

“Hay un destino que nos hace hermanos.  
Nadie recorre su camino solo.  
Lo que a otros damos en esta vida,  
a nosotros ha de volver.”

Edwin Markham 

 

 **Holmes**

No fue fácil concentrarme en el aria que interpretaba con mi instrumento porque, cada vez que el ritmo de la melodía decrecía ligeramente, mi percepción del sufrimiento de Watson, tanto físico como emocional, se hacía más intensa. Cada suave sollozo que llegaba a mis oídos era una daga que se hundía en mi corazón, y se me hacía difícil seguir tocando. 

¡Cómo desearía no haber sido yo el que le comunicara la espantosa noticia! ¡Yo, de entre todas las personas! No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo tratar a la gente emotiva. Era impaciente con mis clientes y, definitivamente, no sabía qué hacer con mi pobre Watson. 

La muerte de mis padres cuando era más joven fue el único acontecimiento emocional que podía llegar a comparar, de un modo algo remoto, con un dolor como el que reflejaban los ojos de mi amigo. Había sepultado en mi formidable mente aquellos días oscuros y las semanas que siguieron al funeral, almacenándolos en un rincón tan profundo que sabía que nunca podría volver a encontrarlos. 

Aunque ahora habría deseado poder hacerlo, porque de ese modo podría hacer algo, lo que fuera, para ayudar a Watson. Pero era incapaz. Lo único que podía hacer por él era apaciguar su mente para que pudiera escapar por unas horas del terrible dolor que lo invadía. 

Diez minutos después de empezar a tocar aquella melodía, advertí que su dificultosa e irregular respiración comenzaba a normalizarse y, al cabo de unos minutos más, supe que al fin se había sumido en un sueño inquieto. Rogué para que el sedante fuera lo suficientemente potente para evitar las pesadillas que probablemente iba a tener. 

Y luego devolví el violín a su estuche, con la mente profundamente turbada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. 

Mi preocupada mirada cayó sobre mi amigo, ahora al fin dormido, y la visión de la huella que habían dejado sus lágrimas al surcar sus rasgos fue suficiente para enviar una oleada de dolor casi físico a mis ya exacerbados sentidos. 

No estaba acostumbrado a verme emocionalmente atrapado hasta este punto en un caso así, y esas sensaciones en constante cambio estaban convirtiendo mis nervios en una ruina absoluta. 

Por el bien de Watson, tenía que atar bien corto mis emociones; no más demostraciones como las de antes, como lo de tirar a un mensajero por las escaleras. 

Me agaché y recogí el cardo que había caído al suelo durante nuestra discusión y lo estudié. 

Sabía que el diseño del tartán variaba de un clan a otro, y que debía tener un gran significado en este caso. Pero aparte de eso, no sabía nada. Aunque puede que Mycroft tuviera tiempo para ayudarme cuando acabara en Whitehall; me había dicho que acudiera a él en cuanto descubriera algo nuevo. 

Así lo haría. Él acabaría su jornada en poco más de dos horas. Hasta entonces, podía… 

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pisotones en las escaleras. 

Corrí hacia la puerta a tiempo de interceptar a Wiggins antes de que despertara a Watson, cerrándola suavemente a mis espaldas y encarándome con el chico en el vestíbulo. 

—¡Wiggins! ¡Despertarás al doctor! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le dije al chico en un susurro. 

Su honesto rostro adoptó de pronto una expresión de profundo arrepentimiento. 

—Lo siento, señor Holmes —susurró—. Lo olvidé. ¡Me moría por contárselo! 

—¿Contarme qué, Wiggins? 

—¡Bert y yo encontramos un chico que vio la pelea anoche, señor Holmes! Estaba ayudando en la casa de empeños, cerca del cruce de Oxford Street, ¿ve?, y estaba cerrando por el señor Beckham, que es el dueño, señor Holmes…

—¡Sí, sí, Wiggins! ¿Dónde está ese chico? —pregunté con impaciencia al comprender que se trataba de un testigo vital si la pelea que había presenciado era la de Watson con sus atacantes. 

—Está abajo, señor —respondió el chico, señalando tras de sí. 

Bajé rápidamente los peldaños con la excitación reflejada en el rostro, al igual que en la carita de Wiggins. En la planta baja me encontré a un muchachito, aproximadamente de la edad de Wiggins, pero un poco mejor vestido que mi tenientillo. Obviamente, no se trataba de un golfillo callejero. 

—Hola, chico. Soy Sherlock Holmes —dije, sentándome en los escalones para que no tuviera que mirar hacia arriba—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

—Ed… Edwin Peters, señor Holmes —dijo el muchacho, algo cohibido por la seriedad de mi voz. Estaba impaciente, y comprendí que tenía que hablar más despacio. 

—Puedes contarle a este caballero todo lo que viste anoche, Ed —le dijo Wiggins al chico en un tono bajo y confidencial—. El tipo al que le pegaron es su mejor amigo. Quiere encontrar a los fulanos que lo hicieron. 

Tranquilizado por su pequeño amigo, Edwin Peters comenzó a contarme su historia, que escuché con toda atención. 

—Bueno, señor, el señor Beckham se había ido a dormir, señor, habíamos estado ordenando los estantes y le dolía la espalda, así que me quedé a cerrar la tienda, ¿ve? 

—Sigue, chico. ¿Qué ocurrió entonces? 

—Bueno, señor —El chico jugueteaba nerviosamente con los botones de su chaqueta—, yo estaba bajando las persianas, y más abajo, al otro lado la tienda, vi… vi a esos dos tipos aparecer detrás de otro hombre. Llevaba un maletín de médico. Y entonces… 

El chico se detuvo, tragando saliva. Obviamente, no disfrutaba recordándolo. 

—Sigue, Ed. El señor Holmes quiere encontrar a esos dos tipos —lo instó Wiggins. 

—Bueno, señor, el doctor se defendió de lo lindo, señor —me dijo Edwin, con los ojos brillantes de admiración, y yo me permití esbozar una afectuosa sonrisa—. Le desconchinfló la nariz a uno de los tipos, señor, y creí que no le costaría librarse del otro, pero el tipo tenía una porra… 

El chico se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad. 

Mi propio rostro se ensombreció a causa de la rabia que aún hervía bajo mi serenidad exterior, como una olla al fuego con la tapa demasiado firme. 

—Está bien, chico, sé lo que ocurrió después —dije, obligándome a hablar con suavidad, consciente de que debía permanecer compuesto y tranquilo—. Dime qué observaste en los dos hombres que atacaron al doctor. 

—Bueno, señor —el chico se rascó la oreja, inquieto, mordiéndose el labio—. Humm, los dos eran altos… No los pude ver bien, señor Holmes, por la lluvia en la ventana y todo eso. 

—Intenta recordar, Ed —intervino Wiggins, adelantándose a mí—. Cualquier cosa que nos ayude a encontrar esos fulanos. 

No pude evitar sonreír ante el uso del pronombre “nos”, pero mi sonrisa pareció animar al muchacho a esforzarse, arrugando su pequeña frente en un gesto de concentración. 

—Ése al que el doctor le rompió la nariz era como dos o tres pulgadas más bajo que el otro tipo —dijo Edwin. 

—¿Cómo de alto comparado con el doctor, Edwin? —pregunté. 

—Más o menos igual, señor Holmes —dijo el muchacho—, y el otro tipo, el de la porra, era unas dos pulgadas más alto que el doctor. 

—¿Cómo iban vestidos? 

—Abrigos largos, oscuros, creo que negros —dijo el chico, intentando recordar—. Uno de ellos, el de la nariz rota, llevaba bufanda. 

—¿Les pudiste ver las caras, amigo? —preguntó Wiggins. 

—No muy bien —respondió el muchacho—. Estaba casi oscuro, y llovía. 

—¡Vamos, Ed, piensa! —exclamó Wiggins, sin darme tiempo a amonestar al chico. 

—Umm, el fulano, el alto, tenía un bombín negro, y también el pelo oscuro —dijo Edwin, con una arruga de concentración en la frente—, y… y… ¡sí, al otro tipo, al de la nariz rota, se le cayó el sombrero y tenía el pelo rubio, estoy seguro! 

—Bien hecho, chico. ¿Recuerdas algo más de ellos? 

—Cre-creo que no, señor, estaba oscuro, y ellos estaban al otro lado la calle… y… 

El chico se detuvo. 

—Sigue —lo animé. 

—Y tenía mucho miedo, señor —concluyó el muchacho, con un ligero rubor en su pequeño rostro. 

—No tienes que avergonzarte, Ed —le reconvino Wiggins sabiamente—. Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo. 

—Wiggins tiene razón, chico. Lo has hecho muy bien, y te agradezco que hayas venido a contarme todo esto —dije, tendiéndole una mano al muchacho. 

Me la estrechó con cierta timidez y me levanté para coger mi abrigo. 

—Wiggins. 

—¿Sí, señor? 

—Quiero que acompañes a Edwin a su casa, y luego necesito que vayas corriendo a Pall Mall. 

—¿Pall Mall? ¡Córcholis! 

—Sí. Ve a la dirección de este sobre y dáselo al caballero del que intentabas proteger a Watson esta mañana —dije, sonriendo al recordarlo y tendiendo el sobre al pequeño galopín—, y dile que se reúna conmigo en Baker Street en cuanto tenga información. 

—De acuerdo, señor. Vamos, Ed. 

—Y Edwin, muchas gracias —dije, mirando al chico—. En Scotland Yard estarán encantados con tu descripción de esos hombres. 

La carita del chico enrojeció de orgullo y salió siguiendo a Wiggins. 

Tras ordenar a la señora Hudson que no dejara entrar a nadie en casa excepto a Mycroft mientras yo estuviera fuera y comprobar que el pobre Watson aún dormía profundamente, subí a un coche y me dirigí a Scotland Yard. 

Cuando llegué, me dijeron que el inspector Lestrade no estaba en su despacho, pero esperaban que regresara de la morgue de un momento a otro, así que el sargento me permitió esperar en la pequeña oficina al oficial. 

No era una tarea que estuviera deseando llevar a cabo. No solía equivocarme a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía detestaba tener que admitirlo, y en esta ocasión no iba a ser una excepción. Disculparme tampoco era mi fuerte, que digamos, como generalmente demostraban mis bruscos modales. 

No tuve que pasar por la tortura de tener que ensayar lo que decirle, porque un momento después se abrió la puerta y el detective de rostro de hurón irrumpió en la habitación y tiró el sombrero sobre el escritorio con un gesto irritado. Luego me vio y su malhumorada expresión se ensombreció aún más. 

Anticipándome a cualquier comentario, me levanté y le tendí la mano con gesto inseguro. 

—Inspector, he… he venido a disculparme por mi… atroz comportamiento de la otra noche —dije, esperando que mi voz sonara tan sincera como mis sentimientos. 

Así debió ser, porque el hombrecillo enarcó las cejas y se quedó mirándome por un instante antes de aceptar mi mano. 

—Su-supongo que le pillé en un mal momento, señor Holmes —aventuró tímidamente, tomando asiento y mirándome con expresión expectante. 

_Ni se lo imagina_ , quise decir, pero le expliqué lo que había ocurrido antes de que él llegara al apartamento, y la cara del pobre hombre se llenó de simpatía. 

—Oh, señor Holmes, no tenía ni idea… Lamento muchísimo oír eso. ¿Cómo está ahora el doctor? —preguntó. Era obvio que ya había perdonado y olvidado mi rudeza, lo cual agradecí profundamente. 

—Aún sufre muchos dolores, pero se niega a permanecer en la cama, donde debe estar —dije, molesto, y mi irritada expresión hizo sonreír al hombre del Yard. 

—¿Conoce a los hombres que lo hicieron? 

—Sólo tengo una vaga descripción de Watson y de un niño que presenció el ataque calle abajo —dije, garrapateando la escasa información con que contaba en una hoja de papel que cogí del escritorio de Lestrade. 

Le tendí la hoja al hombre y le echó un vistazo. 

—No es mucho —dijo, decepcionado. 

—Lo sé —respondí, con una arruga de preocupación en la frente—. Pero busque a esos hombres, ¿lo hará, Lestrade? 

—Sí, por supuesto, señor Holmes. ¿Quiere que ponga la casa bajo vigilancia? 

—No, eso no será necesario —dije—. Si quisieran llevar a cabo otro ataque directo, ya lo habrían hecho. 

—Muy bien, señor. ¿Dijo que el más alto tenía acento escocés? 

—Correcto, inspector. Hay un profundo trasfondo escocés en todo este asunto. 

—Bien, si acaba necesitando ayuda de Edimburgo, estaremos encantados de conseguírsela —me dijo Lestrade con toda seriedad. 

Sentía cierta extrañeza ante la buena disposición del hombre para olvidar mi ignominioso comportamiento de la noche anterior, pero me limité a darle las gracias por su gentileza y me di la vuelta para marcharme. 

—Salude al doctor de mi parte, señor Holmes —dijo Lestrade—. Si descubrimos algo, se lo haré saber. 

—Gracias de nuevo, inspector. Buenas noches. 

Salí de las oficinas del Yard malhumorado, con la cabeza baja, sumido en mis reflexiones, intentando descifrar qué conexión podía haber entre Escocia y todo aquel asunto. 

Mis pensamientos regresaron a mi querido amigo, esperando que aún siguiera misericordiosamente inconsciente, libre durante un tiempo del terrible dolor que había visto en su rostro cuando finalmente conseguí que se durmiera, y, una vez más, me juré que encontraría a los hombres responsables de aquella atrocidad. 

La familia de Watson era de ascendencia escocesa. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Andrew estaba en Escocia cuando lo asesinaron. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y por quién? ¿Cuál era el significado del cardo y de aquella cinta a cuadros azules y verdes? 

Y aún más importante, ¿qué era lo que aquellos dos hombres (y sólo Dios sabría cuántos más) querían de Watson? Algo que pensaban que podía llevar encima en aquel momento, porque no intentaron registrar su maletín para encontrarlo. 

¿Quizá uno de los diarios de Andrew? ¿Alguna información incriminatoria? 

¿O sólo una posesión valiosa de cuyo valor Watson no tenía ni idea? 

¿O era algo más, algo que yo aún no había sido capaz de colegir? 

Mientras caminaba, subiéndome el cuello del abrigo para protegerme del frío, deseé fervientemente que mi hermano pudiera utilizar su influencia y sus dotes superiores para conseguir algún progreso, porque yo estaba demasiado distraído y preocupado para pensar con claridad. 

Y en lo más profundo de mi mente, rechinando los dientes como un animal salvaje, se agitaba el indiscutiblemente incómodo presentimiento de que se nos acababa el tiempo.


	10. Valor, hermano

“¡Valor, hermano! No desfallezcas.  
Aunque tu senda sea oscura como la noche,  
hay una estrella que guía al humilde.  
Confía en Dios y haz el Bien.”

Anónimo 

 

 **Watson**

_Campos verdes, salpicados de flores amarillas. Aquí y allá, extrañas mariposas revoloteaban de flor en flor, y el rítmico zumbido de los saltamontes daba testimonio de la existencia de las pequeñas criaturas que se ocultaban entre las hierbas altas._

_—¡Vamos, John, sé que puedes correr más rápido! —reía el quinceañero de cabellos de color arena flotando al viento del verano mientras lanzaba su burlón desafío al niño de diez años que lo perseguía._

_El muchachito frunció el ceño y aceleró, sin saber que el adolescente aminoraba el paso para dejar que lo alcanzara y lo adelantara después. Pero la euforia en la carita del pequeño era compensación más que suficiente para perder intencionadamente la carrera._

_—¡Ja! ¡Te estás volviendo lento con la edad, Andrew! —jadeó el muchacho, sin aliento a causa del esfuerzo, mientras ambos se dejaban caer sobre la hierba bajo un roble de amplias ramas._

_—Hmf —replicó el otro, extendiendo una mano para revolver el pelo del más joven._

_El muchacho la apartó con un manotazo juguetón, dando lugar a una pantomima de pelea._

_Diez minutos después, los dos chicos estaban cómodamente sentados bajo el árbol, cansados pero felices pese al esfuerzo._

_—Cuéntame una historia, Andrew —suplicó el pequeño._

_—¿Una historia? ¿Sobre qué?_

_—Sobre piratas o algo así —dijo el chico, con los ojos brillantes de anticipación._

_Así que el chico mayor apoyó la espalda contra el tronco y comenzó a tejer una historia de traición y amor, buenos y malos, ambición y heroísmo, haciendo que ambos cayeran bajo el hechizo de un auténtico cuentacuentos hasta tal punto que John pudo escuchar realmente el trueno retumbando en la oscuridad sobre el agitado mar abierto y ver los relámpagos y la lluvia cayendo sobre la cubierta de los bien pertrechados galeones españoles._

_Ante un trueno particularmente ensordecedor que sacudió el barco entero…_

Me senté de golpe, respirando agitadamente y mirando confuso a mi alrededor. Entonces, el agudo dolor que traspasó mi cuerpo y la visión de las mantas enredadas entre mis piernas me devolvieron violentamente a la realidad, y comprendí que me encontraba en la sala de estar de nuestro apartamento de Baker Street. 

El trueno que había oído había tenido lugar fuera del apartamento, al igual que el relámpago y la lluvia torrencial: una tormenta eléctrica a última hora de la tarde. 

Todo había sido un sueño. 

Un sueño cruel y absurdo, inducido por las drogas. 

Andrew había muerto hacía ya casi un año, y no volvería. 

Nunca. 

Me quedé sentado un momento, intentando normalizar mi acelerada respiración, y miré a mi alrededor. Sherlock Holmes se había ido: su abrigo y su gorra no estaban en la percha del vestíbulo. Se había dejado la puerta abierta. 

Estaba solo. 

El hecho de que mi amigo estuviera fuera, probablemente intentando ayudarme a encontrar pistas, no contribuyó a disipar la intensa soledad que me abrumaba, y me recosté sobre los almohadones, luchando por contener las lágrimas por segunda vez en aquel día. 

Pero un momento después me reprendí severamente, obligándome a recobrar un mínimo de compostura. Holmes me necesitaría sereno cuando regresara. Había dormido durante… veamos… unas tres horas. Seguramente ya estaría de camino hacia aquí. 

Sabía que el pobre hombre no había tenido ni idea de cómo ayudarme, y no deseaba causarle más malestar. Necesitaba un medio para liberar parte de aquellas emociones antes de su regreso. 

Mi inquieta mirada cayó sobre mi escritorio. Por supuesto. Me levanté con cautela, reparando en que aún temblaba bastante, y me acerqué a él con cuidado, sujetándome a la repisa de la chimenea cuando mis doloridas costillas protestaron por el ejercicio. 

Una vez sentado, cogí mi pluma y un diario en blanco y me dispuse a escribir... y entonces reparé en que mi muñeca derecha estaba sujeta por aquel maldito cabestrillo. 

Intenté, con gran frustración, utilizar mi mano izquierda para el mismo fin, pero acabé lanzando la pluma sobre el escritorio, absolutamente avergonzado de mi impotencia. La intensa frustración que sentía hizo que las lágrimas ardieran detrás de mis ojos una vez más. Me hundí en la silla, cubriéndome la frente con el brazo, intentando serenarme. 

Entonces escuché un golpe bastante tímido en la puerta abierta del vestíbulo. 

Me volví, parpadeando rápidamente para aclararme la vista, y vi la figura de Mycroft Holmes llenando completamente el umbral. 

—No, no, no, doctor, por favor, no intente levantarse —dijo en cuanto comencé a incorporarme—. ¿Puedo pasar? 

—Sí, por supuesto, Mycroft —respondí, profundamente avergonzado por el modo en que temblaba mi voz. 

Y, por supuesto, tal cosa no pasó desapercibida para el sagaz observador. Tras colgar de la percha su sombrero y su abrigo mojado, entró en la estancia y se acercó al escritorio. 

No dijo nada, tan sólo me observó con aquellos ojos grises desconcertantemente agudos antes de tomar asiento junto a mí en la butaca de Holmes. ¿Habría presenciado mi infantil arrebato de hacía un momento? 

—Así que mi hermano le ha contado sus conclusiones, ¿eh, doctor? —inquirió Mycroft al fin con voz queda. 

—Sí —respondí—. Antes de irse, hace unas horas. 

—¿Lo ha dejado solo? —En los ojos de Mycroft relampagueó una indignación fraternal que envolvió con un bucle de calidez mi helado corazón. 

—No, no, Mycroft. Me inyectó un calmante y se quedó conmigo hasta que me dormí —me apresuré a explicar, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios ante la reacción del hombre. 

—Bueno… Sherlock puede ser irritantemente obtuso cuando se trata de asuntos emocionales —murmuró, acomodándose nuevamente en la silla mientras me miraba—. Le frustra no ser capaz de escribir en su estado, ¿eh, doctor? —dijo, paseando la mirada de la página salpicada de tinta a mi cabestrillo. 

Lancé un suspiro. No se les podía ocultar nada a ninguno de los dos hermanos, y eso en ocasiones resultaba monótono. 

—Me siento _extremadamente_ frustrado, Mycroft —dijo con voz queda, mirando con irritación el diario abierto. 

—Humm. 

Miré perplejo al hombre sentado ante mí. Su amplio entrecejo estaba fruncido. Entonces me devolvió la mirada. 

—Bien, doctor, ya que es incapaz de escribir sus memorias, quizá esté interesado en comentarlas con alguien dispuesto a escuchar. 

Me quedé mirándolo. A Mycroft Holmes no le gustaban las conversaciones inútiles. Era, por naturaleza, aún más impaciente que Holmes. Pero ahí estaba, ofreciéndose a escuchar a un hombre consternado y afligido.

Debió leer mis pensamientos, porque añadió: 

—Doctor, sencillamente, no es saludable guardarse todo eso dentro. No quiero que… que acabe igual que mi hermano tras la muerte de nuestros padres. 

Su voz fue casi un susurro al acabar la frase, y me dejó sorprendido. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, se apresuró a continuar, como si le avergonzara haber dicho aquello. 

—Estoy dispuesto a escucharle, doctor, si es que simplemente le apetece divagar sobre algo. Quizá, mientras hablamos, podríamos preparar un cabestrillo menos constrictivo para ese brazo. Así, al menos, tendría un poco más de movilidad, ¿eh? 

Lancé un suspiro. Sabía que era mejor no hacer preguntas a los Holmes. Aquella sola frase sería posiblemente la única explicación que obtendría jamás respecto a la reticencia de mi queridísimo amigo a hablar de su familia. 

La amable oferta de Mycroft me sorprendió infinitamente, y creí que lo que había dicho era exactamente lo que pretendía decir. 

—Le estaré eternamente agradecido por ambas cosas —dije al fin, esbozando una sonrisa. 

Al verla, los rasgos del corpulento caballero también se relajaron. Rápidamente, cogió mi maletín del aparador y me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá. 

Mientras me ayudaba a confeccionar un cabestrillo más flojo para aquella condenada muñeca torcida, me animó con toda delicadeza a dejar salir algunos de los recuerdos que giraban sin parar en mi atribulada consciencia. 

Lentamente al principio, y luego más deprisa, a medida que mi rechazo a desnudar mi alma ante alguien que no fuera Holmes se desvanecía, le conté a Mycroft muchas de las cosas que Andrew y yo habíamos hecho de niños durante las vacaciones familiares en Escocia, y lo que mientras tanto había ocurrido en casa, en el norte. 

Le hablé de la muerte de mi madre cuando yo era muy pequeño, y de la de mi hermano, y de mi posterior acercamiento a mi padre. De la muerte de mi padre mientras yo estudiaba en la Facultad de Medicina, y del progresivo distanciamiento de Andrew en la universidad a la que asistía. 

—Bien, doctor —dijo el mayor de los Holmes, colocando gentilmente mi muñeca vendada en el nuevo cabestrillo y atándomelo al hombro—, ¿se siente capaz de contarme más cosas sobre su hermano? ¿Algún detalle que pueda ayudarnos a descubrir quién lo mató? 

Mycroft hizo que volviera a recostarme en el sofá y luego acercó una silla para sentarse a mi lado. Cerré los ojos un momento, reparando en que ya no sentía mis emociones fuera de control. En realidad, sentía una extraña paz. 

Dejé escapar el aire, abrí los ojos y miré a Mycroft Holmes, que aguardaba mi respuesta con una paciencia de lo más inusual.   
—Gracias, Mycroft —dije con voz queda y absoluta sinceridad. 

—Ha sido un placer, doctor. Bien...— Me miró, expectante.

—Andrew abandonó la universidad cuando empezó a frecuentar malas compañías y se aficionó a beber y a jugar con asiduidad. Nuestro padre se negó a seguir pagando sus facturas, así que se vio obligado a dejar los estudios. 

—¿Qué hizo entonces, doctor? ¿Y qué edad tenía usted en esa época? 

—Acababa de inscribirme en la Universidad de Londres —respondí— cuando me enteré de que había cogido el poco dinero que nuestro padre estaba dispuesto a darle y se había ido del país con algunos amigos para abrirse camino en Escocia. 

—Tengo entendido que su familia tiene raíces escocesas. 

—Sí, así es. Aunque en realidad nunca lo he investigado. 

—Yo sí, doctor. Cuando Sherlock vuelva, le diré lo que he descubierto. Pero continúe, por favor. Después de que su hermano dejara el país, ¿volvió a tener noticias suyas? 

Fruncí el ceño, acosado nuevamente por la culpa. 

—No —susurré—. Nuestro padre murió no mucho después y le vi en el funeral. Recibió la mayor parte del patrimonio familiar, pero al poco tiempo lo vendió sin el menor remordimiento para pagar a sus acreedores. 

El rostro de Mycroft se ensombreció en señal de simpatía. 

—Y lo poco que recibí yo de la herencia fue lo justo para pagarme mis estudios en la Facultad. No fue suficiente para abrir una consulta. Así que me alisté —le expliqué, un tanto contrito, haciendo un gesto hacia mi hombro herido. 

—Entonces, ¿no supo nada más de Andrew hasta después de su funeral? 

—Le escribí una o dos veces, pero me devolvían las cartas sin abrir. Cambiaba de dirección a menudo, evidentemente, y nadie parecía saber dónde estaba. En el ejército tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparme, y me temo que mi hermano quedó relegado a un último plano —confesé, avergonzado de mi propia insensibilidad. 

—¿Y a su regreso a Londres? Aún estaba bastante enfermo. Sin duda, averiguar el paradero de su hermano era lo último que tenía en mente —dijo Mycroft, comprensivo. 

Asentí, sin decir lo que sentía. Tragué saliva con esfuerzo y proseguí. 

—Entonces, no mucho después, conocí a su hermano. Y en la nueva vida que comencé…—Me interrumpí, mordiéndome el labio. 

—En esa nueva vida Sherlock ocupó el lugar de su hermano, y usted pensó que tendría tiempo de sobra para localizar a Andrew algún día —respondió Mycroft en mi lugar con suavidad. 

Asentí de nuevo, en silencio, al comprender que las deducciones de aquel hombre eran absolutamente correctas. En aquellos siete años, Holmes había pasado a ser la persona más importante del mundo para mí, y no mi desdichado hermano, al que había estado tan unido cuando éramos jóvenes. ¿Eso era malo? 

—No, doctor, es perfectamente normal —dijo Mycroft, inclinándose hacia mí para apoyar su gran mano en mi brazo. Una vez más había percibido lo que yo estaba pensando. 

Miré al hombre con expresión afligida. 

—Doctor, quiero decirle algo —prosiguió Mycroft, jugueteando nerviosamente con su enorme pañuelo. 

Aguardé a que continuara. 

—Mi hermano, doctor, se convirtió en un joven muy cínico y taciturno tras la muerte de nuestros padres en un accidente marítimo en 1878. Me preocupaba mucho por Sherlock, pero yo también tenía una nueva vida y estaba ocupado con asuntos gubernamentales, y Sherlock ni quería mi ayuda ni me la había pedido. Al final, su paradero y lo que estaba haciendo con su vida fueron saliendo gradualmente de mi mente. Cada día me surgían asuntos importantes que atender. 

Me quedé mirando al hombre. ¿Me estaba diciendo que sus propios sentimientos eran similares a los míos? 

—Y —prosiguió, con una expresión de arrepentimiento en su rostro— me alegré de todo corazón al saber que al fin, en 1881, había encontrado a un hombre capaz de inspirarle la confianza necesaria para derribar las barreras que había construido a su alrededor. Usted, doctor, ha cambiado a mi hermano. Ya no es el hombre que era antes de conocerle. 

Me quedé pasmado ante tal revelación, y el sentimiento de aflicción y desesperación que había estado consumiéndome se disipó lentamente ante las palabras del mayor de los Holmes. 

—Usted, y sólo usted, doctor, ha hecho que Sherlock dejara de ser la criatura espantosamente macabra que era hace diez años —dijo Mycroft, jugueteando de nuevo con aquel ostentoso pañuelo—. Y por eso, estaré siempre en deuda con usted. 

—Gracias —susurré. 

—Y, doctor, por favor, deje de flagelarse por la culpa que siente por la muerte de su hermano —siguió el hombre, aliviado en cierto modo ahora que los asuntos personales ya habían sido discutidos—, porque yo sentía lo mismo respecto a Sherlock cuando me vi tan absorbido por los asuntos del gobierno que dejé de seguir su pista. Es algo normal cuando se llega a la mayoría de edad y uno busca su propio camino en el mundo. 

Lancé un suspiro. Las sabias palabras de aquel hombre me inundaron como una ola de puro alivio. Ya no me sentía tan culpable por no haber hecho nada en lo concerniente a la muerte de Andrew. 

—Mycroft —dije, sintiendo una repentina timidez en presencia de este hombre que me había ayudado tanto—. Yo… Bueno, muchas gracias. 

Su amplio rostro se arrugó al esbozar una sonrisa. 

—¿Cómo se encuentra ahora, doctor? 

—Mucho mejor, gracias —dije—. De verdad… 

Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la tempestuosa llegada del menor de los Holmes. Había irrumpido en la habitación, quitándose el abrigo empapado y arrojándolo descuidadamente al suelo. 

Pero no fue eso lo que nos impactó a su hermano y a mí, sino el hecho de que sostuviera en una mano los restos de un bastón partido en dos y que luciera una herida sangrante en la mano derecha y un verdugón furiosamente rojo en un lado de la cara.   
Se había visto involucrado de algún modo en una violenta pelea. 

O había sido víctima de un intento de asesinato. O lo uno o lo otro.


	11. Gran venganza

“Y os aseguro que vendré a castigar con gran venganza y furiosa cólera a aquéllos que pretendan envenenar y destruir a mis hermanos.”

Quentin Tarantino 

 

 **Holmes**

Hay pocos lugares de Londres con los que no esté familiarizado, y nunca he tenido miedo de adentrarme incluso en los menos seductores de ellos. Con el comienzo de una inesperada tormenta eléctrica, los coches recogieron sus ganancias y desaparecieron. Y no me quedó más remedio que regresar a pie a Baker Street. 

No es que me importara mucho. La lluvia apenas me molestaba y me encontraba de muy mal humor, así que agradecí la oportunidad de pasear en solitario para aliviar mi estrés mental. 

Quizá no fuera una coincidencia que tanto Watson como yo hubiéramos sido atacados en horas oscuras y tormentosas… y debería haberme percatado desde el principio de que me estaban siguiendo. 

Porque no llevaba más de veinte minutos caminando solo bajo la lluvia cuando oí pasos a mis espaldas. 

El idiota debería haber leído alguna de las historias de Watson en la _Strand_. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sabido que tengo un oído excepcional. 

A pesar de las tormentas. 

Sin duda era uno de los atacantes de Watson. Al verme repentinamente alertado de su presencia, el hombre corrió hacia mí en un ataque frontal muy poco profesional. 

Lo esquivé un poco demasiado tarde. Era más rápido de lo que había supuesto, y el golpe cayó sobre mi mejilla izquierda. 

Retrocedió para atacar de nuevo, con una terrible y lasciva expresión de triunfo en su rostro. 

La expresión se le borró cuando hundí mi bastón en su estómago. 

La rabia que había ido acumulando en mi interior se canalizó repentinamente en una furia fría y calculadora. La adrenalina fluía por mis venas y sentí que mis labios se curvaban sobre mis dientes al tiempo que emitía un gruñido animal. 

Ése era uno de los hombres que habían lastimado a Watson, irguiéndose ante mí sólido y tangible, algo sobre lo que podía poner mis manos. 

Y de repente, dejé de ser la víctima en aquella calle desierta. Lo era él. Y yo era el verdadero cazador. 

El terror en su cara al encontrarse con mi expresión inhumana daba fe de ello, y si yo no hubiera avanzado creo que habría salido corriendo. 

Eludió mi golpe y atacó de nuevo, arrojándome contra la pared del edificio más cercano con una fuerza considerable. Sentí que el ladrillo provocaba un rasguño en mi mano y lancé un grito, agachándome mientras él me lanzaba un derechazo a la cara. 

Su puño se estrelló contra la pared y lanzó una maldición mientras retrocedía, tambaleándose. Comencé a incorporarme, sólo para recibir un puñetazo (esta vez acertado) en la cara. 

Todas las reglas acerca del juego limpio, a las que tan aficionada dice ser nuestra nación, abandonaron mi mente y partí mi bastón en su cabeza mientras extendía una pierna haciéndole una zancadilla. 

Cayó con fuerza sobre el pavimento. El aire escapó de sus pulmones. Agarré al villano y lo sujeté contra la verja de hierro que recorría uno de los edificios. Presioné mi bastón, ahora quebrado, contra su garganta y él lo aferró con los ojos desorbitados por el terror. 

Lo miré con rabia durante un instante mientras recuperaba el aliento, y luego dije con voz fría: 

—Es de buena educación presentarse antes de iniciar una conversación. 

El hombre tragó saliva, o lo intentó. 

—¿Quién es usted? 

—M…m… 

Apreté mi bastón contra su garganta y emitió un sonido ahogado. 

—¡McAllistair! M-McAllistair… No… por favor… 

—¿Por qué demonios no? —bufé—. Teniendo en cuenta sus actividades de la noche pasada, yo diría que disfruta buscando camorra. 

—Yo no hice nada. 

Lo empujé con más fuerza contra la barandilla, obligándole a inclinarse hacia la escalera peligrosamente pronunciada que había detrás. 

—Usted golpeó a un hombre en Oxford Street la noche pasada, ¿verdad? 

Tartamudeó, mirando alternativamente mi cara y la larga caída que había tras él. 

—¡¿VERDAD?! —rugí, completamente fuera de mí. 

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Pero no lo matamos! 

—Gracias al cielo, no… porque si lo hubieran hecho hace tiempo que estarían muertos —siseé con un tono tan amenazador que incluso a mí me sorprendió. 

Forcejeó débilmente con mi bastón. 

—¿Me va a matar? 

—Debería —dije, mirando con furia su pálido rostro—. No tiene ni idea de lo tentado que estoy de hacerlo. 

McAllistair gimoteó, pero, lejos de hacerle ganarse mi simpatía, el sonido me hizo pensar en cómo debió él ignorar los gemidos de Watson mientras lo golpeaba. Sólo una pulgada más y la dura madera le rompería la tráquea…, cosa que, en ese momento, contemplaba seriamente. 

—Si responde a mis preguntas conservaré la paciencia suficiente para llevarlo a Scotland Yard de una pieza —siseé—. ¿Qué intentaban conseguir de Watson, y por qué? 

—N-n-no sé… Ése era su trabajo, no el mío… ¡Yo no tenía por qué saberlo! 

—¡Eso no es lo que quiero oír! —rugí de nuevo, empujándolo aún más. 

Gimoteó, forcejeó y jadeó bajo el bastón. 

—¡Un reloj! ¡Era un reloj! 

Fruncí el ceño, pensativo. 

—¿El reloj de su hermano? 

McAllistair asintió fervientemente, sin dejar de forcejear. 

—¿Fue por eso por lo que mataron a Andrew Watson? ¿Porque tenía el reloj? 

—S-sí… Se escaqueó… Ya no quería participar… Pero el reloj era importante… Se lo llevó… 

—Se lo envió a su hermano para mantenerlo fuera de su alcance. 

Otro asentimiento. 

Me incliné aún más sobre él. 

—¿En qué no quería participar? ¿Qué estaban planeando? 

—No sé… Yo sólo tenía que ayudar a conseguir el reloj. 

—¿Dónde está su amigo? 

—Él… volvió… Se fue… 

—¿Volver? ¿Volver a dónde? 

McAllistair se atragantó con el esfuerzo. 

—Rathclythe. 

—Por supuesto. A Escocia. A reunirse con los demás. 

Al oírme decir aquello, abrió mucho los ojos y dejó de forcejear. 

—Usted forma parte de un grupo. Hay más… 

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, como un hombre ante el cañón de un arma cargada. 

—¿Quiénes son? 

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, y sus ojos reflejaron un miedo aún mayor. 

—¿Quiénes son? —gruñí. 

—¡No puedo decírselo! 

Apreté el bastón hasta provocarle una arcada y se debatió, arreglándoselas para darme un golpe en la rodilla. 

A pesar del dolor, el sonido que escapó de mis labios fue más un gruñido que otra cosa. Dejé de estrangularle y lo atraje hacia mí para estamparle un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo crujir una nariz ya rota y dejándole un ojo morado en el proceso. 

Lanzó un grito ahogado y cayó contra la pared del edificio de al lado, agarrándose la cara rota. Pero no apartó los ojos de mí en ningún momento, y supe que el miedo que reflejaban era genuino. 

No podía decirme nada. No sin incurrir en la ira de la organización. Podían matarlo, y toda la información que pudiera tener se perdería con él. 

Habría que mantenerlo en un lugar seguro mientras se le interrogaba, y en ese momento sólo se me ocurría uno. 

Lo agarré por el cuello del abrigo, conteniendo a duras penas el deseo de matarlo allí mismo, y volví sobre mis pasos, tirando de él sin contemplaciones. 

***

—¡Señor Holmes! 

Lestrade se levantó de un brinco cuando irrumpí sin ceremonias en su despacho, tirando de McAllistair. 

—Un regalo para usted, Lestrade —dije con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a mi prisionero—. Éste es uno de los tipos que decidieron hacerle una visita al doctor Watson la noche pasada. Estoy seguro de que dispone de métodos más que eficientes para interrogarle. 

Los brillantes ojillos del inspector recorrieron el rostro sangrante y magullado de McAllistair hasta detenerse en la herida superficial que le había hecho en la cabeza con mi bastón. El mismo bastón seguía bien sujeto en mi diestra, notoriamente roto. 

—Ejem… Al parecer, señor Holmes, ya ha llevado a cabo un pequeño interrogatorio por su cuenta. 

—Oh, sí, tuvimos una charla muy agradable. 

Lestrade esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a sentarse ante su escritorio, organizando el papeleo. 

—Excelente. Muy bien, señor Holmes, a partir de ahora nos encargaremos nosotros.

Uno de los agentes de servicio acudió para librarme de mi carga y escoltó a McAllistair fuera de la habitación. Me volví para marcharme, pero la voz de Lestrade me detuvo. 

—Parece un poco alterado, señor Holmes. ¿Le gustaría descansar? Puedo hacer que le traigan té… o quizá un médico. 

Me volví hacia él, bastante sorprendido. 

—No, gracias, Lestrade... Muy amable por su parte, pero él me ha dado una pista. 

El inspector sonrió y asintió. 

—Comprendo, señor Holmes… Buena suerte. Y tenga cuidado. Nos hemos acostumbrado a verle por aquí. 

Volví a darle las gracias y salí de su despacho. Una vez le dije a Watson que nunca dejaría de sorprenderme. Quizá lo mismo podía aplicarse a cierto inspector de Scotland Yard. 

***

Subí impetuosamente los diecisiete peldaños del 221-B de Baker Street, todavía rebosante de energía y euforia por la pelea.  
Así que no me percaté de la presencia de mi hermano hasta que irrumpí en la habitación y me despojé de mi abrigo. 

Mycroft y Watson estaba sentados ante la chimenea, y cuando entré ambos se volvieron hacia mí. 

El ya pálido rostro de Watson se quedó blanco, y Mycroft abrió los ojos como platos. 

—¡Sherlock! 

—¡Holmes! 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, mirando el rostro acongojado de mi amigo—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? 

—Creo que eso tendrías que decírnoslo tú, Sherlock —dijo mi hermano. 

Sólo entonces reparé en que mi mano diestra sangraba y que aún sostenía el bastón roto. Considerando el golpe que había recibido en la cara, probablemente también tendría un moratón. 

—Ah… Bueno… 

—Está herido —dijo Watson, comenzando a levantarse de su asiento.

Lo vi dar un respingo, pero se las arregló para incorporarse y llegar hasta su maletín. 

Me complació bastante comprobar que el descanso le había proporcionado energía suficiente para lograr tal hazaña. Pero sus heridas aún me acosaban. 

—No es grave, Watson. Como dirían nuestros primos coloniales, debería ver cómo quedó el otro. 

—¿Lo encontraste? —dijo Mycroft, tan agudo como siempre. Lanzó un suspiro y se relajó en su silla, como si yo fuera un niño y él un padre experimentado y agotado. 

—No… Él me encontró a mí. Ese cabrón intentó usar conmigo el mismo truco que con usted, Watson. 

Mi amigo me miró bruscamente, con sus ojos castaños nublados por la preocupación. 

—Siéntese, Holmes. 

Sonreí mientras se aproximaba con el maletín en la mano y el brazo sujeto por un cabestrillo mucho más flojo que el que había llevado antes. 

—Médico ante todo, ¿eh, Watson? 

Watson soltó un bufido. 

—Holmes, siéntese antes de que se desangre sobre la alfombra de la señora Hudson. 

Pero me encontraba demasiado ansioso para sentarme y dejar que me atendiera. Me volví hacia Mycroft. 

—Le saqué cierta información antes de llevarlo a Scotland Yard. Él y el otro hombre que atacó a Watson tenían la misión de conseguir el reloj de su hermano. 

Detrás de mí, Watson emitió una risa queda. 

—¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios…? 

Levanté una mano para instarle a callar y continué. 

—Hay más, Mycroft. El agresor que anda suelto va de camino a Rathclythe, en Escocia, a reunirse con los demás. Se trata de un grupo. 

Mycroft sonrió sin alegría. 

—Es más que eso, Sherlock. Es lo que he venido a decirte. He rastreado el origen de ese tartán… y he descubierto algo muy siniestro. Y muy mortal.


	12. Siempre un hermano

“Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano.”

Samuel Richardson 

 

 **Watson**

Me detuve, con las vendas en las manos, y me quedé mirando a Mycroft Holmes con expresión de sorpresa. 

Junto a mí, Holmes se puso tenso y, presa de la impaciencia, empezó a bombardear con preguntas a su hermano mayor. A Mycroft no le hizo gracia su beligerante actitud y lo reprendió severamente, para diversión mía. 

—¡Sherlock, no te diré nada hasta que ceses este bombardeo verbal! ¡Y hasta que te estés QUIETO, para que el doctor no tenga que hacerse daño intentando vendarte! 

Vi cómo Holmes se ruborizaba, incómodo, bajo la severa mirada de su hermano mayor, y se sentó quieto, permitiéndome limpiar sus heridas y vendar sus ensangrentados nudillos. Fue una tarea bastante difícil, pues sólo contaba con un brazo para realizarla, ya que, con el cabestrillo, la movilidad del otro sólo era parcial. Pero juré que me las arreglaría como fuera, y lo conseguí. 

Orgulloso de mí mismo por haber logrado hacer algo sin ayuda, me centré a continuación en los intensos verdugones que había en el cuello y la mejilla de Holmes. Dio un respingo, pero no emitió ningún sonido mientras le limpiaba delicadamente las heridas. Cuando acabé, volvió a darme las gracias y se volvió hacia Mycroft con impaciencia. 

—¡Y ahora, hermano, cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido! ¿Qué has descubierto? 

—Sherlock, ¿has dormido desde que empezó todo este asunto? —preguntó Mycroft a su vez a su hiperactivo hermano menor. 

Éste se encrespó, indignado, y reconocí los signos de una inminente crisis nerviosa. Estos incidentes eran más frecuentes de lo que me habría gustado, porque Holmes tenía poca o ninguna consideración por su salud, aunque se preocupara mucho por la mía. 

Me pregunté si podría hacerle dormir durante un rato. 

¿Yo, hacer dormir a Holmes? Me reí mentalmente de semejante idea. 

Vi los ojos de Mycroft clavados en mí, y cuando le devolví la mirada, echó un vistazo a mi maletín, luego a Holmes y luego a mí, y asintió ligeramente. 

¿Interpreté correctamente lo que quería decir? 

Mycroft estaba a punto de responder a las preguntas cada vez más vehementes de su hermano cuando la señora Hudson llegó con nuestra cena. Sonreí al ver cómo se iluminaban los ojos del hombre ante la perspectiva de una abundante comida, completada por una tetera llena del té caliente de la señora Hudson. Eso me dio una idea. 

Mientras Mycroft iba hacia la mesa, cogí un sobrecito de mi maletín, lo deslicé en mi bolsillo y me levanté para seguirle. Holmes, de un modo casi mecánico, me tomó por el codo y me guió hacia la mesa. Luego se sentó sobre su escritorio para observarnos mientras comíamos. 

Me trajo a la cabeza la incómoda imagen de un buitre, allí posado con aquel aspecto tan depredador. Mycroft suspiró y comenzó su historia mientras comenzábamos a comer. 

—Investigué ese pedazo de tartán, Sherlock, doctor —comenzó—, y descubrí algo muy singular. 

—¡Ahórranos la poesía, Mycroft! —le espetó Holmes. Sin duda, la férrea constitución de aquel hombre clamaba por un descanso, y Mycroft me dirigió una mirada de advertencia. 

—Ese tartán, Sherlock, pertenece al clan Gersauch. Formaba parte del clan Farquharson hace más de cien años. 

—¿ _Formaba_ , ha dicho? —pregunté, reparando en el pretérito. 

—Sí, doctor. Formaba. El clan Gersauch se extinguió. 

—Obviamente no, ya que el tartán sigue activo, Mycroft —dijo Holmes, frunciendo el ceño con interés. 

—En absoluto, Sherlock —dijo Mycroft, dedicándose con sumo deleite a su comida—. Entre los informadores escoceses corren rumores de que un grupo anarquista radical ha estado apropiándose de varios tartanes y nombres poco conocidos para utilizarlos como identificación en sus círculos. 

—¿Anarquistas? —pregunté con voz ahogada. 

—Sí, doctor. Este tartán es uno de los tres que sabemos que están aparentemente activos, aunque todos sus miembros hayan fallecido hace más de un siglo.

—Eso es muy sugerente —dijo Holmes, juntando las yemas de los dedos mientras nos miraba fijamente. 

—Sí, Sherlock. Apostaría a que el cardo, junto con este tartán de Gersauch, es la identificación del grupo que asesinó a su hermano, doctor. Si era o no uno de ellos, o si simplemente sabía demasiado, aún está por determinar. 

—¡Entonces supongo que nuestro siguiente paso es tomar el Flying Scotsman* y dirigirnos a Edimburgo, y de ahí a Rathclythe! —exclamó Holmes, bajando de un salto del escritorio y comenzando a pasear de un lado a otro. 

Mycroft lo fulminó con la mirada y luego frunció el ceño. Una arruga se formó en su amplia frente. 

—¡Espera un momento! ¡Sherlock! 

Holmes giró en redondo ante el tono de su hermano. 

—¿Mycroft? 

—¡Hemos sido unos tontos! ¿No lo ves? Debe haber una razón por la que esa gente haya decidido venir ahora a por Watson. Andrew murió hace casi un año. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? 

—Yo diría que porque acaba de entrar en posesión de ese reloj, pero… 

—Pero nada que perteneciera a Andrew ha entrado en mi posesión desde el funeral, en enero —dije yo. 

—Entonces, la única explicación que queda es… 

—…que ese grupo acaba de enterarse del paradero del reloj —dijo Holmes, completando la sugerencia de su hermano—. Pero, ¿a dónde nos lleva eso? ¿Cómo lo descubrieron, en cualquier caso, Mycroft? 

La respuesta me iluminó de repente como un relámpago ilumina un paisaje. 

—La _Strand Magazine_ —susurré. 

—¿La qué? 

—El signo de los cuatro, ¿correcto, doctor? —inquirió Mycroft. 

Asentí. 

Entonces Holmes sacó conclusiones por sí solo y se dio una palmada en la frente, consternado. 

—¡Pues claro! ¡Su florida historia proclamó a toda la población alfabetizada que su hermano había muerto y le había dejado su reloj! 

—¡Mis historias NO son floridas! —dije, indignado. De veras, ese hombre necesitaba dormir. 

Mycroft rió con disimulo. 

—Esta discusión ya ha tenido lugar antes, por lo que veo. 

Eso me hizo reír, y di un respingo. Había vuelto a olvidarme de mis costillas, y el agudo dolor que me atravesó fue un horrible recordatorio. 

Al oírme jadear, ambos Holmes volvieron hacia mí sus preocupados ojos grises. 

—¿Así que el reloj es la clave del asunto? —pregunté. 

—No es muy sutil cambiando de tema, doctor —dijo Mycroft, traspasándome con la mirada. 

—No, no lo soy. ¿Y bien? 

Holmes me dedicó una congratulatoria sonrisa mientras Mycroft fruncía el ceño. 

—Ésa parece ser la conclusión lógica, doctor. Su historia le dijo al mundo que su hermano, aparentemente, había muerto a causa de la bebida y que usted está ahora en posesión de su reloj. Y unas semanas después de que la historia saliera a la luz… 

—…usted es atacado en la calle —dijo Holmes, completando nuevamente la frase de su hermano. 

—No me interrumpas, Sherlock. Es una costumbre de lo más irritante. 

El severo reproche de su hermano mayor no fue bien recibido por Holmes, que le dirigió una mirada amenazadora. 

La irritación de Holmes crecía por momentos. Había que hacer algo al respecto. 

Mientras los dos Holmes se enzarzaban en una discusión veladamente sarcástica, rasgué el sobrecito de somnífero que había sacado de mi maletín y vacié su contenido en una taza de té vacía. Luego vertí en ella té caliente. El producto era insípido, y además, Holmes estaba de tan mal humor que probablemente ni siquiera sabría qué estaba bebiendo. 

—¡Muy bien, es suficiente! —les reprendí cuando la irritada voz de Mycroft se alzó por encima de la de Sherlock—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Holmes, siéntese y tome una taza de té! ¡Puede obligarme a ver cómo se muere de hambre, pero al menos permanezca hidratado! 

Ante la fiereza de mi voz, nacida del cansancio y la irritación, ambos hombres se detuvieron y Holmes me fulminó con una mirada que habría acobardado a la mayoría de los hombres. Yo, sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor y se la devolví sin pestañear, retándole a desafiarme. 

Holmes decidió que el esfuerzo no merecía la pena y se sentó pesadamente junto a mí, aceptando el té con muy poca cortesía. Mycroft me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, y asentí de manera casi imperceptible. 

Ocultó una sonrisa tras su propia taza de té, y me levanté de la mesa en busca de la comodidad de mi butaca. Me complació el hecho de ser capaz de rechazar con un gesto de la mano el ofrecimiento de ayuda de los hermanos Holmes y llegar hasta la silla sin sufrir ningún percance. 

Me acomodé en ella justo a tiempo de ver a Sherlock Holmes tomarse distraídamente el té de un solo trago y lanzar un exabrupto al quemarse la lengua. 

Mycroft le dirigió una reprobatoria mirada que su hermano menor ignoró por completo, y se sentó en el sofá. 

—Entonces, tenemos el tiempo justo para tomar el Flying Scotsman que sale a última hora de la tarde—dijo Mycroft, mirando el reloj (las seis y media)—. Saldrá exactamente ocho minutos después de las diez de la noche. 

—Iremos a Edimburgo y continuaremos la investigación del clan Gersauch cuando lleguemos a Rathclythe… que, si mal no recuerdo, es una pequeña aldea a sólo ocho millas de la capital —respondió Holmes, ocultando un bostezo tras la mano. 

Dirigí a Mycroft una significativa sonrisa, y éste le preguntó a Holmes si estaba cansado. 

—¡Sabes que nunca duermo durante una investigación, Mycroft! —le espetó el detective. 

—Lo sé, y lo lamento —dijo su hermano con voz cálida—. Deberías echarte una siesta antes de irnos, de veras. 

—Voy a hacer el equipaje —dijo Holmes, marchándose furioso a su habitación, donde comenzó a tirar prendas de ropa al suelo. 

—Dele seis minutos —le dije a Mycroft en voz baja. 

Efectivamente, al cabo de poco más de cinco minutos Mycroft entró en el dormitorio y regresó un momento después con una amplia sonrisa en su ancho rostro. 

—Al menos disfrutará de tres horas de sueño antes de que nos vayamos —dije, levantándome de manera un tanto insegura mientras Mycroft empezaba a ponerse el abrigo. 

—Gracias, doctor. Aprecio su preocupación por él, pese a la incomodidad que sé que siente —dijo el hombre, estudiando mi rostro una vez más con sus sagaces ojos. 

—Haré nuestro equipaje. 

—Pasaré a buscarlos a las nueve y media. Asegúrese de llevar el reloj, doctor. 

—Por supuesto —respondí, tendiéndole el sombrero. 

Lo tomó con una sonrisa. 

—Enviaré un telegrama a Mary Morstan en su nombre. Sherlock me dijo que se comprometieron tras el caso del asesinato de Sholto, y no querríamos preocuparla. Le explicaré que está usted metido en un caso con Sherlock y conmigo. 

Farfullé unas palabras de agradecimiento, porque durante las escasas horas en las que había estado consciente el día anterior no se me había ocurrido tener en cuenta tal previsión. Por el contrario, a tenor de las revelaciones sobre lo ocurrido con mi hermano, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la gentil y maravillosa mujer que había consentido en ser mi esposa. 

Ahora, al recordarla, lancé un suspiro y sentí una leve punzada en el corazón. Me sentía infinitamente agradecido por el hecho de que ella estuviera a salvo y al margen de este espantoso asunto. 

—Y, doctor —añadió el mayor de los Holmes, deteniéndose un momento en las escaleras. 

—¿Sí, Mycroft? 

—Por favor, recuerde que debe cuidarse tanto como mi hermano —dijo el hombre, mirándome con aprecio fraternal—. No me gustaría perder a ninguno de los dos. 

Sentí un incómodo rubor en el rostro mientras balbuceaba que así lo haría, y aquel hombre extraordinario bajó los escalones, resoplando sin aliento cuando al fin llegó a la planta baja, y abandonó nuestra casa.

*El Flying Scotsman es el nombre de un tren que viajaba de Londres, Inglaterra, hasta Edimburgo, Escocia.


	13. Más valioso que un hermano

“Hay amigos que te llevan a la ruina, y amigos más valiosos que un hermano.”

Proverbio 18:24 

 

 **Watson**

—¡Sherlock, por el amor de Dios, abandona ya ese enfurruñamiento infernal! ¡Es de lo más impropio en un hombre de tu edad! 

Las exasperadas palabras de Mycroft Holmes llenaban la tensa atmósfera en el interior del carruaje que nos llevaba camino de la estación con sus cuatro ruedas repiqueteando sobre el pavimento mientras avanzaba a una endiablada velocidad sobre las calles mojadas para tomar el Flying Scotsman hacia Edimburgo. 

Disimulé una risita ante las palabras del hermano mayor y me apresuré a borrar la sonrisa de mi cara cuando Sherlock Holmes lanzó una cáustica mirada en mi dirección. 

Mi amigo era bastante propenso a guardarle rencor a cualquiera que le derrotara en su propio juego, y no le había gustado en absoluto mi sibilino método para asegurarnos de que descansara antes del viaje. 

Mycroft alzó los ojos al cielo y se arrellanó entre los cojines frente a Holmes y a mí. Íbamos bastante rápido, pues no teníamos tiempo que perder, y el coche recorría las calles a una velocidad espantosa. 

De repente, el cochero derrapó en una esquina resbaladiza por la lluvia tras la reciente tormenta, haciendo que el escuálido cuerpo de Sherlock Holmes chocara violentamente contra el mío. El repentino relámpago de dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo ante tan rudo contacto me arrancó un grito ahogado, y él se quedó pálido. 

—¡Watson, lo siento! 

—E-está bien, Holmes —respondí rígidamente, esforzándome por mantenerme erguido mientras el carruaje doblaba otra esquina a tal velocidad que mi brazo malo casi se incrustó en la pared del coche. 

—¿Era necesario salir tan justos de tiempo, Mycroft? —preguntó, irritado, el hermano menor, mientras volábamos calle abajo. 

—No contábamos con que ese somnífero tuviera un efecto tan prolongado, Sherlock. Y a ti siempre te ha costado mucho despertarte, incluso sin sedantes, ¿sabes? —replicó el hermano mayor, mirando al más joven con el ceño fruncido. 

Holmes cruzó los brazos y lanzó a su hermano una mirada iracunda, haciendo un puchero extremadamente infantil. Una vez más, me resultó difícil contener una sonrisa ante el absurdo comportamiento de los hermanos. Pero mi diversión se trocó repentinamente en otro jadeo de dolor cuando pasamos sobre un enorme bache en el suelo adoquinado. 

—Tranquilo, viejo amigo, ya casi hemos llegado —murmuró Holmes con suavidad, y me alegró ver que su anterior irritación hacia mí se transformaba en preocupación.

Los ojos grises de Mycroft centellearon al oír el cambio en la voz de Holmes, me dirigió una significativa sonrisa y luego volvió el rostro hacia la ventana para ocultarla. 

Me sentí realmente agradecido cuando llegamos por fin a la estación, apenas un momento antes de la partida del tren. Holmes subió corriendo al andén con nuestros billetes y mis bolsas de viaje, mientras Mycroft bajaba pesadamente del carruaje y pagaba al cochero, ofreciéndome luego su mano para ayudarme a descender con cuidado. 

—¿Siempre llegan tan justos de tiempo a la estación, doctor? Sherlock se comporta como si ya hubiera hecho esto muchas veces —resopló el hombre mientras avanzábamos por el atestado andén tan deprisa como mis heridas me lo permitían. 

Vimos a Holmes saltar a un compartimento de primera clase vacío y hacernos señas para que nos apresuráramos. El revisor ya estaba cerrando todas las puertas. 

—Sí, esto es… el orden… natural… de las cosas —jadeé, experimentando un intenso dolor en el pecho mientras corríamos hacia el tren—. Por lo general… apenas… puedo… seguir el ritmo… de su hermano. 

Mycroft, preocupado, me tomó del codo para ayudarme, y un instante después alcanzamos a su hermano. Mycroft arrojó su maleta al suelo del compartimento y me empujó hacia la entrada con delicadeza. Allí, Holmes me sujetó del brazo sano y me ayudó a subir. 

—¡Deprisa, Mycroft! —gritó, volviéndose hacia su hermano, que resoplaba con fuerza intentando atravesar la diminuta puerta del compartimento. 

—¡Podrías echarme una mano, Sherlock! —gruñó el hombre, traspasando la puerta con dificultad justo cuando el tren comenzaba a ganar velocidad. 

Sentí cierto alivio al oír al más joven de los Holmes reír abiertamente por primera vez en las últimas veinticuatro horas, pero estaba bastante ocupado intentando recuperar el aliento, ligeramente inclinado y procurando no resollar más de lo necesario, para no infligir mayores torturas a mi caja torácica. 

Holmes se dejó caer en el asiento, a mi lado, y apoyó una mano en mi hombro. Ante su inquisitiva mirada de preocupación, asentí y le dije que estaba bien, que solo tenía que recuperar el aliento. Oí cómo dejaba escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a arrojar las maletas al portaequipajes que se abría sobre nuestras cabezas, y sonreí cuando no me veía. 

Cuando acabó de colocar el equipaje, se acomodó junto a mí y sacó un mapa de Rathclythe y los alrededores de Edimburgo, y comenzó a estudiarlo atentamente. Mycroft, todavía sin aliento, al igual que yo, me miró, se encogió de hombros y dijo que se iba al vagón comedor a por un sándwich. 

Contuve una carcajada, porque sólo habían pasado tres horas desde que cenamos en Baker Street. El hombre me miró con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada y abrió la puerta del corredor. 

—Doctor, ¿quiere que le traiga algo? —preguntó. 

—No, gracias, Mycroft —respondí, mirando de reojo a Holmes. 

—¿Le importaría que me lleve el reloj de su hermano para examinarlo una vez más, doctor? Parece ser la clave de todo este asunto, aunque en estos momentos no se me ocurre por qué. 

—Sí, por supuesto —respondí, sacando el objeto del bolsillo de mi abrigo y tendiéndoselo al mayor de los Holmes. 

Entonces ambos miramos al Holmes más joven, aún centrado en el atento análisis de los papeles. 

No había oído ni una palabra de lo que habíamos dicho, garrapateando círculos y notas en el mapa que sostenía. Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco una vez más, me dedicó una sonrisa indulgente y abandonó el compartimento. 

Cuando le tendí el reloj, se me ocurrió mirar la hora: eran cerca de las diez y media. Estaríamos en Edimburgo al día siguiente, a última hora de la mañana. 

No tenía ni pizca de sueño, pues había pasado la mayor parte del día bajo la influencia de la morfina, pero estaba cansado a causa de los inusuales esfuerzos que había tenido que realizar en las últimas horas y la tensión emocional a la que me había visto sometido, así que decidí reclinarme en mi asiento y cerrar los ojos un rato. 

Mientras corríamos a toda velocidad comenzó a llover de nuevo, y el relajante repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el techo me resultó extrañamente reconfortante. Pero la temperatura descendió un poco, y pronto deseé haber traído mi abrigo más grueso en lugar del impermeable. 

Pero no era en mí en quien pensaba mientras permanecía reclinado en el asiento del tren. Mi mente estaba llena de recuerdos de Andrew y de mí cuando éramos más jóvenes, antes de que cayera en desgracia. Después de hablar con Mycroft, ya no sentía una negra desesperación ante aquellos recuerdos; más bien una tristeza agridulce. 

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, intentando relajarme. Sólo salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar un crujido junto a mí. Entreabrí un ojo y vi que Sherlock Holmes se levantaba, cogía su abrigo y me cubría gentilmente con él. A continuación salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta en silencio tras de sí. 

Sonreí. _No_ se había olvidado por completo de lo que le rodeaba, y me conmovían sus pequeñas muestras de preocupación, que continuó demostrando a lo largo de aquel espantoso asunto. 

Satisfecho con saber que, descubriera lo que descubriese, estaba respaldado por dos leales amigos que me ayudarían a enfrentarme a los fantasmas de mi pasado, sucumbí por fin al sueño que tanto necesitaba. 

 

**Holmes**

Cerré la puerta del compartimento lo más suavemente que pude para no despertar a Watson. Pobre hombre, debía estar exhausto después de los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. El hecho de que aún pudiera moverse era un sólido testimonio de su extraordinario carácter. 

Pero yo sabía que no estaba tan bien como pretendía. El dolor que sentía era evidente para mis atormentados ojos, y era consciente de que debería vigilarle bien para prevenir una recaída. 

Había oído vagamente que mi hermano mencionaba algo sobre un sándwich (no me extrañaba: ¡habían pasado tres horas enteras desde la última vez que había comido!), así que eché a andar por los pasillos en dirección al vagón comedor para tener una charla con él sin la presencia de Watson. 

Encontré a mi hermano en una pequeña mesa situada en una esquina, leyendo el periódico y consumiendo los restos de un enorme sándwich de rosbif. Tomé asiento, pedí una taza de café y aguardé a que reparara en mi presencia. 

—Espero que el doctor esté dormido, Sherlock. 

—No lo habría dejado solo si no lo estuviera, hermano —dije, algo indignado—. No soy un canalla insensible, como pareces creer. 

Eso captó su atención, y el periódico descendió, revelando una mirada que reflejaba la misma intensidad que la mía. 

—Nunca he dicho nada semejante, Sherlock. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que el doctor no piense eso de ti. 

Me quedé perplejo ante tal revelación, y mi cara debió mostrar mi incomodidad, porque mi hermano cambió de tema para no seguir hablando de mí. 

—Esta tarde tuve una charla bastante interesante con tu amigo, Sherlock, antes de que irrumpieras tan bruscamente en la habitación tras tu pelea —dijo Mycroft, estudiando mi rostro en busca de alguna reacción. No le mostré ninguna. 

—¿Y? 

Mi hermano me detalló lo más básico de la conversación, y mi rostro se ensombreció al saber que Watson había sentido tal necesidad de hablar con alguien y yo no había estado allí. 

—Todavía está muy mal, Sherlock. Debemos vigilarle bien mientras dure el viaje. Va a ser extremadamente duro para sus nervios destrozados —me advirtió mi hermano, acabándose el sándwich. 

Di un sorbo al café humeante y solté un exabrupto al quemarme la garganta. 

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó Mycroft, disgustado. 

—Bien, Mycroft, respecto a ese grupo anarquista radical del que sospechas que podría haber resucitado al clan Gersauch, ¿crees que el reloj es todo lo que quieren de Watson, como dio a entender McAllistair? 

Mycroft encogió sus enormes hombros. 

—Puede que no lo averigüemos hasta que sigamos los movimientos de Andrew Watson en Escocia, Sherlock. Sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos formular teorías hasta tener más datos. 

Mi hermano extrajo de un bolsillo el reloj de Andrew y lo estudió. Luego me lo tendió. Saqué mi lupa y retiré la parte de atrás. 

—Estarás de acuerdo conmigo, al igual que Watson, en que su hermano era un alcohólico —dije, a modo de conversación, mientras observaba el interior del reloj. Volví a mirar los números que había dentro de la cubierta posterior… y fruncí el ceño. 

—¿Sherlock? 

—Mycroft, ¿te has dado cuenta… de que hay cuatro series de números grabadas en el interior del estuche? 

—¿Las que dedujiste que eran las papeletas de un prestamista? ¿Qué pasa con ellas? 

—Seguramente, si Andrew empeñó el reloj a causa de su afición a la bebida, tuvo que hacerlo más de cuatro veces en los nueve años que lo tuvo antes de morir —dije, alzando mis perplejos ojos para encontrarme con los de mi hermano. 

Su frente se ensombreció. 

—Puede ser, Sherlock. Pero entonces, ¿cuál es el significado de esos números? 

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero son la única irregularidad. Si esos anarquistas de los que hablas van realmente tras el reloj, puede que ésta sea la razón. 

Cerré bruscamente el reloj y me lo metí en el bolsillo junto con la lupa. 

A continuación lancé un suspiro, reparando en lo cansado que estaba pese a la siesta forzosa de aquella tarde. Me levanté de la mesa y Mycroft me imitó, dejando el dinero de su consumición sobre el mantel blanco. 

Recorrimos el pasillo de regreso a nuestro compartimento. Yo, por mi parte, estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos. Todo aquel asunto perturbaba mi mente. De pronto sentí el deseo de ver a Watson y asegurarme de que estaba bien, así que apreté el paso. 

De repente, al llegar al vagón donde se encontraba nuestro compartimento, oí un sonido que me heló la sangre en las venas, y una fría ola de miedo se abatió sobre mí. 

¡Un frenético grito de auxilio medio ahogado proveniente de nuestro compartimento al final del vagón! 

Había alguien allí, con Watson, que se había quedado dormido, aún estaba malherido y sólo contaba con un brazo para defenderse. Lo había dejado completamente desprotegido. 

¡Y había anarquistas radicales y asesinos tras nuestros pasos! 

_¿En qué había estado pensando?_

Ante aquella escalofriante comprensión, eché a correr presa de un pánico mortal, con Mycroft pegado a mis talones resoplando, embargado por la preocupación. 

En dos segundos alcancé la puerta del compartimento e irrumpí dentro, apartando al hombre alto de mi queridísimo amigo, que ahora se debatía débilmente. Estampé al rufián con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared del corredor, atenazándole la garganta con una presa mortal. 

El hombre era alto, de cabello oscuro, y a juzgar por el acento escocés, que se hizo patente al lanzar un colorido exabrupto con voz aguardentosa, se trataba del otro hombre que había estado a punto de matar a Watson la otra noche: el que le había atacado con una porra en una calle oscura. 

Su visión multiplicó por diez la rabia que sentía, y no me dejó ver que en aquel momento su mano sostenía esa misma porra.  
Mi instinto me avisó apenas un segundo antes de que descargara el arma con la mano libre contra mi cabeza trazando un arco mortal, y tuve el tiempo justo de tirarme al suelo para esquivar el golpe. 

En el instante en que mis manos soltaron su garganta, el hombre echó a correr hacia el extremo del vagón. Un segundo después lo imité. 

Abrió de golpe la puerta que daba al exterior y miró el paisaje que pasaba ante él. Subíamos una colina e íbamos un poco más despacio, pero todavía a una velocidad espantosa. No podía estar pensando en saltar… 

Pero al lanzarme hacia él, eso fue lo que hizo: calculó mal la distancia y, con un grito horrible, fue arrastrado bajo las ruedas del tren… 

Aparté la mirada, con el estómago revuelto ante la horrible y sangrienta visión. 

Pero entonces la fría furia volvió a adueñarse de mi mente: no se merecía menos por lo que le había hecho a Watson y, probablemente, también a su hermano. Sólo lamentaba que cualquier información que aquel villano pudiera tener acababa de morir con él. Ya no podría ayudarnos a descubrir quién iba realmente a por Watson. 

Watson… La rabia había hecho que me olvidara de él… ¿Estaría herido? 

Me di la vuelta y volví corriendo a nuestro compartimento, donde encontré a mi hermano mayor intentando ayudar a mi amigo a levantarse del suelo y regresar a su asiento. A Mycroft le estaba costando mucho agacharse. 

Al instante, me coloqué al otro lado de Watson, pasé su brazo sano por encima de mis hombros y, medio a rastras, medio a cuestas, lo deposité en su asiento, donde se desplomó temblando con violencia, con el rostro tan pálido y asustado como el mío. 

—¿Sherlock? —oí decir a mi hermano con voz preocupada. 

—Intentó saltar y fue arrastrado bajo el tren —expliqué desapasionadamente, intentando determinar si Watson había sufrido nuevos daños o sólo estaba un poco conmocionado por la agresión. 

Respiraba ásperamente, con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor, aferrándose a mí como un náufrago a un salvavidas. 

—Watson, ¿le…? 

—No-no pasa nada, Holmes… —jadeó, y su mano apretó mi brazo en un espasmo de dolor—. Só-sólo me ha asustado, eso es todo… Yo estaba… dormido, y… y él apareció… No-no podía luchar con un solo brazo… 

—Shhh, querido amigo, todo va bien. No intente hablar aún sobre esto. Estoy seguro de que ese canalla asqueroso no llegó a agravar sus heridas —dije, intentando desesperadamente tranquilizarlo y recostarlo en el asiento. 

Al fin lo hizo, pero no me soltó el brazo, como si temiera que volviera a dejarle solo. Me pateé mentalmente por haberlo hecho, para empezar. 

Mycroft recogió mi abrigo del suelo y lo dejó sobre el asiento de enfrente antes de dejarse caer en él. Sus preocupados ojos estaban fijos en nuestros rostros crispados. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, el rítmico tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el techo y el pacífico bamboleo del tren, unidos a mis quedas palabras de ánimo, parecieron apaciguar los nervios de Watson, y su mortífera presa sobre mi brazo cedió por fin mientras su respiración se apaciguaba hasta recuperar un ritmo normal. 

—M-me alegro mucho de que volviera cuando lo hizo, Holmes —dijo finalmente, tosiendo un poco y dando un respingo de dolor. 

—Yo también, querido amigo —dije con fervor—. ¿Venía a por el reloj? 

Watson tosió de nuevo y rodeé sus hombros con más fuerza. 

—Sí. Yo… Yo estaba dormido cuando me agarró. Se puso a registrar mis bolsillos y a murmurar cosas —dijo Watson, frunciendo el ceño al recordarlo. 

—¿Qué decía? 

Watson tragó saliva y cerró los ojos como si eso le ayudara a concentrarse. 

—Algo así como “¿Dónde está? Debe tenerlo. Ahora lo saben gracias a él”. —Los ojos de mi amigo se abrieron y buscaron mi mirada con una expresión de temor—. Pronunció su nombre varias veces… Estaba muy enfadado… Desesperado… 

—Debió comprender, cuando su compañero no apareció para reunirse con él, que yo lo había encontrado primero —dije. 

—Sí, menos mal que le di el reloj a usted, Mycroft —declaró mi amigo, haciendo un gesto hacia el bolsillo vacío de su chaleco. 

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y mi brazo apretó convulsivamente los hombros aún temblorosos de Watson. Si el escocés hubiera sabido que no llevaba el reloj encima, probablemente mi amigo no se hubiera llevado sólo un buen susto. 

O si yo no hubiera regresado cuando lo hice. 

Pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espinazo, y juré por todo lo que me era sagrado que no volvería a perder a Watson de vista hasta que resolviera este caso. 

No podía (y no lo haría) arriesgar la vida de la única persona en el mundo que realmente me importaba, además de mi hermano.


	14. Una mano a su hermano

“No hay hombre entre nosotros que no necesite en ocasiones que le tiendan una mano, y que la vergüenza caiga sobre él por no tenderle una mano a su hermano.”

Teddy Roosevelt 

 

 **Watson**

_Estaba oscuro y el tren avanzaba velozmente, haciendo que las únicas luces del exterior pasaran como raudos fantasmas a través de las ventanas antes de desvanecerse de nuevo. El rápido ritmo de la máquina hacía que los vagones se bambolearan con violencia. Bajo mis pies, el suelo se parecía más a la cubierta de un barco que a ninguna otra cosa._

_Me apoyé en la pared y avancé con paso inseguro, tambaleándome en la agobiante oscuridad. Dejé atrás compartimentos y numerosos vagones, todos vacíos… seguro de que en cualquier momento un ser desconocido agarraría mis piernas o aferraría mi cuello._

_Me sacudí el miedo de encima. No podía permitirme tener miedo. Ahora no. Tenía que continuar._

_El vagón sufrió una sacudida y me lanzó contra una pared, provocando una punzada de dolor en mis costillas y arrancándome un grito de agonía. Caí al suelo._

_Algo agarró mis piernas, arrastrándome hacia la oscuridad de la que había venido. Me retorcí para poder verlo… pero sólo pude distinguir un par de sobrenaturales ojos humanos de párpados enrojecidos y unas manos blancas como garras, tan pálidas como las de los cadáveres que había estudiado en mis días de universitario._

_Mientras intentaba librarme de su férrea presa me embargó el terror en estado puro. No podía luchar con esa cosa. No solo._

_Pedí ayuda a gritos, llamando a la única persona que siempre acudiría._

_—¡Holmes!_

_Mi voz era débil, frenética… Seguramente no podría oírme._

_¡Pero tenía que hacerlo!_

_—¡Holmes!_

_Oí su voz… Distante… ¡Estaba allí!_

_Pero mi alegría se desvaneció al distinguir sus palabras._

_—¡Watson!_

_Estaba tan desesperado como yo… Aterrorizado… Suplicaba mi ayuda… Pero yo necesitaba la suya._

_—¡Watson, por favor!_

_El grito hizo que una pequeña ola de energía recorriera mi cuerpo. Y con un rugido de dolor y rabia lancé una patada a la cosa que me sujetaba. Se disipó ante mis ojos… y de nuevo me encontré corriendo por el pasillo tan deprisa como me lo permitían mis heridas hacia la voz que continuaba suplicando ayuda._

_Llegué al vagón donde se encontraba, aferrándome las costillas y resollando sin aliento._

_Allí estaba el compartimento… Justo delante…_

_—¿Watson?_

_—¡Ya voy, Holmes!_

_Llegué al compartimento y vi que estaba vacío…_

_Su voz provenía del extremo más alejado. La puerta que daba al andén pendía abierta._

_Avancé hacia ella tambaleándome para ver a Holmes colgando con sus pálidas manos aferradas a la barandilla. Sobre él se alzaba su atacante, armado con una porra._

_Holmes me miraba desesperado, con sus ojos grises resplandecientes de miedo. Mi atacante levantó la porra sobre la cabeza de mi amigo._

_Ése era el momento de actuar, pero me sentía demasiado débil para moverme. No sería lo bastante rápido._

_No lo alcanzaría a tiempo._

_La porra se abatió sobre la cabeza de Holmes y su cuerpo quedó flácido. Sus dedos se deslizaron de la barandilla._

_Me lancé hacia delante, sintiendo el escozor de la moqueta. Agarré una de sus manos al tiempo que me sujetaba de la barandilla._

_Mi mano lastimada agonizaba por el esfuerzo. Holmes era un peso muerto. Si le soltaba, la velocidad a la que iba el tren le arrastraría bajo las ruedas._

_Si es que no me arrastraba a mí con él._

_El atacante no se había ido. Se cernía sobre nosotros. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo..._

_…y ya no era mi agresor. Era Andrew._

_Su rostro juvenil esbozaba su familiar sonrisa y se inclinaba para tomar mi mano._

_Sentí que Holmes se me resbalaba... ¡Tenía que sujetarlo!_

El tren dio otra sacudida y una segunda oleada de dolor recorrió mis costillas. Lancé un jadeo y abrí los ojos. Nuestro compartimento estaba vacío. Mycroft estaba repantigado en su asiento frente a mí. Y a mi lado… 

Extendí una mano para aferrar su delgado brazo, a punto de desmayarme de alivio. Su serena respiración me tranquilizó y me atreví a mirarle. 

Holmes estaba despierto y me observaba. Sus ojos recorrían mi rostro. 

—¿Watson? —inquirió con voz queda. 

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero de repente la sentía demasiado seca. El compartimiento era demasiado pequeño. Todo parecía oprimirme. 

Sacudí la cabeza y me levanté, ignorando los dolores, pasé a su lado rozándolo y me interné en el corredor. 

Oí que me seguía. Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo detrás de mí. 

—Watson. 

Me detuve ante la urgencia y la preocupación que oí en su voz, y esperé a que me alcanzara. Entonces me di la vuelta y lo miré. 

Una arruga de preocupación apareció en su frente. 

—¿Qué ocurre, Watson? 

Respiré hondo. 

—No pasa nada, Holmes… Yo… 

Avanzó un paso más y apoyó una mano en mi hombro. Sus ojos seguían estudiando mi rostro, como si pudiera deducir qué me pasaba. 

—Una pesadilla —dijo. 

Asentí. 

—¿Se encuentra bien? 

—No. —Dejé escapar el aire en una temblorosa exhalación, sintiendo cómo volvían a alzarse la frustración y la rabia. Me sentía tan desamparado, no sólo en el suelo, también ahora. Un completo inútil. Lo odiaba—. ¡No me encuentro nada bien! 

Holmes me apretó el hombro y suspiró. 

—Lo siento, Watson. 

Lo miré… y sentí que la rabia se disipaba de inmediato. Rara vez había visto en su rostro una expresión tan abierta y honesta como la que mostraba en ese momento. Lo _sentía_ … Podía ver el dolor y el cansancio en esa expresión. Al igual que la simpatía. 

—No es culpa suya, Holmes… —dije—. ¡Maldita sea, nunca lo ha sido! 

Se quedó allí parado, esperando, mientras yo me volvía hacia la ventana y contemplaba la verde campiña y el cielo de la mañana. 

Me froté los ojos con la mano izquierda y me incliné hacia delante, apoyando la frente contra el frío cristal. 

—Tengo miedo. 

Holmes se apoyó contra la pared, a mi lado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones, mirando por la ventana. 

—¿De nuestros asaltantes? 

Sacudí la cabeza. 

—No, Holmes. Por usted. 

Eso hizo que me mirara intensamente y volviera a fruncir el ceño. Me enfrenté a su mirada. 

—Tengo miedo de que le maten. Este espantoso asunto no le concierne en absoluto. Y usted es muy descuidado, Holmes… Ese hombre podría haberle tirado del vagón anoche… McAllistair podría haberle matado… 

—Apenas tenía habilidad suficiente, Watson —dijo Holmes con labios temblorosos. 

No dije nada. 

Holmes recuperó la serenidad y frunció el ceño. 

—¿De verdad teme que no salga de ésta de una pieza? 

—Temo perderle —dije, algo sorprendido por mi franqueza. Nunca le había dicho a Holmes algo así. 

Holmes abrió la boca en un gesto de repentina comprensión. 

—Como perdió a su hermano. 

Asentí de nuevo y cerré los ojos. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Durante todo este asunto me había comportado de un modo terrible, dejándome dominar por las emociones… 

Y tenía miedo… aunque nunca le confesaría hasta qué punto. Había tenido miedo de morir en aquella oscura calle solitaria… Solo en aquel compartimento… Temía perder la vida casi tanto como perderle a él. 

Casi. 

—Watson —dijo con voz suave. 

Me volví a mirarle… y la sorpresa me dejó rígido cuando sus fuertes y fibrosos brazos me estrecharon contra su pecho. 

Su espontánea acción me dejó tan atónito que no reaccioné enseguida. Sherlock Holmes no era dado a expresar sus emociones… y mucho menos a demostrar físicamente dichas emociones. Pero estaba demasiado sorprendido para decírselo. 

Su serena fuerza era reconfortante, y sentí que la ansiedad cedía mientras le devolvía el abrazo torpemente con mi brazo sano, ignorando las protestas de mis costillas. 

Holmes rompió el abrazo y retrocedió un poco, sujetando cálidamente mis hombros. Sonrió y sus ojos estudiaron mi rostro por tercera vez. 

—Mi querido Watson… Para mí, servirle siempre será mi mayor gozo y privilegio, al igual que usted ha hecho por mí en incontables ocasiones. 

Tragué saliva y sentí que mi corazón se encendía de gratitud ante sus palabras.

—Le prometo… que saldremos de ésta. Quizá no indemnes… Es el precio que tendremos que pagar por declararle la guerra a semejante enemigo. Pero saldremos de ésta juntos, como siempre. 

Le miré a los ojos, tremendamente solemnes… y supe que él así lo creía. 

Y si Sherlock Holmes lo decía, a mí me bastaba. 

—Gracias, Holmes —dije, enderezándome y cuadrando los hombros—. Eso… eso significa mucho para mí. 

Sonrió. 

—No tiene por qué darlas, viejo amigo. 

Le devolví la sonrisa y rodeó mis hombros con un brazo, llevándome de vuelta al compartimento. 

—Vamos, mi fiel Boswell. Despertemos a Mycroft y llevémoslo a desayunar. Sólo faltan unas horas para llegar a la estación y mi hermano no lo lleva bien cuando se ve privado de comida y de sueño. 

Lancé una carcajada, y me deleité con la ligereza del sonido. Mi corazón se animó un poco más. Holmes tenía razón. Por terribles que fueran las tormentas que nos esperaran en el camino, las capearíamos juntos.


	15. Los años han pasado

“Los hombres mueren, la tristeza nunca.  
Los años han pasado en vano,  
y el mundo entero está atado por los lazos   
de la hermandad universal del dolor.”

_La tumba infantil de la abadía de Westminster_

Sarah Chauncey Woosley 

 

**Watson**

Me quedé parado unos instantes, contemplando una ciudad que no había visto en muchos años, desde las últimas vacaciones familiares que tuvimos antes de la muerte de mi madre. Edimburgo nos traía tantos recuerdos que escogimos otros lugares de Escocia para ir de vacaciones desde entonces, y no había vuelto a ver esta ciudad desde que era un muchacho. 

No parecía haber cambiado mucho, y experimenté una extraña emoción al reconocer en la distancia los imponentes edificios del centro de la ciudad, y el cielo, que seguía siendo azul a pesar del humo y la niebla de la metrópolis. 

Me sobresalté al sentir que una mano se apoyaba suavemente en mi hombro, y al volverme me encontré con el rostro de Sherlock Holmes. Sus ojos grises me miraban con preocupación. 

Aunque aún luchaba por mantener a raya la sombra del miedo, llegué a la conclusión de que, aparte de íbamos a enfrentarnos al grupo que había asesinado a mi hermano sin piedad y que nos llevaba la delantera en aquel viaje, esta ciudad no tenía más que recuerdos para mí. El dolor que me producían se había disipado con el tiempo, dejando sólo su dulzura, y la sonrisa que le dediqué a Holmes fue auténtica. 

Sin decir una palabra, sus finos labios esbozaron una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se agachó para recoger su equipaje y el mío, pese a mis protestas por querer llevar al menos una valija. 

Mycroft se había apresurado a ir en busca de un coche, murmurando algo sobre encontrar un hotel confortable con un restaurante decente, y ahora le veíamos avanzar hacia nosotros por el andén. 

El jefe de estación le había recomendado cierto hotel a pocos pasos del centro, y sentí bastante alivio al saber que no tendríamos que hacer más viajes en las próximas horas. Estaba completamente exhausto y creo que se me notaba. 

Llegamos al hotel en cuestión de unos minutos, y para mi sorpresa, Mycroft permaneció en el coche después de que Holmes me hubiera ayudado a bajar, cargando nuevamente con el equipaje. 

—Voy a ir a la comisaría escocesa —nos dijo—. Recibí órdenes estrictas de Whitehall de presentarme ahí en cuanto llegara. Al fin y al cabo podríamos necesitarles, y además deseo averiguar más detalles sobre la muerte de su hermano, doctor. Nos reuniremos a la hora del té. 

Asentí, sin otra preocupación en ese momento que la de encontrar un lugar donde echarme una siesta, y, sin más demora, Holmes me condujo al interior. 

El recepcionista tenía un fascinante acento escocés y, al escucharlo, más recuerdos asaltaron mi mente. Algunos me hicieron sonreír con cierta tristeza. Holmes obtuvo las llaves de dos habitaciones con camas dobles conectadas por una sala de estar, y se alegró mucho de entregar nuestro equipaje al botones. 

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras nosotros, Holmes inspeccionó las tres estancias y, al parecer, las encontró de su gusto. A veces me sorprendía lo escrupuloso que podía llegar a ser, especialmente cuando estábamos metidos en un caso y por lo general apenas prestaba atención a su entorno. 

Me senté con cuidado en una de las camas y me sentí enormemente complacido al sentir su invitadora suavidad. 

Holmes debió oír el crujido de los muelles, porque escuché su voz amortiguada salir del interior del armario donde estaba colgando su abrigo. 

—Por favor, Watson, acuéstese un rato. No me gustaría tener que obligarle a descansar, pero lo haré si es necesario. 

Emití una risita, olvidando por un momento el vago temor que se agitaba en el fondo de mi mente, y entonces di un respingo. Había vuelto a olvidarme de mis doloridas costillas y éstas me enviaron un brusco recordatorio. 

—¿Qué…qué va a hacer, Holmes? —pregunté, esperando que mi voz no sonara tan patética como yo me sentía en ese momento. 

Sherlock Holmes salió del armario y me miró. Sus austeros ojos se suavizaron un poco mientras me dedicaba una comprensiva sonrisa. 

—No voy a ninguna parte, querido amigo. No voy a dejarle aquí solo —dijo con dulzura. 

Ese amable consuelo por parte del hombre al que confiaría mi vida me infundió la seguridad suficiente para meterme bajo las sábanas y no tardar en sumirme en un (afortunadamente) profundo sueño. 

***

Me despertó tiempo después un fuerte crujido en la habitación contigua. Abrí los ojos y vi que la puerta de la sala de estar estaba abierta. La delgada figura de Sherlock Holmes se alzaba en el umbral, dándome la espalda. 

—¡Mycroft! —siseó. 

—¡Bien, no vi la maldita mesa, Sherlock! —me llegó claramente la irritada voz del hombre a través de la puerta abierta, y su tono me hizo reír por lo bajo. Me sentía un poco mejor después de haber disfrutado de aquellas horas de sueño tan necesarias. 

Al oír mi suave risa, Holmes se dio la vuelta y me miró. 

—¡Ya lo has conseguido, hermano! —gruñó, volviéndose hacia Mycroft, que acababa de aparecer en el umbral. 

—Oh, discúlpeme, doctor —dijo el corpulento caballero, incómodo, mientras su enorme cara se ruborizaba. 

—Está bien, Mycroft. De todos modos, quería escuchar lo que ha descubierto —respondí, sacando las piernas por el borde de la cama. El movimiento me produjo una nueva sacudida que me hizo respingar. 

—¿Ha dormido bien, doctor? —me preguntó el hombre mientras una arruga de preocupación surcaba su amplia frente—. Tenía aspecto de necesitarlo. 

—Sí, en efecto, creo que lo he hecho —dije, poniéndome en pie. 

El repentino movimiento hizo que mis piernas temblaran un poco, y Holmes saltó automáticamente a mi lado, tomándome del codo. 

—¿Qué hora es, Holmes? 

—Más de las tres, Watson. Ha dormido casi cuatro horas y media —dijo Holmes. Su voz traicionaba el inmenso alivio que sentía por haberme visto descansar sin incidentes. 

—Creo que a todos nos vendría bien tomar el té y una cena temprana —declaró Mycroft Holmes, haciendo sonar la campanilla para que acudiera el botones. 

—O más bien un segundo almuerzo, ¿no, hermano? —se mofó Sherlock mientras me hacía tomar asiento en la sala de estar. 

Mycroft Holmes se ruborizó aún más ante la pulla de su hermano menor, pero he de decir que se la había ganado después de la forma tan cruel en que lo había tratado a su regreso a Baker Street. 

Sonreí, esta vez recordando no reírme para no forzar mis costillas, mientras Holmes colocaba correctamente la dichosa mesa que su corpulento hermano parecía no haber visto al entrar en la estancia minutos antes. 

—¿Qué ha descubierto sobre Andrew, Mycroft? —pregunté después de que el hombre pidiese que nos subieran el almuerzo. 

—¿Está realmente seguro de que quiere escuchar los detalles, Watson? —preguntó Holmes, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. 

Tragué saliva y reflexioné un momento. ¿De verdad estaba preparado para escuchar la verdad? 

La imagen de los dos hombres que me habían perseguido en Londres y luego en el tren pasó por mi mente como un relámpago. Sofoqué con dificultad mi creciente miedo… y entonces me di cuenta de algo. 

Holmes ya había sido atacado una vez por el tal McAllistair. Y según el otro, el grupo sabía ahora que Holmes era consciente del posible significado del reloj. 

Ahora corría tanto peligro como yo. Y cuanto antes encontráramos a los anarquistas, antes estaríamos finalmente a salvo, tanto él como yo. 

Por fin reparé, con un sobresalto, en que ambos Holmes me miraban preocupados.

—Sí, estoy preparado —decidí. 

—Buen chico, doctor —dijo Mycroft con voz suave, aposentando su pesado cuerpo ante la mesa para no verse obligado a moverse de nuevo cuando trajeran la comida.

Holmes me dirigió una fugaz mirada de orgullo y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Ambos miramos expectantes a su hermano mayor. 

—Vi al jefe del cuerpo de policía escocés de Edimburgo, y me prometió su absoluta colaboración en la localización de esa supuesta amenaza anarquista. Sólo ha habido vagos indicios de disturbios alrededor de la capital, nada concreto. 

Holmes y yo asentimos. 

—No pudieron darme detalles sobre los supuestos anarquistas, pero conseguí reunir toda la información que aún conservaban sobre la muerte de su desafortunado hermano, doctor. Al cuerpo le llevó casi una hora localizar todos los datos, pero finalmente estuvieron a la altura de las circunstancias. 

Mycroft Holmes extrajo un fajo de papeles del bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a leer detenidamente su contenido. Me preparé para escuchar los detalles que vendrían a continuación, y Holmes me lanzó una mirada preocupada. 

—Su hermano, doctor, fue encontrado el once de enero a las siete en punto de la mañana. Un granjero que se dirigía al pueblo vio el cuerpo tirado al final de una pronunciada pendiente junto a la carretera que va de Edimburgo a Rathclythe —dijo Mycroft, mirándome fugazmente. 

Asentí. 

—Llamó a la policía. El lugar se encontraba justo en la jurisdicción de Edimburgo, aunque Andrew Watson parecía frecuentar Rathclythe y sus alrededores más que la ciudad. Necesitamos comprobarlo, Sherlock, y descubrir dónde vivía, porque nadie en la comisaría parecía saberlo. 

—Bien, Mycroft. 

—Aquí tengo el informe del forense, doctor, por si quiere verlo… ¿O prefiere que se lo lea? —me preguntó el mayor de los Holmes. 

—Me gustaría verlo —dije, complacido con la firmeza de mi voz. 

El hombre me tendió el documento sin decir palabra, y Holmes se acercó para mirar por encima de mi hombro. 

Ver el nombre de Andrew Watson encabezando el informe de un forense de la policía hizo que la espantosa irrevocabilidad de aquello se abriera camino a zarpazos en mi mente, produciéndome un dolor casi físico. 

Cerré los ojos un instante y respiré honda y entrecortadamente. Al sentir la mano de Holmes en mi hombro, los abrí de nuevo y asentí en silencio ante su muda pregunta. Luego volví decididamente mi atención al documento que tenía en las manos. 

Según los informes de la policía, la autopsia mostraba un elevado nivel de alcohol en la sangre y el aparato digestivo que iba más allá de la intoxicación etílica. El cuello de mi desdichado hermano se había roto, obviamente durante la caída, y el forense dictaminó muerte por causas naturales. 

Me froté los ojos con cansancio, intentando bloquear la visión del nombre escrito arriba, y le pasé el documento a Holmes. 

—Según los informes, esa noche hubo una repentina tormenta de hielo, doctor —prosiguió Mycroft—, y el consenso general fue que se extravió en la oscuridad en aquel sendero helado, sobre todo porque iba ebrio y andaba tambaleándose, así que murió por la caída.

—El pasado enero sólo me dijeron que había muerto en un accidente relacionado con el alcohol —dije con voz temblorosa—. No sentí deseos de conocer los detalles, así que no pedí ninguno. 

—Lo siento, doctor —dijo el mayor de los Holmes con voz queda. 

—Así que… ¿cree que a Andrew lo empujaron? —pregunté—. ¿Que… que el asesino lo tuvo más fácil debido a su estado de embriaguez? 

—Ésa parece ser la conclusión lógica —respondió Mycroft. 

—Watson —dijo Holmes con suavidad. 

—¿Sí, Holmes? 

—Este documento dice que su hermano fue enterrado aquí, en Rathclythe. ¿Usted lo sabía? 

—¿Fu-fue enterrado aquí? —repetí, intentando asimilar la información. 

—Sí, según este informe —afirmó mi amigo lentamente. 

—No, no lo sabía —susurré—. No fueron capaces de localizarme hasta un par de semanas después del incidente, cuando un amigo les dijo a las autoridades que el único pariente vivo de Andrew debía vivir en Londres. Es asombroso que consiguieran a dar conmigo

Tomé aliento profunda y entrecortadamente al comprender que la tumba de mi hermano estaba en el mismo pueblecito que visitaríamos al comenzar nuestras pesquisas. Otro fantasma de mi pasado al que tendría que enfrentarme. 

—No sabía que estaba en Rathclythe —dije al fin—. Me dijeron que murió en Edimburgo y que lo enterraron. El hombre que contactó conmigo… Ni siquiera recuerdo quién era. En ese momento estábamos en Francia, en medio de un caso, Holmes. ¿Lo recuerda? El de la condesa D’Amare y la tiara de rubíes… 

—Sí, querido amigo —dijo Holmes con suavidad—. ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijo, Watson? ¡Nunca le habría exigido tanto si hubiera sabido por lo que estaba pasando! 

—N-no lo sé —respondí, intentando desesperadamente conservar el control mientras los recuerdos de aquel caso regresaban a mi mente. 

Holmes se sentía exultante al encontrarse en París por un caso particularmente intrigante, y yo había recibido la trágica noticia durante el largo periodo de tiempo que él estuvo lejos de nuestro alojamiento. Como había dicho Mycroft, al igual que Holmes tras el fallecimiento de sus padres, yo simplemente me había negado a aceptar la muerte de mi hermano en aquel momento. Había sepultado el sentimiento de culpa y el dolor para centrarme en un problema inmediato: el caso que llevábamos. 

—Watson, debió contármelo —oí decir a mi amigo con la voz cargada de pena y de culpa. 

Escondí el rostro entre las manos con los hombros estremecidos, intentando controlar desesperadamente aquellas emociones que ahora se agitaban en la superficie. 

Recordaba haberme negado a aceptar el hecho de que mi hermano hubiera muerto por un motivo tan sórdido como el licor. Lo negué hasta que tuve que hacerme cargo de sus posesiones y la dura realidad me golpeó como una violenta bofetada en el rostro. No había querido enfrentarme al dolor, y le dije al agente que contactó conmigo que lo vendiera todo, excepto las reliquias familiares y los libros, y que me enviara el resto de las cosas. 

Y ésa fue la razón por la que Holmes ni siquiera supo de la existencia de mi hermano hasta que le tendí aquel maldito reloj para intentar mantener su mente alejada de su dosis de cocaína aquel funesto día de la pasada primavera. 

Sentí que un brazo me rodeaba los hombros con fuerza y supe que Holmes se sentía culpable por no haber deducido que algo me había ocurrido durante aquel caso. Siempre había sido (y lo seguía siendo) muy distraído en cuanto a lo que le rodeaba cuando tenía un problema entre manos, y, definitivamente, no se le podía culpar. 

Respiré hondo, estremecido, obligando a mis nervios a calmarse, y luego alcé la vista hacia los dos pares de preocupados ojos grises que ahora me observaban. 

—McGyver —dije, deseando que mi voz se mantuviera firme—. Douglas McGyver, el agente que se ocupó de los bienes de Andrew por mí. Vive en Edimburgo. Puede ayudarnos a averiguar cosas sobre la vida de Andrew en Escocia. 

No había vuelto a pensar en aquel hombre, porque era una parte de mi memoria que había intentado enterrar a conciencia, lo cual había logrado con éxito, hasta ahora. 

—Douglas McGyver —repitió Mycroft, anotando el nombre en una hoja de papel—. ¿Procurador? 

—Sí —susurré, intentando recordar los vagos detalles de aquel espantoso suceso—. Pero no tengo ni idea de su paradero, Mycroft. Lo siento. 

—No se disculpe, doctor —se apresuró a decir el hombre—. Ha afrontado demasiadas cosas con demasiado valor para pedir perdón. Debería ser yo quien se disculpara por no haber sido más delicado al informarle de los detalles. 

Estaba a punto de contradecir tal afirmación cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso al maître que traía nuestra comida. 

—¿Cree que podrá comer algo, Watson? —preguntó Holmes con voz queda y su brazo aún rodeando mis hombros. 

A decir verdad, sentía el estómago terriblemente revuelto tras descubrir por fin los hechos que habían rodeado la muerte de mi hermano. Pero sabía que Holmes no comería si no lo hacía yo, y él lo necesitaba con desesperación. 

—Lo intentaré, Holmes —dije—, si usted también lo hace. 

Asintió con una sonrisa alentadora, y me ayudó a levantarme y a acercarme a la mesa. 

Hice lo que pude (ciertamente, la comida era excelente), pero no tuve demasiado éxito, e incluso el voraz apetito de Mycroft se vio notablemente disminuido tras el velo de tristeza que nuestra sombría conversación había dejado caer sobre la atmósfera de la habitación. 

Al final, desesperado, dejé de jugar con mi comida y abandoné la mesa con una disculpa, al comprender que en cuestión de segundos perdería la compostura por completo. 

Sin saber si los dos Holmes se habían percatado de mi estado, sin importarme siquiera, salí casi huyendo de la sala de estar y entré en el dormitorio, donde me senté al borde de la cama, temblando, con el rostro oculto entre mis trémulas manos. 

Tenía que recuperar el control. Este caso aún estaba lejos de su resolución, y tanto Holmes como Mycroft necesitaban que fuera fuerte. No podían perder tiempo lidiando con un compañero afligido, y yo no tenía derecho a incomodarles aún más a causa de mi estado mental. 

Respiré hondo varias veces, ignorando el dolor que traspasó mi pecho mientras contaba hasta cien en un desesperado esfuerzo por tranquilizarme, y entonces sentí crujir la cama cuando alguien se sentó silenciosamente a mi lado. 

—Watson… 

La insegura voz de Sherlock Holmes expresaba una profunda preocupación, y supe cuánto se esforzaba por ayudarme. Pero aún no había recuperado el control suficiente para mirarle. 

Durante un momento hubo un silencio sepulcral. 

—Oh, mi querido amigo, ¿no hay _nada_ que pueda hacer? 

Su voz temblaba casi tanto como lo había hecho antes la mía, y escucharla puso de relieve mi negra y devastadora depresión. Él también sufría. Le entristecía sentirse tan inútil. 

Alcé la cabeza, parpadeando con fuerza para contener las lágrimas, y lo miré. 

—Encontrarlos, Holmes —susurré—. Es todo lo que pido. Ayúdeme a encontrarlos. 

Sus ojos grises se iluminaron en el acto con el fuego del odio y la furia que había visto en ellos cuando apartó de mí al escocés en el tren. 

—Lo haré, Watson —juró con vehemencia, y la violenta amenaza que latía en su voz me asustó—. Le doy mi palabra. Los encontraré y lamentarán lo que hicieron. Daremos descanso al alma de su hermano. Lo juro. 

—Gracias —susurré. 

Y nos quedamos sentados el uno junto al otro, en silencio, hasta que Mycroft entró en la habitación para decirnos que se iba otra vez.


	16. Un mundo seguro y habitable

“La esperanza de un mundo seguro y habitable yace en los disciplinados inconformistas que dedican su vida a la justicia, a la paz y a la fraternidad.”

Martin Luther King Jr. 

 

 **Mycroft**

Eché un vistazo al interior del dormitorio antes de entrar para asegurarme de que mi hermano y Watson no estuvieran en medio de una conversación privada, pero los encontré simplemente sentados juntos en la cama de Watson. 

Les dije que me disponía a salir. 

—¿Se va? —preguntó el doctor, sorprendido ante mi anuncio—. ¿Adónde? 

—A buscar al procurador de Andrew —respondí, enfundándome en mi abrigo—. No debe ser difícil localizar a McGyver, y puede que tenga información importante sobre la muerte de su hermano. 

El doctor asintió y empezó a levantarse. 

—Quizá debamos… 

Mi hermano colocó al instante una mano en el brazo de su amigo y sonreí para mis adentros ante su preocupación. Realmente, Sherlock había cambiado mucho desde que conociera al doctor. Y el propio Watson era un tipo valiente y vigoroso. De haber estado en su lugar, no habría habido nada en el mundo capaz de persuadirme para emprender tan largo y arduo viaje. 

Pero, pese a su fortaleza, era evidente que el esfuerzo le había pasado factura. Todavía se sostenía con mucha rigidez a causa de las recientes fracturas de sus costillas y otras heridas. Su rostro, aún magullado, era prueba suficiente para confirmar su condición. El viaje en tren lo había dejado pálido y demacrado. Necesitaba un descanso. 

—No, doctor —dije—. Creo que le vendrá mejor quedarse aquí con Sherlock. Por favor, permítame ocuparme de los asuntos oficiales. 

Mi hermano menor me dirigió una breve mirada agradecida. Estaba claro que no volvería a dejar solo a Watson… pero estaba ansioso por proseguir la investigación. Además, sabía que Sherlock no sentía mucha estima por los funcionarios, una de las razones por las que prefería escabullirse y cederle a Scotland Yard el crédito de sus casos, dejándoles a ellos la complicada tarea de poner el punto final. 

Tuve que contener una sonrisa cuando el doctor volvió a sentarse con cuidado en la cama. Ambos formaban una extraña pareja, tan distintos… El bondadoso doctor, con su franqueza, su personalidad abierta y generosa, sus amables ojos castaños, su robusta constitución y el reglamentario bigote que había conservado de sus días en el ejército. Y Sherlock, con su fría y enigmática armadura, su analítica mente, y su figura excesivamente delgada… En serio, debería comer más. 

Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, se preocupaban realmente el uno por el otro, en un grado al que Sherlock y yo nunca habíamos llegado entre nosotros. Y trabajaban bien en equipo, las debilidades de uno cubiertas por la fortaleza del otro. Nunca en mi vida había visto a dos amigos así, y me alegraba. 

Pero también me entristecía, porque habían decidido recorrer un arduo camino: declararles la guerra a los villanos de este mundo, como don Quijote y Sancho Panza… y haciendo gala de una temeridad casi idéntica. Ambos eran muy jóvenes. Sherlock sólo tenía veintiséis años, y el doctor no podía ser más que uno o dos años mayor. Ambos habían soportado golpes crueles en esta batalla, y, si juzgaba correctamente a mi hermano, aún tendrían que sufrir muchos más. 

—Podrías echarle un vistazo a ese reloj mientras estoy fuera, Sherlock. Pon a trabajar esa mente tuya. Estaré de regreso en una o dos horas. Y, por favor, hermano, cuídate, y cuida al doctor. 

El doctor Watson asintió, pero mi hermano parecía estar ya ausente. El secreto de aquel reloj nos había confundido a ambos. No era una tarea fácil, y la sobreexcitada mente de Sherlock disfrutaba con tal reto. 

Me puse el sombrero y dejé escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba a mis espaldas la puerta de las habitaciones. Había perdido la esperanza de llegar a comprender realmente a mi hermano alguna vez. Un día de estos se consumiría como una vela. 

***

Encontrar al procurador no fue difícil. Volví a la comisaría y allí obtuve la dirección de McGyver y la localización de sus oficinas. Quiso el azar que éstas se hallaran al otro lado de Edimburgo y tuve que realizar un largo trayecto en un coche extremadamente pequeño para llegar hasta allí. 

El edificio en el que se encontraban era pequeño pero profesional, pues el hombre estaba cualificado y era bien conocido, pero acababa de empezar a ejercer. Bien. Los funcionarios verdes eran siempre mucho más fáciles de tratar que los que ya estaban cómodamente asentados en su posición. Había lidiado con bastantes en Whitehall para saberlo. 

La única respuesta a mis llamadas fue un “Entre” bastante cortante. Así lo hice, y descubrí a un hombre pequeño y delgado, de cabello negro pulcramente peinado, traje de aspecto profesional y gafas, inclinado sobre un escritorio escribiendo una carta con la mano izquierda. 

—Señor McGyver —dije cuando por fin levantó la mirada hacia mí de un modo bastante distraído. 

—Sí —respondió el muchacho. No podía ser mayor que Sherlock—. ¿Cómo lo…? 

—Obviamente, su asistente está casa, con un resfriado —dije sin ceremonias, haciendo un gesto hacia los papeles que se apilaban anárquicamente sobre un escritorio que una vez debió haber estado muy ordenado—. Usted no está familiarizado con el modo en que organiza sus archivos y de camino hacia aquí me he cruzado con al menos siete individuos que estornudaban o tosían. Así que sólo quedaba usted. ¿Puedo sentarme? 

El joven parpadeó y se repuso. 

—Sí, por supuesto, señor… 

—Holmes —dije, estrechando su delgada mano manchada de tinta—. Lamento no haberle pedido cita. Estoy aquí por asuntos bastante urgentes e inesperados. 

—¿Sí? —dijo, tomando asiento y poniendo la carta a un lado—. Bueno, estaré encantado de ayudarle en lo que pueda, señor Holmes. 

—Gracias. 

Me senté en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio y esperé a que se pusiera cómodo. 

—Hace cerca de un año usted saldó la cuenta de un tal Andrew Watson en representación de su hermano John Watson. 

McGyver frunció el ceño, pensativo, y luego un recuerdo iluminó repentinamente su rostro. 

—Ah, sí… El señor Watson… Nos encontramos una o dos veces antes de su desafortunado accidente. En enero, ¿no? 

Asentí, complacido por la buena memoria del muchacho. Eso facilitaría las cosas. 

—Sí. Me temo que han surgido ciertas sospechas de tipo delictivo en lo concerniente a su muerte y necesito toda la información que posea en relación con el tiempo que pasó aquí en Escocia: sus movimientos, sus amigos, su lugar de residencia… y su propia opinión y experiencia al respecto también me serían muy útiles. 

McGyver asintió lentamente, pero en su frente había una arruga de consternación. No cabía duda de que estaba a punto de recurrir a las típicas objeciones, pero, afortunadamente, yo ya venía preparado para ello. Con un suspiro, le tendí la hoja de papel que había obtenido justo antes de abandonar Londres. Ésta era una de las razones por las que prefería dejar el trabajo de campo a mis subordinados. 

El procurador miró el documento durante un minuto entero como si dudara de su autenticidad. Luego, tragó saliva y me lo devolvió, y yo volví a ocultarlo en mi cartera. 

—Ya veo, señor Holmes —dijo—. Haga sus preguntas y le ayudaré en lo que pueda. 

Sonreí. 

—Gracias. Puede empezar por hablarme de su experiencia personal con Andrew Watson. 

—Muy bien. 

McGyver entrelazó las manos y fijó la mirada en un punto justo por encima de mi cabeza. 

—Era un hombre muy reservado. Vino aquí varias veces a hacer algunas diligencias. No sé exactamente en qué consistían sus negocios, pero en Rathclythe no hay ningún lugar donde se ocupen de esas cosas. Cuando acababa, a menudo se iba a un pub a beber. Era un gran bebedor, pobre hombre, pero al parecer ése era el único vicio que tenía, porque era bastante inteligente. Cuando nos encontrábamos, hablábamos de muchos temas. A menudo de política… Era un gran partidario de la reforma, de mejorar las condiciones de las clases bajas y esas cosas. 

La mirada de McGyver se aclaró y sonrió al recordarlo. 

—Habría sido un gran reformista, señor Holmes, si hubiera tenido medios y ambición. 

Asentí. 

—¿Qué aspecto tenía? Sus peculiaridades… Descríbalo. 

Los ojos de McGyver volvieron a centrarse y me dirigió una curiosa mirada, pero continuó. 

—Era alto, con el pelo y los ojos castaños. 

—¿Sin barba? 

—Sí… O así habría sido si se afeitara. Siempre fue un hombre aseado, pero nunca pulcro. Solía ir hecho un desastre. Ah, y llevaba el pelo más largo de lo usual. 

Tomé nota de eso, formándome una imagen mental del mayor de los Watson. 

—¿Dónde vivía en Rathclythe? 

—Tenía una pequeña casa de campo justo en las afueras del pueblo. La vendí según los deseos del doctor Watson. Puedo darle la dirección. 

Abrió un cajón del escritorio de su asistente y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior. 

—Sería de lo más útil. ¿Y sus posesiones? ¿Las que usted vendió? 

McGyver sacó una pequeña carpeta y la abrió. 

—Está todo aquí, señor Holmes. Poseía algunos muebles, varias cajas con libros que envié a su hermano, algo de ropa y otros objetos personales… 

Me tendió la carpeta y revisé la lista de artículos, pero no había nada fuera de lo corriente. 

McGyver prosiguió sin necesidad de que lo instara a ello, lo cual agradecí. Los interrogatorios encajaban mejor con la intensa personalidad de mi hermano. 

—No era muy conocido en Rathclythe, aunque había vivido allí durante varios años. Trabajaba en el molino local, perteneciente a un tal señor Wilkins. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba en casa o en el pub local, _El Barco y el Ancla_ , creo. Allí tenía varios amigos, compañeros de copas, y también algunos compañeros de trabajo. Con quien mejor se llevaba era con el señor Clyde, que trabaja como vendedor ambulante. Rathclythe se encuentra en su ruta habitual. 

—Bien —murmuré, echando un vistazo a la lista—. Ciertamente, esto está muy bien, señor McGyver. Me ha sido de gran utilidad. Con su permiso, me llevaré esto y se lo devolveré cuando la investigación haya concluido. 

Ruborizándose ante mi cumplido, el abogado se levantó al mismo tiempo que yo y estrechó mi mano por segunda vez. 

Ya me había vuelto hacia la puerta cuando su voz me detuvo. 

—Disculpe, señor… ¿Le importaría que le hiciera una pregunta? 

Cerré los ojos y tomé aliento en silencio. No se le habría ocurrido… Sherlock no era tan conocido. 

—¿No será usted _Sherlock_ Holmes, por casualidad? 

Quizá las historias del doctor habían tenido en el mundo un impacto mayor del que yo había supuesto en un principio. 

***

Media hora después entré en las habitaciones que habíamos alquilado y abrí la puerta en silencio, encontrándome con una escena que quedaría grabada para siempre en mi mente. 

Sherlock y el doctor no me habían oído entrar, así que aún seguían con lo suyo, ignorantes de mi presencia. 

Mi hermano se paseaba de un lado a otro frente al sofá. La mesa estaba cubierta de papeles llenos de números y diagramas. Incluso había varios mapas desplegados sobre ella, los de Escocia que Sherlock había comprado y un mapa del mundo que debió haber adquirido esa mañana. También ellos estaban cubiertos por la ininteligible letra de mi hermano. 

El doctor Watson estaba tendido en el sofá, con un vaso de brandy en la mano y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, observando a Sherlock con expresión divertida. El rostro de mi hermano exhibía una arruga de concentración entre sus cejas fruncidas, y la pipa colgaba apagada entre sus dientes. 

—Holmes —se quejó Watson, girando la cabeza para seguir los rápidos pasos de mi hermano—. Va a desgastar la alfombra. 

Sherlock lanzó un suspiro. 

—Esto es exasperante, Watson. He probado cada clave y cada código que conozco. Incluso su idea de que podrían ser coordenadas… 

Watson suspiró e inclinó su vaso, observándolo con expresión pensativa. 

—La verdad es que pensé que lo serían… 

—Hasta que acabamos en el océano Ártico… 

—¡Y en la ciénaga de Grimpen! 

—Su hermano debía ser un hombre muy desconcertante. 

El doctor se echó a reír. 

—Era escritor, Holmes —explicó con la rotundidad de un gran jurado al declarar culpable a un hombre. 

Sherlock soltó un bufido y, con un suspiro, se dejó caer en una silla junto al sofá. Reparó por fin en su olvidada pipa, se la quitó de la boca frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad y procedió a encenderla. 

Aquello fue demasiado para mí y no pude reprimir una carcajada que retumbó en la habitación, estropeando definitivamente la adorable escena. 

Sherlock giró bruscamente la cabeza como hacía siempre, con la rapidez y la agilidad de un sabueso, y el doctor se sobresaltó ligeramente e hizo una mueca, haciéndome sentir bastante culpable. Pero sonrió al ver que era yo. 

Mi hermano me miró con el ceño fruncido, obviamente abochornado por haber sido sorprendido en una actitud tan distendida y familiar. 

—Bien, Mycroft, ¿qué has descubierto? —me espetó sin más preámbulos. 

—Mucho más que tú, al parecer. De verdad, Sherlock, ¿has estado molestando al pobre doctor con esto toda la tarde? Se suponía que debía descansar. 

Watson apretó los labios. 

—Holmes piensa mejor si tiene un interlocutor. 

Tal afirmación parecía haber sido hecha con absoluta seriedad, y una vez más quedé sorprendido. 

Me acerqué a la mesa para examinar los papeles mientras me despojaba del abrigo. 

—Habéis estado bastante ocupados, por lo que parece. 

Sherlock soltó otro bufido. 

—Sí, mi querido hermano _mayor_ , hemos sido niños buenos toda la tarde y hemos hecho nuestros deberes. 

Le devolví a mi hermano la mirada ceñuda y Watson se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que empezó a toser y tuvo que reclinarse y obligarse a respirar con calma. 

—No importa, Sherlock —dije—. La clave de esos números también se me ha escapado a mí… pero he conseguido descubrir un montón de cosas sobre Andrew Watson. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo de comer y os las cuento? 

Mi hermano y el doctor intercambiaron una larga mirada. Sherlock sonrió y se recostó en su silla con las manos detrás de la cabeza. 

—Me debe tres libras, Watson. 

El doctor lanzó un suspiro y dio un nuevo sorbo a su oporto con expresión contrita. 

—¿Perdón? —dije, sin saber si sentirme ofendido por ser objeto de una apuesta o complacido por encontrarlos de tan buen humor. 

El doctor decidió por mí, incorporándose con una sonrisa tan cálida y genuina que me resultó imposible sentirme ofendido. 

—Es una idea excelente, Mycroft. Necesitamos apartar la mente de su hermano de este tema o se volverá loco. Y me muero de hambre. 

Me volví hacia Sherlock con expresión burlona. Éste también se había levantado y ahora estaba retirando los papeles de la mesa, dejándolos caer al suelo en un desordenado montón, para hacerle espacio a la comida. 

—Ni siquiera has comido, ¿eh, Sherlock? 

Mi hermano me miró enarcando las cejas y no contestó. 

Lancé un suspiro. 

—No importa, doctor. Quizá Sherlock prefiera morirse de hambre, pero podemos comer sin él. 

Watson asintió y se sentó junto a Holmes ante la mesa ahora despejada. Lo hizo con pesadez, y supe que estaba mucho más cansado de lo que dejaba ver. 

—Pediré la cena y luego usted, mi querido doctor, se irá a la cama. 

Me di la vuelta y los dejé charlando en la habitación, disfrutando con la reconfortante y cálida amistad que se profesaban. 

Nunca había visto a Sherlock más feliz que cuando andaba metido en un caso con su queridísimo amigo… y eso me hacía a mí aún más feliz.


	17. Es tu hermano

“Si tu hermano te agravia, no pienses en su agravio, sino en que es tu hermano.”

Epicteto 

 

 **Watson**

Cuando abrí los ojos, un alegre rayo de sol se abría paso oblicuamente a través de la ventana del dormitorio, proyectando sombras danzarinas en las paredes y el suelo. Yací allí durante un momento, procesando mentalmente lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, recordando toda la información que Mycroft había obtenido del procurador que le mencioné. 

Entonces me senté en la cama y vi a Sherlock Holmes abrochándose el cuello de la camisa frente a la cómoda. 

Vio que estaba despierto a través del espejo y asintió con la cabeza hacia mi reflejo. 

—¿Consiguió dormir el resto de la noche, Watson? 

Sus palabras me desconcertaron, pero entonces recordé que había tenido otro sueño, no exactamente una pesadilla, sino más bien un sueño perturbador, y que me había despertado con un grito ahogado en una habitación oscura como la boca de un lobo. 

Me había tumbado de lado, con el rostro medio enterrado en la almohada, aferrándome a ella por ser algo tangible, intentando olvidar desesperadamente las aterradoras imágenes y serenarme lo suficiente como para volver a dormirme, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro tembloroso. 

—Sólo ha sido un sueño, Watson. Vuelva a dormirse. No me iré hasta que lo haga —había dicho, tranquilizándome con dulzura. 

Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo Holmes en mi dormitorio, pero en aquel momento no me importó: me bastaba con no estar a solas con mis pensamientos en aquella habitación oscura. 

Y unos minutos después, había vuelto a dormirme, esta vez sin perturbadoras visiones de mi hermano ni de Holmes. 

Eché un vistazo a la otra cama de la habitación. Las sábanas estaban revueltas. 

—Durmió aquí en lugar de en la habitación de su hermano. 

Era una constatación, no una pregunta. 

—No es una de sus deducciones más brillantes, mi querido amigo —me reconvino con cariño mientras forcejeaba con su corbata. 

Sonreí abiertamente y miró mi reflejo en el espejo. 

—Le prometí en el tren, Watson, que no dejaría que se enfrentara solo a los demonios de su pasado —prosiguió en un tono más serio—. Y además… 

—¿Sí? 

—Además, Mycroft ronca como un caballo, siempre lo ha hecho —resopló, recogiendo su chaqueta de la cama y poniéndosela. 

Eso me hizo reír, y me percaté, con un atisbo de alegría, de que el dolor que la risa produjo en mi pecho era algo más leve que antes. 

Holmes me sonrió y abrió la puerta de la sala de estar. 

—Si desea desayunar algo, Watson, le sugiero que se asee pronto —me dijo, mirándome por encima del hombro mientras entraba en la sala—. ¡Mycroft lleva sentado a la mesa un buen cuarto de hora y todo está desapareciendo a ojos vistas! 

Escuché la indignada respuesta de su hermano mayor antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de sí y volví a reír mientras salía de la cama y comenzaba a vestirme. 

Fue factible, aunque no fácil, abrocharme los botones con una mano colgando de un cabestrillo, pero el cuello de la camisa y la corbata demostraron ser una tarea imposible, y cuando Sherlock Holmes asomó la cabeza por la puerta para preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda, mi frustración y mi bochorno ya eran absolutos. 

Mi rostro se cubrió de un intenso rubor, presa de una profunda mortificación, y él, al verlo, cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí. 

—Mi querido amigo, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse —dijo con dulzura, abotonándome el maldito cuello y arreglándome la corbata. 

—¡Maldita sea, Holmes, me siento como un completo inútil! —exclamé, avergonzado. 

—Eso, mi querido Watson, es algo que usted _nunca_ será. Vamos —dijo, ayudándome con la chaqueta y recolocando correctamente mi brazo derecho en el cabestrillo—. Más vale que nos demos prisa, porque mi hermano cree que cualquier cosa que permanezca en la mesa más de diez minutos pasa a ser de su propiedad. 

Sonreí ante sus palabras mientras me abría la puerta y entrábamos en la habitación. Mycroft Holmes estaba sentado a la mesa, devorando ansiosamente lo poco que quedaba de un estupendo desayuno. 

—Hermano mío, ¿te importaría dejarnos al menos una tostada? —inquirió molesto su hermano menor mientras tomaba asiento. 

—De veras, Sherlock, pensaba que ni siquiera comías en medio de un caso —replicó el mayor, mirándome con un brillo de complicidad en los ojos. 

Sherlock soltó un bufido y sirvió café para los dos mientras Mycroft comenzaba a pasarme los platos. 

Para mi bochorno, se dio cuenta al instante de su desliz y se los tendió a su hermano. No había forma posible de que yo pudiera sostener una pesada fuente de plata con mi mano lastimada. 

Holmes me dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora mientras ponía la comida en mi plato, y me eché hacia atrás con un suspiro. Me alegraría mucho cuando llegara el momento de poder volver a emplear mis dos brazos sin trabas. 

—Doctor, ¿está seguro de que le apetece hacer esto hoy? —me preguntó Mycroft mientras yo cogía el tenedor, con cierta torpeza, con la mano izquierda. 

—Bastante seguro —afirmé, sorprendido y bastante complacido de que no me hubieran temblado ni la voz ni la mano. 

—Muy bien. Saldremos en media hora, entonces. Tengo un guía de la comisaría que nos estará esperando fuera con un carruaje. Visitaremos la escena del crimen de camino a Rathclythe. 

—De verdad, Mycroft —le espetó su hermano al ver mi expresión, pero deseché su preocupación con un gesto de la mano: sólo era otro temporal que deberíamos capear. Y ahora ya no me daba miedo verme forzado a pilotar el navío en soledad. 

—Mis disculpas, doctor —dijo Mycroft, incómodo. 

—No son necesarias, Mycroft. No quiero que se sientan como si tuvieran que andar con pies de plomo conmigo. No piensen más en ello. Estaré bien —dije, intentando comer algo, consciente de que podría transcurrir un tiempo antes de que volviéramos a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. 

Holmes frunció el ceño y su expresión preocupada me dijo que, como de costumbre, discrepaba por completo con lo que yo acababa de decir. 

Pero yo estaba bastante entretenido viendo cómo su hermano mayor lo había embaucado arteramente para que comiera al hacer que el desayuno se esfumara a toda velocidad. Holmes había cogido instintivamente lo que quedaba en la mesa y se lo estaba comiendo sólo para fastidiar a su hermano. Psicología inversa, sin duda. La idea trajo otra sonrisa a mi rostro. 

Acabamos de comer con rapidez e hicimos los preparativos para salir rumbo al pueblo de Rathclythe. 

Mientras Holmes estaba ocupado destruyendo el contenido de su bolsa de viaje en busca de su gorra de cazador, aproveché la ocasión para situarme junto a la ventana del dormitorio y contemplar la ciudad de Edimburgo, resplandeciente bajo la brillante luz del sol de la mañana. 

El espíritu no podía evitar elevarse ante la perfecta belleza del día, y mientras estaba allí parado, disfrutando del momento, oí que Holmes se me acercaba y se unía a mí en la contemplación de la escena que teníamos debajo. 

—Va a ser un día encantador, Holmes —comenté. 

—Ese sentimiento es propio de mi romántico idealista —le oí decir tras de mí, y su voz me reveló que sonreía con afecto. 

Me volví hacia él y su sonrisa se encontró con la mía. 

—¡NO soy un romántico idealista! —protesté, simplemente por el placer de perpetuar nuestra vieja discusión. 

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia. Luego, su mirada se suavizó y se hizo más solemne mientras íbamos hacia la puerta. 

—En realidad no tenemos por qué ir, Watson —dijo—. Puedo enviar a Mycroft. 

—No, Holmes. Necesito enterrar esos fantasmas, y no pienso hacerles deambular a ninguno de los dos por todo el país resolviendo mis conflictos sin al menos acompañarles —respondí, cerrando la puerta firmemente a nuestra espalda—. Además, sin alguien que medie entre los dos, estarían todo el día tirándose de los pelos. 

—Buen chico —dijo mi amigo, dirigiéndome una cálida mirada de orgullo mientras me tomaba del codo para bajar las escaleras. 

Mycroft nos aguardaba bastante impaciente en un carruaje abierto, y nos presentó al inspector Tavish, de la policía de Edimburgo. 

—Un placer conocerles, caballeros —dijo el hombre, con un débil acento escocés que suavizaba las consonantes—, y mis condolencias, doctor. Yo fui quien investigó la desafortunada muerte de su hermano el pasado invierno. 

El oficial era un hombre de estatura mediana, cabello castaño claro y un pequeño bigote, de una edad probablemente más cercana a la de Mycroft que a la mía. Pero me cayó bien al instante por su forma de hablar, franca y directa. 

—Gracias, inspector —dije, mientras Holmes me ayudaba a subir al carruaje y se instalaba junto a mí. La mole de Mycroft se había apoderado de la mayor parte del otro asiento. 

El policía subió delante para guiar al caballo, y mientras nos acomodábamos chasqueó la lengua y el vehículo comenzó a bambolearse. Di un respingo. No estaba precisamente ansioso por volver a sufrir las sacudidas de otro medio de locomoción. Pero mi incomodidad quedó olvidada cuando las vistas y los sonidos de aquella ciudad asaltaron mis sentidos, y miré a mi alrededor con un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia. 

Holmes estaba ocupado estudiando un mapa del pequeño pueblo de Rathclythe y sus alrededores que había adquirido en el hotel, garrapateando ocasionalmente alguna nota para sí mismo y murmurando entre dientes. 

Vi que Mycroft me miraba socarronamente, y encogí el hombro del que colgaba mi cabestrillo. Me dedicó una sonrisa indulgente y se dedicó a observar también el escenario que se abría ante nosotros. 

Pronto dejamos atrás las afueras de la ciudad, traqueteando a lo largo de una calle empedrada que acabó convirtiéndose en un sendero muy trillado. El sol y el aire fresco suponían un cambio absolutamente glorioso respecto al neblinoso Londres, y estaba casi ( _casi_ ) disfrutándolo, cuando Holmes lanzó de pronto una exclamación y gruñó como un sabueso irritado. 

—¿Holmes? 

—¿Qué has descubierto, Sherlock? 

—Esto, Mycroft. Las referencias de este mapa dicen que desde el camino por el que vamos ahora hasta Rathclythe hay unas buenas ocho millas. De acuerdo, no es que sea una distancia exagerada, pero… 

—Pero la noche del asesinato hubo una terrible tormenta de hielo —le interrumpí, adelantándome a Mycroft—. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Andrew? ¿Intentar recorrer ocho millas a través de ella? 

—Eso, por sí solo, otorga a su muerte un cariz sospechoso —dijo Holmes, clavando sus ojos grises en los míos—. En ese estado de embriaguez, ni siquiera habría sido capaz de salir del pub, y menos de echar a andar en medio de una tormenta así. Sin duda, _alguien_ se lo habría impedido. 

—Eso sería lo lógico, Sherlock. Pero no habría entrañado demasiada dificultad sacar fuera a un borracho y arrojar su cuerpo ebrio por el terraplén. 

—¡Mycroft, por el amor de Dios! 

—Está bien, Holmes —le apacigüé, pese a que a mí también me había horrorizado la desafortunada elección de palabras del mayor de los Holmes—. Tiene razón. Esa espantosa tormenta habría hecho casi imposible que Andrew llegara a recorrer siquiera dos millas sin ayuda. 

Holmes murmuró algo sobre la falta de tacto y miró a su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido mientras éste me ofrecía sus disculpas y apartaba la mirada, fijándola adustamente en el exuberante y verde escenario. 

Una tormenta de hielo y un asesinato eran dos cosas que a nadie, salvo a nosotros tres, se le habrían pasado por la cabeza en un día tan espléndido. 

Mi mente volvió a repasar los datos que el procurador McGyver nos había facilitado sobre mi desdichado hermano. Esperaba sinceramente que, antes de que acabara el día, hubiéramos encontrado pistas suficientes en la taberna que frecuentaba o que la gente que le conocía le proporcionase a los Holmes algún dato más. 

Mis deprimentes pensamientos se volvieron aún más negros minutos después, cuando el inspector refrenó al caballo y detuvo el coche. 

—¡Sooo, chica, sooo! Éste es el lugar, caballeros —dijo el hombre, saltando del pescante. 

Holmes me dio unas palmaditas de aliento en el brazo, saltó ágilmente al suelo y avanzó a zancadas hasta el borde de la carretera. Yo lo seguí más despacio, mientras Mycroft permanecía en el carruaje observándolo todo desde una perspectiva más elevada. 

—Como pueden ver, hay una buena pendiente junto al camino, caballeros. 

La carretera se extendía ante nosotros larga y sinuosa, con un paisaje rocoso a un lado y un horrible barranco al otro. Una valla baja de metal se alzaba en el lado inclinado del camino para advertir a los viandantes del peligro. 

—Un momento —dije—. ¿Desde cuándo está aquí esta valla? 

—Desde que yo recuerdo, doctor, pero según los informes del caso… aquí los tengo… la valla cayó bajo el peso del hielo durante la tormenta y no estaba levantada la noche en que su hermano cayó —me dijo Tavish. 

Me acerqué a Holmes, que oteaba el fondo por encima del borde, y miré hacia abajo. La escarpada ladera descendía tan recta durante unos veinte o treinta pies que me mareé sólo con verla y me empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza. 

Holmes me sujetó por el brazo sano y tiró de mí, apartándome del borde. Me apoyé pesadamente en él mientras mi mente reproducía la imagen de mi pobre hermano cayendo y cayendo hacia aquel horrible abismo en medio de una tremenda tormenta de hielo, y me estremecí. 

—¡Watson! ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí —dije con voz insegura, aunque no era así. 

La preocupada mirada de Holmes pasó de mí a la valla, y luego otra vez a mí. 

—Esa valla me parece bastante sólida —dijo—. Creo que ni siquiera una tormenta de hielo hubiera podido derribarla en una sola noche. 

—Yo tampoco lo hubiera creído, señor Holmes —admitió el escocés. 

—¿Y no le pareció sospechoso en ese momento, inspector? 

—La verdad es que no, señor Holmes. No teníamos razones para sospechar que hubiera sido un acto criminal, porque el hombre era bien conocido por su afición a la bebida… Disculpe, doctor Watson. 

—Está bien, inspector —dije, tranquilizándome un poco y dejando de aferrarme al brazo de Holmes con tanta fuerza—. ¿Recuerda por casualidad lo que llevaba en el momento en… en que recuperaron el cuerpo? 

—No, doctor, pero tomé la precaución de sacar el expediente de los archivos de la comisaría—dijo el hombre, extrayendo una carpeta del bolsillo de su abrigo—. Aquí deberían estar todos los detalles. 

Holmes se adelantó y tomó el expediente de las manos del inspector, y luego se volvió hacia mí. 

—¿Listo para continuar, Watson? —me preguntó con voz suave. 

Eché un último vistazo al barranco y tragué saliva con dificultad. 

—Listo, Holmes. 

Me dirigió otra fugaz mirada de orgullo y me ayudó a subir de nuevo al carruaje, procurando no lastimar mis maltratadas costillas. Minutos después reanudamos la marcha hacia el pueblo de Rathclythe.

Holmes abrió la carpeta y se puso a hojear los papeles. Cuando encontró el que buscábamos, comenzó a leérnoslo en voz alta. 

—Hmmm. El cadáver llevaba un traje de tweed gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra, etc., etc. En los bolsillos llevaba… Un momento. 

—¿Qué ocurre, Holmes? —pregunté, impaciente. 

Había entrecerrado súbitamente los ojos mientras observaba el papel que tenía entre las manos. 

—¡Sherlock, no seas tan exasperante! 

—Objetos en sus bolsillos: dos chelines y seis peniques, cartera de cuero con su identificación, un puro habano, una pequeña libreta en blanco, un lápiz con la punta roma, una caja de cerillas, una navaja grande. 

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Mycroft; sus agudos sentidos ya se habían percatado de lo que ahora empezaba a despuntar en mi mente. 

—Es todo lo que llevaba encima cuando encontraron su cuerpo —repitió Holmes, mirándome. 

—Entonces… no llevaba el reloj en aquel momento—susurré. 

—No. Cuando cayó por el terraplén, no llevaba el reloj encima. Y el procurador declaró que el reloj no se encontraba entre las posesiones halladas en su vivienda —prosiguió Holmes. 

—Entonces debió haber… Espere —dije, recordando algo de pronto—. El reloj llegó con sus efectos personales unas dos semanas antes que el resto de sus cosas. 

—¿Antes? 

—Sí, unos cuantos documentos personales y un par de posesiones familiares—respondí—. El reloj se hallaba entre ellas. Estaba dentro de un sobre en blanco, y la verdad es que no me sentía de humor para elucubrar sobre cómo llegó a mí tan pronto después de su muerte. ¿Por qué…? 

—La única explicación posible, doctor —dijo Mycroft lentamente—, es que su hermano le enviara esos objetos antes de encontrar la muerte. Le envió el reloj a usted para mantenerlo a buen recaudo.

—Antes de ser asesinado por el grupo que quiere el reloj —dije con voz queda, procesando aquella nueva información. 

—Exacto. Sabía que se le acababa el tiempo, así que se deshizo de una prueba fundamental y se la envió a la única persona en la que aún confiaba: usted, Watson —dijo Holmes con suavidad. 

Me quedé sentado en el coche, ajeno al alegre trino de los pájaros que acompañaban nuestro viaje, intentando asimilar aquella impactante noticia, completamente anonadado por este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos. 

Andrew Watson… _mi hermano_ … no me había olvidado.


	18. Caminamos a través de nosotros mismos

“Toda vida consiste en una sucesión de días. Caminamos a través de nosotros mismos, encontrando ladrones, fantasmas, gigantes, viejos, jóvenes, esposas, viudas, hermanos. Pero siempre encontrándonos a nosotros mismos.”

James Joyce 

 

 **Holmes**

Observé a Watson durante el resto de nuestro viaje a Rathclythe. La última revelación sobre el carácter de su hermano parecía haberle dejado bastante perplejo. Perplejo y complacido. 

No me cabía duda de que Watson encontraría en el fondo su corazón el modo de perdonar a su hermano descarriado, porque era bondadoso e indulgente por naturaleza. 

Me sentí bastante agradecido por la distracción que eso supuso para Watson, porque el camino hacia Rathclythe no era precisamente agradable y mi amigo aún estaba bastante lejos de encontrarse bien. 

Pero no duró mucho, y en menos de una o dos horas nos encontramos en medio del pequeño pueblo enclavado entre las verdes colinas circundantes, que ocultaban de nuestra vista tanto la carretera principal como la cercana ciudad, bastante más moderna. 

Sólo había un centenar de edificaciones con todo tipo de formas, tamaños y estados de conservación. El aislamiento y la falta de establecimientos modernos era tal que por un momento me recordó vivamente el estado de Baskerville en Dartmoor, con sus solitarios casquetes, donde había pasado muchas noches a solas con el aullido del viento. 

Me sacudí esa sensación y descendí del carruaje, volviéndome para asegurarme de que Watson era capaz de bajar sin demasiada dificultad. Lo hizo, aunque era obvio que se sentía rígido y bastante dolorido tras el duro viaje. Pero se mantuvo en pie sin tambalearse ni mascullar ni una queja. 

Mycroft permaneció en su asiento, hablando en voz baja con el policía. Al cabo de un momento se volvió hacia mí. 

—La taberna que Andrew Watson frecuentaba está calle abajo, Sherlock. Quizá tú y el doctor queráis investigarla mientras el inspector Tavish y yo examinamos la casa donde vivía. Sabe Dios que tú eres más apto para esas cosas que yo. 

Sonreí. Tratar con gente le disgustaba a Mycroft aún más que el trabajo de campo. Lo cierto es que el hecho de que hubiera emprendido este viaje con Watson y conmigo resultaba asombroso. 

—Muy bien, Mycroft. La casa sólo está a una o dos millas al norte, ¿verdad? 

—Sí. Nos encontraremos allí esta tarde. Y Sherlock…

Me detuve y me volví a mirarlo. 

—Procurad comer algo. Si aun con buena salud el buen doctor carece de tu resistencia, no digamos en su estado actual. 

Lancé un bufido. 

—Adiós, Mycroft. Preocúpate por ti. 

Mycroft sonrió, pero su expresión era seria. 

—Me preocupáis más vosotros. 

—Estaremos bien —dijo Watson a mi espalda. 

Esperaba no defraudar tal confianza. 

—De acuerdo —dijo Mycroft. 

Cerró la puerta del carruaje y le hizo un gesto a Tavish, que volvió a tomar las riendas y puso al caballo en movimiento. Watson y yo nos dirigimos a la taberna. 

_El Barco y el Ancla_ no era nada nuevo ni original. Quien tenga en la cabeza la imagen de un típico establecimiento de bebidas rural se hará una idea exacta de cómo era. 

Watson y yo avanzamos entre las mesas y nos sentamos en un sombrío rincón, pedimos el almuerzo y pronto estuvimos dando cuenta de una sustanciosa comida campestre. O mejor dicho, Watson lo intentaba. No había tenido un apetito decente desde el ataque, y yo no tenía el más mínimo interés por la comida. Estaba observando a los ocupantes de la estancia. 

Watson, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de mi falta de apetito y me miró con curiosidad. Pero yo sabía que no me interrumpiría, porque era consciente de lo importantes que eran para mí la concentración y la tranquilidad durante nuestras investigaciones. 

Varios hombres se apoyaban en la barra, bebiendo ya pese a ser sólo las tres de la tarde. Ésos eran sin duda los hombres con los que Andrew Watson solía beber. Llevaban la ropa tosca y raída de los obreros, y exhibían los ojos enrojecidos de los alcohólicos compulsivos. Era a ellos a quienes tendría que interrogar. 

Pero, ¿cómo? 

Fuera cual fuese el método que emplease, no podía involucrar a Watson, porque la más mínima mención a Andrew alertaría a los anarquistas que suplantaban al clan Gersauch. Ser unos extraños haciendo preguntas directas bastaría para convertirnos en objetivos. 

—Quédese aquí, Watson —dije, levantándome. 

Mi amigo me lanzó una mirada asustada. 

Tuve ganas de darme una patada por mi falta de tacto. 

—No voy a irme, viejo amigo. Sólo necesito hacer unas preguntas. 

—Holmes… 

—Volveré en un minuto. 

Watson suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en una mano con aire cansado. Sabía exactamente lo que pretendía. 

—Tenga cuidado, Holmes. 

Le di una palmada en el hombro y abandoné de la mesa para acercarme al grupo. Se apartaron entre gruñidos de irritación mientras me habría paso entre ellos para llegar a la barra. Al otro lado de la desgastada madera se encontraba el camarero, un hombre fornido con entradas y una masa corporal capaz de rivalizar con la del mismísimo Mycroft. 

Adoptando un aire pretencioso y un acento excesivamente refinado, me dirigí directamente a él. 

—Estoy buscando a Andrew Watson. 

Más que verlas, sentí que media docena de cabezas se giraban hacia mí. El camarero frunció el ceño y gruñó con un ronroneo bajo: 

—¿Y quién es usted? 

Sonreí de un modo que esperaba que fuera extremadamente irritante y condescendiente. Debía hacerles creer que no era más que un petimetre sin importancia. 

—Mi nombre es Ashcroft. Me dijeron que el señor Watson suele pasar aquí las tardes.

Uno de los hombres que había junto a mí, un tipo alto y pelirrojo que se bamboleaba como si ya hubiera bebido más de la cuenta, farfulló: 

—Oh, sí… Andy venía aquí cada día, ¿eh, chicos? Antes de la caída. 

Uno de sus compañeros lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—¿Caída? —pregunté, simulando desconcierto. 

—¿Qué asuntos tiene usted con el señor Watson? —gruñó el camarero. 

—Me debe dinero. Treinta libras. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde podría encontrarle, si no está aquí? 

El pelirrojo borracho soltó una carcajada y dijo: 

—Sí, podemos decirle dónde encontrarlo. Ahora tiene una nueva residencia, ¿verdad, chicos? 

El camarero lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se volvió hacia mí. 

—Andrew Watson murió el año pasado. Está enterrado en el cementerio local. 

Mi rostro adoptó una cómica expresión de sorpresa. 

—Oh, vaya… ¿Dónde, exactamente? 

—¿Qué le importa? —preguntó un tercer tipo—. Usted sólo es un acreedor. No sabe nada de él. 

—¿Usted lo conocía? —inquirí, volviéndome hacia él. 

Sus pobladas cejas rubias se fruncieron. 

—Sí, era un amigo, trabajaba conmigo en el molino. 

—¿Era amigo suyo, entonces? 

—No sé si podría llamarlo así, pero lo respetaba. Era un buen trabajador. Y además, inteligente. Podría haber llegado lejos si no hubiera… 

—A este caballero no le interesa lo que tengas que decir, Carter —volvió a farfullar el pelirrojo, interponiéndose entre nosotros. Desprendía un desagradable hedor a cerveza y suciedad. 

También fruncía el ceño, y todas mis alertas se dispararon. La mayoría de los hombres que me rodeaban mostraban una expresión hostil y sostenían sus vasos con fuerza. Sólo Carter parecía más triste que amenazador. Quizá este curso de acción no había sido el más inteligente. 

—El cementerio está al sur —dijo el camarero, zanjando el tema—. Su tumba está a la izquierda, si quiere comprobarlo. 

Asentí con un suspiro. 

—Creo que lo haré. Estúpido idiota… Treinta libras perdidas. 

Carter me lanzó una mirada de odio, pero yo ya me alejaba del grupo. 

Al otro lado de la estancia, Watson me estaba observando, tenso, con ojos preocupados. Le indiqué discretamente que me siguiera y salí del bar, esperándole a la entrada, desde donde aún podía verle bien. 

Watson no era tonto, y a pesar del miedo aún sabía cómo salir de un sitio sin hacerse notar. Minutos después se reunió conmigo. 

—Holmes —dijo, con una expresión que desvelaba su inquietud—. ¿Qué les dijo? 

—Les pregunté por su hermano. 

Me alisé el abrigo, que se había arrugado con la actividad del bar. 

—¿Descubrió algo? 

Fruncí el ceño. 

—No revelaron mucho. Sólo uno parecía estimar sinceramente a su hermano. Podría decirnos algo si lo encontrásemos a solas más tarde. El único dato nuevo que he conseguido es la dirección de la tumba de su hermano. 

El rostro de Watson se puso rígido. Mi falta de tacto hizo que de nuevo sintiera ganas de darme una patada. 

—Su tumba. 

Le dirigí una larga y escrutadora mirada, y dije lentamente: 

—Se encuentra al sur, viejo amigo. No hay que andar mucho. Pensé que tal vez… 

Me miró a los ojos y asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas. 

—Sí, Holmes… Me gustaría verla. 

Intenté sonreír, pero tuve la certeza de que el resultado fue bastante patético. 

—Tenemos tiempo antes de que vuelvan Mycroft y Tavish. Pensé que preferiría visitarla en privado. 

Asintió una vez más, mirándome con gratitud. 

—Sí… Pero… 

Vaciló, pero no le hizo falta formular la pregunta. 

—Por supuesto que iré —respondí—. Ninguno de nosotros debería ir solo a ningún sitio hasta que este asunto haya acabado. 

Sonrió de un modo que se me antojó bastante sombrío, y preguntó:

—¿Hacia dónde, Holmes? 

—Hacia el sur —indiqué con voz queda. 

Echó a andar en aquella dirección, y no permití que me dejara atrás.


	19. No somos más que dos

“No somos más que dos: los otros duermen   
en la imperturbable noche de la muerte;  
No somos más que dos: conservemos   
el vínculo que nos ata a la luz.”

_Los hermanos_

Charles Sprague 

 

 **Holmes**

Mientras caminábamos por las soleadas calles de aquel pequeño pueblo, no dejaba de observar atentamente a Watson. Me preocupaba muchísimo su estado, tanto el físico como el emocional. 

Los cercos oscuros bajo sus ojos parecían haberse hecho más profundos, sin importar lo mucho (o lo poco) que hubiera logrado dormir, y aunque se estaba volviendo bastante hábil en ocultarme su sufrimiento, había sorprendido varias veces sus rasgos crispados por un intenso dolor mientras sufría en estoico silencio. 

Había aprendido más de él en la última semana que en los siete años que llevábamos compartiendo alojamiento, y ese hecho me preocupaba bastante. 

Watson era, como siempre lo había sido, mi apoyo, mi ancla. Cuando me sentía deprimido, impaciente, desanimado, malhumorado, incluso cuando atormentaba sin misericordia su sensible alma con mi afición a la cocaína y mis irritantes costumbres, él nunca me abandonaba, siempre estaba ahí. Y yo sabía que siempre lo estaría. Era un hecho incuestionable. 

Ahora, él necesitaba desesperadamente ese mismo apoyo por mi parte, necesitaba que correspondiera a todos sus años de entrega, y yo lo estaba haciendo fatal. No tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer para ayudarle, aparte de encontrar a los hombres que le perseguían y asegurarme de que el asesinato de Andrew no quedara impune. 

Podía proporcionarle una conclusión material para este sórdido asunto, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo ayudarle a concluirlo a nivel emocional. 

Y, a medida que iban pasando las horas, ese hecho me preocupaba cada vez más. 

Habíamos recorrido la parte principal del pueblo en silencio. La soleada tarde, animada por la naturaleza que nos rodeaba, parecía burlarse de la gravedad de la misión en la que nos habíamos embarcado. Miré furtivamente a Watson una vez más, y me preocupó ver que su respiración había comenzado a acelerarse y que tenía un aspecto realmente terrible. 

—Watson, ¿le gustaría detenerse un momento? 

—No —dijo sin aliento—. Qui-quiero hacer esto, Holmes, antes… antes de que pierda el valor. 

Asentí comprensivamente, pero Watson apartó la mirada. La razón por la que se avergonzaba de su miedo a la soledad era algo que escapaba a mi entendimiento. Todos los hombres se sienten solos en algún momento, y ésta no era una circunstancia ordinaria. 

Un hombre inferior ya habría sufrido un ataque de nervios. Y una vez más fui consciente de lo extraordinario que era mi amigo en realidad. 

Por una vez hice caso a mi instinto en lugar de a mi cerebro y, sin pensarlo, enlacé su brazo con el mío mientras caminábamos. Me dirigió una mirada de gratitud. 

También reduje ligeramente el paso, porque leí en sus ojos lo dolorido que se sentía. Para mi consternación, se había negado en redondo a administrarse más morfina desde que subimos al tren. 

Caminamos durante unos veinte minutos a lo largo del sendero que nos habían indicado. Las calles del pueblo dieron paso a más escenas rurales: en la distancia se distinguían claramente los verdes campos y cada vez había menos casas. 

Una vez le oí emitir un suave suspiro, contemplando con aire taciturno la carretera que se extendía ante nosotros, y me pregunté qué diantres iba a hacer cuando llegáramos allí. ¿Me querría a su lado? ¿Preferiría estar solo? 

Le aguardaba una sorpresa de la que él aún no era consciente, pero el consuelo físico no serviría de mucho. Cuanto más nos acercábamos al pequeño cementerio rural, más incómodo me sentía. Aquello me sobrepasaba. Quedaba completa y absolutamente fuera de mi competencia. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. 

Finalmente llegamos ante la reja de hierro forjado del viejo cementerio, y vimos que estaba abierta. Recordé que el camarero había dicho que las tumbas más recientes estaban a la izquierda, y la de Andrew probablemente estuviera entre ellas.

Pese a la calidez del sol, sentí que Watson temblaba ligeramente junto a mí, y sujeté su brazo con más fuerza, mirándole con preocupación. 

—¿Estará bien, viejo amigo? —le pregunté con suavidad. 

Tragó saliva con dificultad, asintió y traspasó la entrada. 

En ese momento, me sentí más orgulloso de mi querido Watson de lo que me había sentido hasta entonces. 

Era un lugar apacible, a la sombra de unos enormes robles de extensas copas, probablemente más antiguos que cualquiera de las tumbas que allí había. El sol brillaba a través de los árboles, proyectando una danza de rayos de luz sobre la hierba verde y la piedra gris, ocasionalmente salpicadas por la nota de color aportada por las flores que los afligidos familiares colocaban sobre las lápidas. 

Éramos los únicos en todo el lugar, por lo cual me sentí bastante agradecido. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Watson cuando la visión de la tumba le golpeara con toda la crudeza de la realidad. 

Encontramos la pequeña lápida, con una sencilla cruz de madera, al final de una de las hileras de tumbas. 

Y permanecí allí, rodeando su brazo con el mío, leyendo la breve inscripción en la losa, medio cubierta por la hierba alta. 

_Andrew Ivan Watson_   
_34 años_   
_1852 – 1887_

Y eso era todo. No hubo nadie que deseara añadir otra cosa cuando el pobre hombre fue enterrado. 

Sentí que Watson se estremecía al leer la concisa y casi impersonal inscripción en la pequeña losa gris, y volví a sentirme un completo inútil. ¿Qué haría él ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? 

Solté su brazo, me agaché y arranqué la hierba que había crecido alrededor de la tumba y la pequeña cruz blanca. Al menos ahora podría verse mejor. 

—Gracias —le oí susurrar. 

Asentí, inseguro, y a continuación me alejé varios pasos para permitirle estar a solas un rato. 

No me pidió que me quedara, y supe que había hecho lo correcto. 

Pero cuando vi que mi querido amigo se dejaba caer de rodillas ante la lápida, un dolor físico traspasó mi corazón ante mi propia inutilidad, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pese a saber que era a Watson a quien le correspondía llorar. 

Las suyas eran lágrimas de aflicción. Las mías, de frustración y dolor por el hombre que había llegado a ser la persona más importante del mundo para mí. Cuando tocó la cruz blanca con un dedo tembloroso, no pude soportarlo más y aparté la mirada, tomando aliento larga y entrecortadamente, rogando a Dios que me orientara. 

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿De qué forma podía mejorar las cosas? Yo, Sherlock Holmes, el investigador más destacado de nuestra generación…, no podía hacer nada. 

Alcé bruscamente la cabeza cuando vi que Watson se incorporaba tambaleándose y avanzaba a trompicones hacia el roble más cercano. Apoyó el brazo sano contra el enorme tronco y hundió el rostro en él, como había hecho en el tren. Sólo que esta vez el violento estremecimiento de sus hombros me reveló que lloraba amargamente. 

Y de pronto comprendí que había algo que podía hacer. 

Al menos, podría brindarle más apoyo que aquel maldito árbol. 

En tres largas zancadas me planté junto a él y puse una mano sobre sus agitados hombros. Y antes de poder decirle nada, se dio la vuelta con una expresión tan desolada que sentí una punzada en el corazón, y se aferró a mí con la fuerza de un torno, sollozando como nunca antes había oído hacer a alguien. 

No, nunca no. 

Una vez escuché un sonido así. Y… y había salido de mí. 

Había sido la noche del doble funeral de mis padres, hacía ya diez largos años. Me había despertado en medio de una violenta pesadilla, gritando en la oscuridad de mi dormitorio mientras las horribles imágenes de mis padres ahogándose se repetían una y otra vez en mi hiperactiva imaginación. 

La puerta se había abierto de golpe cuando mi hermano irrumpió frenéticamente en mi habitación. Había escuchado mis gritos de terror desde el vestíbulo. 

Y, como el adolescente que era, me había aferrado a él llorando, como hacía Watson ahora, durante lo que me parecieron horas. Y Mycroft se sentó allí, en mi cama, y me lo permitió, sin pronunciar palabra, tan sólo ofreciéndome algo a lo que agarrarme. 

Y eso me había ayudado más de lo que él nunca llegó a saber. 

Ahora… ahora era mi turno de ayudar. 

Con indecisión al principio, y luego con más firmeza cuando la torpeza desapareció (no había hecho este tipo de cosas en muchos años), rodeé la temblorosa figura de mi amigo con mis brazos sin decir nada, y me limité a quedarme allí, permitiendo que el flujo de las emociones siguiera su curso. 

Debieron transcurrir al menos quince minutos antes de que se tranquilizara. Pero fue algo bueno, porque sabía que él necesitaba desahogarse por fin. 

Sólo una vez le había visto llorar: aquella noche en Baker Street, cuando nos enteramos de la noticia. Dos veces le sorprendí con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando él pensaba que nadie lo miraba, pero nunca llegó a bajar del todo sus barreras para dar rienda suelta a su dolor. Y en esa ocasión no supe qué hacer. 

Ahora lo sabía, porque el dolor de su angustia se había filtrado a través de una diminuta grieta en mi armadura, perforando los escudos que había construido con tanto cuidado alrededor de mi propio dolor, y esa abertura se ensanchaba por momentos mientras unos sentimientos que no había experimentado en años comenzaban a aflorar lentamente desde el fondo de mi mente. 

Sus violentos sollozos ya estaban remitiendo, y de repente lanzó un jadeo y se echó hacia atrás bruscamente. Su rostro, ya colorado, enrojeció de vergüenza. 

—Lo-lo siento, Holmes. Me estoy… comportando… como un… como un tonto —dijo con voz ahogada, intentando apartarse de mí. 

¿Le avergonzaba su dolor? ¿O pensaba que yo me había visto forzado a compartirlo? ¿Realmente le había parecido tan frío y distante en el pasado como para pensar que me molestaría ofrecerle un hombro sobre el que llorar? 

Esta vez me tocó a mí sentir una profunda vergüenza. 

—Oh, mi querido amigo —jadeé, sin saber qué más decir—. ¡Lo-lo siento mucho! 

Al oír eso, reanudó su llanto, y me quedé aterrorizado. ¡Había metido la pata! ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien? 

Las manos de Watson aferraban mi chaqueta con fuerza, y yo sólo podía permanecer allí parado, impotente, porque se me antojaba que cualquier cosa que dijera sería un mero tópico vacío que no ayudaría en lo más mínimo. 

Hasta que volví a recordar aquella horrible noche, diez años atrás, cuando Mycroft hizo lo que pudo, por embarazoso que fuera, para intentar tranquilizarme. Tragué saliva con esfuerzo.

—Watson. To-todo irá bien. Estoy aquí —dije, rogando para acertar con las palabras, porque había sido eso lo que a mí me había ayudado—. Estoy aquí, viejo amigo. 

Su rígido cuerpo se relajó ligeramente, aunque las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo, y deseé desesperadamente haber dicho lo correcto. No cabía duda de que debía ser el peor paño de lágrimas sobre la faz del planeta. 

Pero momentos después, volvió a tranquilizarse y alzó el rostro hacia mí, balbuceando como pudo unas palabras de gratitud. Mi querido Watson, cortés hasta el fin. 

Pero entonces sentí un escalofrío cuando casi se dobló de dolor y lanzó un grito ahogado, aferrándose las costillas. La intensidad de su aflicción debía haber arruinado la recuperación que hubiera podido experimentar en los últimos días. 

Me apresuré a sujetarlo y nos sentamos pesadamente en el suelo, donde percibí que su respiración, ya laboriosa a causa de su profundo llanto, se estaba volviendo aterradoramente superficial mientras intentaba lidiar con el intenso dolor. 

—¡Watson, escúcheme! —dije, sin importarme si mi voz temblaba de miedo o emoción—. Tiene que respirar, Watson. Profundo y despacio. ¿Me oye? 

Asintió, lanzando un jadeo al verse traspasado por una nueva oleada de dolor. Tardé al menos cinco minutos en conseguir que tomara una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire, y se dejó caer sin fuerzas contra el tronco del frondoso árbol bajo el que nos habíamos sentado, ligeramente inclinado sobre mi hombro. 

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y era obvio que intentaba concentrarse en poner coto a sus desbocadas emociones. Ahora yo temblaba tanto como él. Me había dado un susto terrible. 

—Todo va bien, Watson. Descanse un rato —dije en voz baja, observándole mientras, poco a poco, su garganta volvía a permitir el paso del aire y el intenso dolor que crispaba su rostro comenzaba a ceder ligeramente. 

En ningún momento dejé de rodear sus temblorosos hombros con mi brazo, y durante unos instantes la entrecortada respiración de mi pobre amigo fue el único sonido que escuché, aparte del gorjeo de aquellos malditos pájaros por encima de nuestras cabezas. Parecían burlarse del desgarrador drama que tenía lugar debajo de ellos. 

Al cabo de un rato advertí que su respiración se había normalizado, que ya no temblaba, y… y que se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco. Suspiré aliviado. Gracias a Dios… Al menos durante un rato tendría un pequeño respiro entre tanto dolor. 

Mientras tanto, aproveché la ocasión para intentar recuperar el control de los demonios de mi propio pasado. Habían servido a su propósito al ser mis guías. Ahora era el momento de volver a encerrarlos una vez más en las profundidades de los recovecos más lejanos de mi formidable mente. 

 

**Watson**

Desperté con un sobresalto, y lo primero que advertí fue que mi cabeza parecía espantosamente espesa y pesada. Entonces recordé la cantidad de lágrimas que había vertido. Cielo santo, no tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido. Era como si un dique hubiera explotado en mi mente, derramando todo lo que había estado sintiendo últimamente desde no sabía cuánto tiempo. 

Lo segundo que advertí fue que estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol y que Holmes estaba sentado a mi lado, con un brazo sobre mis hombros. Entonces me miró, vio que estaba despierto y comprendí, con extremo bochorno, que había estado aplastando su brazo contra el tronco mientras dormía. 

—Lo-lo siento —tartamudeé, con la voz enronquecida tras el llanto. 

Soltó una risita. 

—Diez minutos más, viejo amigo, y habría tenido que reclamar mi brazo. ¡No siento los dedos! 

Su gentil reproche mientras flexionaba los músculos agarrotados fue muy reconfortante para mis quebrantados nervios, y me las arreglé para esbozar una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa.

—¿Se siente mejor ahora, Watson? —preguntó en voz baja. 

Asentí, tomando una nueva y entrecortada bocanada de aire. ¿Cómo había llegado a quedarme dormido? 

Entonces recordé la horrible nube negra de dolor que había tomado por completo el control de mis sentidos. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había hecho durante el espantoso paroxismo de una sensación aún más espantosa. 

Al ver mi atribulada mirada, los ojos grises de Holmes se suavizaron, y me aseguró que todo estaba bien, y que debería sentirme mucho mejor ahora que al fin, al fin, me había dejado llevar por unas emociones que había estado reprimiendo durante más de un año. 

Me sentía estupefacto, placenteramente impactado por lo bien que había comprendido mis necesidades. Como he dicho, no se permitía el lujo de demostrar sus emociones, y éste era un suceso extremadamente raro. Pero, al fin y al cabo, este asunto propiciaba las circunstancias extremas. 

Cerré los ojos y volví a tomar aliento, estremecido. Al abrirlos, vi que Holmes observaba una vez más el reloj de mi hermano. Había mantenido su mente ocupada mientras yo disfrutaba de una merecidísima siesta. Me lo devolvió con un ligero suspiro. 

—Su significado sigue escapándoseme, Watson. Lo siento mucho. 

Cogí el reloj y volví a guardarlo en mi bolsillo, asegurándole que no necesitaba disculparse. 

—Holmes… 

—¿Sí, mi querido amigo? 

—Yo…yo… Bueno, gracias —susurré con una voz nuevamente temblorosa, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos. 

—Ya se lo he dicho, Watson. Capearemos juntos este temporal. Me alegra que me permitiera acompañarle, viejo amigo. Me habría roto el corazón si hubiera intentado afrontar esto solo —dijo con voz queda. 

No pude confiar en mi voz para expresar lo que sentía, así que asentí en silencio. 

—He-he traído algo, Watson, que-que he creído que le gustaría tener —dijo momentos después con voz insegura y azorada. 

Me volví hacia él y vi que se removía inquieto. 

—¿Holmes? 

—Bien. 

Tragó saliva (estaba bastante nervioso) y a continuación sacó de su bolsillo una tira de cinta enrollada y me la tendió con una mano apenas más firme que la mía. 

Volví a mirarlo con expresión burlona. 

—Me he tomado la libertad (o más bien Mycroft, a petición mía) de investigar la ascendencia escocesa de su familia, Watson —dijo, pasándose incómodamente un dedo por el interior del cuello de la camisa—, y-y descubrí el tartán de los Watson. Así que anoche, después de que usted se fuera a la cama, hice que Mycroft recorriera todo Edimburgo en busca de alguien que tuviera la tela o fuera capaz de conseguirla en unas horas. 

Me quedé mirándolo, y luego bajé los ojos hacia la suave cinta de tela escocesa que sostenía en la mano. 

—Sa-sabía que en algún momento usted querría rendirle los últimos honores, Watson, y yo-yo no sabía si-si usted deseaba flores o no, así que opté por lo más simple. 

Se removía inquieto, atento a mi reacción. 

—Simple para Sherlock Holmes, tal vez —susurré, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas una vez más mientras contemplaba la tela a cuadros entre mis manos—, pero para cualquier otro, es invaluable. Holmes, yo… —Me detuve, porque mi voz volvía a temblar, y él frunció el ceño, embargado por la preocupación. 

Me las compuse para tragarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta y sonreír, y él me devolvió el gesto con calidez, incorporándose y ofreciéndome su mano. 

Permanecimos de pie un momento, el uno junto al otro, y luego me acerqué a la tumba una vez más. Me arrodillé ante ella, até el tartán a la cruz blanca con un prolijo nudo marinero, y la cálida brisa levantó los dos extremos de la cinta, haciéndolos ondear en el aire como el saludo de una bandera. 

Alzado junto a mí, oí a Holmes recitar en voz baja un poema que no escuchaba desde las clases de gramática en el colegio. 

No somos más que dos: los otros duermen  
en la imperturbable noche de la muerte.  
No somos más que dos: conservemos  
el vínculo que nos ata a la luz.  
Un corazón salta hacia otro: nos calienta  
la misma bendita sangre.  
La honesta sangre de ese buen hombre  
es igual a la que tiernamente reivindicamos.  
Nos rodearon los brazos de una madre  
cuyo amor tardaremos mucho en devolver.  
En la misma cuna nos mecieron;  
sobre la misma tierra jugamos.  
Nuestras bromas infantiles fueron las mismas,  
cada pequeña alegría y cada pena.  
Deja que la madurez mantenga viva la llama  
que se encendió hace tanto tiempo.  
No somos más que dos: que sea ése el lazo  
que nos una hasta que muramos.  
Hombro con hombro resistiremos  
hasta que lado a lado yazgamos.

Cuando hubo pronunciado las últimas palabras, me incorporé lenta y rígidamente. Hacía años que no escuchaba aquel poema, y me sorprendía mucho que Holmes lo hubiera oído alguna vez. 

Pero, como siempre, él había sabido exactamente lo que yo necesitaba oír. 

Y mientras estábamos allí parados, deslizó su brazo en torno al mío una vez más, y guardamos un momento de silencio por Andrew, contemplando el modo en que los extremos de la cinta lanzaban los colores de mi herencia al cálido viento otoñal. 

La nube negra que se había cernido sobre mí se había convertido, con ayuda de Holmes, en una extraña sensación de calma, y ahora sabía que podía, que podía de verdad, capear este temporal. Y con la ayuda de un hombre como Sherlock Holmes, no habría reto, por descomunal que fuese, que no pudiera afrontar. 

Cuando finalmente nos dimos la vuelta para marcharnos, me volví a mirar una vez más la pequeña cruz blanca con su orgullosa bandera, y supe que mi hermano estaría complacido. 

La presión del brazo de Holmes en torno al mío se incrementó protectoramente, y me sentí en paz al dejar aquel lugar, sabiendo que ahora, por fin, había enterrado a un fantasma, esta vez para siempre.


	20. Pisoteando a una docena

“Sólo puedes ayudar a uno de tus desafortunados hermanos pisoteando a una docena de ellos.”

Bertolt Bretch 

 

 **Watson**

Me sentí algo alarmado por los estragos que mi intensa aflicción había causado a mis maltratadas costillas. Por mi formación médica, me resultó evidente que la escasa recuperación que había experimentado en los últimos días acababa de irse al traste. 

Fue desalentador y doloroso… pero, afortunadamente, no demasiado peligroso, ya que, para empezar, tampoco habían sanado demasiado. El tiempo y el reposo arreglarían el daño que había sufrido hoy. 

Exhausto, pero en cierto modo más ligero tras la visita al cementerio, fui capaz de mantener el ritmo de Holmes mientras regresábamos lentamente al pueblo, y pronto nos encontramos en la calle donde se hallaba _El Barco y el Ancla_. 

Lancé un suspiro. Mycroft y el carruaje aún no habían llegado. Tendríamos que esperarlos. 

El brazo de Holmes se apretó repentinamente en torno al mío y le oí emitir entre dientes un suave siseo. 

—¿Holmes? —inquirí, consciente de que sus agudos sentidos habían percibido algo que a mí aún se me escapaba. 

Tenía razón. Holmes había vuelto la cabeza como un pointer en la dirección por donde habíamos venido. Un ruido furtivo, demasiado tenue para mis oídos, hizo que su cabeza girara bruscamente para escrutar la oscuridad, justo a nuestra izquierda. 

Maldijo en voz baja. 

—No esperaba que vinieran tan pronto a por nosotros. Es culpa mía, por ser tan indolente. No tuve en cuenta la oscuridad. 

—No puede controlar la sucesión del día y la noche, Holmes. ¿Son los rufianes a los que se acercó en el pub? 

—Algunos de ellos, sí… No creo que nos dejen ir muy lejos. Hasta en el pub llevaban sus revólveres ocultos, y a menos que… 

Pronunció el final de la frase con ansiedad. Debía habérsele ocurrido alguna idea. 

—¿Qué, Holmes? 

Mi amigo comenzó a andar rápidamente hacia el pub, tirando de mí, pegado a las sombras. 

—Adentro, Watson, deprisa. Ocurra lo que ocurra, no se separe de mí… y por el amor de Dios, procure no meterse en medio. No está en condiciones de liarse a puñetazos y yo puedo cuidarme solo. 

—¿En una pelea? No está siendo razonable, Holmes. 

—Prométamelo. 

—Muy bien, pero… 

No había tiempo para objeciones. Nuestros perseguidores ya eran visibles incluso para mí. 

Justo a tiempo, alcanzamos la entrada del pub y Holmes prácticamente me arrojó dentro, siguiéndome de cerca. Me condujo entre la multitud hasta el mismo centro, frente la barra, y me empujó contra ella, situándose delante de mí. 

Entonces, con la voz de un rufián borracho, Sherlock Holmes pronunció unas palabras que no habría esperado oír en sus labios ni en un millón de años. 

—¡JOHN LACHLAN! ¡TE LE HAS ESTADO INSINUANDO A MI MUJER! 

El pobre tipo al que se dirigía era mucho más pequeño y delgado que Holmes, y estaba hablando con un grupo de amigos de aspecto bastante susceptible. Se volvió a mirar a Holmes con una expresión desconcertada y confusa. 

—¿Qué? 

Varias cabezas, incluyendo la del camarero, se habían girado hacia mi amigo. Los hombres que nos habían estado siguiendo aparecieron en la puerta. Eran cuatro, incluyendo al pelirrojo con el que Holmes había estado hablando. Parecía mucho más sobrio que aquella tarde. 

Holmes siguió hablando. 

—¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE CONMIGO, LACHLAN! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO Y CREER QUE LO DEJARÉ PASAR, CERDO ASQUEROSO!

El tipo parecía ahora bastante alarmado y sus amigos murmuraban y se removían inquietos. Parecían enfadados. Ahora, la mayor parte de los parroquianos miraba a mi amigo. 

Holmes, con la cara colorada y los dientes apretados, tenía un aspecto muy convincente y bastante amenazador. 

—¡No sé de qué me habla! —exclamó la víctima. 

—AH, NO LO SABES, ¿EH? —escupió Holmes a menos de una pulgada del rostro del pobre hombre. 

Entonces lo agarró y lo golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo, espatarrado. 

Los amigos del hombre lanzaron gritos de indignación, y uno llegó incluso a intentar pegarle a Holmes, que se agachó rápidamente. El golpe alcanzó a un tipo muy borracho y de aspecto muy hostil que lucía una enmarañada barba negra. 

Éste lanzó un rugido, se sacudió y le devolvió el golpe al atacante de Holmes. 

Holmes escogió al azar a un mirón y le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo rodar sobre una mesa, haciendo volar por los aires varias bebidas en el proceso y provocando más gritos y más golpes. 

Entonces la taberna estalló. 

El estrépito se convirtió en un rugido ensordecedor. Una marea de hombres se levantó, se iniciaron varias peleas y muchos aprovecharon para servirse licor gratis. 

En medio del caos perdí de vista tanto a Holmes como a los hombres que nos habían estado siguiendo, y me apreté contra la barra, indefenso, intentando mantenerme apartado de la masa humana. 

Entonces, un golpe inesperado se estrelló en mi mejilla y caí directamente en medio de ella. 

Luché en vano contra la presión de los cuerpos, perdido en un mar de puños en movimiento y caras coloradas. Desistí de intentar buscar una ruta de escape y me abracé los costados, intentando proteger mis costillas. 

Una mano salió de la nada, me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia una mesa volcada. 

Me debatí, pensando que sería uno de nuestros perseguidores, pero me llevé una sorpresa al ver el rostro de mi amigo, ya magullado y brillante de sudor, con una sonrisa que dejaba sus dientes al descubierto y los ojos iluminados por el fervor que siempre le producía este tipo de actividad física. 

—¡No se levante, Watson! —gritó por encima del estruendo y me hizo agacharme tras la mesa volcada que, comprendí de pronto, había elegido como baluarte, empujándola contra la pared. 

Tan pronto me echó al suelo, otro hombre vino hacia él con los puños en alto. Holmes lo recibió con un izquierdazo que lo envió de regreso al rebullente maremágnum. 

Su segundo asaltante era más grande y musculoso y los golpes de Holmes sólo parecían enfurecerle más. Golpeó a mi amigo en la cara y le partió el labio. 

Holmes se tambaleó hacia la mesa, pero se enderezó con sorprendente agilidad y propinó una fantástica patada a las costillas del tipo, haciéndole expulsar el aire de los pulmones. 

Pero en cuanto se libró de aquel hombre, llegó otro, y luego otro… La pelea que Holmes había iniciado estaba alcanzando unas proporciones aterradoras. 

Los muebles y las botellas comenzaron a hacerse añicos a medida que aumentaba la violencia en la estancia. No podía ver al camarero, y sólo pude asumir que o bien había ido a pedir ayuda o se había quitado de en medio. 

Holmes volvía a enderezarse tras deshacerse del que debía ser ya su vigésimo atacante cuando se quedó paralizado. Seguí su mirada y sentí que me quedaba sin aliento, aunque el jadeo que salió de mi boca fue demasiado tenue incluso para mis oídos. 

El pelirrojo se abría paso por el centro de la estancia en dirección a Holmes… y mi amigo ya no tenía tiempo de volver a desaparecer. 

En un momento estuvo sobre el detective, y esquivó sus dos primeros puñetazos, bloqueando el tercero con el hombro y lanzándole a Holmes un golpe bajo dirigido a la rodilla. 

Vi más que oí a Holmes gritar y trastabillar mientras el tipo se cernía amenazadoramente sobre él con una mirada viciosa. 

Ya no podía limitarme a apartarme y observar. El brazo y las costillas me dolían, pero me las arreglé para propinarle un formidable golpe en el estómago con la mano izquierda, cerca del riñón. Emitió un grito agudo y se dobló sobre sí mismo.  
Lo ayudé a terminar de caer de una patada, y pasé rápidamente sobre él para llegar hasta Holmes. 

Mi amigo ya se estaba levantando y me miró con una amplia sonrisa. 

—¡Bien hecho, Watson! 

Sonreí, pero no tuve tiempo de responder porque ya estaba tirando de mí, apartándome del camino de un parroquiano que sangraba profusamente por una brecha en la frente. 

Se oyó un enorme crujido y nos giramos para ver a un grupo de hombres que había caído sobre la mesa justo enfrente de nosotros, aplastándola y rodando por el suelo en un montón imposible. La pelea se nos echaba encima, expulsándonos de la mesa protectora que Holmes había requisado al comienzo. 

Mi amigo me empujó hacia el montón de hombres caídos, obligándome a pasar por encima de ellos en dirección al espacio momentáneamente despejado que habían creado, y luego me apretó contra la pared, colocándose protectoramente delante de mí. 

Para entonces ya habíamos recorrido la estancia casi por completo y la batalla comenzaba a decaer mientras los hombres retrocedían tambaleándose para atender sus heridas. 

Un hombre, que lucía una sonrisa tan amplia como la de mi amigo y que obviamente estaba disfrutando con la pelea, se abrió camino hasta Holmes e intercambiaron golpes durante un momento hasta que Holmes lo despachó y se giró para enfrentarse a su siguiente asaltante. 

Era el tipo de la barba negra, quien, sin asomo de duda, había reconocido a mi amigo incluso en su estado de embriaguez. Le propinó un golpe terrible en la cara y lo agarró por la camisa, lanzándolo contra la pared. 

Me moví para ayudarle, pero resbalé en un charco de cerveza. Extendí una mano instintivamente y me agarré a la camisa del hombre que tenía más cerca, haciéndole caer junto a mí. 

El tipo rugió e intentó echarme las manos al cuello. 

Un instante después fue arrollado por un joven rubio con la cara colorada en quien reconocí a uno de los que Holmes había conocido previamente en el pub. 

Me miró y abrió los ojos como platos. Frunció el ceño y extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, sin apartar los ojos de mi rostro. 

Tartamudeé unas palabras de agradecimiento y giré la cabeza, intentando localizar a Holmes. 

Mi auxiliador me soltó y se volvió hacia mi acosador, apartando al coloso de Holmes, que ahora lucía un fantástico ojo morado, y envió al iracundo hombre con el resto de los combatientes de una sonora patada. 

Holmes me miró con ansiedad y entonces descubrió al joven… y también abrió mucho los ojos. 

—Carter. 

—Usted —dijo el rubio, tirando de mí y de Holmes hacia un rincón—. No me mienta. Usted conocía a Andrew Watson. Pero no es un acreedor. Y usted… —Volvió a mirarme—. Usted es su hermano, ¿verdad? Él hablaba de usted. 

—¿Por qué le importa? —le preguntó Holmes—. ¿Qué era Andrew para usted? 

—Un amigo, trabajábamos juntos en el molino. Yo le admiraba… Si, como creo, están aquí por su muerte, deberían hablar con los hombres que les siguieron hasta aquí. Mala gente… Él siempre andaba metido en negocios con ellos. Era un tipo brillante, pero no sabía elegir a sus amigos. 

—¿Usted le apreciaba? —pregunté, jadeante, luchando por hacerme oír por encima del alboroto. 

—Sí —dijo Carter, mirándome de nuevo. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mi rostro. 

—¡Watson! —siseó Holmes, apartándome de él en dirección a la puerta. 

Seguí su mirada y vi que la pelea volvía a desplazarse hacia nosotros. 

—Creo que es hora de decir adiós —dijo Holmes, empujándome por la puerta hacia la brisa nocturna. 

Trastabillé un poco, disfrutando de la libertad y el aire fresco del exterior, y me di de bruces contra una enorme figura. Retrocedí, disculpándome con voz ahogada. 

—Doctor, ¿qué diablos…?  


Holmes salió del pub detrás de mí tambaleándose, con la ropa y el pelo alborotados, el labio aún sangrando y un pequeño corte sobre una ceja. Un cardenal coloreaba su sien izquierda. 

—¡Sherlock! —jadeó Mycroft con voz severa, aunque teñida de preocupación.

Holmes se ruborizó y se puso serio. 

—Ah, Mycroft… Has acabado, ¿eh? 

La marea de la pelea ya empezaba a desbordarse por la puerta. Tavish bajó del carruaje y, con un suspiro, echó a andar hacia allí, disparando al aire. Eso hizo que los combatientes se detuvieran. 

—¡Confío en que haya una buena razón para esto, señor Holmes! —gritó por encima del hombro—. ¡Aunque no estoy seguro de querer oírla! 

Al ver el enorme rostro de Mycroft enrojecer como un tomate, tuve la sensación de que él tampoco querría saber la razón. Su hermano menor iba a tener que dar un montón de explicaciones.


	21. Dejad caer las armas

“Si queréis ser hermanos, dejad caer las armas de vuestras manos. No es posible amar con armas ofensivas en las manos.”

Papa Pablo VI 

 

 **Mycroft**

—Sherlock, de todas las imbecilidades, idioteces… 

—Mycroft —dijo el doctor con voz cansada mientras se derrumbaba en el asiento del coche—, no tuvimos otra opción. Holmes inició esa pelea para mantenernos apartados del peligro. ¡Nos estaban siguiendo! 

Fruncí el ceño. No podía rebatir los motivos de mi hermano para iniciar una trifulca en la taberna, pero no me satisfacía nada su forma de atraer tanta atención sobre nosotros. 

Sherlock se sentaba frente a mí, y sus irritados ojos grises me traspasaban con una mirada maligna. 

—Creo, hermano, que era motivo suficiente para atraer la atención sobre nosotros —dijo con voz cortante—. Mejor eso que recibir un balazo, ¿no? 

—O ser empujado por un barranco —susurró Watson, mirando el cielo oscuro con expresión hosca. 

Eso disipó mi furia, y los observé atentamente a los dos. 

El doctor parecía absolutamente exhausto, tanto mental como físicamente, y sabía que habían pasado la tarde ante la tumba de su hermano. Eso era todo lo que Sherlock me había contado. Posiblemente no fue una misión agradable, y a la vista de la rigidez de los movimientos de Watson me resultaba obvio que aún sentía mucho dolor. 

Y mi hermano no tenía mejor aspecto. Incluso después de haberse lavado un poco tras su espontanea pelea en el bar, seguía exhibiendo un labio partido, un ojo morado y un montón de cardenales en la cara, y no me cabía duda de que también en el resto del cuerpo. 

Mientras la irritación abandonaba mi semblante, el carruaje pasó por encima de un enorme bache que nos sacudió violentamente a todos. El doctor lanzó un grito ahogado y se llevó instintivamente la mano sana al costado, asaltado por un bronco acceso de tos. 

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarle si estaba bien, Sherlock se me adelantó. Y una vez más me divirtió ver lo mucho que mi hermano había cambiado en los últimos siete años. En su infancia y su adolescencia había sido extremadamente egocéntrico. 

Ahora, mientras lo observaba pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Watson, mirándome como si me retara a hacer el más mínimo comentario, no pude reprimir una sonrisa ante su beligerante actitud. Al menos, esa parte de él no había cambiado. 

—¿Qué descubrió en casa de Andrew, Mycroft? —preguntó el doctor, acomodándose con cuidado en su asiento, junto a mi hermano, con un leve suspiro. 

—Varios puntos de interés, doctor —respondí, comenzando a sacar mi libreta. Entonces recordé que estaba demasiado oscuro para leer. Tendría que recurrir a mi memoria—. En primer lugar, comprobé que en la casa no quedaba nada que perteneciera a su hermano. Nadie intentó entrar ni tampoco comprar lo que hubiera dentro. 

—De lo que se deduce que la casa no tiene conexión con los anarquistas que usan el tartán de los Gersauch, hermano mío. Asombroso, Mycroft —dijo mi hermano, y bajo la creciente oscuridad no vi si estaba de broma o simplemente impaciente a causa de mi metódico estilo narrativo. 

Al oír al doctor murmurar una protesta, me decanté por lo último. Y cuando dejó escapar un suspiro y me pidió cortésmente que continuara, estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada. En ocasiones, Watson era invaluable. 

—Pero hablé con los vecinos —proseguí—, y descubrí algo muy interesante. 

—No me digas. 

—Holmes, por el amor de Dios. 

Watson debía estar realmente exhausto si mi hermano empezaba a hacerle perder la paciencia. A veces pensaba que el doctor poseía una reserva inagotable de tal virtud. 

—Los vecinos residen allí desde antes de que Andrew Watson comprara la casa. Más de uno me dijo que después de que Andrew se instalara, empezaron a ver luces en la propiedad por la noche. 

—¿Luces? 

—Antorchas o linternas. A todas horas. Y en varios lugares de la finca —respondí. 

En esos momentos deseé tener una de aquellas linternas, porque ya había caído la noche y la idea de conducir por el campo en medio de una oscuridad absoluta no me resultaba especialmente atractiva. 

—Se celebraban reuniones —oí que sugería Watson con voz queda y cansada. 

—Es muy posible —convine, un poco molesto con Sherlock por burlarse de mis deducciones pero no decir ni una palabra sobre las del doctor—. Esas reuniones a medianoche ocurrían con bastante regularidad —proseguí—, y en ocasiones iban acompañadas por voces en el viento, etc. 

—¿Saben los vecinos quién estaba involucrado? ¿Nadie lo investigo nunca? —preguntó Sherlock. 

—No, Sherlock. Esto es un pueblo, y aquí la gente es de lo más reservada. Cada cual se ocupa únicamente de sus asuntos. 

—Así que todo lo que sabemos es que esas reuniones tenían lugar en alguna parte de la propiedad —murmuró mi hermano— a diferentes horas de la noche. 

—No hay más que sacar de ahí, Sherlock. Obviamente, lo más probable es que los encuentros fueran contactos clandestinos del grupo anarquista que persigue a Watson. 

Ninguno de los dos hombres sentados frente a mí me respondió, y una vez más deseé tener una linterna. Cuánto detestaba hablarle a la nada… Y Sherlock siempre había sido irritantemente reticente a iniciar cualquier conversación. 

—Dime qué has descubierto hoy, Sherlock. 

—¿Aparte del interesante hecho de no poder enfrentarme a un bar entero lleno de rufianes yo solito? 

—Te lo merecías, Sherlock. Y ahora deja de ser tan frustrantemente chistoso y ve al grano. 

—No investigamos mucho, hermano —respondió Sherlock, bajando ostensiblemente la voz—. Estuvimos… atendiendo otros asuntos. No averiguamos gran cosa hasta después de la pelea, gracias a ese tipo, Carter. 

—¿El rubio? 

—Sí. 

Sherlock pasó a detallar en voz baja los eventos que siguieron a la pelea y todo lo que el tal Carter les había dicho a él y a Watson.

—Entonces, ¿crees que nos ayudará? 

—Lo creo muy probable —dijo mi hermano, y volví a preguntarme por qué hablaba tan bajo—. Parecía sinceramente interesado en hacerlo, y creo que estaba realmente apenado por la muerte de Andrew Watson. 

—¿De veras? 

—Si estaba fingiendo, fue la mejor actuación que he visto en mucho tiempo —replicó mi hermano. 

—Has dicho que te dijo que Andrew era brillante, pero que no sabía escoger a sus amigos. Esos tipos por los que iniciaste la pelea, supongo. 

—Sí —le oí admitir—, y Carter dijo que en sus últimos días Andrew siempre parecía estar distraído, preocupado por algo. 

—El clan que iba tras él, por supuesto. 

—Por supuesto. Se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía ocultar, e imagino que estaba intentando escapar al control de los anarquistas cuando fue asesinado por ello —respondió mi hermano en voz baja. 

—Sherlock, si vamos a regresar mañana a la ciudad, tendremos que alquilar un coche. El inspector Tavish debe reincorporarse a su trabajo mañana por la mañana. 

—¿Quieres que me encargue yo? 

—Puedo hacerlo yo cuando volvamos al hotel. Creo que ahora el curso de acción más lógico sería examinar la propiedad que perteneció a Andrew Watson. 

—¿Obtuviste un permiso mientras estuviste allí, Mycroft? 

—Sí. Al nuevo propietario le trae sin cuidado que la exploremos mientras no alteremos ninguno de los edificios de la propiedad. 

—¿Qué extensión dirías que tiene el terreno? 

De nuevo, la voz de Sherlock sonó tan queda que apenas pude oír su pregunta. Era de lo más irritante. 

—Cuatro, posiblemente cinco o seis acres —respondí—. Pero la mayor parte está sembrada de cuevas y otras peculiaridades geológicas. No faltan lugares para celebrar reuniones clandestinas. 

Alcé la vista. La luna se abría paso a través de un banco de nubes, proyectando un translúcido rayo de luz plateada sobre nosotros y el paisaje circundante. Miré a Sherlock y vi que se llevaba un dedo a los labios y señalaba sonriendo a quien se hallaba junto a él. Y comprendí por qué de pronto había empezado a hablar en voz baja. 

El pobre doctor se había quedado dormido a su lado, cómodamente instalado bajo el hueco del delgado brazo de mi hermano. 

Una vez más me maravilló el cambio de Sherlock, y especialmente hoy. Me pregunté brevemente qué habría ocurrido durante las dos horas que habían pasado en ese cementerio. Sherlock se había mostrado excesivamente incómodo al hablar de ello y, naturalmente, el doctor no aportó más información. 

De todas formas, me entusiasmaba ver el cambio tan positivo que mi hermano había experimentado, y me alegraba sobremanera saber que ambos se enfrentaban juntos a este sórdido drama. 

Con una indulgente sonrisa, me eché hacia atrás y también cerré los ojos. La preocupación por ambos había hecho que mi día resultara bastante más agotador de lo que habría sido con un mero trabajo de campo. Me sentiría extremadamente feliz cuando llegáramos al hotel, en Edimburgo, y tomara un buen refrigerio. 

 

**Holmes**

Personalmente, sentí un gran alivio cuando llegamos al hotel, en Edimburgo. Me encontraba más cansado de lo que quería admitir, y empezaba a arderme la cara a causa de los golpes recibidos esa tarde. Debería haberme sentido extremadamente feliz ante la perspectiva de poder ponerme una cómoda bata y fumar una pipa antes de intentar dormir un poco. 

Pero me daba pena tener que despertar a Watson. Estaba extenuado, y yo, reacio a traerle de vuelta a la realidad. 

Me libré de tener que hacerlo cuando, poco antes de llegar a nuestro hotel, el carruaje dobló una esquina con demasiada celeridad y él despertó con un sobresalto, mirando a su alrededor con una soñolienta perplejidad que resultó casi cómica. 

Entonces, al comprender que había vuelto a quedarse dormido sobre mí, se puso rígido, se ruborizó, mortificado, y se enderezó en el asiento. Al notar que yo no apartaba el brazo, me miró con aire abochornado. 

—No se perdió ninguna conversación interesante, Watson —dije con sequedad. 

Su respuesta se vio cortada por la enojada voz de mi hermano al otro lado del carruaje. 

—Ni una compañía refinada, ya que estamos. 

Oí que Watson dejaba escapar una risita, y el sonido caldeó mi corazón. En un momento, el inspector Tavish detuvo el coche junto al bordillo, frente al nuestro hotel, y saltó del pescante. 

—Hemos llegado, caballeros. Servicio de aparcamiento sólo para nuestros distinguidos invitados —dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa, abriendo la puerta del carruaje y tendiéndole una mano a Watson. 

Noté con cierta preocupación la forma tan rígida en la que descendía, y comprendí que, probablemente, los esfuerzos del día habían hecho que la mejoría que pudiera haber experimentado desde el ataque no hubiera servido de nada. Tendría que vigilarle con mucha atención. 

Hice salir a Mycroft del coche con un cordial empujón, sonriendo al oírle rezongar acerca de la impiedad de la hora y lo mucho que necesitaba una cena. 

—Si no precisan nada más de mí, caballeros… 

—Gracias por su ayuda, inspector —dije—. Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted. 

—Gracias, señor Holmes. Y buena suerte a todos. Tal vez volvamos a vernos antes de su regreso a Londres. Buenas noches, señores. 

Mycroft alzó una mano a modo de despedida, pero vi que Watson estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormido de pie. Lo cogí del brazo y le pregunté a Mycroft si iría al restaurante del hotel a cenar algo. 

—No es una deducción precisamente asombrosa, Sherlock. 

Watson espabiló lo suficiente para reírse ante la devolución de mi pulla, y clavé en mi hermano una mirada feroz. 

—¿Te reunirás conmigo? 

—Prefiero pensar que eres capaz de deducir la respuesta tú mismo, hermano mío —resoplé desdeñosamente, guiando a Watson hacia las escaleras. 

Escuché la risita de Mycroft a mis espaldas mientras se dirigía al restaurante del hotel, pero en ese momento mi principal preocupación era conseguir subir las escaleras y llegar hasta la cama. 

—Holmes, debo atender su ojo en cuanto lleguemos arriba —farfulló Watson con voz soñolienta, intentando disimular un bostezo. 

Sonreí. Como de costumbre, su preocupación por mí se anteponía a todo lo demás, incluido su propio bienestar. Aun estando medio dormido. 

—Mi querido amigo, lo único que va a atender esta noche es su almohada—respondí mientras avanzábamos por el vestíbulo. 

Murmuró una protesta que rechacé con facilidad y saqué de mi bolsillo las llaves de nuestro dormitorio. Abrí la puerta, hice entrar a Watson con cuidado y volví a cerrarla tras nosotros. 

Tenía la mano sobre la lámpara de gas, a punto de encenderla, cuando Watson aferró mi brazo. Entonces también yo escuché lo que de pronto le había puesto en guardia con un violento sobresalto. 

Un crujido a nuestra izquierda, en la dirección de la sala de estar. Había alguien en la suite. 

Watson se aferraba con fuerza a mi brazo, suplicándome en silencio que me moviera. Estaba a punto de intentar abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido para volver a salir de la habitación cuando oí un leve clic que ambos identificamos demasiado bien: una pistola amartillándose. 

—Encienda las luces, señor Sherlock Holmes —dijo una voz gélida en la oscuridad—. Hace rato que les esperamos a usted y al doctor Watson. 

Y no precisé hacer un gran esfuerzo deductivo para saber quién era la gente que daba las órdenes. 

El grupo que había asesinado al hermano de Watson. El grupo anarquista que había venido siguiéndole a él y al reloj de su hermano desde Londres. 

Nos habían encontrado. Y atrapado, con toda eficacia, en una trampa bien tendida.


	22. Guardianes de nuestros hermanos

“Si no somos guardianes de nuestros hermanos, al menos no seamos sus verdugos.”

Marlon Brando 

 

 **Watson**

Al escuchar esa fría voz saliendo de la oscuridad de nuestro dormitorio, sentí que un escalofrío recorría mi espinazo. Y a través de la presa mortal que ejercía sobre el brazo de Holmes, percibí un temblor similar. 

Los hombres que habían asesinado a mi hermano y que habían intentado matarnos a ambos para hacerse con el reloj estaban allí, en algún lugar, en la oscuridad. Permanecí inmóvil, esperando a que Holmes hiciera algún movimiento. 

Apretó mi brazo tranquilizadoramente, haciéndome retroceder hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared, y luego se acercó a la lámpara de gas. Oí un pequeño siseo y la reconfortante luz disipó las tinieblas de la habitación, revelando quién se hallaba ante nosotros. 

Eran tres hombres, uno de los cuales reconocí como uno de aquéllos a los que Holmes había molestado aquel día con sus preguntas. Los otros dos me resultaban desconocidos, pero evidentemente nosotros no lo éramos para ellos. 

—Muy bien, caballeros —dijo Holmes—. La luz está encendida. ¿Quién mueve ahora? 

Uno de ellos nos apuntaba con una pistola, otro se apoyaba con indiferencia contra la pared con los brazos en jarras, y el tercero… 

No me cupo duda de que aquel hombre era el líder. ¿Quién más se habría sentado en una de las camas como si fuera un rey, en el mismo apartamento que se había convertido en nuestro refugio en aquel territorio desconocido? 

Su postura denotaba una gracia y una arrogancia distraídas, y su boca exhibía una mueca desdeñosa. Era un hombre alto, al menos tres pulgadas más que Holmes o que yo, con una sorprendente cabellera negra. Sus profundos ojos castaños podrían haber parecido amables en cualquier otro rostro, pero en el suyo sólo servían para reflejar su innata maldad. 

Todo en su actitud hacía que se me congelara el corazón y tragué saliva con dificultad, obligando a mis nervios a dominar el miedo que amenazaba con apoderarse de mi razón ante la idea de ser capturado por los mismos hombres que habían empujado a mi hermano por un barranco sin la menor compasión. 

—Bien, doctor Watson. Al fin nos conocemos —dijo el hombre, centrando su atención en mí—. Andrew siempre estaba hablando de su hermanito John. Nuestros informadores nos dijeron que nuestros dos hombres no habían vuelto a Escocia, así que decidimos vigilarle. Le hemos estado siguiendo desde su llegada. Tenía _muchas_ ganas de conocer al hermano de Andrew. 

Me negué a mostrar ninguna reacción ante aquel hombre. 

A mi lado, Holmes se puso rígido y vi cómo su rostro se convertía en una máscara fría y dura. Sus ojos se agudizaron y resplandecieron de furia. Dio un paso al frente, como si pretendiera escudarme de aquellos intrusos, y habló con aquella voz que todos los criminales habían aprendido a temer. 

—Si desea hablar, diríjase a mí —dijo—. Watson no tiene nada que decirle. 

La mirada ceñuda y cruel centró su atención en mi amigo. 

—El gran detective asesor. Las historias del buen doctor no decepcionan. Es usted tal como lo describe, y ha demostrado ser de lo más ingenioso en este asunto. De lo _más_ irritante y persistente. 

La idea de que aquel desalmado le estuviera hablando a Holmes de esa forma, de que hubiera leído mis obras, mis pensamientos, me erizó la piel y me llenó de furia. Avancé un paso, situándome junto a Holmes, y hablé: 

—¿Qué demonios quiere de mí? 

Todo el estrés y el terror de los últimos días quedó patente en mis palabras, y eso hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. 

—Quiero su ayuda, doctor. 

—Tiene una extraña manera de solicitarla —susurré, recordando la paliza que había recibido en la calle, la preocupación que les había causado a Holmes y a Mycroft… y la muerte sin sentido de mi hermano. 

Para mi sorpresa, el rostro del hombre se ruborizó ligeramente. Pero más de rabia que otra cosa. 

—Nunca pretendimos hacerle daño —dijo—. Sólo persuadirle. 

El brazo de Holmes rodeó rápidamente mi hombro en un gesto protector. 

—Necesita a Watson tanto como el reloj —siseó el detective—. Por eso sus hombres no lo mataron. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, señor Clyde? 

El señor Clyde prorrumpió en un estallido de burlonas carcajadas, aplaudiéndole como a un alumno excepcionalmente brillante. 

—¡Oh, bien hecho, señor Holmes, bien hecho! Sí, está en lo cierto. Necesitamos la ayuda del doctor tanto como ese reloj. 

Me puse pálido, pero tragué saliva y me armé de valor. 

—Explíquese. 

Los malvados ojos castaños del hombre parecieron taladrar mi cabeza cuando se inclinó hacia delante para mirarme mejor. 

—Su hermano, doctor, era un hombre brillante. Un activo muy valioso para nuestro pequeño grupo. El rompecabezas que dejó atrás para confundirnos es la prueba. El reloj no es la única pieza, y usted forma parte de la clave. 

—¿Se refiere a los anarquistas? 

—¡NO! —exclamó el hombre, iracundo—. ¡Somos _reformistas_! ¡Trabajamos por el bien común! ¡Por el bien del pueblo! 

Miré al hombre con furia, pero continuó. 

—Sin embargo, Andrew era bastante cobarde cuando se trataba de hacer algo más que _hablar_ de reformas —dijo con un tono de aversión. 

Controlé cuidadosamente mi furia ante las palabras del hombre, respiré hondo y seguí escuchándole. 

—Decidió abandonarnos, llevándose consigo un montón de documentos incriminatorios. ¡Documentos que nos condenarían a todos por alta traición según sus malditas leyes británicas! —dijo el hombre casi a gritos, y el sonido de su voz resultó ensordecedor en la pequeña habitación. 

Holmes se puso tenso. Así que ése era el motivo del asesinato. La alta traición se castiga con la horca, no hay clemencia. No era de extrañar que lo mataran. 

—¿Cómo saben que necesitan a Watson? —dijo Holmes—. ¿Qué pieza del rompecabezas tienen ya? 

—Lo sabemos porque lleva el nombre del doctor —dijo Clyde, otra vez repugnantemente tranquilo y arrogante—. En un último acto desesperado, intentó enviarle a usted las pistas que necesitaría para detenernos. Había leído sus aventuras, conocía la amistad entre ustedes dos… y no le cabía duda de que el gran detective y su hermanito pequeño resolverían el caso... —Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mí y sonrió—…porque no se encontraba en muy buena forma para hacerlo por sí mismo después de su pequeña caída. 

—¡Basta! —tronó Holmes. 

Y volvió a dar otro paso al frente… sólo para encontrarse con el puño del tipo desarmado, que lo bloqueó y le propinó un rápido golpe en la cabeza. Holmes cayó al suelo, exánime, sin emitir ni un sonido. 

—¡Holmes! —grité, acudiendo en su ayuda. 

Pero el nítido sonido de un arma amartillándose me paralizó. 

—Yo de usted no lo haría, doctor Watson —dijo Clyde, examinando sus uñas—. Puede que él aún salga de ésta con vida. No requerimos su ayuda. 

Ahora temblaba, por el trato dispensado a Holmes, por el agotamiento de un día ya muy largo... 

—Tendrán que matarme… incluso aunque comprenda el significado del reloj, que no es el caso. ¡Prefiero acabar como mi hermano antes que ayudarles! 

El rufián que había neutralizado a Holmes se acercó a mí. Di un paso atrás. 

—Creo que podemos persuadirle de otro modo, doctor. 

Retrocedí otro paso y sentí la puerta a mi espalda. El hombre me dirigió una mirada malévola y extendió una mano. 

La voz de Clyde flotó despreocupadamente hacia mí. 

—Descubrirá que todo será mucho más fácil para usted si coopera, doctor. 

Intenté echarme a un lado, pero el rufián me agarró por las solapas y me empujó violentamente contra la pared, haciéndome expulsar el aire de los pulmones y provocando en mis costillas una punzada de protesta. El cuello de mi chaqueta oprimía mi garganta. No podía respirar… 

—¡Suéltelo! 

La voz, temblando de furia y de odio, resonó con claridad en la habitación, acompañada por el clic de un revólver familiar. 

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Holmes, erguido y bien consciente, empuñando mi viejo revólver del ejército. Por algún milagro de la Providencia, había caído junto a mi valija abierta, donde yo lo había guardado en Baker Street (más que nada, por costumbre), y lo había sacado en silencio. 

—¡Suéltelo o le mataré! —repitió Holmes, con el revólver perfectamente nivelado, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Clyde. Aunque el detective no hubiera sido un buen tirador, a esa distancia no podía fallar. 

Y por primera vez desde que viera a ese hombre, me pareció percibir en Clyde una genuina inquietud. Lanzó a Holmes, ahora en pie, una mirada nerviosa. Comprendí entonces lo que Holmes ya había advertido. Clyde nunca arriesgaría su propia vida, nunca negociaría con ella. Desde el momento en que Holmes alzó mi revólver, se había hecho con el control. 

—Suéltalo —se apresuró a ordenar Clyde, humedeciéndose nerviosamente los labios.

Mi captor le dirigió una mirada perpleja. 

—¡Que lo sueltes! —rugió Clyde. 

Y el hombre obedeció al instante, soltando mi chaqueta y retrocediendo apresuradamente. 

Me deslicé por la pared, sin apenas fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, resollando penosamente mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. 

Holmes me dirigió una mirada preocupada y rodeó la cama tras la que había caído, sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza del líder con mi arma. 

—Retrocedan —dijo—. Manténganse juntos para que pueda verles mejor. Tire el arma, señor. Bien... Bueno, señor Clyde, lamento tener que cambiar así sus planes, pero Watson no va a acompañarles. En lugar de eso, se me ha ocurrido que podríamos tener una pequeña charla. 

—Holmes… —jadeé, inquieto. 

Me dirigió otra mirada. 

—Watson, ¿cree que podrá caminar un poco? 

Asentí y me enderecé, consciente de lo que tenía en mente. 

—Bien —dijo Holmes, volviéndose a mirar a nuestros cautivos—. Tómese su tiempo. Yo me quedo aquí, estaré perfectamente. Vaya al restaurante a buscar a Mycroft y dígale que avise a la policía. 

—Creo que no, señor Holmes —resonó la voz de Clyde en la habitación. 

Holmes lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—No creo que le quede otra opción, señor Clyde. 

Clyde sonrió. 

—No he sido tan estúpido como para subir aquí sin tomar precauciones. 

—Explíquese, señor. 

—Es simple, señor Holmes. Uno de mis hombres, Ian, está abajo, en el restaurante del hotel, vigilando a ese caballero tan robusto, el tercer miembro de su dulce y pequeña familia. 

La mano de Holmes se crispó repentinamente sobre el arma, y yo sentí que el color abandonaba mi rostro. Mycroft… Se encontraba completamente desprotegido, inconsciente de lo que ocurría aquí. 

Mi horror y consternación debieron reflejarse en mi rostro, porque Clyde soltó una carcajada y recuperó parte de su aire indolente. Con una pequeña y escalofriante sonrisa, prosiguió:

—Si no salgo de estas habitaciones en una hora, ese caballero con el que han estado viajando se encontrará con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda antes de que pueda levantarse de la mesa. Su querido hermano Mycroft habrá pagado el precio por nuestra retención. 

El rostro de Holmes se puso mortalmente pálido. Y aunque la mano con la que empuñaba el arma no tembló, pude ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos. 

Yo también lo sentía. Durante los últimos días había visto una faceta de Mycroft Holmes que nunca hubiera creído que existía, y sabía que, al igual que Holmes, su analítica mente escondía un corazón bondadoso. No soportaba la idea de que se viera expuesto a semejante peligro. No soportaba la idea de que Holmes tuviera que sufrir lo que yo sufrí por Andrew. 

Mi amigo buscó fugazmente mi mirada, como si me suplicara comprensión. Y asentí sin vacilar. Una victoria tan trivial nunca valdría la vida de su hermano. 

La tensión abandonó a Holmes y una expresión de alivio asomó a sus ojos. Una vez más me enfrenté a Clyde. 

—Parece que hemos llegado a un punto muerto —dije. 

—Eso parece —replicó el líder—. Ahora nos iremos. 

Se puso en pie, moviéndose lenta y cautelosamente, como si pisara huevos. 

Sus hombres lo siguieron, y Holmes y yo nos situamos tras ellos. El cañón de mi arma no dejó de apuntar en ningún momento a la espalda de Clyde. 

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala de estar se dio la vuelta y habló. 

—Esto no ha acabado, doctor. No siempre tendrá a su lado a su vigilante detective. Volveré. 

—Lamentará ese día —dijo Holmes con voz queda… pero firme como una roca. 

Clyde compuso una última mueca despectiva y cerró dando un portazo. Sus pasos y los de sus matones se desvanecieron escaleras abajo. 

Holmes dejó caer el brazo y lanzó un suspiro cansado. 

—¿Se encuentra bien, Watson? 

—Me habría visto en un serio apuro si usted no hubiera encontrado mi revólver —respondí, tomando asiento en una de las butacas, sosteniendo mi dolorida cabeza entre las manos. 

—Agradezcámoslo a la fuerza de la costumbre, viejo amigo… ¿Le ha hecho daño? 

—No… 

Holmes continuó mirándome con el ceño fruncido y claudiqué. 

—No mucho, Holmes. Me pondré bien. Estoy más preocupado por Mycroft. 

Holmes se sobresaltó y su rostro cansado palideció, mostrando una expresión conmocionada. 

—Mycroft… 

Me enderecé, repentinamente alarmado. 

—Holmes, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo. 

—No —respondió Holmes, indicándome que volviera a sentarme, aún aturdido—. No… Mycroft… ¡no corre ningún peligro! Está…

Holmes prorrumpió en una sarta de improperios y se derrumbó en una silla, obviamente alterado, frustrado. 

—¿Qué pasa, Holmes? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? 

—¡Oh, Watson! —gimió mi amigo—. ¡Soy un imbécil! 

Lo miré con furia. 

—¡Tonterías! Usted no podía saber que estaban aquí. Nos salvó la vida a ambos… y también la de Mycroft. 

—Ésa es la cuestión, Watson. Su vida nunca corrió peligro. 

Me detuve, pillado por sorpresa. 

—No le sigo. 

—Clyde faroleaba, Watson. Nunca hubo ningún hombre en el restaurante. 

—Eso es absurdo, ¿de qué otro modo iba a saber…? —Mi voz se fue apagando a medida que la comprensión se abría paso en mi mente—. Oh… 

—Les dije que estaba en el restaurante cuando intenté enviarle a usted a avisar a la policía. Lo teníamos en nuestras manos y ese astuto demonio se nos escapó con un farol. 

Un atónito silencio invadió la habitación. 

Y entonces, abrumado por la conmoción del encuentro, el alivio de haber escapado por los pelos y lo absurdo de la situación, hice lo único que podía hacer en semejante estado de extenuación. 

Me eché a reír. 

Holmes alzó la cabeza y me miró, bastante sorprendido. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndonos dar un brinco, y dio paso a un Mycroft Holmes extremadamente contrariado. 

—Ridículo —murmuró, tirando el sombrero y el abrigo sobre el sofá y comenzando a pasearse frente a la chimenea de un modo más bien propio de su hermano—. Demasiado ocupado a una hora tan intempestiva… Tuve que pedir que me subieran la comida… En semejante establecimiento… Y yo pregunto… 

Mycroft hizo una pausa al reparar en nosotros, al parecer por primera vez. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no estáis descansando? 

Holmes me miró, y yo lo miré a él… y luego estallamos en sinceras y cansadas carcajadas hasta que nuestros ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.


	23. Llegar a la orilla

“Ayuda a tu hermano a cruzar con su barca, y verás que la tuya ha llegado a la orilla.”

Proverbio hindú 

 

**Holmes**

Durante la mayor parte de la noche no pude dormir. En lugar de ello, me senté con la espalda apoyada en la cama contigua a la de Watson, jugueteando distraídamente con su revólver. 

Había sido muy descuidado, y eso me producía una frustración infernal. Éste no era un caso ordinario. Watson estaba involucrado a un nivel muy personal. ¡Y de todos los casos que había tenido en mi vida, había ido a elegir precisamente éste para hacer una chapuza!

Mi amigo tampoco durmió bien. No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, acosado, sin duda, por sueños perturbadores sobre la trampa de la que habíamos escapado por los pelos esa noche. 

Aunque él lo había negado, yo sabía que sus heridas debían dolerle muchísimo. Su intenso llanto en el cementerio, junto con la pelea en el pub y el violento zarandeo que había sufrido, habían causado aún más daño a sus ya fracturadas costillas. Eso era indiscutible.

Como para corroborar mis pensamientos, Watson se dio la vuelta y murmuró algo ininteligible mientras su pecho subía y bajaba entre superficiales resuellos. Lancé un suspiro de frustración y dejé a un lado la reconfortante forma del arma, que aún conservaba el calor de mi mano. No le sería útil a Watson de este modo. Tenía que hacer algo. Lo único que realmente podía hacer. 

Tenía que pensar. 

Dejé la habitación un instante para traer varios cojines grandes de la salita. Coloqué uno bajo mi Boswell para elevarle un poco más, esperando así ayudar a sus pulmones, y arrojé el resto sobre mi cama, recostándome en ellos. Tendría que abstenerme de usar la pipa para no dificultar la respiración de Watson. 

No obstante, funcionaría. Cerré los ojos y escuché el superficial pero rítmico sonido de la respiración del doctor herido y no tardé en sosegarme en el interior del reconfortante y familiar reino de mi aguda mente. 

No tenía ningún sentido. El caso entero había estado plagado de inconsistencias desde el principio. Y lo que habíamos averiguado esa noche sólo demostraba lo poco que tanto Mycroft como yo habíamos sido capaces de descubrir. 

Por ejemplo, la explicación de la muerte de Andrew Watson. 

Era ilógico que Clyde (me sentía excesivamente complacido por haber deducido correctamente que el líder era ese amigo de Andrew Watson mencionado por el procurador) hubiera ordenado matarle. Si esos documentos eran tan valiosos y él era el único que conocía su paradero, ¿por qué eliminarlo? 

A menos que hubiera sido un accidente. No… No, no pudo ser eso. Entonces, ¿qué? 

Me reprendí mentalmente. Estaba abordando la cuestión de un modo erróneo. Necesitaba hechos. ¿Y cuáles eran los hechos? El informe del forense decía que había una gran cantidad de alcohol en el organismo de Andrew… y que había muerto a casi dos millas de Edimburgo. Pero ¿realmente había recorrido todo ese trecho él solo, en medio de una tormenta de hielo? ¿En esas condiciones? No, si estaba tan borracho. 

Por otro lado, había sido un ávido bebedor. Quizá poseía una resistencia mucho mayor, al haberse acostumbrado a los efectos del alcohol. 

Pero, por otro lado, aunque hubiera estado lo suficientemente lúcido para andar, no habría sido tan estúpido como para salir con un tiempo tan malo, a menos… 

…a menos que no hubiera tenido elección. 

Era perfectamente posible que la desaparición de los documentos que Andrew había robado pudiera ser inmediatamente advertida al día siguiente, lo que le habría obligado a huir esa noche a pesar de la repentina e inesperada tormenta. No era lógico que, tras haber puesto en peligro a la organización, se quedara a esperar a que vinieran a matarlo. Y, como bebedor, podría haber ingerido alcohol como remedio contra el frío y precaución contra el posible agotamiento. 

Como una máquina recién engrasada tras un largo periodo de tiempo, sentí que mi mente comenzaba a girar a su ritmo habitual, realizando conexiones. 

_No_ regresaba a Rathclythe. _Huía hacia Edimburgo_. Quería tomar el mismo tren en el que habíamos llegado, el expreso directo a Londres. 

Al enviarle previamente el reloj a Watson como precaución, había dado un paso para garantizar su propia seguridad. Quizá había intentado entregárselo a Watson en persona. 

Pero el clan le había dado alcance, y puesto que sólo tenían constancia de que había robado y ocultado los documentos esa noche, no se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo asesinaron. Y por eso ahora necesitaban a Watson. 

No podían descifrar el rompecabezas que Andrew Watson había improvisado con tanto apresuramiento. Habían conseguido una de las piezas (hasta donde yo había podido averiguar), pero ¿cómo? 

Andrew no la llevaba encima en el momento de su muerte (no habría sido tan descuidado después de haberse tomado tantas molestias). Y aun así, para cuando lo hubieran descubierto y quisieran registrar su cuerpo, ya habría sido demasiado tarde. Entonces, ¿cómo…? 

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos angustiosos jadeos procedentes de la otra cama. Watson tosía y se ahogaba, luchando por respirar. Su cabeza se había deslizado del almohadón que le había puesto debajo. 

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y volví a recostarle con cuidado, levantando su cabeza. Gimió inconscientemente y tosió, y luego, poco a poco, su respiración se apaciguó y volvió a calmarse. Lo observé angustiado durante un rato, maldiciendo a los hombres que le habían hecho esto, y luego volví a mi puesto, con el rostro surcado de arrugas de preocupación. 

Las pocas pistas que teníamos, el reloj y los números, no me habían revelado nada, ni tampoco toda mi experiencia en claves y códigos. Sólo podía tratarse de los números, porque no había otros datos. 

¡Eso era! 

Watson había limpiado el reloj antes de que yo lo viera, durante el caso del tesoro de Agra. ¡Era perfectamente posible que hubiera contenido alguna otra pista! 

Pero en tal caso, ¿dónde estaría ahora? 

Por segunda vez desde que comenzara todo este asunto, comprendí con desasosiego que era Watson quien tenía las respuestas. Pero necesitaba descansar desesperadamente. Y no iba a despertarle sólo para satisfacer mi curiosidad. 

Con otro suspiro de frustración, me recosté en mis almohadones y palpé brevemente el revólver sobre la mesilla de noche, asegurándome de su reconfortante presencia. 

Y, consciente de que puertas y ventanas estaban bien cerradas, de que Mycroft se encontraba en la habitación de al lado y de que mi hermano tenía el sueño tan ligero como el de un gato pese a sus profundos ronquidos, cerré los ojos y me entregué a la llamada del sueño, durante unas horas, al menos. 

***

—Lo siento, Holmes —suspiró Watson, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento frente a la mesa del desayuno. 

Su respiración aún era superficial… y sus doloridos movimientos no se me escapaban. 

—No importa, Watson, usted no lo sabía. Es una inclinación natural enviar a dar lustre a una pieza de joyería. 

—¡Pero si lo hubiera sabido…! 

—No lo sabía, viejo amigo, así que déjelo ya. 

—Tiene toda la razón, doctor —dijo Mycroft, doblando su servilleta y colocándola a un lado para ocuparse del correo. Empezó a revisar las cartas, pero la mayoría eran de los funcionarios de Whitehall, en cualquier caso. 

Watson volvió a removerse en su silla, con el rostro pálido y demacrado. Apenas había comido. Se percató de mi penetrante mirada y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Se levantó, se acercó lentamente al sofá, se sentó con cuidado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. 

No sólo le molestaba el dolor; también la preocupación. ¡Cuánto deseaba tener alguna pista! Pero no había nada con lo que trabajar. Y eso me convertía en poco más que un inútil. 

—Sherlock —dijo Mycroft con voz queda. 

Lancé un suspiro y aparté las manos de mi rostro. Mi hermano abría una carta con aire distraído, concediéndome sólo la mitad de su atención. 

—Necesito algo con lo que trabajar, Mycroft —rezongué—. Ese reloj era nuestra única pista y el hilo acaba de romperse. 

—Sherlock. 

Me interrumpí al percibir un nuevo matiz en la voz de mi hermano, y me volví a mirarlo de golpe. Sostenía un telegrama y lo miraba fijamente. 

Se lo arranqué de las manos y me apresuré a leerlo. 

MCALLISTAIR HA CONFESADO STOP CONEXIÓN CON CLAN CONFIRMADA STOP ENTREGÓ A CLAN EVIDENCIA DE RELOJ DE DOCTOR STOP YA NO LA TIENE STOP LESTRADE 

—Nunca me he sentido inclinado a creer en milagros, Sherlock —dijo Mycroft—. Pero no se me ocurre otra cosa para describir esto. 

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Watson, mirando el papel que aferraba en mis manos—. ¿Qué significa, Holmes? 

—Significa, Watson, que teníamos razón. Había algo oculto en el reloj. McAllistair debió encontrarlo. Quizá fue él mismo quien lo limpió. Y cuando el clan comenzó a seguir el rastro del reloj, lo llevó hasta él. Eso explica por qué le aterrorizaba más el clan que yo cuando lo interrogué en Londres. 

Mycroft suspiró y dejó el resto del correo. 

—Y ahora el señor Clyde se encuentra en posesión de lo que quiera que hubiese en el reloj.

Me levanté rápidamente y fui hacia la puerta. 

Dos voces se elevaron en protesta. 

—Necesitamos más datos —objeté—. Volveré en un momento. Voy a enviar un telegrama. 

La suerte me acompañó y alcancé al muchacho que había entregado el telegrama. Redacté el mío en un instante y despaché al chico con él. 

Y al cabo de unas horas la respuesta apareció en nuestra sala de estar en la persona del hombre rubio y de ojos azules llamado Carter. 

El hombre se quitó el sombrero y miró a nuestro alrededor. 

Sonreí y fui hacia él con la mano extendida. 

—Señor Carter, me llamo Sherlock Holmes. Éste es mi hermano Mycroft, y creo que ya conoce al doctor Watson. 

Carter me estrechó la mano y su cautelosa expresión se suavizó un poco al ver a Watson. 

—Así es, señor. Su hermano, como ya he dicho, hablaba de usted con cariño. ¿Está disfrutando de su estancia en Edimburgo? Andrew me dijo que no había estado usted aquí desde que eran adolescentes, durante las vacaciones familiares. 

Watson sonrió y estrechó también la mano de Carter. 

—Desearía encontrarme en mejores condiciones para disfrutarla, señor Carter. 

—Lo cierto, señor Carter —dije, indicándole que tomara asiento—, es que ésa es la razón por la que le he hecho venir. Como habrá deducido, no estamos aquí de visita ni para cobrar ninguna deuda, sino para investigar la muerte de Andrew Watson. 

—La muerte de Andrew… Pero sufrió un accidente en la carretera, señor Holmes. 

Sacudí la cabeza. 

—No, señor Carter. Andrew Watson no era tan tonto para sufrir un accidente así. Fue asesinado por la misma pandilla de hombres que usted criticó en _El Barco y el Ancla_ la noche pasada. 

Los ojos de Carter se agrandaron, conmocionados, y abrió la boca para hablar.

Yo me adelanté. 

—Señor Carter, necesito su ayuda para llevarlos ante la justicia. 

Carter me miró con sus solemnes ojos azules y quedé impresionado por la honestidad de su rostro campesino. En cierto modo me recordaba mucho a Watson. No era extraño que Andrew se hubiera hecho amigo de este hombre. 

Cuadró los hombros y tragó saliva. 

—Andrew Watson era mi amigo, señor Holmes. Haré lo que pueda para ayudarle. 

—Buen chico. —Le di una palmada en el hombro y me senté en la otra butaca—. Puede empezar hablándome de los lugares que solía frecuentar Andrew Watson. Es de vital importancia encontrar algo que pudo haber ocultado justo antes de su muerte. 

***

Era cerca de la una en punto cuando Mycroft y yo acabamos de indagar en los recuerdos del hombre. Y ahora poseíamos muchísima más información que antes. 

Carter se despidió cordialmente de Mycroft y de Watson y me permitió acompañarle hasta la puerta. 

—Gracias, Carter —dije—. Su ayuda ha sido inestimable. 

—Eso espero, señor Holmes. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, aunque sólo sea un hombre fuerte o un par de ojos extra, no duden en llamarme —dijo Carter, poniéndose el sombrero y dándome un último apretón de manos antes de bajar las escaleras. 

Me había dado ya la vuelta cuando su voz me detuvo. 

—Señor Holmes. 

Se había detenido, jugueteando con la barandilla. 

—Lo que dijo antes sobre que Andrew pudo haber ocultado algo en sus últimos días… Hay un lugar en la finca, una loma a la que también iba a menudo, llena de cuevas e incluso un viejo túmulo. Y es posible… 

Le sonreí. Ciertamente, una búsqueda en los terrenos de la finca sería útil, especialmente si teníamos la oportunidad de recuperar los documentos con tanta facilidad. 

—Tendremos que esperar a que anochezca, Carter… 

El hombre asintió, ansioso. 

—Sí, señor Holmes. Me lo imagino. No serviría de nada si les condujéramos directamente hasta los documentos. 

—¿Vendrá usted, entonces? 

—Sí. —Se tocó el sombrero—. Por Andrew y por su hermano… —Volvió a echar un vistazo a la salita—. Cualquier cosa. 

Sonreí. 

—Entonces, estaré preparado. Si tiene un arma, tráigala. Y tenga cuidado. 

—Usted también, señor Holmes. Vigile su espalda. 

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar de nuevo los peldaños, desvaneciéndose en las sombras del hueco de la escalera. 

Me invadió la alegría, porque al fin las cosas comenzaban a moverse en la dirección adecuada. 

Pero mi alegría se frustró de golpe al oír un repentino crujido y un grito en la sala de estar. 

—¡Sherlock! —me llamó Mycroft con voz frenética.

Volví a entrar corriendo y le vi inclinado sobre la figura tendida de Watson, que yacía junto a la mesa, con los platos del almuerzo tirados por el suelo. 

Mi amigo ya estaba intentando levantarse. Su rostro era una máscara de dolor. Se aferraba las costillas y respiraba entre jadeos superficiales. 

—¡Watson! 

Me agaché y lo cogí del brazo, levantándolo del suelo con cuidado. 

—Estoy bien, Holm… —Su voz se quebró con un áspero chirrido y se dobló sobre sí mismo, rodeándose el pecho con el brazo en medio de un violento acceso de tos con un sonido estertóreo que me dio un susto de muerte. 

Apreté los dientes y lo ayudé a incorporarse. Lo llevé rápidamente a su habitación y lo acosté en su cama. 

Luego abrí su maletín, que se encontraba en el aparador, y saqué otra inyección de morfina. Ya había logrado quitarle la chaqueta y estaba levantándole la manga de la camisa cuando intentó apartarse. 

—¡No, Holmes! 

—Watson, sufrirá una recaída sin esto. Se ha esforzado demasiado. Lo siento, pero su opinión no cuenta. 

—Pero Holmes… 

Su voz era tensa y su tono más alto de lo normal. Sonaba más como la de un niño suplicante que como la del hombre decidido que yo conocía. 

—Necesita descansar, Watson. Yo estaré aquí, no ocurrirá nada, su revólver está sobre la mesa. Estaremos bien. 

Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y respiraba entre ásperos jadeos. El estrés, el cansancio y el dolor habían tomado completamente el control. Acerqué la aguja a su brazo y esta vez no forcejeó; ni siquiera protestó. 

Cuando la retiré, aferró mi brazo y giró la cara, sin duda avergonzado de su debilidad. Su respiración aún era irregular, y eso me asustó. 

Sujeté firmemente su mano y le hablé con suavidad. 

—Duerma, Watson. Yo estaré aquí, se lo prometo. 

Al cabo de un momento, vi cómo el tenso cuerpo de mi amigo se relajaba lentamente hasta quedar exánime. Su respiración se apaciguó y sus crispadas facciones se suavizaron al sumirse en un pacífico sueño. 

Coloqué su mano sobre su pecho y volví a sentarme desganadamente en la otra cama, mesándome los cabellos. ¡Tenía que acabar con este caso, ahora mismo, esta noche! Watson empeoraba día a día por culpa de este maldito asunto, y si las cosas seguían así, no aguantaría mucho más. 

***

Me quedé allí hasta que cayó la noche, vigilándole con inquietud, aguardando mientras las horas transcurrían perezosamente. Por fin llamaron a la puerta de la sala de estar, y al abrirse vi a Carter, armado con un gran revólver. 

Me levanté sin decir nada y me puse mi abrigo y mi gorra en el momento en que Mycroft entraba en la habitación. Frunció el ceño con desaprobación. 

—¿Adónde crees que vas? 

—A buscar los documentos. Volveré en un momento, te dejo el revólver. Vigílale, Mycroft. 

—Sherlock, es una imprudencia… ¡Se lo prometiste! 

—Lo hago por él. No puede resistirlo más, Mycroft. Esto tiene que acabarse ya. 

Mi hermano lanzó un suspiro resignado. 

—Ten cuidado. 

—Lo tendré. Vigílale, Mycroft, por favor. 

Mycroft sonrió. 

—Lo haré, hermano. 

Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir con Carter, pero éste oteaba la habitación. 

—¿El doctor no viene con nosotros, señor Holmes? —preguntó, clavando sus ojos azules en la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. 

—No, Carter. Estaba muy dolorido después de que usted se fuera, y le di un sedante. No despertará hasta dentro de unas horas. Para entonces ya estaremos de regreso con cualquier prueba que hayamos podido encontrar. 

Carter asintió en respuesta a mi argumento, echando un último vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de Watson, y salimos rápidamente del hotel hacia el pequeño carro de dos plazas que había traído. 

***

Era una noche fría pero despejada, gracias a Dios, e hicimos el viaje en silencio. Ambos éramos plenamente conscientes del peligro al que nos dirigíamos. 

Mi excitación creció al divisar el pueblo de Rathclythe y abandonar la carretera para dirigirnos a la antigua finca de Andrew Watson. Carter ató al caballo, empuñó el revólver y comenzó a bajar por un pequeño sendero de tierra que había a la izquierda de la casa. 

—Por aquí, señor Holmes. 

Me condujo hasta un grupo de gruesos árboles que más bien semejaba un pequeño bosque. 

Tras sólo quince minutos habíamos quedado completamente fuera del alcance de ojos y oídos, lo cual me alegró de todo corazón. Eso disminuía enormemente las posibilidades de ser descubiertos. 

Me detuve en seco al darme cuenta de que Carter había hecho lo mismo. 

Me volví hacia él algo confuso y vi una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos azules miraban al frente, y en medio de la oscuridad se alzaban cinco hombres. Algunos llevaban armas. 

La comprensión me golpeó como un mazo y sentí un horrible vacío en el estómago. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? 

Carter me había llevado directamente a una trampa mortal. Casi pude sentir cómo se cerraban sus fauces sobre mí al mirar a los hombres que me esperaban. 

Había sido traicionado.


	24. Solo en el mundo

“No vives solo en el mundo. Tus hermanos también están ahí.”

Albert Schweitzer 

 

 **Holmes**

Me puse tenso, poniéndome instintivamente en guardia al ver al grupo de hombres parados frente a mí. Dos de ellos eran los mismos que habían entrado en nuestras habitaciones la noche anterior, y les acompañaban al menos otros tres. Todos eran más grandes y fuertes que yo, y con ese traidor de Carter, eran seis contra uno. 

No me hizo falta recurrir a mis geniales dotes deductivas para darme cuenta de que, ante semejante perspectiva, no era muy probable que las circunstancias se volvieran a mi favor. 

Pero no me rendiría sin luchar. 

Carter se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa perversa y una mirada malévola, regodeándose con mi estupor, y me apresuré a sustituir mi anonadada expresión por otra de intenso odio y aversión hacia aquella comadreja que tenía delante. Frunció el ceño, y durante un angustioso momento nadie habló. El único sonido que se oía en el bosque era el aullido del viento a nuestro alrededor. 

Aproveché la oportunidad para intentar escapar por un hueco entre los árboles. Pero no llegué muy lejos. 

Dos de los hombres me interceptaron cuando eché a correr. Uno de ellos me sujetó por el abrigo. Agarré su brazo y, haciendo palanca, lo hice dar una voltereta en el aire y caer sobre su compañero. 

Obviamente, esos matones nunca se las habían visto con alguien con amplios conocimientos de baritsu. Qué pena. 

De pronto, me encontré en suelo. Carter se había lanzado contra mis piernas, derribándome con gran eficiencia. Me lanzó un patético puñetazo a la cara antes de que pudiera liberar las piernas y darle un rodillazo en el estómago con todas mis fuerzas; a continuación lo alejé a patadas de mí. 

Me levanté rápidamente, justo a tiempo de esquivar una ráfaga de certeros puñetazos del hombre que me había golpeado en el hotel la noche anterior. Obviamente, a juzgar por su precisión y su coordinación, se había entrenado como luchador. Lo esquivé y bloqueé durante unos segundos hasta que vi a Carter levantarse tras él y venir hacia mí enarbolando una rama.   
Y en el instante en que me distraje, mi oponente me propinó un impresionante puñetazo que me lanzó hacia atrás. Sentí la sangre deslizarse por mi rostro mientras intentaba conservar desesperadamente el equilibrio. 

Mi instinto me gritó una advertencia justo a tiempo y me lancé a un lado. La rama de Carter se estrelló en el suelo, junto a mí, con un crujido de madera astillada. Una vez más me levanté a toda prisa, pero en recompensa a mis esfuerzos recibí una fiera patada de Carter que podría haberme roto la nariz si no hubiera puesto las manos delante. 

Oí gritar a los hombres y comprendí que estaban empezando a enfurecerse al comprobar que no iba a dejarme capturar tan fácilmente. Mientras me incorporaba una vez más, tambaleante y con la respiración agitada, Carter y el otro rufián vinieron hacia mí al mismo tiempo, y comprendí, de un modo abstracto, que pasaba mucho más tiempo esquivando golpes que propinándolos. 

Las cosas no pintaban muy bien para mí. Redoblé mis esfuerzos en un desesperado intento por zafarme de esa trampa. 

Pasé bajo el puño enarbolado de Carter y le di un codazo en el estómago con todas mis fuerzas. Luego le hice un barrido a sus piernas. Lanzó un grito de dolor, pero agarró mi tobillo al caer, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, y caí despatarrado sobre el suelo resbaladizo. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando mi cabeza chocó contra un árbol. 

Sacudí la cabeza, disipando las estrellas que poblaban mi visión. Tuve el tiempo justo para prepararme antes de que los otros dos hombres se abalanzaran sobre mí, pero no para emplear alguna técnica de baritsu o de boxeo realmente habilidosa. En esos momentos estaba demasiado ocupado evitando la marea de puños volantes para preocuparme por el estilo. 

Esquivé un golpe salvaje dirigido a mi cabeza, devolví el favor a mi oponente con más suerte y lo hice caer despatarrado delante del otro. 

Entonces decidí que la discreción era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor parte del valor. Por muy grandes que fueran mis habilidades, no era rival para seis hombres. Así que me di la vuelta y emprendí una veloz retirada a través del bosque. 

O más bien lo intenté. 

Advertí demasiado tarde que Carter me había rodeado rápidamente por detrás mientras yo estaba ocupado con mi último asalto y ahora me cerraba el paso empuñando un revólver. 

Me detuve en seco y miré frenéticamente a mi alrededor: árboles por todas partes. Podría conseguirlo aprovechando la creciente oscuridad, utilizando los troncos como escudos. Un blanco móvil era mucho más difícil de alcanzar, especialmente en la oscuridad. 

Podría conseguirlo. 

Pero antes de poder llevar a cabo aquel plan desesperado, sentí un repentino e intenso fogonazo de dolor en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, y el bosque explotó a mi alrededor. 

 

**Watson**

Cuando desperté, lamenté definitivamente haberme dejado convencer por Sherlock Holmes para permitirle administrarme un sedante. Volvía a sentir mi mente y mi cuerpo invadidos por aquel vago y helado entumecimiento que tanto odiaba. Si bien el intenso dolor de mi pecho había remitido ligeramente, la niebla que embotaba mi cerebro no era un efecto secundario deseable. 

Salí de la cama con movimientos inseguros, estirándome con mucho cuidado. Aún sentía un considerable dolor en las costillas. Me senté en una silla con un suspiro fatigado, pidiéndole al cielo que todo este sórdido asunto acabara pronto. 

Mi cerebro aún estaba en otra parte, y mi principal sensación era el enojo por haberme visto obligado a ceder con la morfina. Necesitaba una taza de café o algo así de estimulante si quería serle de alguna utilidad a Holmes en un futuro inmediato. 

Me levanté y me dirigí rígidamente hacia la sala de estar, donde asumí que estarían los hermanos Holmes, y abrí la puerta. 

Descubrí a Mycroft Holmes sentado ante la mesa en medio de un montón de documentos de aspecto oficial, con su cartera abierta en el suelo, junto a él. 

Al entrar (tambalearme más bien) en la habitación, me sobresalté al verle dar un bote, como si le hubiera sorprendido, y se quedó mirándome con expresión culpable… ¿Culpable? ¿Por qué? 

—Oh, doctor... Pensé que dormiría más tiempo —dijo Mycroft, tragando saliva. 

—¿Qué hora es? 

—Hum, las siete pasadas —respondió, nervioso. 

—¿Por casualidad no sabrá dónde ha ido Holmes? —pregunté, sentándome rígidamente en el sofá al ver que mi amigo parecía haberse esfumado. 

—Bueno, doctor, lo cierto es que… —comenzó a decir Mycroft, balbuceando como un colegial pillado en una falta. 

Enarqué las cejas. Mi embotado cerebro no entendía la razón de su incomodidad. 

—¿Que qué, Mycroft? Me dijo que no iría a ninguna parte, así que asumí que… 

Me interrumpí cuando mi mente se aclaró en el acto, y al ver el sudor en la cara de Mycroft supe que mis súbitas sospechas no eran infundadas. 

Me puse en pie de un salto, ignorando el agudo dolor que estalló en mi costado. 

—¡ _No_ lo habrá hecho! 

El rostro del mayor de los Holmes se ruborizó intensamente, abochornado. 

—Doctor, por favor, siéntese. Se va a lastimar… 

—¡Al diablo con ello! ¡Me DIJO que se quedaría aquí! —grité, indescriptiblemente indignado con mi amigo—. ¡Me inyectó ese sedante casi a la fuerza sólo para poder largarse sin que yo lo supiera! —continué, con la voz temblorosa ante tan vasta traición. 

—¡No, doctor! —me espetó Mycroft, levantándose de su silla y devolviéndome al sofá con brusquedad—. ¡Le hizo descansar porque le aterraba que sufriera una recaída, no porque pretendiera abandonarle! ¡Cuando usted se quedó dormido, la preocupación le tenía al borde un ataque de nervios, y estuve a punto de administrarle un sedante a él también! 

Nunca había oído a Mycroft levantar así la voz, y el efecto era bastante impresionante. 

—Lo…lo siento, Mycroft —balbuceé, ruborizándome de vergüenza. 

—No se disculpe, doctor. Era una deducción perfectamente normal —suspiró el hombre, secando su enorme frente con un enorme pañuelo—. Y a mí tampoco me hizo gracia que se marchara. Pero le prometí que me quedaría para cuidar de usted, ¡y ya sabe lo convincente que es ese pequeño canalla, doctor! 

Estuve a punto de soltar una risita al escuchar las palabras escogidas por Mycroft. Oír llamar al gran Sherlock Holmes “pequeño canalla” disipó parte de mi enojo. Pero aún estaba muy, muy disgustado. 

—¿Por qué diablos se marchó, Mycroft? ¡Corre más peligro del que imagina! 

El rubor de la cara de Mycroft adquirió un profundo tono carmesí, y se me encogió el corazón. 

—Descubrió algo, ¿verdad? —susurré, rogando para que no fuera así. 

El hermano mayor asintió a regañadientes. 

—Y se fue siguiendo una pista. Sin mí. Sin protección alguna —proseguí, mirando fijamente el vacío. 

—No fue solo, doctor. Se marchó con Carter. Puede que hayan descubierto el escondite de los documentos en la finca de Andrew. 

—¿Se marchó con Carter? —inquirí, sintiéndome un poco mejor al saber que mi amigo no había ido solo… pero no menos furioso con él por su engaño. 

—Sí, doctor —dijo Mycroft, avergonzado. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se fue? 

—Poco más de una hora. 

—¿En la oscuridad? 

—Pensó que era lo mejor, doctor. Ya sabe cómo es Sherlock. 

Lo sabía, en efecto, y ahora experimentaba una cólera fría, absoluta. Y esa cólera crecía por momentos. Me levanté, enfadado, y comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro, mientras mi irritación se transformaba en algo parecido a la rabia. 

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —estallé al fin, con tal vehemencia que el mayor de los Holmes dio un brinco y dejó caer su enorme pañuelo. 

—Doctor… 

—¡Ni doctor ni nada, Mycroft! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejarle hacer eso?! —grite, volviéndome hacia el hermano mayor con los ojos llameantes de indignación—. ¡Usted _sabía_ que me había prometido quedarse aquí! ¡ _Sólo_ por esa razón permití que me inyectara esa morfina! 

—Doctor, no podía impedírselo… 

—¡Sí, sí que podía! ¡Podía haberle detenido, ya que yo era incapaz de hacerlo en ese momento! ¡Y ahora anda por ahí, buscando que lo _maten_! 

Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra y me derrumbé en la silla más cercana, apoyando mi palpitante cabeza entre las manos. 

—Doctor, por favor, por favor, créame cuando le digo… Lo siento —dijo el hombre con voz queda, sin esforzarse en ocultar su complicidad en el engaño del que había sido objeto. En efecto, ambos sabíamos que en realidad no tenía excusa. 

Lancé un suspiro. Me sentía muy, muy cansado. Y preocupado. Y asustado. 

—T-tiene toda la razón, doctor. N-no debí permitírselo, y me disculpo humildemente. 

Asentí mirando al hombre, a quien mi estallido había dejado paralizado en el centro de la habitación con aire incómodo. Seguidamente fui hacia la ventana y me planté allí, contemplando la bella ciudad de Edimburgo, intentando disipar los restos de mi explosiva furia. 

Las espléndidas tonalidades de la puesta de sol hacían de la ciudad una de las más deslumbrantes del mundo. Allá donde alcanzaba la vista, filas y filas de luces tendían una titilante sábana sobre la ciudad que ahora se disponía a dormir. 

Recordé todas las veces que mi familia había pasado las vacaciones en esta ciudad. Todos los lugares a los que habíamos ido, los museos que habíamos visitado, las calles por las que habíamos paseado, todo antes de que nuestra madre muriera siendo yo un niño. 

_Un momento._

La incómoda sensación que se había asentado en el fondo de mi mente incluso antes de serme inyectado aquel sedante saltó al frente. La conexión quedó establecida con indefectible y repentina claridad, de un modo tan sencillo y tan perfecto como que dos y dos son cuatro. 

No habíamos vuelto aquí de vacaciones desde la muerte de nuestra madre. Yo tenía siete años, y Andrew doce. 

Pero esa mañana, Carter había comentado que Andrew le había dicho que yo no había estado aquí desde mi adolescencia. 

Andrew no podía haberle dicho a Carter que habíamos estado aquí de vacaciones cuando yo era un adolescente. La última vez que vinimos de vacaciones a Edimburgo yo sólo era un niño. 

Carter había mentido. 

Lo cual significaba que era muy posible que nos hubiera mentido en todo lo demás. 

Y si era así, Holmes lo había seguido directamente hacia una trampa mortal. 

—¡Doctor! ¿Se encuentra bien? 

Mi mente, presa de un repentino terror, apenas registró las preocupadas preguntas de Mycroft Holmes mientras caía en la cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. La solución se presentó de inmediato ante mí con toda claridad. Vi el proceso completo (sospecha, traición) y luego la trampa cerrándose de golpe sobre ambos. 

Si Carter era un traidor, entonces el grupo anarquista ya tendría a Holmes a estas alturas. Y ahora vendrían a por mí. 

Y ya tendrían que haberse dado cuenta de que el arma más efectiva que podían usar contra mí no era el empleo de la fuerza contra mi persona, sino la vida de mi queridísimo amigo. 

Con la vida de Holmes en sus manos, sabía que no tendría más opción que ayudarles en cuanto me pidieran. 

No era una idea muy agradable, y me estremecí. 

_Por favor, Holmes, por favor, vigile a Carter. ¡No es de fiar! ¡Tenga cuidado!_

 

**Holmes**

Podía sentir en mi cabeza el latido de mi corazón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Era una situación absolutamente ilógica. La maldita pulsación no se detenía, y no podía imaginar por qué. Finalmente, renuncié a intentar averiguarlo. 

Traté de abrir los ojos, pero decidí que no valía la pena el esfuerzo con semejante dolor de cabeza. Así que, simplemente, descansaría un rato. 

Entonces, los sucesos acaecidos durante la última hora me golpearon con la fuerza de un relámpago y abrí los ojos de golpe. Aquel sibilino demonio de Carter me había conducido a una trampa. ¿Qué había ocurrido? 

Al abrir los ojos vi sombras extrañas reflejadas en los muros de piedra que me rodeaban. Entonces no nos habíamos quedado en el bosque. ¿Dónde estábamos? 

Miré a mi alrededor, observando que la luz parpadeante provenía de varias grandes antorchas y linternas que colgaban de unos ganchos en la pared. La fluctuante iluminación me permitió ver varias losas grandes de piedra o cajas de unos cuatro pies de altura. Yo estaba sentado junto a una de ellas. 

Mientras mis ojos aún asimilaban mi entorno, el resto de mis sentidos ya estaba definiendo los hechos: me encontraba atado de pies y manos con una gruesa cuerda y una bufanda rodeaba mi boca y mi barbilla. Era obvio que había sido capturado. 

Y mi dolorida cabeza atestiguaba tan elemental deducción. Sin embargo, no sentía nauseas ni mareos, lo cual indicaba ausencia de conmoción. Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores. 

Mientras mis ojos se adaptaban a la fantasmal luminosidad, vi un pequeño grupo de hombres en el otro extremo de mi prisión, hablando animadamente. Cuando intenté comprobar si había alguna oportunidad de aflojar las ligaduras de mis manos, el leve ruido de mis forcejeos hizo que los dos hombres que estaban más cerca volvieran la cabeza en mi dirección. 

Es más difícil resultar amenazador e intimidante cuando uno está atado de ese modo, y creo que sólo conseguí parecer ridículo. Aun así, intenté mostrar al grupo una expresión que habría hecho temblar a la mayoría de los criminales de Londres. 

Pero era obvio que aquellos anarquistas escoceses no pertenecían a la casta ordinaria de Londres. Fríos, calculadores y mortíferos. Nada que ver con las ratas de alcantarilla con las que solía tratar. 

Si se hubiera tratado de un caso menos personal, habría podido disfrutar con la oportunidad de medir mi acero con tan dignos oponentes. Pero este caso me tocaba muy de cerca. Demasiado cerca. Y sólo sentía repulsión, no respeto, hacia los hombres que ahora venían hacia mí. Sus pasos resonaban de un modo extraño sobre el frío suelo de piedra en aquel recinto parecido a una tumba. 

Alcé la cabeza del modo más desafiante posible en aquella embarazosa posición, y me encontré con los inocentes ojos azules de Carter, en los que clavé una mirada de odio.

—Debo decir, señor Holmes, que había subestimado bastante su habilidad como luchador, aun después de la pelea en _El Barco y el Ancla_ la otra noche —me dijo la pequeña serpiente con una sonrisa perversa. 

¡Oh, si sólo hubiera tenido la boca libre, qué caustica respuesta le habría dado! 

Carter, sin duda, se disponía a continuar, disfrutando con poder burlarse de mí sin que yo fuera capaz de replicar, cuando oí cierto alboroto en la entrada de aquella prisión de piedra y vi, con cierta inquietud, que una figura familiar cruzaba el umbral. 

Clyde. El líder del grupo. Había venido a contemplar el triunfo de sus subordinados. El hombre avanzó a zancadas hacia donde yo estaba sentado, y su enorme figura se alzó sobre Carter y yo. 

El hombre me miró con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa. Luego, entrecerró los ojos y la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de rabia. Giró sobre sus talones y agarró a Carter por las solapas con tal furia que casi lo levantó del suelo. 

—¡Imbécil! —rugió—. ¡Te dije que los cogieras a los dos, o sólo a Watson! ¡No a Holmes! ¡¿Dónde está el doctor?! 

Los ojos azules de Carter se agrandaron por el miedo, y me resultó muy divertido verle encogerse y humillarse ante aquel hombre.

—L-le dio un sedante —respondió con voz ahogada—, y Holmes insistió en que lo dejáramos dormir. ¡No podía protestar sin levantar sospechas! 

Sentí una intensa chispa de alegría al comprender que mi suspicacia natural y mi deseo de mantener a Watson fuera del asunto habían evitado que también él fuera capturado. 

Liberando al ya jadeante Carter, el tal Clyde se volvió hacia mí. Comenzaba a fastidiarme tener que mantener la cabeza erguida para mirarle cuando de repente se agachó a mi lado. 

—Así que le dio un sedante al doctor, ¿eh, señor Holmes? Muy conveniente. 

Mis ojos le respondieron con todo el fuego que pudieron expresar, ya que era incapaz de hablar. 

—Eso hará que también sea más fácil cogerle. Opondrá menos resistencia si está medio drogado —dijo el hombre, mirándome con un manifiesto regocijo en sus malignos ojos castaños. 

Mis ojos se agrandaron, horrorizados, antes de poder ocultar mis emociones, y aquello pareció complacerle inmensamente. Emitió una risita queda. 

—No fue una jugada muy inteligente, Holmes. Dejar al doctor inconsciente y venir aquí solo con Carter. 

Ése era un hecho que ya había deducido yo solo. 

—Debo agradecerle que nos haya facilitado la tarea de atrapar a John —prosiguió, y un helado escalofrío de repulsión recorrió mi espalda al oír a aquel villano pronunciar el nombre de pila de Watson con tanta familiaridad. 

Clyde continuó, con el placer que le causaba mi indefensión (que yo sabía que debía evidenciarse en mis facciones) reflejado en sus malévolos ojos. 

—No creo que sea capaz de oponer mucha resistencia en ese estado —dijo el líder con una sonrisa burlona—, y en cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que estará mucho más dispuesto a razonar ahora que le tengo a usted para usarle de cebo, Holmes. 

Estaba horrorizado. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Sabía que había algo falso en Carter, y fui tan imbécil que pensé que sería mejor ir solo con él. Había dejado a Watson inconsciente, con mi hermano como única protección. Y Mycroft no era muy útil en una pelea. 

Y lo peor de todo era que sabía que el escocés tenía razón. Conocía a mi Watson, y sabía que haría lo que fuera para evitar que me hicieran daño, hasta el punto de arriesgar su propia vida si fuera necesario. 

Acababa de convertirme en un mero cebo para atrapar a mi queridísimo amigo, y aquello me hizo sentir más traidor que aquel tipejo, Carter, que me vigilaba. Tan abominable idea me revolvió el estómago, y me estremecí por dentro. 

_¡Por favor, Mycroft, sé cauto! ¡Por favor, mantente alerta! ¡Es la única oportunidad que Watson y tú tenéis!_


	25. En la oscuridad

“No hay amor más grande que el de quien da la vida por un hermano. No por millones de personas, ni por la gloria, ni por la fama. Por una sola persona, en la oscuridad, donde nadie lo sabrá ni lo verá nunca.”

J. Michael Straczynski 

 

 **Watson**

Mycroft escuchaba con el rostro cada vez más pálido mis sospechas sobre la falsedad de Carter, y en cuanto terminé se puso en pie. 

—Se acabó, ya he tenido suficiente. Este asunto ha ido demasiado lejos. Iremos directamente a la policía. Tavish debe estar todavía de servicio. Le traeré su abrigo, doctor. 

Fue hacia la percha, poniéndose el suyo.

La policía. Bueno… pero… La duda se infiltró repentinamente en mi mente. Si Mycroft conducía a la policía hasta Clyde y los demás, seguro que éstos matarían a Holmes antes de que pudieran capturarlos. 

Clyde nos había dejado dolorosamente claro que era a mí a quien quería. Santo cielo, ¿qué había hecho? 

Tenía que ir solo, sin Mycroft. Y tenía que ir ya. 

Miré al mayor de los Holmes, asintiendo, e hice una gran actuación al levantarme, emitiendo una tos profunda y tambaleándome a propósito. 

La estratagema funcionó. Mycroft interrumpió sus preparativos y me miró con preocupación. La inquietud enturbiaba su sagacidad natural. 

—¿Se encuentra bien, doctor? 

—E-estaré bien, Mycroft… —jadeé mientras me bamboleaba y me apoyaba pesadamente en la mesa—. A-aunque no creo que le resulte muy útil… Será mejor que vaya sin mí. Estaré bien aquí… Vaya y saque de ese lío a este obstinado hermano suyo… 

Mycroft me miró a mí y luego a la puerta. Odiaba jugar así con sus sentimientos. Era obvio que se encontraba desgarrado entre la promesa de protegerme y el deber y el amor hacia su hermano menor. 

Lancé un suspiro y dije con voz bronca e irritada: 

—Mycroft, por favor, posiblemente no puedan intentar nada esta noche, y usted debe encontrar a Holmes enseguida. Yo sólo le retrasaría. 

Añadí una tos ronca como remate. 

Mycroft tomo aliento entrecortadamente y, como yo ya sabía, se acabaron imponiendo sus deberes familiares. 

—Me matará si a usted le ocurre algo, doctor… No dude en utilizar el revólver si tiene que hacerlo. Le enviaré a un agente. 

Volví a asentir y le dije adiós con la mano, sentándome ante la mesa donde descansaba el revólver. 

Mycroft se puso el abrigo, abrió la puerta de un tirón, me dirigió una última mirada de preocupación y luego desapareció. 

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, volví a ponerme en pie. 

Sabía que retendrían a Holmes en la finca. Tenían que hacerlo. Podía alquilar un coche que me llevara a Rathclythe mucho antes de que Mycroft consiguiera convencer a Tavish del peligro. 

Volví corriendo al dormitorio tan deprisa como mis doloridas heridas me lo permitieron y recogí mis botas del suelo. Entonces me di cuenta de que posiblemente no podría atármelas con una sola mano. 

Era ridículo. Me arranqué del hombro el maldito cabestrillo, me acerqué a mi maletín y saqué un rollo de vendas. Ayudándome con los dientes, fui capaz de vendarme prietamente la muñeca en una tosca pero efectiva muñequera. 

Me senté en la cama, me calcé las botas y me puse una chaqueta oscura que abotoné hasta la barbilla. El esfuerzo produjo punzadas en mi muñeca herida, pero aún parecía funcional. 

Decidí prescindir de mi gabán y en su lugar me puse una bufanda y una gorra oscura para procurarme un calor adicional. El coche al que pretendía subir y el esfuerzo que estaba a punto de realizar se encargarían de mantenerme lo suficientemente caliente. 

Ya vestido, regresé sigilosamente a la sala de estar y recogí mi revólver, asegurándome de que estaba completamente cargado, disfrutando con la familiar sensación de su peso y su contacto. 

Me lo metí en el bolsillo junto con unas cuantas libras. Haría falta cierta persuasión para conseguir que un cochero me llevara hasta Rathclythe a esas horas de la noche sin previo acuerdo. Escarbé entre el desordenado montón de mapas de Holmes y encontré uno donde estaba señalada la finca de Andrew. Y, por si acaso, regresé al dormitorio y saqué la linterna sorda del equipo de herramientas de robo de Holmes. 

Hechos mis preparativos, me incorporé. Me sentía como un soldado que acabara de ponerse su uniforme. Suponía una gran diferencia tener un propósito ante mí, y me ayudaba a combatir el dolor y el miedo. 

Si esto iba a ser una batalla, entonces, como los antiguos caballeros británicos, me había puesto mi armadura y mis espuelas y ya no había marcha atrás. 

Solté un bufido al pensar en lo ridículamente romántica e idealista que tal idea le resultaría a Holmes… 

Holmes… ¿Y si…? 

Aparté decididamente tan macabra idea de mi mente, abrí la puerta y me dispuse a buscar un cochero dispuesto y capaz. 

No podía permitirme tener tales pensamientos. No me permitiría tenerlos. Encontraría a Holmes vivo, llegaría a tiempo. Y le liberaría a cualquier precio. Era lo menos que podía hacer por un hombre como él, a quien, con toda honestidad, había acabado considerando tan hermano mío como a Andrew en mi infancia. 

_Resista, Holmes… Ya voy._

 

**Holmes**

Mis miembros se estaban poniendo rígidos. Ya no podía sentir las manos, y las piernas me dolían a causa de la incómoda posición en la que me habían colocado. 

Había deducido que nos encontrábamos en el túmulo mencionado por Carter. Vacío de las reliquias que pudiera haber contenido antiguamente, resultaba, no obstante, reconocible por su forma baja y ovalada, con sus toscos muros de bloques de piedra y su inestable techumbre. Al parecer, se trataba de uno de los lugares de encuentro más habituales del clan, como demostraban la tosca mesa y las sillas… y la acumulación de cera en toda superficie donde pudiera colocarse fácilmente una vela. 

Ahora se habían congregado alrededor de la mesa, inclinados sobre una colección de documentos, sus rostros apenas discernibles a la tenue luz, a menos de cinco metros de donde yo estaba sentado. Clyde se sentaba en medio de ellos, hablando en voz baja, gesticulando ante los documentos y dirigiéndome de vez en cuando una condescendiente sonrisa que me revolvía el estómago. 

Mi única compañía en el sombrío rincón al que me habían relegado era Carter, sentado sobre un bloque de piedra caído con una mirada malévola en su rostro de comadreja. Y pensar que había llegado a sentirme inclinado a compararle con mi bondadoso Watson… 

Me removí, intentando aliviar el dolor que el estar sentado sobre un suelo irregular producía en mis piernas. Por milésima vez puse a prueba las cuerdas y las encontré tan recias como siempre. 

Nunca en toda mi vida me había encontrado en una situación semejante, atado de tal manera que casi no podía moverme, en un espacio tan estrecho y oscuro, y despojado incluso de la capacidad de hablar. Nunca he sido claustrofóbico, pero en una atmósfera así, con mis músculos cada vez más agarrotados, me sentía bastante inclinado a desarrollar tal temor. 

Mis agitados movimientos atrajeron la atención de Carter y su rostro adoptó una ridículamente burlona expresión de simpatía. 

—Estamos un poco frustrados, ¿eh, señor Holmes? ¿Le gustaría charlar para distraerse hasta que llegue el doctor? 

Le lancé una mirada iracunda, pero eso sólo pareció alentar a aquel hombre repugnante. Se levantó y se acercó a mí. Intenté retroceder, pero con escasos resultados. Mis pesados músculos protestaron como respuesta. 

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y me sujetó por las solapas, levantándome ligeramente, con el rostro a sólo unas pulgadas del mío. 

—¿Tiene un problemita, señor Holmes? ¿Las cosas no han salido como había planeado? ¿El gran detective asesor encuentra las cosas un poco difíciles? Hemos resultado ser un problema mucho mayor de lo que esperaba, ¿eh? 

No podía hablar, pero solté un bufido de disgusto y aparté los ojos de su cara. 

Me soltó bruscamente y caí contra la pared de piedra, rasguñándome la cabeza. Fui incapaz de contener un gruñido de dolor. 

Varios golpes cayeron sobre mi estómago desprotegido, y cuando intenté hacerme un ovillo volvió a levantarme… y ahora ya no sonreía. 

—Los hombres como usted creen que pueden dirigir el mundo. Los hombres como usted son los que convierten en blandengues a patriotas como Andrew Watson. ¿Sabe? Él podría haber marcado la diferencia, antes de que gente como usted lo ablandara, antes de convertirse en un cobarde débil y llorica viviendo a la sombra de otros hombres. Igual que su patético hermano. Usted también lo ha convertido en un blandengue. 

Me dejó caer al suelo y plantó una bota en mi pecho, justo por debajo de las costillas, arrancándome a conciencia el aire de los pulmones. Asfixiado, jadeante, todos mis esfuerzos por respirar quedaban anulados por aquella mordaza infernal. Los golpes tampoco se detuvieron, hundiéndose dolorosamente en mis brazos, mis piernas, mis costados casi entumecidos… 

—Carter. 

La voz de Clyde sonó muy cerca de nosotros, y el maltrato cesó de golpe. Yací, asfixiado, sobre la tierra polvorienta, esperando el regreso de mi capacidad respiratoria y la remisión del dolor. Cuando fui capaz de enfocar la vista, vi que Carter se había incorporado y ahora se enfrentaba a su amo. 

—Lo siento, señor Clyde… Se puso difícil. 

Clyde resopló y me miró. 

—No le hagas demasiado daño, chico. Lo necesitamos para motivar al doctor. 

Carter asintió como un cachorro ansioso por complacer. La ironía de esa imagen en contraste con sus anteriores declaraciones me hizo reír. Aunque, a través de la mordaza, sonó como si tosiera. 

Clyde volvió su condescendiente mirada hacia mí y habló de nuevo. 

—Carter, ve a ayudar a Thomas a hacer la guardia. Yo le haré compañía al señor Holmes un rato. 

Carter se fue sin decir palabra y Clyde se sentó en la piedra que su subordinado había ocupado. Aguardó, sonriente, hasta que hube logrado recuperar torpemente mi antigua posición. 

Entonces, con una arrogante sonrisa, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Dio una larga calada y expulsó el humo deliberadamente en mi dirección. 

Lancé un suspiro de frustración: otra cosa más que me había sido negada. Quizá los sermones de Watson sobre la abstinencia merecían más crédito del que les había reconocido. 

—Este caso ha sido bastante frustrante para usted, ¿verdad, señor Holmes? Imagino que debe ser una experiencia bastante mortificante sufrir un ataque tan personal en su propio refugio de Baker Street. Verse pillado con tanta facilidad. 

_Oh, cielos, pensé_. Al parecer, no importaba a dónde me llevara mi labor detectivesca. Continuamente encontraría maniacos ególatras cuyo mayor deseo era demostrarme que era inferior. 

—Debo admitir que Andrew Watson era un hombre inteligente —prosiguió Clyde, acostumbrado al sonido de su propia voz—. Me superaba incluso a mí. Podría haber sido una gran adquisición para nuestra causa. 

Intenté ignorarle cerrando los ojos y apoyando la espalda contra la fría piedra. Lo último que quería en ese momento era escucharle, pero, para mi consternación, continuó, más para sí mismo que para mí, y lo hizo durante un buen rato, relatando el reclutamiento del hermano de Watson, su entusiasmo inicial, lo que habían logrado con su ayuda durante meses de trabajo. 

Y entonces el anarquista dijo algo que me interesó. 

—Teníamos tales planes, señor Holmes, tales planes… Esos documentos, ya sabe, los que robó el pasado enero, contenían nuestros proyectos para un gran evento. 

Le lancé una mirada relampagueante, instándole silenciosamente a proseguir. Sonrió, sabiendo que ahora contaba con toda mi atención. 

—Debía tener lugar este año, señor Holmes, en junio. Y si hubiéramos podido llevar a cabo los planes de los que se deshizo ese pequeño cobarde, habríamos cambiado la faz del mundo y puesto fin al tiránico dominio de las grandes instituciones de Europa. 

Fruncí el ceño, confuso, y él soltó una risita condescendiente. 

—¿No se lo imagina, señor Holmes? Me sorprende en todo un patriota británico como usted. 

No. Era demasiado fantasioso. No podía estar hablando de… 

Pero su sonrisa maniaca me dijo que podía y que lo habría hecho de haber tenido la oportunidad. Se echó a reír abiertamente y comencé a forcejear de nuevo, con una expresión horrorizada en mi rostro. 

—Ah… Así que sí está a la altura de su reputación. Empezaba a preocuparme, señor Holmes… Sí, en efecto, me estoy refiriendo al Jubileo de Oro de nuestra amada reina, que gobierne mucho tiempo. Nos habían llegado informes de que más de la mitad de los dignatarios y oficiales de Europa asistirían a la fiesta de la adorable viejecita el pasado junio. 

Se inclinó hacia mí, ampliando su sonrisa para revelar los dientes largos y blancos de un depredador.

—Una oportunidad excelente para librar al mundo de su corrupta influencia de un solo plumazo. 

Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse más rápida y laboriosa, y tiré de las ligaduras de mis manos hasta sangrar. No soy propenso a la histeria, pero en aquel momento estaba muy asustado. Mycroft había estado en lo cierto. Esto iba mucho más allá de los límites de Baker Street, e incluso de Escocia. Esto amenazaba la paz del reino, de las provincias…, de la mismísima Europa. 

Y Andrew Watson había frustrado este vil plan de asesinato sin ayuda de nadie, y había pagado por ello con su vida. 

¡El hermano de Watson era un _héroe_ en todo el sentido de la palabra! 

Watson era mucho más patriótico que yo, pero incluso a mí se me hacía obvio que una catástrofe así habría provocado una guerra como nunca se había visto. Un conflicto que se habría extendido alrededor del mundo entero. De hecho, recordaba los rumores que habían surgido la pasada primavera acerca de cierto atentado planificado, pero, como rumores, me había limitado a descartarlos. 

En un instante, el sonriente rostro de Clyde se transformó en una dura y fría máscara de odio. Y cuando habló, fue con la amargura de un año entero de odio contenido. 

—Sí, señor Holmes, Andrew se llevó consigo todos los planes, todo lo que teníamos para ese glorioso golpe de estado. Y no descubrimos lo que había hecho hasta después de su muerte. Llevó meses dar con parte de las pistas que dejó, y aún más tiempo dar con su hermano menor —escupió, rabioso; en sus ojos castaños resplandecían las llamas de un odio vengativo—. Andrew Watson decidió ser un héroe. Así que lo ejecuté por traicionar nuestra causa. Pero ahora esos documentos deben ser destruidos; si no, todos correremos el constante peligro de acabar en la horca si alguna vez salen a la luz. ¡Hemos esperado esto mucho tiempo, Holmes! 

El regocijo maniaco del hombre era abrumador, y me estremecí al pensar en lo que habrían conseguido si Andrew no hubiera salvado a la nación de su vil plan. Eran locos rabiosos con sed de venganza. 

Y yo estaba atrapado en esta guarida de locos, y si se salían con la suya… Watson también. 

Y entonces me utilizarían como objeto de persuasión para encontrar y destruir la única prueba capaz de condenarles. 

Clyde se puso en pie, sin duda satisfecho por haber conseguido atormentarme, y seguí forcejeando hasta que volvió a situarse ante la mesa. Entonces me dejé caer sin fuerzas contra la pared. 

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba completamente indefenso. Sólo podía esperar y rogar que alguien se diera cuenta de que algo había ido mal… Mycroft. Mycroft vigilaría a Watson, sin duda. No permitiría que lo cogieran o que hiciera algo tan estúpido como… 

Un disparo repentino seguido de un grito amortiguado desgarraron la noche y me quedé helado, escuchando con el resto de los hombres del túmulo. Al cabo de un momento Clyde fue hacia la antigua puerta y la abrió, escudriñando la oscuridad. Entonces respondió al grito, se volvió e indicó a uno de sus hombres que me trajese. 

Así lo hizo. Sacó un cuchillo y cortó las ligaduras de mis piernas, levantándome bruscamente sin darme tiempo a recuperar la sensibilidad. Clyde me cogió por un brazo y tiró de mí hacia la entrada del túmulo. Escruté la oscuridad… 

…y un escalofrío de terror me recorrió. 

No, no podía ser. Por favor, no… 

Pero lo era… Conocía demasiado bien su voz y su silueta. 

Watson… Mi fiel Boswell había venido a rescatarme… y al hacerlo nos había dejado a ambos a merced de un grupo de locos ávidos de venganza por la deserción de su hermano.


	26. Redimir a su hermano

“Nadie puede en modo alguno redimir a su hermano ni ofrecer a Dios un rescate por él.”

Salmo 49:7 

 

 **Watson**

Cuando el cochero me dejó en la carretera, en el límite de Rathclythe, el viento cortante hizo estremecer mi ya debilitada osamenta. Pero sentía mi mente tan helada como mi cuerpo, porque (no me avergüenza admitirlo) en ese preciso momento me encontraba medio muerto de miedo. 

Nunca había experimentado un miedo tan mortal. No me dejaba amedrentar por cualquier cosa, y eso incluía los horrores de la guerra, los peligrosos villanos de los casos de Holmes, las culminantes confrontaciones que habíamos vivido en el pasado; nada me había hecho sentir un temor así. Pero ahora estaba asustado. Muy, muy asustado. 

Respiré hondo y comencé a andar por la carretera de tierra que contorneaba el pueblo, hacia el lugar donde, según había averiguado, se encontraba la finca de Andrew. Mientras el viento aullaba, me estremecí una vez más, reparando en que el dolor en mis costillas, que había cedido tras mi dosis de morfina aquella tarde, había regresado vengativo, e iba a tener que procurar no forzar mucho la herida. Pero el dolor era lo último que tenía en mente en ese momento. 

Mientras seguía adelante, comprendí de pronto, con bastante incomodidad, que no había preparado ningún plan. No tenía ni idea de a dónde habían ido Holmes y Carter, salvo que se habían dirigido a la propiedad de Andrew. Ni siquiera se me ocurría dónde podría hallarlos. Y no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer _si_ los encontraba. 

Tan inútiles pensamientos me hicieron sentir tremendamente molesto. 

Pero relegué decididamente el miedo al fondo de mi mente, obligando a mis nervios a mostrar al menos cierta apariencia de control. Tenía que ser fuerte, porque la vida de Holmes podría depender de la rapidez de mis reflejos y mis pensamientos. 

Y _esa_ idea me asustó más que las anteriores. Pero seguí adelante con determinación, a pesar de mi insistente inquietud. 

Había recorrido alrededor de una milla cuando oí el suave piafido de un caballo, y me quedé paralizado. Pero no escuché ruido de cascos, así que asumí que el caballo estaba inmóvil. Con cuidado, levanté apenas lo justo la pantalla de mi linterna sorda, y vi a la bestia, unida a un pequeño carro, al borde de un bosquecillo. 

Temeroso de posibles acechanzas, volví a cerrar la pantalla de la linterna y tragué saliva, rogando que no hubiera nadie de la banda rondando por allí. Luego me acerqué al caballo y le hablé en susurros para que no relinchara. 

Una vez más, abrí con cuidado la pantalla de la lámpara e inspeccioné el coche. Y vi algo que me hizo sentir enfermo de miedo a la vez que contento al comprobar que iba por buen camino. 

Holmes había dejado su gorra con orejeras sobre el asiento del vehículo para evitar que se le cayera y pudiera entorpecer sus movimientos si encontraban problemas. 

La recogí y me la metí en el bolsillo, negándome obstinadamente a permitir que las emociones ligadas a esa prenda nublaran mi atención, y a continuación inspeccioné el sendero que estaba siguiendo. Se distinguían claramente dos grupos de huellas. Unas pertenecían obviamente a un hombre alto y delgado, y eran muy recientes, porque la tierra suelta que las rodeaba aún no había sido arrastrada por el fuerte viento. 

Sentí una ligera chispa de orgullo ante mis deducciones, pero la desterré y seguí las huellas bajo el diminuto haz de luz de la linterna hasta que desaparecieron del sendero entre un grupo de árboles. Me detuve, atenuando la luz de la linterna, y escuché con atención. 

Ni un solo sonido llegó a mis oídos, salvo el aullido del viento entre los árboles. Nada. 

Me di cuenta de que temblaba violentamente, y dediqué un momento a apaciguar mis alterados nervios, respirando profundamente y considerando las posibilidades. 

Si Carter había conducido a Holmes a una trampa, éste habría sido un buen lugar para ello: los árboles propiciaban una estupenda emboscada. Y podría haber otra similar aguardándome. 

Sin embargo, si la banda tenía a Holmes, probablemente no se arriesgarían a dejarlo en el exterior. Lo llevarían a algún tipo de refugio. Y no era probable que esperasen que siguiese a Holmes, ya que Carter debía saber que me encontraba bajo los efectos de un sedante. Era altamente improbable que me hubieran tendido una emboscada. 

Me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta y eché a andar hacia los árboles con determinación, esperando a medias que saltaran sobre mí en cualquier momento. Una rama se quebró y estuve a punto de dejar caer la linterna, llevado por el pánico. Me detuve, escuchando, y entonces oí el furioso parloteo de una ardilla arrancada de su sueño. 

Lancé un suspiro de alivio y continué, y en un momento me encontré al final de la arboleda, ante un gran espacio abierto que se hundía en el suelo. Habría sido un lugar perfecto para una emboscada: no era visible hasta que uno estaba casi encima. 

Me arriesgué a pasear la tenue luz de la linterna por la zona; no reveló nada, en apariencia. Suspiré aliviado una vez más. Se habían ido hacía tiempo, si es que alguna vez habían estado allí. 

Miré a mi alrededor hasta que vi una gran parcela donde la tierra era más blanda, y me agaché para examinarla a la luz de la linterna. 

No era Sherlock Holmes, pero incluso yo podía ver que allí había tenido lugar una pelea. La tierra estaba removida y llena de huellas obviamente humanas, y era evidente incluso para mí que había habido al menos tres o cuatro hombres en el área. 

Me incorporé, comprendiendo que mi impresión había sido correcta. Holmes había sido emboscado y (me negaba a creer que estuviera muerto, ¿con qué me iba a amenazar el clan entonces?) llevado… ¿adónde? ¿Adónde podrían haber ido con él? 

Salí del bosquecillo y me detuve sobre una zona más elevada, mirando a mi alrededor a la luz de la luna. La extensión del páramo sólo se veía interrumpida por un pequeño arroyo que discurría durante una media milla, su superficie brillando bajo la pálida luz plateada, y un montículo bastante grande cubierto de hierba alta, no muy lejos de donde yo estaba. 

Probablemente un viejo túmulo. Según Mycroft, Carter se lo había mencionado a Holmes. De hecho, iban a ir a investigarlo en algún momento. Tal vez… 

Me vi arrancado de mis pensamientos por un diminuto puntito de luz que centelleaba entre la oscuridad en las proximidades del túmulo. ¡Había alguien ahí fuera! 

Ya los tenía. 

O al menos _esperaba_ que la luz me indicara la localización del grupo anarquista. Sería cuestión de minutos averiguarlo. Atenué cautelosamente la luz de la linterna una vez más y me encaminé hacia el túmulo, manteniéndome a cubierto en cada sombra que encontraba hasta que la luna emergió entre las nubes y tuve que emprender un trote ligero, entre gestos de dolor cuando la actividad incrementó el dolor en mi pecho. 

En quince minutos me encontré lo bastante cerca del túmulo para ver una luz parpadeante que salía por debajo de una puerta baja, típica de tales lugares de enterramiento. Sabía que la puerta era la única entrada a la estancia ovalada que había tras ella, y por lo tanto no sería muy inteligente por mi parte intentar entrar allí. Seguro que había guardias apostados. 

Me mantuve en las sombras, vigilando, sin hacer nada, aparte de intentar sofocar frenéticamente el pánico que volvía a alzar la cabeza entre los recovecos de mi mente. Los hombres que estaban dentro de esa cámara funeraria habían matado a mi hermano a sangre fría por unos documentos que los condenarían por alta traición. 

Eran hombres desesperados, asesinos, y tenían a Holmes. 

No recuerdo haber estado tan asustado en toda mi vida. No era así como se suponía que debían ser las cosas. ¡No era yo quien se suponía que tendría que tomar las decisiones que podrían transformar un caso en un gran éxito o en un rotundo fracaso! Nunca había estado tan completa y absolutamente solo… ¡y las apuestas nunca habían sido tan peligrosamente altas! ¿Qué iba a hacer? 

Contuve la respiración, retrocediendo hasta las sombras del montículo, cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente revelando un rápido destello de antorchas parpadeantes, y tres hombres salieron, agachándose bajo el pequeño umbral. 

Contuve la respiración, esperando, contra toda esperanza, que no oyesen los latidos de mi corazón y que la luna no volviera a asomar repentinamente su brillante faz. ¡Si lo hacía, estaría acabado! 

Los hombres pasaron junto a mi escondite sin verme, y logré escuchar fragmentos de su conversación. 

—Bueno, no dará muchos problemas si ha estado todo el día bajo los efectos de un sedante. 

—Aun así, Clyde dijo que no lo maltratáramos —dijo otro con cautela—. Ya le oíste, necesita al doctor vivo y coherente. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué dejó que Carter le diera una paliza a ese detective, si no podemos hacer lo mismo con el doctor? 

Mi sangre hirvió de rabia al instante al descubrir que Holmes había sufrido a manos de esos asesinos radicales por haber intentado ayudarme. 

—Clyde no da explicaciones, chico, será mejor que lo aprendas de una vez. Vamos. 

La comprensión me dejó rígido: estaban hablando de mí. Clyde acababa de enviar a tres de sus hombres a buscarme, puesto que ahora tenían a Holmes para negociar. Esperé y rogué que, para cuando descubrieran que yo ya no estaba en el hotel, al menos hubiera podido alejar a Holmes del peligro. 

Seguí conteniendo la respiración mientras los hombres pasaban de largo (uno de ellos rezongando en voz baja sobre su líder), y momentos después desaparecieron en la creciente oscuridad. 

Dejé escapar el aire en silencio, casi desfallecido de alivio. Pero no tenía tiempo para analizar mis emociones. Debía idear un plan. 

Holmes estaba dentro del túmulo con Clyde, Carter y a saber cuántos hombres más. Yo tenía un revólver, seis cartuchos… y tendría que disparar con la mano izquierda, puesto que la derecha estaba prietamente vendada. 

Ellos poseían la ventaja de tener lo único en el mundo que me importaba más que mi vida, y además, autoconfianza. Yo, por el contrario, estaba absolutamente petrificado de miedo. 

El balance no era precisamente alentador. 

Mi corazón latía tan aprisa que el dolor de mis ya maltratadas costillas se incrementó y comencé a respirar en breves jadeos. Apoyé la cabeza contra el muro cubierto de hierba que había a mis espaldas e intenté aclarar mi mente y hacer acopio del valor que aún me quedaba. Tenía que pensar en algo. 

Había sacado mi pañuelo del bolsillo con la intención de enjugar mi sudorosa frente cuando oí el delator tintineo del reloj de Andrew en el bolsillo de mi chaleco. 

¡Por supuesto! 

Aún tenía una baza con la que jugar: ¡el reloj! ¡Ellos me necesitaban, pero también necesitaban el reloj! Si lo destruía, nunca conseguirían resolver el rompecabezas. 

Y puede que estuvieran dispuestos a soltar a Holmes si les amenazaba con destruir la pista fundamental que ahora sostenía entre mis manos. 

Sí, sí… ¡Podría funcionar! 

_Tenía_ que funcionar. Era nuestra última esperanza. Si conseguía hacer creer a Clyde que realmente destruiría el reloj a menos que liberara a Holmes, entonces podría sacarlo de allí antes de que sus hombres regresaran tras descubrir que ya no estaba en el hotel. 

Bajé decididamente la linterna y abrí la pantalla por completo, iluminando el área que rodeaba la entrada del túmulo, y a continuación saqué el revólver, verificando que podía sostenerlo con la mano izquierda. De un modo un tanto tembloroso, ya fuera por el miedo o la debilidad, pero tendría que ser así. 

Sostuve el reloj con fuerza en mi vendada mano derecha y luego, respirando hondo y rogando al cielo que aquello funcionara, realicé un disparo de advertencia sobre el montículo. 

Al instante se oyó movimiento en el interior de la cámara funeraria y la puerta se entreabrió con un ligero crujido. No podía ver quién se alzaba dentro, pero no me importaba. 

—¡Clyde! —grité, esperando que mi voz no temblara tanto como mis piernas—. ¡Sé que está ahí! ¡Quiero hablar con usted! 

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y la alta y corpulenta figura del hombre se asomó y miró en mi dirección. 

—No ha sido una jugada inteligente, doctor —respondió con una perversa sonrisa—. Aquí dentro tenemos a ese amigo suyo, y no creo que quiera que le ocurran _más_ cosas de las que ya le han ocurrido. 

—¡Precisamente por eso va a salir usted a hablar conmigo, Clyde! —dije, esperando fervientemente que picara el anzuelo. 

—No lo creo, doctor. Quizá sea mejor que entre, antes de que decida que el señor Holmes ha dejado de ser útil como acicate para obtener su cooperación. 

—¡Si lo toca, Clyde, volaré este reloj en mil pedazos —repliqué, apoyando la boca del revólver contra el objeto—, y jamás resolverá el rompecabezas! ¡Estoy dispuesto a negociar con usted! 

Los ojos oscuros del hombre clavaron en mí una mirada iracunda a la luz de mi linterna, a cuyo resplandor se sumaba la luz parpadeante que brillaba a sus espaldas, y me evaluó durante largo rato. Amartillé el revólver que aún apoyaba contra el reloj, esperando contra todo pronóstico que aceptara mis condiciones. 

Estaba temblando, mortalmente asustado de lo que pudiera hacer, cuando vi que volvía a desaparecer en el interior del túmulo sin previo aviso, cerrando de golpe la puerta de piedra. Desconcertado, me quedé allí con cara de tonto, contemplando la puerta cerrada, pero entonces, del mismo modo inesperado, el líder del clan volvió a abrir la puerta y salió, tirando rudamente de una figura familiar que avanzó trastabillando sobre unas piernas poco firmes. 

Tragué saliva al ver a Holmes, con una sensación de nausea en la boca del estómago: o había librado una terrible pelea, o lo habían maltratado una vez capturado. Aun por encima de la bufanda que rodeaba la parte inferior de su rostro pude ver cardenales y sangre seca en su cara y su cabeza, y caminaba con extrema rigidez, no supe si a causa del dolor o por estar atado. 

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi su desesperación, su impotencia, y aparté rápidamente la mirada, porque no podía permitir que mis emociones tomaran el control en la desesperada apuesta que estaba jugando. No podía permitir que mi concentración se tambaleara ni que mi pulso flaqueara mientras mi arma apuntaba al reloj de oro que colgaba en mi mano. 

Me tragué decididamente la agitación que sentía y sostuve la mirada del escocés sin parpadear ni revelar (eso esperaba) que estaba al borde del pánico. 

—Lo cierto es que estoy bastante impresionado, doctor —dijo el hombre, contemplándome con expresión escrutadora—. No esperaba que se levantara tan pronto, y mucho menos que siguiera a Carter y a su querido amigo hasta aquí. 

—Es obvio que no conocía tan bien a mi hermano, señor. Si no, sabría que los Watson no nos quedamos de brazos cruzados cuando hay cosas que hacer —dije, orgulloso de que, al menos hasta ahora, mi voz permaneciera firme. 

El hombre inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. 

—Una vez más, me asombra, doctor. Es tan ingenioso como su difunto hermano. 

Al oírle hablar, uno nunca se imaginaría que había maquinado el asesinato de mi hermano. La misma sangre fría que demostraba me perturbaba y, mientras Clyde seguía hablando, tuve que tomar una larga bocanada de aire. Aún no me atrevía a mirar a Sherlock Holmes. 

—¿Quiere negociar conmigo, doctor? 

—Sí, quiero. Tengo el reloj y la información que tanto necesita. 

—Y yo tengo a su amigo. Pero la verdad es que no creo que sea muy prudente por mi parte soltarlo todavía —dijo Clyde, mirándome atentamente con sus ojos castaños. 

Reparé en que me temblaban las manos, en que sostenía el arma y el reloj de manera vacilante, y supe que tal cosa no había escapado a su aguda vigilancia. Maldije mentalmente mi debilidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás. Tenía que continuar. 

—Si no lo suelta, destruiré el reloj —dije, pero el miedo, agazapado en el fondo de mi mente, comenzaba a abrirse paso a zarpazos hacia mi parte consciente, pese a mis esfuerzos por detenerlo. 

—¿De veras, doctor? 

—Lo haré —declaré, recurriendo a mi última brizna de firmeza para ocultar el ligero temblor de mi voz. 

Para mi horror, Clyde se sacó una pistola del bolsillo y la apoyó contra la cabeza de mi amigo. Amartilló el arma y el sonido acabó casi por completo con mi bravuconería. 

—¿De veras va a destruir el reloj, doctor? —preguntó el líder con toda deliberación, taladrando mi rostro con su aguda mirada. 

Fingir nunca se me ha dado bien, y jamás he sabido mentir. Holmes ha comentado en más de una ocasión que el arte del disimulo no es uno de los dones con los que Dios me ha dotado. Pero decidí continuar con aquel farol para sacar a Holmes de allí… 

…y entonces cometí el error de mirar a mi amigo a los ojos. Allí parado, con el cañón de un arma apoyado en su cabeza, incapaz de hablar, se limitaba a mirarme, y vi en sus ojos una nueva emoción sobrepasando al miedo y la incertidumbre. 

Era confianza. 

Una confianza incondicional y absoluta. 

Confiaba en mi astucia para salir de aquel lío. Confiaba en mi juicio para saber hasta dónde podía llevar la farsa. Confiaba en que haría lo correcto, en que tomaría la decisión acertada. 

Confiaba en mí… Confiaba en mí con su vida pendiendo de un hilo tan precario. 

Y al comprender eso, mi coraje finalmente se vino abajo. Clyde sonrió, consciente de ello, y en su rostro apareció una expresión perversa. Su dedo acarició el gatillo. 

—¡No! 

Vi a Holmes sobresaltarse ante la desesperación que oyó en mi voz, y mis alterados nervios no pudieron soportar más la presión. Había perdido la apuesta. Por completo. Todo había acabado. 

Bajé el arma, mis manos temblando violentamente, y me metí el reloj en el bolsillo. 

—¿Qué información necesita de mí?


	27. Hacen falta dos hombres

“Hacen falta dos hombres para crear un hermano.”

Israel Zangwill 

 

 **Watson**

Cuando abandoné la lucha por el control y acepté resignadamente ayudar a Clyde en lo que fuera que hubiera planeado, Holmes emitió un violento ruido de protesta tras su mordaza, y aparté la mirada. No podía enfrentarme a aquellos tristes ojos grises, no en ese momento. 

Pero también sabía que no podía dejarme llevar por el miedo, que debíamos encontrar un modo de salir de aquel aprieto. Andrew me había dicho una vez que la única diferencia entre la cobardía y el coraje es que éste último es un buen actor. Iba a tener que actuar. 

Respiré hondo, sofocando el miedo, al menos por el momento, y, con la cabeza alta, avancé hacia los dos hombres que aguardaban frente a mí. Me agaché para pasar por la pequeña puerta, casi esperando que los hombres que se hallaban en el interior del montículo se lanzaran sobre mí en el instante en que me vieran. 

Pero, por el contrario, se quedaron quietos, mirándome fijamente mientras entraba y pasaba junto a ellos observándolos con cautela. 

Clyde entró detrás de mí, empujando rudamente a Holmes hacia un rincón, donde vi a aquella comadreja de Carter sentada sobre una losa suelta, sonriéndome con expresión triunfal. Reprimí el odio que crecía en mi interior, consciente de que un movimiento en falso podría causarle más sufrimiento a Holmes. 

De hecho, cuando vi a mi amigo desplomarse pesadamente contra la pared, me invadieron las nauseas al pensar que él ya había hecho demasiado para intentar resolver este asunto. No cometería ninguna estupidez que agravara su situación. 

—Doctor, debo pedirle que me entregue el revólver —dijo Clyde de manera casual—. No queremos que se le ocurran ideas heroicas. 

Saqué el revólver del bolsillo y se lo tendí al hombre en silencio. Lo arrojó sobre la mesa y luego me hizo avanzar de un empujón. Me negué a mirar a Holmes, sabiendo que, si lo hacía, la pizca de falso valor que había conseguido reunir desaparecería al instante. 

Los hombres se apartaron para dejarme pasar, y luego volvieron a cerrar el hueco abierto tras de mí, congregándose junto a la puerta para que el líder y yo pudiéramos estar solos ante la mesa, con Carter y mi indefenso amigo como única compañía. 

—Hola, doctor —dijo el primero, saludándome jovialmente con la cabeza desde su asiento situado a pocos pasos—. Me alegra que haya podido pasarse a vernos. Qué pena que no sea lo bastante inteligente para pensar en un modo de sacar de ésta a su _amigo_ aquí presente. 

Era evidente que mi “ _amigo_ allí presente” ya estaba harto de las burlas del pequeño cobarde, porque levantó sus largas piernas y golpeó las rodillas de Carter con tal fuerza que el hombre lanzó un aullido de dolor. 

Estuve a punto de reír, pero mi diversión se trocó en rabia cuando Carter se incorporó entre maldiciones e intentó agarrar a Holmes con una profunda expresión de odio. 

Eso hizo que mi autocontrol se viniera finalmente abajo. Salvé la distancia entre nosotros de tres largas zancadas, lo aparté de Holmes con la mano izquierda y lo lancé contra la pared de roca. Carter me miró malévolamente durante un instante y luego arremetió violentamente contra mí. 

Mi reacción fue instintiva. Holmes me lo había hecho practicar tantas veces que ni siquiera me paré a pensar. 

Cuando Carter vino hacia mí, me incliné y recibí el impacto en mis hombros pese a las protestas de mis maltratadas costillas, y luego hice rodar al sorprendido individuo sobre mí hasta hacerle aterrizar de espaldas en el suelo de piedra con un ruido sordo. Era la primera vez que utilizaba de esa forma una técnica de baritsu, y experimenté una profunda satisfacción. 

No sé qué me produjo más placer, ver el brillo de orgullo en los cansados ojos de Holmes o la aturdida y dolida expresión de sorpresa en los de Carter. 

Pero retrocedí a la defensiva cuando Clyde echó a andar hacia mí con una mirada de advertencia. 

—¡Usted puso sus condiciones, Clyde! ¡Yo también pongo las mías! —grité, olvidando el miedo en medio de mi rabia—. ¡Le ayudaré, pero dígale a esta alimaña que tiene a sueldo que mantenga las manos lejos de él! 

Los ojos castaños del líder me observaron centelleantes durante un instante y luego, para mi sorpresa, una sonrisa iluminó sus duras facciones. 

—En verdad es un Watson —fue su enigmático comentario. Y mientras lo miraba perplejo, prosiguió—: Carter, deja de lloriquear. Vete con los otros hasta que se te pase la llantina. Y ya has oído al doctor: no más violencia. —Y concluyó con una incisiva amenaza—: A menos que se muestre reacio a brindarnos la ayuda que necesitamos. 

Mi miedo había quedado momentáneamente olvidado en el calor de la furia. Miré brevemente a Holmes y los rabillos de sus ojos se arrugaron al felicitarme con una sonrisa. Y eso me dio más valor que la adrenalina de los últimos instantes. Retrocedí hacia la mesa y me encaré con el líder de los anarquistas. 

Y entonces mi serenidad volvió a dar paso al miedo cuando empezó a resumir las razones por las que había matado a mi hermano. 

¿Andrew desbaratando un complot para asesinar a la reina y a varios dignatarios europeos durante el Jubileo de Oro del pasado junio? 

¿Mi hermano, un héroe nacional? 

Durante mucho tiempo lo había considerado la oveja negra de la familia, el hijo pródigo que nunca regresó y que murió como un hombre roto, así que la noticia tuvo en mí un impacto casi más profundo que el de descubrir que había sido asesinado. 

Andrew había evitado que aquellos hombres llevaran a cabo su horrible plan el pasado junio, y había muerto por ello. La muerte de un mártir patriota. Nada que ver con el deceso de un simple borracho. 

Y la comprensión me dio la energía suficiente al menos para _fingir_ que poseía cierto valor. 

—Así que ya ve, doctor, por qué es tan necesario para nosotros recuperar esos documentos que su hermano robó —concluyó Clyde, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos ante mi perpleja expresión.

—Claro —respondí secamente—. No creo que le apetezca que las autoridades tropiecen con ellos. 

El hombre emitió una risita ante mi sarcasmo. 

—En verdad es el hermano de Andrew, doctor. Ingeniosamente gracioso hasta el fin, ¿eh? 

La elección de sus palabras me hizo dar un respingo. No necesitaba las imágenes que acudieron a mi mente. Le eché un vistazo a Holmes, y me inquietó verle apoyado contra la pared de piedra con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pesada. Me preocupaba mucho lo malherido que pudiera estar. 

Mi propia incapacidad se estaba volviendo cada vez más dolorosa, y me costaba disimular mi ardua respiración. Me concentré intensamente en ralentizarla mientras Clyde seguía hablando. 

—Pues bien, doctor, he aquí el resto de la historia. No descubrimos que Andrew había robado esos documentos hasta después de su… muerte. Su secreto había muerto con él. 

—Y cuando mi historia apareció en la _Strand Magazine_ , comprendió que el secreto debía estar en el reloj. En los números de la parte posterior. 

—Correcto, doctor. Al principio no teníamos intención de hacerle daño. Nuestra red descubrió al hombre que había limpiado el reloj. 

—¿McAllistair? 

—Correcto de nuevo. Con un poco de persuasión, nos dijo que había encontrado un trocito de papel en el interior del reloj. Como criatura de mente abierta y naturaleza materialista, pensó que podría ser importante y lo guardó, esperando la oferta adecuada. Le convencimos de que nos lo entregara y luego le enviamos a él y a uno de mis hombres, Walter, a buscarle a usted a Londres. Por cierto, ¿qué le ocurrió a Walter? 

—Me atacó en el tren y luego intentó saltar —dije distraídamente—. Cayó bajo las ruedas. 

El rostro de Clyde no mostró la más mínima emoción. 

—Qué pena —fue su único comentario, y, una vez más, la insensibilidad de aquel hombre me heló la sangre en las venas. 

—Ahora entiendo por qué me necesita. ¿Qué decía ese trozo de papel? —pregunté, obligando a mi voz a conservar la calma. 

—Lo tengo aquí, doctor. 

El hombre se volvió hacia la mesa y cogió un papelito doblado. Cuando lo desplegó, medía unas tres pulgadas. Los repetidos dobleces lo habían dejado muy arrugado. Lo cogí mientras miraba fugazmente a Holmes, que se estaba sentando, muy pendiente de todo el proceso. 

Me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta al ver la letra de mi hermano, familiarmente temblorosa (la bebida había atrofiado su caligrafía en los últimos años), y alisé el papel para poder verlo mejor. Respiré hondo y leí las escasas palabras que contenía. 

_John_   
_Lilliandra._   
_Saludos,_   
_A_

Aquel nombre, Lilliandra, me dejó rígido. Mil recuerdos asaltaron mi mente y por un momento perdí por completo la noción de las cosas mientras mi memoria regresaba a los lluviosos días de mi infancia transcurridos en el ático de nuestra casa de campo, contando o escribiendo historias juntos. 

—Veo que reconoce el nombre, doctor —dijo Clyde, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Sus duras facciones resplandecían con un brillo triunfal. 

Alcé la cabeza hacia el hombre, respirando hondo, consciente de que los recuerdos que estaban a punto de alcanzar la superficie no iban a ser muy placenteros. 

—Sí, así es —respondí con voz queda. 

—Tiene toda mi atención, doctor. Y recuerde, no intenté jugárnosla —me advirtió amenazadoramente el líder de los anarquistas—. No tengo ningún interés personal en el señor Holmes y no sentiría el menor remordimiento en librarme de él con mis propias manos. 

—No tengo motivos para mentirle, Clyde —repliqué con sequedad. 

—Bien —respondió el hombre, imperturbable ante mi patético desafío—. Le ruego que prosiga. 

Miré fugazmente a Holmes y vi que escuchaba atentamente. Respiré hondo y comencé a hablar, sintiéndome un poco estúpido por lo que estaba a punto de contar. 

—Cuando era un muchacho, a Andrew le gustaba escribir incluso más que a mí —dije, removiéndome con incomodidad bajo la penetrante mirada de Clyde—. Siempre estaba inventando historias, lugares imaginarios y cosas por el estilo, y Lilliandra era el nombre de un país imaginario que se le ocurrió un día de lluvia, cuando estábamos solos en casa sin nada que hacer. 

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿comprende el significado del nombre? 

Los recuerdos suavizaron mi voz. 

—Sí. De niño me fascinaba su habilidad para contar historias y me encantaba ese cuento en particular, así que, a partir de entonces, cada día de lluvia inventaba nuevas historias sobre Lilliandra sólo para mí. 

—Muy conmovedor, doctor. Pero ¿cómo nos ayudará eso a encontrar los documentos? —preguntó el líder con ojos centelleantes. 

Fruncí el ceño e intenté recordar algo sobre Lilliandra, algo que indicara la localización de aquellos documentos. Algo… algo vagaba elusivamente por mi memoria, y no podía tocarlo. 

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto, doctor! —Ahora el hombre se estaba enfadando—. ¡Dispone de un minuto para recordar, o dejaré que Carter reanude su pequeña _charla_ con el señor Holmes! 

Mi rostro, ya pálido, se quedó blanco, y miré a Holmes, presa de un repentino terror. Sacudió vivamente la cabeza, indicándome que no le diera más información. 

Pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera se me ocurría qué relación podía haber entre el país imaginario de Andrew y un escondite. ¡No _podía_ decírselo aunque quisiera! 

Clyde suspiró como si de verdad lo lamentara y le hizo una seña a Carter. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver al maldito traidor acercarse a la indefensa figura de mi queridísimo amigo y me invadió el pánico. Mi sobreexcitada imaginación trabajaba tan deprisa que estuve a punto de marearme. ¡ _Tenía_ que recordar, _tenía_ que hacerlo! ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Cuál era la conexión?

Carter hundió una bota en las costillas de Holmes, y éste se desplomó con un grito ahogado. Y mi valor se vino abajo por completo. 

—¡Basta! ¡Me acordaré, deme sólo un momento! —supliqué, volviéndome hacia Clyde—. ¡Hace casi veinte años que no oigo hablar de Lilliandra! ¡Por favor, deme un momento! 

—¡No dispongo de un momento, doctor! —escupió el hombre con malevolencia, ignorando mis ruegos—. ¡Esos documentos deben ser hallados esta noche! 

Cerré los ojos, temblando con violencia, mientras Carter volvía a patear a Holmes. Por un momento creí que vomitaría, pero sujeté con fuerza las riendas de mi mente y la obligué a hacer mi voluntad. Lilliandra. Andrew sabía que yo recordaría que su significado guardaba relación con un escondite. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Qué tenían que ver sus historias con un escondite?   
¿Cuál había sido mi historia favorita del lugar? 

_¡Claro!_

—¡Basta! ¡Ya me acuerdo! —grité, desesperado, abriendo los ojos de golpe. 

La fría voz de Clyde vibró en el aire. 

—Espera, Carter —dijo con un tono de extremo aburrimiento, y se volvió hacia mí—. Será mejor que diga la verdad, doctor. No soporto que me la jueguen —siseó venenosamente. 

—¡Eso ya lo he visto, al fin y al cabo mató a mi hermano por ello! —repliqué—. ¡Y ahora escúcheme! 

El hombre enarcó las cejas, pero no dijo nada, y me centré en la historia. 

—Entre las historias que Andrew me contaba sobre el país de Lilliandra, mi favorita era la de un grupo de piratas —expliqué, ruborizándome al tener que desvelar todo aquel romanticismo infantil—, y… y en esa historia, Andrew hacía que escondieran su tesoro en una antigua cripta, en la isla de Lilliandra. 

Un brillo de triunfo destelló en los ojos de Clyde. 

—Ésa debe ser la pista que, según él, sólo yo podría descubrir: mi historia favorita. Y debió ocultar los documentos en algún lugar… algún lugar de un cementerio. Debía referirse al de aquí, al que está a las afueras de Rathclythe —susurré. 

Dejé caer la cabeza y me apoyé en la mesa, abrumadoramente consciente de que acababa de proporcionar a aquellos hombres la información que necesitaban para desbaratar todo aquello por lo que mi hermano había dado su vida. 

Oí que el líder lanzaba una carcajada de triunfo. 

—Muy bien, doctor, ahora entrégueme el reloj —dijo, extendiendo su manaza. 

Se lo tendí sin decir palabra, con la cara roja de vergüenza. Clyde abrió la parte trasera del reloj y me lo devolvió. 

—Ahora los números, doctor. ¿Qué significan? 

—Creo que es lo bastante inteligente para deducirlo usted solo —le espeté, furioso. Todo aquello había destrozado mis nervios. 

El violento revés que me propinó me tomó por sorpresa, y la fuerza del golpe me lanzó trastabillando contra la mesa. 

—Está agotando mi paciencia, Watson —siseó—. Usted sabe cómo pensaba su hermano. ¡Dígamelo _YA_! 

Cogí el reloj, intentando despejar la bruma que nublaba mis ojos, y escruté los cuatro números: 25, 6, 22, 79. 

Una vez más recordé la historia favorita de mi infancia. Andrew había empleado el mismo método con su banda de piratas al ocultar su tesoro en el cementerio de Lilliandra. Me había olvidado completamente de ese código, hasta ahora; así de profundo habían quedado enterrados en mi mente los recuerdos de mi infancia. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que ni siquiera pensaba en ello… 

Pero mientras lo hacía, la paciencia que el líder había tenido conmigo hasta ahora se acabó y de repente me vi férreamente sujeto por el cuello de la camisa en una presa estranguladora y alzado hasta el rostro enrojecido del hombre. 

—Doctor, ya me tiene harto. ¿Para qué son esos números? —siseó ante mi cara, cerniéndose sobre mí. 

Resollé sin aliento, sintiendo la presión en mis pulmones y en mi caja torácica, y a duras penas conseguí balbucear lo que él quería oír. 

—El primer número… es… la hilera de lápidas… del cementerio —jadeé, luchando frenéticamente por aspirar la más ínfima traza de oxígeno. 

Mis palabras lograron que me soltara y retrocedí tambaleándome hasta la mesa, sacudido por una violenta tos que surgía del fondo de mis pulmones. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Holmes me observaba preocupado, pero no me atreví a mirarlo. 

—Siga —ordenó el hombre alzado frente a mí. 

—El segundo número, evidentemente, es… el lugar… que ocupa la cripta en dicha hilera —susurré, al fin capaz de respirar. 

—¿Y los dos últimos? 

—La confirmación de que estamos ante la lápida correcta. Las fechas… del nacimiento y de la muerte —jadeé, arrancando las palabras de mis pulmones con un doloroso esfuerzo. 

Un halo homicida de triunfo demente iluminó los rasgos del hombre, y sentí una nausea helada al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Era más traidor que Carter: acababa de echar por tierra todo aquello por lo que mi hermano había muerto. Que lo hubiera hecho para salvar la vida de Holmes no me hacía menos culpable. 

—Quédese ahí con su amigo, doctor —gruñó Clyde, empujándome rudamente hacia Holmes mientras ordenaba a sus hombres que volvieran a reunirse en torno a la mesa. 

Carter me fulminó con la mirada al pasar a mi lado, pero no intentó hacerme nada mientras yo me dejaba caer torpemente junto a Holmes. Mi amigo me miraba con ojos llenos de preocupación. Eché un vistazo al grupo de hombres congregados alrededor de la mesa y vi que todos estaban muy ocupados, así que me incliné hacia él y retiré con cuidado la bufanda que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro. 

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó con voz ahogada en cuanto su boca quedó libre. 

Estuve a punto de sonreír, porque me disponía a preguntarle lo mismo. Pero me sentía demasiado avergonzado por lo que había hecho para sonreír, y oculté mi bochorno desatando sus manos. 

—Holmes, l-lo siento —susurré, ruborizándome de vergüenza una vez más—. Nunca se me han dado bien los faroles. 

—Mi querido Watson —dijo con dulzura—, es usted un hombre honesto y leal, y ambas cualidades son mucho más valiosas que la habilidad de mentir convincentemente. 

No podía mirarle a la cara, así que me dediqué a estudiar las grietas del suelo empedrado mientras él se frotaba las muñecas, intentando reactivar su circulación. 

—Watson, aún no nos han vencido —le oí decir en voz baja. 

—¿No? —inquirí, volviéndome hacia él. 

—¿Dónde está Mycroft, y cómo llegó usted aquí? 

—No mucho después de su partida comprendí que Carter mentía —le expliqué—. Mycroft quería que acudiéramos directamente a la policía para alertar a Tavish del peligro y conseguir ayuda. Yo sabía que no había tiempo para eso, así que fingí no estar en condiciones de acompañarle. Le dije que me dejara en el hotel con un arma y aceptó a regañadientes. 

—Entonces, él y la policía ya deberían estar en camino, al menos —dijo Holmes—. Podrían seguir nuestro rastro hasta aquí, y luego hasta el cementerio. 

—Tal vez —respondí desalentado. 

—Pero no podemos contar con ello —prosiguió, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo—. Tenemos que trazar un plan. 

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, haciendo un gesto hacia el grupo de anarquistas—. ¡No hay esperanza, Holmes! Y todo a causa de mi estupidez. Si hubiera recordado ese código que Andrew inventó… 

—¡Watson, eso fue hace veinte años! ¿Cómo iba a acordarse? 

—…o si hubiera sido lo bastante inteligente para sacarle de aquí antes de contarles todo lo que sabía —dije, bajando nuevamente la mirada, avergonzado—. Si no hubiera estado tan asustado, si no fuera tan cobarde, inútil… 

—¡Ya basta, Watson! 

La inusual intensidad de su voz me sobresaltó, y me quedé mirándolo. Los ojos de mi amigo resplandecían de indignación. 

—¡Usted es lo más opuesto a un cobarde que he visto en mi vida, Watson! ¡No quiero volver a oírle decir _nunca_ algo así! 

Por un momento le miré con furia, espoleado por su vehemencia, pero fui incapaz de mantener el ceño fruncido mucho tiempo y, unos instantes después, me relajé un poco y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. 

Estaba a punto de decirme algo más cuando se puso tenso. Miraba más allá de mí, y me di la vuelta para ver lo que él veía. Clyde se había guardado mi revólver en el bolsillo y apilaba los papeles sobre la mesa mientras sus hombres comenzaban a dispersarse. 

Me estremecí. Aquel espantoso lío, en el que nos habíamos metido por mi causa, estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. 

La firme mano de Holmes sobre mi brazo, sin embargo, me transmitió cierta serena entereza, y cuando los hombres avanzaron hacia nosotros respiré hondo y me preparé, arrinconando una vez más el miedo en el fondo de mi mente. Tenía que ser fuerte. 

Los horrores de la noche aún no habían acabado. Ni por asomo.


	28. Más fuerte que cualquier muralla

“Cuando a los hermanos los une en la vida un objetivo común, su voluntad es más fuerte que cualquier muralla.”

Antístenes 

 

 **Watson**

Mientras los hombres comenzaban a alejarse de la mesa, Holmes se incorporó con torpeza y me ayudó gentilmente a levantarme para enfrentarnos juntos a Clyde cuando éste se acercó a nosotros. 

Al anarquista no pareció molestarle que me hubiera tomado la libertad de soltar a Holmes, pero ordenó a Carter y a un hombre llamado Thomas que nos ataran las manos a la espalda para impedir que pudiéramos ir muy lejos si se nos ocurría echar a correr. 

No pude reprimir un jadeo de dolor cuando mi muñeca, aún lesionada, fue rudamente atada de esa forma, y Holmes me miró con la preocupación pintada en el rostro y los ojos centelleando de furia. Respiré hondo y conseguí dedicarle una temblorosa sonrisa. 

Me devolvió una orgullosa mirada de aliento antes de clavar sus enfurecidos ojos en Clyde. El hombre se acercó a mí, y su elevada estatura me forzó a alzar el rostro para mirarle. Tragué saliva y me obligué a mantener una expresión serena y tranquila. No fue tarea fácil. 

La única diferencia entre la cobardía y el valor es que el valor es un buen actor, John, resonó en mi mente la voz de mi hermano, y decidí que tendría que llevar a cabo la mejor actuación que ningún hombre hubiera realizado jamás. Cuando el líder de los anarquistas acercó su rostro al mío con una maliciosa sonrisa, me negué a retroceder, pese a lo asustado que estaba. 

—Nos ha sido muy útil, doctor. Ahora veremos si nos ha dicho la verdad —dijo con un tono amenazador que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda—. Si no ha jugado limpio, tendremos una conversación muy seria cuando lleguemos al cementerio. 

Reuní todo el valor que pude y le lancé una mirada asesina. 

—¡Ya se lo he dicho, no tengo ninguna razón para mentirle! 

—Eso espero, doctor, por su bien y por el del señor Holmes.

Dicho eso, indicó a Carter y al enorme y brutal Thomas que nos hicieran salir delante de ellos. 

—Watson —oí susurrar a Holmes. 

—¿Sí? 

Esperaba que me hiciera partícipe de cualquier plan que se le hubiera ocurrido, o que me explicara qué debíamos hacer para ganar tiempo. Pero las dos simples palabras que pronunció fueron un inesperado consuelo. 

—Bien hecho. 

Respiré hondo, intentando apaciguar mi exacerbada imaginación, mientras éramos empujados rudamente al exterior y recibidos por el aire helado de la noche. Cuando el vigorizante viento nos golpeó con fuerza, empecé a toser de nuevo, y los espasmos enviaron otro brusco ramalazo de dolor a través de mi cuerpo. 

—Vamos, doctor, no se nos enferme ahora —dijo Thomas con un tono de preocupación evidentemente falso—. Así no nos serviría. 

—Cuando quiera escuchar falsas muestras de simpatía por su parte, se lo haré saber —jadeé, irritado—. Hasta entonces, ¡le agradeceré que se guarde sus estúpidos comentarios! 

Holmes alzó las cejas y me sonrió, aunque la preocupación seguía presente en sus ojos. Me sentía bastante orgulloso de mí mismo por haber sido capaz de dominar mi miedo, al menos lo suficiente como para ocultarlo, y casi sonreí. 

Pero de pronto, el hombre al que me había enfrentado tiró de mi brazo con fuerza, provocando un dolor atroz en mi muñeca torcida, para llevarme hasta su líder, que se alzaba entre las sombras del túmulo. Lancé un grito ahogado cuando el dolor se disparó por mi brazo, pero eso sólo aumentó el placer del escocés mientras me empujaba hacia Clyde. 

—Bien, Thomas. Tú y Carter mantened a John y a su amigo cerca de mí. Si ocurre algo, puede que necesite un par de rehenes —dijo, posando en nosotros su maligna mirada. 

Reprimí un escalofrío de miedo. Casi deseé que Mycroft y la policía _no_ nos encontraran. No me apetecía seguir siendo un peón en esta partida. 

Después de dar instrucciones a los seis hombres que estaban con nosotros, Clyde se puso en marcha, portando mi linterna sorda y, sin ninguna ceremonia, Carter y Thomas nos hicieron avanzar tras él a empujones. 

La luna brillaba por su ausencia, y no había más luz que la de la linterna, obviamente con el propósito de no ser descubiertos. Aquellos hombres conocían bien el país, pero Holmes y yo no, y esa ignorancia me hizo pasar una de las peores horas de mi vida. 

Avanzamos ciegamente, a trompicones, incapaces de mantener el equilibrio con las manos atadas a la espalda, y no habían transcurrido ni quince minutos cuando comencé a notar que mi respiración se había vuelto más laboriosa y que empezaba a resollar. 

Holmes me preguntó en voz baja si quería que los distrajera para darme la oportunidad de descansar, pero me negué, consciente de que saldría lastimado en el proceso. 

Caminamos en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, porque cuando alguno de nosotros intentaba hablar, ya se encargaban Carter o Thomas de encontrar alguna forma dolorosa de persuadirnos de que el esfuerzo no valía la pena. 

Después de haber andado durante más de media hora, respiraba con dificultad y luchaba por dominar el dolor que se expandía por mi pecho a causa del extenuante ejercicio. 

—¿Watson? —oí susurrar a Holmes. 

No pude reunir aliento suficiente para responderle. 

—¡Watson! ¿Se encuentra bien? 

—Sí —jadeé… y justo entonces tropecé con lo que supuse que sería la raíz de un árbol que se extendía desde una arboleda cercana, y caí al suelo con un gemido al golpearme mis fracturadas costillas. 

—Vamos, de eso nada —gruñó Thomas, tirando de mí para levantarme, ignorando mi grito de dolor al agarrar una vez más mi brazo herido. 

Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recuperar el aliento para hacer ninguna otra cosa, pero Holmes no se sentía tan inhibido. 

—¡Por el amor de Dios, hombre! ¡¿Es que no tiene humanidad?! —exclamó con un siseo de rabia apenas controlada. 

Gemí para mis adentros, comprendiendo que sus vehementes protestas sólo le acarrearían más maltrato.

—No voy a tolerarle más insolencias, Holmes —escupió Carter, dándole un rudo empujón—. ¡Ya me tiene harto! 

—¡Muy bien, tú sí que me tienes harto, maldito Judas! —rugió Holmes, girándose al tiempo que extendía una de sus largas piernas y derribaba a Carter de una zancadilla. 

—¡Holmes, basta! —jadeé, consciente de cuánto iba a lamentar su arrebato. 

—Muy bien… 

Carter se levantó, profiriendo improperios, y lanzó un fiero golpe al rostro de Holmes, que hizo que mi indefenso amigo cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. 

El maldito cobarde clavó en Holmes una iracunda mirada durante un instante y luego, arrancando una rama del árbol más próximo, fue hacia el detective y la alzó sobre su cabeza. No podía quedarme allí mirando sin hacer nada. 

En dos zancadas me situé delante de Holmes. 

—¡Clyde! ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí atrás! —grité, preparándome para recibir el golpe. 

Pero éste nunca llegó. En el instante en que llamé al líder del grupo, Carter se detuvo, paralizado de miedo. 

Mientras Clyde venía hacia nosotros a paso rápido y furioso, Thomas murmuró algo y se apartó apresuradamente de Holmes, Carter y yo. 

El líder del clan levantó la pantalla de la linterna y la dirigió hacia mí, alzado desafiantemente frente a Holmes, aún aturdido a causa del golpe que le había propinado Carter, y hacia la comadreja, que seguía sosteniendo la rama y lo miraba como un conejo asustado pillado en una trampa. 

—¡Carter, maldito imbécil! —gruñó el hombre, agarrando a su subordinado por el cuello y sacudiéndolo como un terrier a una rata—. ¡Te dije que ya era suficiente! ¡Si vamos a librarnos de ellos, tiene que parecer un accidente, no que han recibido una paliza! 

Sentí que el color abandonaba mi rostro. No pensaban soltar a Holmes a cambio de mi ayuda, después de todo. Habían planeado matarnos desde el principio, igual que habían matado a mi hermano. 

Esa horrible comprensión ahogó toda la diversión que podría haberme proporcionado ver a Carter tan humillado ante aquel villano de sangre fría. 

—¡Te lo juro, Carter! ¡Ya es la segunda vez esta noche que desobedeces mis órdenes! —ladró Clyde, con el rostro convertido en una máscara de rabia—. ¡Si vuelve a ocurrir, recibirás el castigo que ya sabes! 

Soltó al aterrorizado Carter, que cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Yo me arrodillé junto a Holmes. 

—Levántese, Watson —le oí musitar—. No siga atrayendo su atención. 

Le obedecí, como hacía siempre, y me aparté tambaleándome. Al volverme, vi a Clyde mirándome de un modo extraño: me contemplaba con una expresión escrutadora de lo más inquietante. Oí que Holmes luchaba por ponerse en pie, pero continué sosteniendo la mirada del hombre que se alzaba frente a mí. 

Finalmente, habló. 

—Me equivoqué en una cosa, doctor. 

—¿Sí? 

—Sí —respondió—. Una vez cometí el error de pensar que era tan osado como su hermano. 

Miré al hombre con furia, y sus duros rasgos se retorcieron en una sonrisa. 

—Pero me equivocaba. Puede que usted posea _más_ fortaleza de la que Andrew tuvo ante el peligro. 

Y dicho eso, dirigió a Carter una fiera mirada de advertencia y giró sobre sus talones, instándonos a todos a seguir. 

Escuché a Sherlock Holmes rezongar a mis espaldas. 

—¿Y ahora se da cuenta de algo _tan_ elemental? 

Solté una risita por primera vez aquella noche, pese a saber que Holmes y yo éramos hombres muertos y a los agudos pinchazos que mi pecho irradiaba a todo mi cuerpo. 

Mientras Thomas nos daba un cauteloso empujón, sin detenerse a ayudar a Carter, me dirigí a Holmes en voz baja. 

—¿Ha oído…? 

—Sí, Watson. Pero aún no estamos muertos —susurró animosamente. 

—No, pero estamos condenadamente cerca —murmuré entre dientes, tropezando una vez más con algo en la oscuridad. Conseguí recuperar el equilibrio de algún modo y seguí andando. 

Ahora podía ver en la distancia un resplandor en el cielo que indicaba que estábamos cerca de Rathclythe. No faltaba mucho para llegar al cementerio. Me eché a temblar ante la idea de volver a entrar en aquel horrible lugar, donde estaba enterrado mi hermano… ¡y encima de noche! 

Debí acercarme instintivamente a Holmes, porque sentí un suave codazo. 

—Tranquilo, Watson. Es igual que a la luz del día —dijo con voz queda, adivinando, como siempre, el curso de mis pensamientos. 

—Ya-ya lo sé —protesté, avergonzado de mi trémula voz. 

—Pero no ayuda, ¿verdad? —respondió, comprensivo. 

—No —susurré con voz ronca. 

Mi laboriosa respiración se había acelerado aún más, y por ello él podía deducir que estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. La idea de entrar en ese cementerio a buscar una vieja cripta, para tener que luchar por nuestras vidas tan sólo unos minutos después… Sí, sí, estaba muerto de miedo. 

—Watson —oí la queda voz de Holmes, tan tenue que nadie más podía oírnos—. ¿Su hermano nunca le dijo que sentir miedo es absolutamente normal? 

Aquella inesperada pregunta me produjo un sobresalto, y tras ahogar otra tos, le respondí. 

—Sí, lo hizo —contesté, recordando la época en que me daba miedo cruzar la superficie helada del río. No sabía nadar, y tenía un miedo mortal a que el hielo se quebrara bajo mis pies. 

—Pues también tenía razón en eso, viejo amigo. Créalo. 

—L-lo intentaré —respondí, mientras un nuevo acceso de tos sacudía mis ya doloridas costillas. Un grito ahogado escapó de mis labios cuando la agónica punzada traspasó mi pecho una vez más. 

—Tranquilo, Watson. Ya… ya debemos estar cerca —dijo Holmes con tono alentador. 

Me aclaré la garganta y asentí. Era cierto, casi habíamos llegado al cementerio. 

La siguiente media hora sería decisiva. Puede que ni siquiera nos quedase una hora de vida. 

 

**Holmes**

Mis ojos se habían adaptado a la profunda oscuridad del páramo escocés a medianoche lo justo para distinguir sombras oscuras a mi alrededor. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Watson se había acercado a mí hasta que chocó accidentalmente conmigo en la oscuridad. 

Por la forma en que se había acelerado su respiración, ya demasiado superficial, a la vista de las luces nocturnas de Rathclythe, reflejándose frente a nosotros en el cielo oscuro, comprendí que empezaba a entender hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Iba a enfrentarse una vez más a la tumba de su hermano, y esta vez a medianoche y con un grupo de anarquistas asesinos. 

Habría sido una dura prueba incluso para mis nervios de acero, y Watson era mucho más sensible que yo. Intenté animarle, pero vi que sufría demasiado, tanto física como emocionalmente, para escucharme. 

Yo mismo me estaba poniendo bastante nervioso, sin saber qué nos aguardaba más adelante, y me sentía cada vez más preocupado por Watson. Su ardua respiración se había intensificado y sus ocasionales gritos de dolor, que intentaba reprimir, eran cada vez más frecuentes. Esa misma tarde le había obligado a descansar porque me daba un miedo atroz que sufriera una terrible recaída. 

Sí, tenía miedo. ¿De verdad pensaba Watson que él era el único que estaba asustado? No recuerdo haber sentido tanto miedo en mi vida como aquella noche en Baker Street, cuando se derrumbó en el vestíbulo, o como en el tren, cuando oí el jaleo procedente de nuestro compartimento, o de regreso en el hotel, cuando aquellos rufianes lo habían lanzado contra la pared. Sí, todo el mundo siente miedo en algún momento de su vida. 

¿Por qué le perturbaba el hecho de tenerlo? 

Sin embargo, no podía perder tiempo en pensamientos filosóficos. Tenía que empezar a pensar, y pensar con claridad. En cuanto el clan encontrara los documentos que Andrew había escondido, ya no tendría motivos para mantenernos vivos. En menos de una hora estaríamos luchando por nuestras vidas. 

Sí, así es: todo hombre siente miedo en algún momento. 

Watson tropezó con algo en el camino y estuvo a punto de caer por duodécima vez. Contuve el aliento: no resistiría mucho más tanto ajetreo. Pero por un milagro de la Providencia conservó el equilibrio y continuó avanzando tenazmente, espoleado por el rufián alto que iba tras él. 

Carter parecía notablemente retraído después de que Watson hiciera que Clyde impidiera que me rompiera la cabeza con aquella rama… y eso me dio una idea. 

Clyde ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia con la pequeña comadreja. Si podía provocar otra pelea con Carter, posiblemente Clyde se irritaría tanto que concentraría su atención en él y no en nosotros. Y entonces quizá pudiéramos escapar. 

Probablemente Carter sufriría un injusto castigo a manos de Clyde, pero, a decir verdad, no me remordería la conciencia en lo más mínimo. 

—Watson —susurré. 

Tras un par de roncas inhalaciones, escuché su jadeante respuesta. 

—¿Sí, Holmes? 

—Cuando lleguemos, péguese a mí todo lo que pueda. 

—Ya había pensado hacerlo —susurró secamente, y estuve a punto de echarme a reír. Sí, ingeniosamente gracioso hasta el fin. 

—Se me está ocurriendo un plan —dije en voz baja—, así que prepárese para mi señal. 

—De acuerdo —jadeó, tosiendo de nuevo. 

El áspero sonido me hizo respingar por empatía. Pasara lo que pasase, no podía involucrarle en nada que requiriese demasiado esfuerzo físico, pues en esos momentos Watson no sería de mucha ayuda en una buena pelea. 

En un cuarto de hora alcanzamos la verja del cementerio. Sentí que Watson temblaba junto a mí. ¡Cómo deseé tener las manos libres para poder ofrecerle mi apoyo! Pero siguió a Clyde al interior sin un murmullo ni una vacilación, y me sentí inmensamente orgulloso de él. 

Una vez dentro, el líder se sacó el reloj de Andrew del bolsillo y levantó la pantalla de la linterna para iluminarlo. 

—Veinticinco —dijo, empezando a contar las hileras de lápidas. 

Lo seguimos, y enseguida vi que la vigésimo quinta hilera debía encontrarse entre las tumbas más antiguas, al fondo del pequeño cementerio. 

—…veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco. Ya. 

—Seis —dijo Watson sin aliento, impresionándome con su buena memoria. 

Clyde recorrió la hilera hasta llegar a la sexta lápida. 

—¿Cuáles eran los dos últimos números? 

—Veintidós y setenta y nueve, doctor. Y ahora, veamos —dijo el hombre, iluminando con la linterna la placa de la tumba. 

Todos leímos la inscripción. 

Alice Jean Scott, cincuenta y cinco años   
_1803-1858_

Sentí un nudo en el estómago. Aquello estaba mal. ¡No era el lugar correcto! ¡Algo había fallado! 

Mi temor se triplicó cuando Clyde se volvió hacia Watson, cuyos ojos se habían agrandado por el miedo, y, tal como ya había hecho antes, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, casi ahogándole. 

Impotente, no podía hacer más que presenciar cómo aquel hombre maltrataba a mi mejor amigo, cuando, inesperadamente, Watson le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla y el hombre lo soltó dando un aullido. Watson retrocedió hacia mí, tambaleándose, tosiendo y jadeando, y mientras Clyde se enderezaba, mi amigo se aclaró la garganta y habló con voz lacónica y cansada. 

—Podría probar a contar desde el otro extremo de la hilera en lugar de lanzarse a estrangular a la gente —escupió valerosamente, tosiendo una vez más. 

¡Claro! ¡Por eso la confirmación consistía en aquellos dos números, por si uno empezaba a contar desde el otro extremo de la hilera! 

Dejé escapar el aire contenido en un siseo, aliviado, y vi que la furia se atenuaba un poco en el rostro de Clyde. Watson lanzó un suspiro cuando el líder echó a andar hacia el otro extremo de las lápidas de piedra. Luego le seguimos. 

Clyde contó seis y una vez más sostuvo la luz ante la lápida. 

_John Ian Lantry_   
_1822-1879_   
_Que Dios de paz a su alma_

—Eso es —dijo Watson con voz queda—. Por eso eligió ésta. Lantry era el nombre de uno de los personajes de su historia. Y yo me llamo John. Por eso escogió ésta para que yo la encontrara. 

El alivio que sentí al darme cuenta de que habíamos descubierto la clave del asunto duró poco. Clyde nos apartó de un empujón que nos lanzó contra el muro de piedra de la siguiente tumba y ordenó a Carter que nos vigilara de cerca mientras sus hombres comenzaban a examinar la pétrea estructura para descubrir su secreto. 

Aterricé con bastante fuerza contra la esquina de la tumba de al lado, y al notar la agudeza de la arista de piedra, sentí que podría usarla para liberar mis manos. No se habían esmerado en atarme demasiado fuerte, y quizá pudiera lograrlo. 

—Hágale hablar —le susurré a Watson, y él asintió, inquieto. 

—Bien, caballeros, parece que ésta es su última ronda —declaró Carter, haciendo girar despreocupadamente el arma alrededor del meñique. 

—Una frase hecha, digna de mis memorias de la _Strand_ —se burló Watson, haciéndome sonreír mientras frotaba mis manos contra la dura arista de piedra con toda la furia de la que era capaz, despellejándome los nudillos en el proceso—. Debo recordar incluirla en la historia cuando volvamos a Londres. 

—Me hace usted gracia, doctor. ¿De verdad piensa que van a volver a Londres? ¡Cuánta arrogancia! 

—Usted parece ser un experto en dicha cualidad, así que le ruego que me ilumine —replicó mi amigo. 

Ya había conseguido seccionar una hebra de la cuerda. Si podía cortar dos más, me bastarían unos segundos para librarme yo mismo de la última. Redoblé mis esfuerzos, comprendiendo, por la forma en que se alzaban las voces junto a la tumba de al lado, que se nos acababa el tiempo. 

Di un respingo y apreté los dientes con furia cuando Carter abofeteó a Watson con fuerza por su réplica, y me juré que, si se me presentaba la ocasión, con o sin leyes británicas de por medio, mataría a aquel hombre con mis propias manos. Merecía sufrir la dolorosa muerte de un traidor. 

Watson encajó el golpe sin emitir ni un sonido, pero sus ojos castaños echaban chispas. 

—No hay duda de que es usted un hombre _valiente_ , Carter. ¡No creo haberle visto nunca golpear a un hombre a menos que esté sujeto de algún modo! —escupió a la sibilina comadreja. 

Sólo me quedaba una hebra… Una más… Sólo una… 

Un grito de triunfo procedente de la otra tumba nos interrumpió. Watson me lanzó una mirada frenética, aterrada, y froté desesperadamente aquella obstinada hebra. ¡En cuestión de segundos estaríamos luchando por nuestras vidas, pues era obvio que habían encontrado los documentos! 

Mientras Carter volvía la mirada en aquella dirección, la cuerda cedió al fin, y vi que, unas yardas más allá, el resto de la banda echaba a andar hacia nosotros. 

—Sígame la corriente —le susurré a Watson, y luego, sin detenerme a comprobar si me había oído, salté sobre Carter, lanzándome contra sus rodillas. 

Lanzó un femenino chillido de sorpresa y oí que su pistola caía al suelo. Carter se lanzó hacia ella, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi que Watson se apoyaba contra la lápida y la apartaba de su camino de una patada. Su destreza como jugador de rugby envió el arma a más de seis metros de distancia. 

Mi intención había sido dejar al hombre fuera de combate y luego intentar huir con Watson, pero cortar las cuerdas me había llevado demasiado tiempo. Tendríamos que idear otro plan. 

Apenas acababa de encajarle un puñetazo cuando me vi apartado de un tirón del maldito chillón y lanzado contra la lápida junto a Watson. 

—¡Clyde, usted dijo que este hombre no le pondría la mano encima! —exclamó Watson con vehemencia antes de que yo pudiera recuperar el aliento—. ¿Lo dijo o no? 

—Carter… —gruñó el líder con voz fiera, fulminándolo con la mirada. 

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —gimió el hombre, desesperado. 

—¡¿Llama _nada_ a desatar a Holmes para poder darle una paliza?! —gritó Watson, y me pregunté cómo se me había podido ocurrir que el disimulo no era una de sus virtudes. 

—¡Carter! ¡Te dije que era la última vez que te advertía sobre la violencia! 

—¿Va…va a creerlo a él antes que a mí? —gimoteó el hombre, encogiéndose ante la ira del líder del clan. 

—Sí —gruñó éste—. ¡Prefiero mil veces creer a Watson antes que a alguien como tú! 

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria, me habría echado a reír, pero mi diversión murió cuando me agarraron con rudeza y volvieron a atarme las manos a la espalda. 

El ahora petrificado Carter también fue sumariamente atado y empujado junto a nosotros. La alta figura del líder de los anarquistas se alzó amenazadoramente sobre nosotros, blandiendo un pequeño portafolios de cuero. 

—Bien, caballeros, ya tenemos todas las pruebas que Andrew nos robó, con su ayuda, doctor. Lamento muchísimo tener que poner fin a nuestra relación, pero mucho me temo que todos ustedes van a sufrir un terrible… _accidente_ … de regreso a la libertad.


	29. Perecer juntos como necios

“Debemos aprender a vivir juntos como hermanos o perecer juntos como necios.”

Martin Luther King Jr. 

 

 **Watson**

Carter temblaba junto a mí, con la respiración agitada, presa del pánico. Holmes, a mi otro lado, le ignoraba por completo, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, intentando pensar. 

Aguardábamos mientras Clyde supervisaba a sus hombres en la tarea de volver a cubrir con tierra el agujero poco profundo que habían cavado a los pies de la tumba. 

Y pensar que los malditos documentos habían estado en aquel patio todo el tiempo, a menos de treinta centímetros de la superficie, mientras Holmes y yo visitábamos la tumba de Andrew en la parte delantera del cementerio… 

En cuestión de unos instantes acabarían y vendrían a buscarnos para hacernos morir en un “accidente”, como a Andrew. Sólo Mycroft sospecharía… pero nunca podría demostrarlo. Después de todos nuestros esfuerzos, de todo lo que habíamos batallado, éste iba a ser el fin, aquí, en este diminuto y relativamente desconocido pueblo de Escocia. 

Nunca volveríamos a ver Baker Street ni a la señora Hudson, quien verdaderamente había llegado a conocernos bien y creo que hasta se había encariñado con Holmes, a quien trataba más como a un hijo díscolo que como a un inquilino. 

Me pregunté brevemente si Holmes tendría alguna otra familia aparte de su hermano. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante su muerte? ¿Se lo diría Mycroft? 

Yo no tenía parientes cercanos… Aparte de Holmes, estaba completamente solo en el mundo… 

Una idea terrible golpeó mi mente y recordé el pensamiento que había ocupado mi cabeza al comienzo de esta pesadilla. 

Mary. 

La gentil y hermosa Mary, mi futura esposa, nunca conocería las verdaderas circunstancias de mi muerte. Creería que la había olvidado… Que había sacrificado mi vida en alguna peligrosa misión en compañía de Holmes sin la más mínima consideración hacia sus sentimientos. 

Nunca podría llamarla mi esposa, nunca la abrazaría, nunca le haría el amor. Nunca formaría un hogar ni tendría hijos con ella. 

Aquella cruda realidad retumbó fríamente en mi cabeza y un dolor agudo traspasó mi corazón. Ahora, más que nunca, deseaba todo aquello. Lo deseaba casi más que cualquier otra cosa, y perderlo… Lo lamentaría tan intensamente como la pérdida del propio Holmes y el fútil final de su brillante carrera y su maravillosa mente. 

No podía ser… No dejaría que ocurriera. 

Tiré bruscamente de las cuerdas que ataban mis manos, ignorando el agudo dolor que infligía a mi muñeca. 

Mi muñeca. 

¡Oh, cielos, era un imbécil! ¡La venda! 

Holmes, a mi lado, no hacía ningún movimiento, pero sus ojos estaban ahora clavados en las sombrías formas que se movían ante nosotros. Clyde había abierto la carpeta y examinaba los documentos con una sonrisa triunfal. Carter tenía los ojos cerrados y rezaba entre dientes a todos los dioses conocidos. 

Usé mis entumecidos pulgares para empujar la venda y la sentí desplazarse. Había aumentado el grosor de mi muñeca en al menos uno o dos centímetros… Funcionaría. _Tenía_ que funcionar. 

Comencé a trabajar rápidamente, sintiendo cómo el suave material cedía con facilidad. En un momento estaría libre… 

Clyde reunía nuevamente los documentos con expresión satisfecha. El resto de los hombres se congregó a su alrededor cuando comenzó a hablar y a gesticular, con más que obvia autocomplacencia. 

Sólo había un guardia a nuestro lado… Quizá, con ayuda de Holmes… 

El sudor comenzó a cubrir mis manos por el esfuerzo… pero ya había logrado aflojar la venda. Colgaba flojamente en torno a mi muñeca, lastimada por el rudo tratamiento recibido y por mis propios esfuerzos. Ahora intentaba tirar de mi hinchado apéndice a través de las cuerdas, mordiéndome la lengua para ahogar los gemidos que las intensas punzadas hacían subir hasta mis labios. 

Holmes se había puesto muy tenso a mi lado, lanzando miradas a nuestro alrededor con ojos cada vez más desesperados. 

Clyde había acabado de hablar. Se volvió hacia nosotros, con sus seguidores detrás. 

¡Y entonces mi corazón dio un brinco de júbilo cuando mi muñeca empapada de sudor se vio libre de repente! Ignorando la rigidez de mis brazos, me volví y lancé un izquierdazo al hombre que se había quedado vigilándonos. Holmes me miró asombrado. Luego, recuperándose con notoria rapidez, se lanzó contra el hombre, derribándole y cayendo sobre él. 

Aprovechando el caos, Carter se inclinó, sacó un cuchillo del cinturón del hombre y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas. 

Clyde y sus hombres gritaron y avanzaron hacia nosotros. 

Le arrebaté el arma a nuestro guardián, levanté rudamente a Holmes y echamos a correr los tres hacia la entrada del cementerio, unidos por una causa común: la supervivencia. 

Sonaron disparos a nuestro alrededor, impactando en las lápidas y haciendo saltar esquirlas de granito. Agradecí a la Providencia aquella bendita oscuridad y continué corriendo. 

Acabábamos de salir del patio cuando de repente Holmes, falto de equilibrio debido a que sus brazos seguían atados, tropezó y cayó. 

Cogí a Carter por un brazo, obligándolo a detenerse, y le arrebaté el cuchillo de las manos para cortar las cuerdas. 

—Holmes —conseguí decir con voz ahogada, pese al dolor de mi pecho y a que cada respiración era una batalla. 

Su respuesta fue ponerse en pie de un salto y tirar de mí, sosteniéndome con un brazo mientras empezábamos a correr de nuevo. 

Carter nos seguía, como si tuviera miedo de quedarse solo. Holmes iba ahora en cabeza, adelantándose y tirando de mí cuando mis fuerzas empezaron a mermar dramáticamente. No podía mantener su ritmo. 

Al final, cuando una punzada especialmente intensa traspasó mi pecho, me detuve con un gemido, casi doblándome sobre mí mismo, y Holmes se vio obligado a detenerse. Me aferré las costillas y me encontré con la desesperada mirada de mi amigo. 

—Holmes —jadeé desesperado, incapaz de seguir corriendo—. No… no puedo… 

Mi amigo lanzó una mirada ansiosa a nuestros perseguidores y luego a los árboles que nos rodeaban. 

Emitió un jadeo de sorpresa o satisfacción y me arrastró hacia un grupo de fresnos profundamente integrados en el sotobosque. 

Una vez más hallé motivos para maravillarme ante su increíble agudeza visual mientras me hacía pasar a empellones a través de un huequecillo que se abría bajo las ramas y los matorrales… 

No era un escondite ideal, pero tendría que servir. 

Holmes me dejó, y un momento después regresó con Carter, al que empujó junto a mí antes de agacharse él mismo. 

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que Holmes se puso repentinamente rígido. 

—¿Holmes? 

Me cubrió la boca con la mano, conminándome a guardar silencio. Y al cabo de un minuto supe por qué, cuando una luz y varios pares de pesadas botas pasaron junto a nosotros. 

—No pueden haber desaparecido tan rápido. No conocen el país. 

Carter gimió débilmente, y vi que Holmes aferraba con su mano libre la parte posterior del cuello del cobarde a modo de advertencia. Las voces continuaron. 

—¿Crees que me importa, Sommers? ¡Su huida podría causarnos tanto daño como los documentos! 

La voz de Clyde, dura y amenazadora, me produjo un escalofrío, pero permanecí en silencio bajo la mano de Holmes. 

—Quiero encontrarlos ya. No toleraré el fracaso o la traición de ninguno de mis hombres. 

—Sí, señor Clyde. 

Un instante después ya se habían alejado, y su conversación fue reemplazada por los pasos de los otros. Pasaron más luces. Los calambres de mis piernas aumentaron con aquella repentina inactividad. Sentí cómo la tensión hacía temblar la mano de Holmes. 

Y entonces desaparecieron. 

El detective apartó la mano, permitiéndome tenderme sobre el suelo lodoso, respirando agitadamente, deleitándome con la solidez de la tierra… y su quietud. 

Se hizo evidente que Holmes también había soltado a Carter, porque el traidor volvió a gemir y empezó a hablar con una voz más propia de un chiquillo que de un hombre adulto. Sus gimoteos crispaban mis nervios y producían punzadas a mi cabeza mientras yacía sobre el frío suelo, intentando respirar sin resollar. 

—Van a matarnos… No podemos hacer nada… ¡Nos encontrarán! 

—¡Lo harán si no te _callas_! —le espetó Holmes, más relajado. 

Me hizo rodar sobre mi espalda y recorrió suavemente mis costillas con las manos, tanteando los huesos. 

Sherlock Holmes no era médico, ni mucho menos, pero, entre otras cosas, poseía grandes conocimientos de anatomía. Y fue evidente que lo que descubrió no le complació, porque lanzó un profundo suspiro y me ajustó la chaqueta. 

—Perdóneme, Watson, pero debemos seguir —dijo en voz baja, incorporándose y tirando de mí, lo que me provocó otra punzada que me arrancó un gemido. 

Carter también se puso bruscamente en pie y se dispuso a seguirnos. 

Holmes le dirigió una mirada de disgusto pero no dijo nada. Era mejor llevarlo con nosotros, porque dejarlo atrás significaría dejar un rastro y un posible testigo que delatara la ruta por la que habíamos huido. 

Mi amigo nos hizo adentrarnos aún más entre los árboles, a un paso misericordiosamente más lento que antes. Los sonidos de la persecución aún llegaban hasta nosotros, pero amortiguados, y la luz de la linterna sorda era débil y distante. Y al cabo de un rato todo eso desapareció. 

—¿L-los hemos perdido? —jadeé, deseando desesperadamente hacer una nueva pausa, por breve que fuera. 

Holmes volvió a mirar atrás, hacia la vacía oscuridad. 

—No por mucho tiempo… Pronto se desplegarán para cubrir más terreno. ¿Se encuentra bien, Watson? 

—He... he estado mejor. 

Holmes lanzó una risa seca y por fin se detuvo, permitiéndome hundirme en el suelo por segunda vez. 

Mi amigo siguió en pie, con la respiración ahora más controlada, vigilando cautelosamente el sendero por el que habíamos venido. 

—Mycroft ya debe estar en camino… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Watson? 

Sacudí la cabeza, que me daba tantas vueltas que empezaba a marearme. 

—S-si ni siquiera alcanzo a ver bien mi mano, Holmes, mucho menos el reloj. 

Holmes esbozó una sonrisa forzada y sacó del bolsillo su propio reloj. 

—Son casi las diez. 

—Han pasado más de dos horas —dije, sentándome rígidamente para poder ver mejor nuestro entorno. 

Holmes se acuclilló junto a un árbol. La luz de la luna pintaba en su rostro extrañas sombras y colores. 

—A menos que Tavish sea un completo idiota, a estas alturas mi hermano ya le habrá convencido. 

—¿Tavish? —susurró Carter, sentado a menos de dos metros de nosotros. 

Me alejé de él y Holmes volvió a dirigirle una furibunda mirada. 

—Oh, sí, Carter… Tavish y sus hombres estarán aquí en breve, junto con uno de los hombres más influyentes del gobierno. Despídete de tus retorcidos conceptos y tu tiránico clan. Ninguno sobrevivirá a esta noche, cualquiera que sea el destino que nos aguarde. Clyde está acabado… y tú también. 

Carter tragó saliva y reculó hacia los árboles, como si esperase poder desvanecerse entre las sombras que proyectaban. Casi deseé que lo hiciera. Me estaba hartando de aquel maldito fulano. 

Holmes sonrió ante la obvia incomodidad de Carter y giró la cabeza para seguir con su vigilancia. 

Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza contra un pino. Todo estaba a punto de acabar, y yo me sentía tan, tan cansado… Sin duda, Mycroft y la policía ya estarían en camino. Esta espera era el tramo final, estaba seguro de ello. La proverbial oscuridad antes del amanecer. 

Todo cuanto teníamos que hacer era esperar. La ayuda llegaría. Tenía que hacerlo. Si habíamos durado tanto, no cabía duda de que conseguiríamos sobrevivir hasta el final. 

 

**Holmes**

Milagrosamente, hasta ahora no nos habían encontrado... pero aún no habíamos salido del agua. Pronto tendríamos que seguir avanzando. 

Le eché un vistazo a Watson, y una punzada de preocupación crispó mi rostro. Odiaba la idea. El pobre ya había sobrepasado los límites normales de un hombre en sus condiciones. Era evidente cuánto le costaba cada esfuerzo, y ya estaba exhausto. Necesitaba descanso, calor y otro sedante, aunque dudaba que fuera capaz de persuadirle de volver a tomarse uno después de mi traición. 

No soportaba pensar en el daño extra causado a sus costillas y a su muñeca, ahora que ésta carecía de todo soporte… 

Sonreí, evocando mi sorpresa y euforia al darme cuenta de que se había liberado del vendaje. Brillante e ingenioso Watson… Nunca llegaría a descubrir sus límites, por mucho tiempo que hubiéramos vivido juntos. 

Recuperé la seriedad cuando mi amigo sufrió otro acceso de tos que lo hizo casi doblarse por la mitad con un grito ahogado de dolor, estremeciéndose en el aire helado. 

Obstinado era otra palabra que describía a mi amigo; el muy tonto sólo llevaba una chaqueta que, al igual que el resto de su ropa, estaba empapada de sudor. Me quité mi abrigo y se lo puse gentilmente sobre los hombros. 

Para mi alarma, no protestó; una prueba de hasta qué punto sufría. 

Suspiré e intenté volver a centrar mi atención en el camino por el que habíamos venido, preparado para oír cualquier sonido o percibir cualquier indicio de persecución… Pero aún no se oía nada. 

¿Dónde demonios estaba Mycroft? 

Un ruido repentino me sobresaltó, pero había sonado tras nosotros, no delante. Me giré en redondo y vi a Watson sentado muy erguido y alerta, mirando a Carter con expresión aterrada. 

El escocés sonreía y empuñaba el revólver que Watson había dejado en el suelo junto a sí. 

Me maldije mentalmente. Watson, por supuesto, estaba demasiado exhausto para esperar que prestara atención a la comadreja. Yo debería haberle vigilado mejor. Avancé un paso, con la intención de interponerme entre ambos. 

—No lo haga, señor Holmes —dijo Carter, amartillando el arma para enfatizar sus palabras. 

—Carter, no seas idiota. Ya te enfrentas a una pena de cárcel. 

—Oh, a mucho más que eso, señor Holmes. ¿De verdad piensa que su gobierno me dejaría suelto después de esto? No, pienso aprovechar ahora mi oportunidad. 

—Si te vas ahora, el clan te capturará —dije con voz suave y firme, el tono que uno emplearía para tranquilizar a un perro agitado—. Ven con nosotros y quizá pueda interceder por ti ante el tribunal. 

Carter lanzó una carcajada, y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. 

—Ésa es buena, señor Holmes. Pero no soy idiota, y no siento el deseo de languidecer en una celda. Pero aún podría serme útil… 

Dicho eso, me apuntó con el arma y disparó a quemarropa. 

Me vi lanzado hacia atrás, con la sensación de que una fuerza tremenda me había arrancado la pierna del cuerpo, y caí sobre el frío y húmedo suelo con un grito de sorpresa. Me inundó una ola de fuego que se extendía desde una mancha creciente, y me eché a temblar entre gemidos, aferrándola. 

Vagamente oí gritar a alguien y fui consciente de unas manos firmes que se apoyaban en mis hombros, empujándome hacia el suelo. 

—¡Holmes, quédese quieto! ¡Quédese quieto, no se mueva! 

La voz de mi querido Watson temblaba al borde del pánico y a través de mis párpados medio cerrados le vi ponerse en pie, con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia. 

—¡CANALLA! 

Oí a Carter reír entre dientes. 

—Creo que ahora me resultará bastante fácil alejarme de las autoridades y el clan con ustedes dos para distraerles. 

—¡CARTER, LE MATARÉ! 

Nunca antes había escuchado a Watson hablar en aquel tono. Sonaba tan ajeno a él, tan sanguinario y furioso, que no pude reprimir un escalofrío. 

—No, doctor, no lo hará, o le dispararé a usted también… y ya se encuentra demasiado débil para ayudar al señor Holmes en su estado. Qué pena, de verdad… Una carrera tan prometedora, cuyo final ni siquiera podrá narrar su cronista. Si yo fuera usted, Watson, correría. Quizá así viva para relatarle al mundo la ignominiosa muerte de su amigo. 

—Le encontraré, Carter, no importa cuánto tarde… ¡Lo perseguiré y no descansaré hasta haberle metido una bala en la cabeza! 

Carter se echó a reír y deduje que había una mueca de desdén en su rostro. 

—Pero no ahora, ¿eh, doctor? Usted no abandonaría a su amigo. El buen y noble Watson, no. Quédese con él, pues… y dele recuerdos al señor Clyde. 

Sus pasos anunciaron su partida, dejándonos solos en la oscuridad, ahora desarmados. Watson se alzaba indefenso a mi lado, temblando de agotamiento y de furia, observando con ojos llameantes al hombre que se alejaba. 

La conmoción resultante de la herida comenzaba a desaparecer y me inundó otra oleada de dolor. Nunca había experimentado una sensación así, una agonía tan profunda e intensa. Me sentía mareado y agitado. Deseaba desvanecerme en el frío y la oscuridad. 

Pero no podía hacer más que jadear, impotente, y girarme de costado aferrando la extremidad, intentando hacerme un ovillo en torno a la herida. 

—Holmes. —Watson se plantó a mi lado al instante, empujándome contra el suelo por segunda vez—. Estoy aquí, déjeme ver… 

—Watson... 

Aferré su brazo, intentando afianzarme. 

—Estoy aquí, Holmes —repitió, empujándome suavemente hacia abajo mientras su instinto médico tomaba el control. 

Le sentí desgarrar la pernera de mis pantalones y tantear la herida con delicadeza. 

Lanzó un suspiro tembloroso y se despojó de varias prendas. 

—La bala la ha atravesado, y el hueso está intacto. Se pondrá bien. 

Presionó su gorra contra la herida y comenzó a atarla prietamente con su bufanda. 

Lancé un grito, pero me mordí la lengua al recordar que no podíamos permitir que nos oyeran, no después de... 

El disparo. 

¡Carter había disparado!

—¡Watson! —jadeé, sirviéndome de su manga para incorporarme. 

—No se mueva, Holmes, la hemorragia… 

—¡Ha disparado, Watson! ¡Tienen que haberlo oído! 

Watson se quedó helado y me miró a la cara, la suya convertida en una máscara de terror. 

—¡Holmes, n-no puedo llevarle a cuestas! 

—¡No importa, váyase de aquí! 

La presión de la mano de Watson sobre mi brazo se hizo repentinamente dolorosa. Su rostro se había puesto rígido. 

— _Nunca_ , y digo _nunca_ , vuelva a sugerir algo semejante, Holmes… Ni siquiera lo mencione. 

Su voz era tan dura como su expresión y no admitía réplica. 

Así que no ofrecí ninguna… y me sentí vergonzosamente agradecido porque no estuviera dispuesto a abandonarme tan fácilmente. 

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, Watson. 

—No, no podemos… Pero tampoco podemos correr —dijo, oteando el área circundante. Entonces su mirada se detuvo y sonrió ligeramente—. Así que nos esconderemos. 

Y mi extraordinario amigo me cogió con cuidado, poniendo uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros, sujetándolo con toda la fuerza que su muñeca derecha le permitía, y su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura. Se incorporó lentamente, dándome tiempo para equilibrar mi peso. 

Mi pierna lo aguantó, aunque cada paso enviaba una oleada de dolor desde el tejido muscular desgarrado. Intenté reprimir mis gemidos y avancé renqueando mientras Watson me guiaba lentamente. 

Ahora, al rememorar aquella situación, me asombra lo desesperanzada que era, pero también el temple que demostró mi amigo. 

Bajo aquellas circunstancias, con cualquier otro individuo, creo que habría sucumbido al derrotismo… pero con Watson, no. Mi amigo posee una cualidad que a menudo he sentido, pero que nunca he sido capaz de definir. 

Es esa cualidad suya la que me inspira la confianza suficiente para meterme despreocupadamente en situaciones peligrosas con la absoluta certeza de que él siempre estará ahí, vigilando mi espalda. Una cualidad que, en tiempos de guerra, ha permitido a individuos tan notables como él continuar vivos y mantenerse a salvo, no sólo a sí mismos sino también a los hombres que los rodean. Cuando era niño, escuchaba este tipo de historias y me parecían estúpidas… pero esa noche, en Rathclythe, me había convertido en un testigo presencial. 

Porque incluso mientras renqueaba dolorosamente a través del frío y la oscuridad con el único apoyo de un hombre herido y exhausto y una banda de asesinos sanguinarios pisándonos los talones, me sentía seguro. 

Hasta que, a nuestras espaldas, escuchamos los sonidos delatores de la persecución, acercándose. 

Los anarquistas habían encontrado nuestro rastro y venían a por nosotros.


	30. Aquel que hoy vierta su sangre

“Nos, pocos; nos, felices pocos; nos, banda de hermanos; porque aquel que hoy vierta su sangre conmigo, será mi hermano.”

Shakespeare 

 

 **Holmes**

Un repentino ramalazo de dolor me hizo lanzar un grito ahogado cuando apoyé en mi pierna herida más peso de la cuenta. ¿Cómo había podido Watson soportar las heridas recibidas en Afganistán? Yo ya estaba a punto de desfallecer. 

Tal vez la fortaleza adquirida entonces fuera la única razón por la que aún seguía en pie. Estaba en modo de combate, un remanente de la guerra. Nunca me había preguntado cómo un simple cirujano podía haber sido herido _dos veces_ en una batalla. Probablemente se había dejado llevar por aquella vena altruista que incluso ahora tomaba el control de sus sentidos. 

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo podía siquiera seguir moviéndose. Sostenido entre sus brazos, podía sentir que su respiración comenzaba a volverse peligrosamente superficial, jadeaba sin resuello, y aun así seguía cargando con la mayor parte de mi peso. 

Pero mientras esa idea cruzaba mi aturdida mente, tropezó y casi cayó, apoyándose sobre una rodilla. Naturalmente, yo caí con él, y un grito involuntario escapó de mis labios ante la agonía que me produjo tan brusco movimiento. 

—L-lo… siento mucho —jadeó con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar el aliento desesperadamente. El pobre sólo se preocupaba por mí. 

No se me ocurría qué decirle, pero el distante sonido de un disparo a nuestras espaldas me ahorró ese problema. El ya pálido rostro de Watson perdió el escaso color que le quedaba y luchó valerosamente por ponerse en pie, tirando de mí. 

—Caerán sobre nosotros en cuestión de unos minutos —jadeé, intentando desesperadamente librar a mi amigo de parte de mi peso. 

Pero no dijo nada (probablemente no fuera capaz de reunir el aliento necesario para ello) y me arrastró a un paso aún más rápido. 

¿Cómo diablos lo hacía? Ahora sabía que si había sobrevivido en Afganistán se debía como mínimo a esa obstinada vena heroica. Este hombre parecía no tener límites. 

Pero yo sabía que los tenía en alguna parte, y su andar tambaleante y sus rápidos jadeos me decían que los estaba alcanzando rápidamente. Se nos acababa el tiempo. 

 

**Mycroft**

Me encontraba maldiciendo la temeridad de Sherlock y la testarudez de Tavish mientras el coche volvía traqueteando al hotel. Había tardado casi dos horas en convencer al policía de que había pruebas suficientes para emitir una orden de arresto por secuestro. Ni siquiera mis documentos de Whitehall habían servido de mucho ante el bondadoso pero obstinado escocés. 

Había decidido volver corriendo al hotel, pues me pillaba de camino, para asegurarme de que el doctor estaba bien. Sherlock me mataría si permitiera que le ocurriese algo. 

Llegamos al hotel en unos minutos, y Tavish y yo bajamos apresuradamente del furgón de la policía. El que nos seguía, lleno de agentes escoceses, frenó también y nos esperó. 

—¿Doctor? —le llamé en cuanto abrí la puerta de nuestra salita—. ¿Va todo bien? 

Había un silencio mortal, y de repente un profundo temor se apoderó de mí. Fui a zancadas hacia el dormitorio y miré dentro, temeroso de verle en el suelo, herido o algo peor… Pero la habitación estaba vacía. 

Entonces vi algo que paralizó mi corazón. El arma que estaba sobre la mesa había desaparecido, al igual que su abrigo y su gorra. El equipo de herramientas de robo de Sherlock yacía abierto sobre la cama, con sus instrumentos desperdigados, y la linterna sorda tampoco estaba. 

Me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta.

—No —dije con voz ahogada—. ¡ _No_ habrá sido tan estúpido! 

Pero incluso mientras pronunciaba esas palabras sabía que sí, que lo había sido, porque estaba en juego la vida de mi hermano. Había ido a buscarlo. Me había engañado haciéndome creer que no se hallaba en condiciones de acompañarme y luego había salido poco después que yo. 

_Lo iba a matar._

Y a Sherlock también, ya puestos. 

Si es que no los había liquidado ya ese clan de asesinos. 

Giré sobre mis talones y, en pocas palabras, le expliqué la situación a Tavish. Me miró con los ojos agrandados por la consternación, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando lo oí: un ligero movimiento al otro lado de la puerta. 

Con una rapidez que no habría creído posible, apagué la lámpara de gas y arrastré al agente conmigo tras la puerta del dormitorio. Al cabo de un momento, la vi abrirse lentamente y tres hombres entraron con sigilo. Al ver la habitación vacía, se pusieron a hablar en susurros. 

—Debe ser la otra habitación —dijo uno en voz baja—. Será mejor hacerlo rápido… y en silencio. 

—De acuerdo. Clyde dijo que sin violencia. Ese Holmes es cuanto necesita. Al doctor no le hará falta más persuasión. 

Me quedé rígido ante sus palabras: mi hermano había caído directamente en una trampa. Y Watson, como el estúpido caballero andante que era, había ido a intentar rescatar a Sherlock. 

Esos hombres sabían dónde estaba mi hermano. No los dejaría salir de aquella habitación hasta que me revelaran esa información. 

 

**Holmes**

Reprimí otro grito cuando Watson volvió a tropezar, luchando valerosamente por conservar el equilibrio en la oscuridad. 

Estábamos cerca. El único refugio existente en una milla era el viejo molino que había más adelante. El lugar donde Andrew Watson había trabajado para ganarse la vida. 

El dolor de mi pierna había remitido hasta convertirse en una pulsación bastante intensa. Ni siquiera el improvisado torniquete de Watson había evitado que la sangre siguiera fluyendo y yo estaba entrando en estado de shock. Algo que en realidad no me importaba, con tal de no seguir sufriendo la abominable agonía de antes. 

La respiración de Watson se hacía cada vez más laboriosa mientras continuaba su obstinado avance, y me alegró enormemente ver la entrada del molino más adelante. No habría llegado mucho más lejos, y yo no habría podido seguir sin él. Ni aunque hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. 

Llegó tambaleándose hasta la puerta y se apoyó en ella, lanzando una mirada preocupada por encima del hombro. Yo ya no escuchaba los sonidos que había percibido antes, pero el viento había cambiado de dirección, así que era muy posible que aún vinieran hacia nosotros. Watson me hizo apoyarme contra la pared sin pronunciar palabra y trató de abrir la puerta. 

Al encontrarla cerrada, como era de esperar a medianoche, se dejó caer por un momento contra la pesada plancha de roble, respirando con dificultad. 

—Watson, rodeémosla. Podemos entrar por una ventana. Pero debemos darnos prisa —le urgí. 

Con los ojos aún cerrados, mi amigo asintió, se enderezó y volvió a pasar mi brazo sobre sus hombros y a rodear mi cintura con el suyo para sostenerme. 

Fuimos renqueando hasta la parte trasera del molino, donde Watson se las arregló para abrir una ventana con ayuda del pequeño cuchillo que, afortunadamente, le había quitado a Carter cuando escapamos. Me empujó sin ceremonias a través de la abertura y a continuación intentó pasar él. 

Al oír su repentino grito de dolor, me apoyé contra la pared y sujeté su mano, ayudándole a pasar al interior. Seguidamente, cerré la ventana tras nosotros. Me giré saltando sobre mi pierna sana y la visión que se encontraron mis ojos me produjo unas nauseas que nada tenían que ver con mi herida. 

Mi amigo yacía hecho un ovillo sobre unos sacos de algo que supuse que era grano, con el rostro crispado por un intenso dolor y una respiración tan acelerada que me asustó. 

—¡Watson! 

Se quedó allí tendido por toda respuesta, jadeando sin aliento y resollando a causa del dolor y la presión que sufrían sus pulmones y costillas distendidas. Me arrodillé (más bien me desplomé) junto a él, ignorando el intenso dolor que se disparó por mi pierna, y apoyé una mano en su hombro. 

—No puedo… no puedo seguir… Holmes —jadeó, estremeciéndose de arriba a abajo a causa de la de fatiga o el dolor; o más probablemente, ambas cosas—. No-no puedo… 

—No pasa nada, Watson —dije con dulzura, frotando su hombro en un gesto de apoyo y deseando desesperadamente creerme mis propias palabras. 

Mycroft, por el amor de Dios, ¡eres un Holmes, hermano mío! ¡Demuéstraselo al mundo! ¡Te necesitamos!

 

**Mycroft**

—¿No puede hacer que este coche vaya más rápido, Tavish? —grité para hacerme oír por encima del viento. 

—¡No sería seguro, señor Holmes! ¡Este viento podría lanzarnos contra la valla si no tenemos cuidado! 

Lancé una maldición y me arrellané en mi sitio, tamborileando impacientemente con los dedos en el asiento libre. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más peligro corría Sherlock, y también el doctor, porque no me cabía duda de que éste se entregaría y ayudaría al clan para salvar la vida de mi hermano. Era una deducción que hasta un niño podría hacer. 

Y yo sabía que los anarquistas no se quedarían en el viejo túmulo de la finca de Andrew una vez que averiguaran lo que necesitaban saber. 

Sonreí pese a mi malhumor al recordar cuánto se asustaron aquellos hombres del hotel cuando aparecí tras ellos. Era al menos el doble de corpulento y unas dos buenas pulgadas más alto que ellos. No me costó mucho persuadirles de que me revelaran la localización del túmulo. Nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto como cuando estuve en un tris de estrangular a aquel pelirrojo. 

Habíamos recorrido casi todo Rathclythe cuando, repentina e inexplicablemente, Tavish detuvo al caballo. 

—¡So, chica, so! Señor Holmes, ¿ha oído eso? 

—No he oído nada aparte del viento, inspector. 

—Quizá haya sido mi imaginación, pero juraría que he oído un disparo. 

—Espero que no —murmuré, aguzando el oído. 

No, el hombre tenía razón. Y hubo otro, y otro. ¡Una auténtica descarga! Y venía de algún lugar del sendero que se extendía ante nosotros. 

—¡En marcha, Tavish! —exclamé, buscando a tientas el foco reflector sujeto al techo del carruaje—. ¿Qué hay por este camino? 

—El viejo cementerio, señor Holmes, y algunas arboledas, nada más —respondió el hombre, fustigando al caballo. 

El tiroteo se había detenido tan repentinamente como había empezado, perdiéndose su eco en el viento. Tavish refrenó al caballo y me miró.

—Avance en silencio —dije, consciente de que tendríamos más posibilidades de lograr la rendición de la banda si la sorprendíamos. 

Tavish asintió y puso al caballo en marcha. El viento había cambiado de dirección y ahora soplaba hacia nosotros y no al revés, lo que ayudaría a asegurar la sorpresa. Me encontré dejándome llevar por mi activa imaginación, imponiéndose inexorablemente a mi ansiedad. 

De pronto, Tavish se detuvo, escuchando atentamente. Luego saltó del coche y sacó al caballo de la carretera, conduciéndolo hasta unos espesos matorrales. El furgón que nos seguía hizo lo mismo, y Tavish levantó una mano, indicándoles que guardaran silencio. 

Entonces oí lo que él había oído. Voces, varias, voces irritadas… y venían hacia nosotros por el sendero. Tavish me indicó que me quedara donde estaba con el foco reflector, y me dispuse a apagarlo y ver si los hombres que se acercaban eran los que habían capturado a mi hermano y al doctor. 

 

**Holmes**

—¿Watson? 

Aún podía sentir sus violentos temblores, intentando desesperadamente recuperar el control. Había estado haciéndolo con tanto valor hasta ahora que al final se había derrumbado. 

—Watson, ¿s-se recuperará? 

Asintió, respirando ahora un poco mejor que antes gracias a aquel descanso momentáneo. Vi cómo el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos se ocultaba al instante tras una fría máscara de profesionalidad, y el cambio me dejó infinitamente perplejo. 

Tosió, se estremeció y luego se acercó para inspeccionar la herida de mi pierna. 

—La hemorragia ya casi ha cesado —dijo con voz ronca—. Deme la muñeca, Holmes. 

—¡No es el momento, Watson! 

—Hágalo, por favor. 

Permanecí en silencio mientras me tomaba el pulso. 

—Un poco lento, pero no creo que sufra un shock —dijo, echándose hacia atrás con el alivio pintado en el rostro. 

—Me pondré bien, Watson. Y ahora… 

Me interrumpí en el acto al oírlos, y Watson se enderezó de golpe, con el rostro crispado en una silenciosa muestra de dolor. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Disparos. 

—Espero que Clyde haya encontrado a Carter y le haya pegado un tiro en la espalda a ese maldito traidor —declaró mi amigo con una crudeza que me desconcertó. 

—Watson… 

—Pero si no es así, entonces Carter ha podido decirles dónde estábamos cuando nos dejó y que el único lugar donde esconderse es este molino —prosiguió Watson y, antes de que pudiera impedírselo, se incorporó, tambaleante, pero sin perder el equilibrio. Extendió una mano temblorosa y una vez más tiró de mí, ayudándome a levantarme—. Debemos escondernos —dijo, al ver que yo era incapaz de ir mucho más lejos sin su ayuda. 

Maldije mi inutilidad. 

—¿Qué lugar resultaría menos sospechoso como escondite? —me preguntó. 

—Arriba —dije, señalando las extensas pasarelas que se alzaban sobre nuestras cabezas—. Nadie esperaría que dos hombres heridos subiesen ahí. 

—Será una ascensión bastante dura con una sola pierna, Holmes —me advirtió. 

—Igual que con un solo brazo y varias costillas rotas, Watson. 

—Entonces estamos a la par, ¿eh? 

—Vamos. 

 

**Mycroft**

—¡Muy bien, caballeros, nada de movimientos bruscos, por favor! —ordenó Tavish al grupo de hombres cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de nuestro escondite mientras yo encendía el foco reflector. 

La luz iluminó la escena con un brillo cegador, y los hombres, incapaces de ver nada, levantaron las manos para cubrirse la cara. 

A una señal de Tavish, sus agentes los rodearon y los registraron a todos. 

—¡Cada uno lleva un arma, inspector! —gritó un sargento. 

—Es nuestro grupo —murmuré, mientras me apresuraba a bajar torpemente del coche y me reunía con Tavish. 

—¿Cuál de ellos es el líder, señor Holmes? 

En los rostros de los hombres apareció una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar mi apellido, y si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave, eso me habría hecho sonreír. Ninguno de ellos encajaba en la descripción que Sherlock me había dado de Clyde. 

Y aquel taimado Judas de Carter tampoco estaba entre ellos. 

Observé que uno de los tipos situado en la retaguardia del grupo estaba temblando, poseído por un miedo absoluto. Le dije a Tavish que los metiera a todos en el furgón salvo a aquél, y me acerqué a él. 

Temblaba tanto que las esposas tintineaban de un modo audible. Sonreí. Quizá no fuera tan difícil como había previsto. 

—Muy bien, chico. Escucha. Como parte de este grupo anarquista, serás acusado de alta traición contra el gobierno de Su Majestad, y luego sumariamente ejecutado —dije, amenazador. 

El hombrecillo se estremeció con el rostro petrificado de terror. 

—Sin embargo, si testificas contra tus compinches, probablemente sólo te condenen a cadena perpetua con trabajos forzados. ¿Qué va a ser? 

 

**Holmes**

Watson tenía razón. Subir por aquellas escaleras hasta la pasarela no fue tarea fácil. Más de una vez mis pies resbalaron y quedé colgando de las manos. Lo único que me impelía a sujetarme con fuerza era saber que si caía arrastraría a Watson conmigo. 

¿Dónde estaba mi hermano? Poseía unas dotes de observación y deducción aún mayores que las mías. Seguro que a estas alturas ya habría encontrado el túmulo. Puede que hasta se hubiera tropezado con varios miembros de la banda en el camino. Seguro. 

Me detuve, escuchando la áspera respiración a mis pies. Miré hacia abajo y vi a Watson aferrado a la escalera, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentando recuperar el aliento. 

Mycroft debía apresurarse. No podríamos escondernos para siempre. Y si la banda nos encontraba, no le costaría mucho deshacerse de dos hombres heridos. Más valía que se diera prisa. 

 

**Mycroft**

—¿Usted cree que nos ha dicho la verdad, señor Holmes? —preguntó Tavish, fustigando al caballo. 

—Creo que sí —respondí, experimentando un escalofrío de horror al recordar las palabras del hombre—. Parecía sentir auténtico terror hacia el patíbulo. 

—Si es así, entonces se nos acaba el tiempo. ¡Puede que ya sea demasiado tarde! 

—No lo sé. 

Clavé los ojos en la oscuridad, tragando saliva. Aquel hombrecillo nos había contado cómo había conseguido Watson liberar sus manos, logrando así sacar a Carter y a mi hermano del cementerio. Luego dijo que habían oído un disparo mientras buscaban al trío y que, momentos después, la patrulla se había tropezado con Carter. 

Carter, aterrorizado, inició un tiroteo con el líder del clan, que se impuso al cobarde con facilidad y le hizo confesar que le había disparado a mi hermano con la intención de dejarlo atrás para atraer y distraer a la partida de búsqueda. 

Al oír eso me había invadido una furia tan ciega que Tavish se vio obligado a contenerme. La idea de que Sherlock estaba en alguna parte, con una bala en una pierna y contando tan solo con un hombre herido y debilitado para ayudarle a buscar refugio hizo que me hirviera la sangre. 

Pero lo peor era que Clyde había ido a por ellos con Carter. Habían regresado al lugar del disparo, desde donde seguirían el rastro de ambos hombres con facilidad, porque no podrían avanzar muy rápido. 

En realidad, quizá sí fuera demasiado tarde. 

 

**Holmes**

Me desplomé en lo alto de la escalera, intentando recuperar el aliento durante un momento, y luego me di la vuelta y agarré la mano sana de Watson para ayudarle a subir. Se las arregló para verbalizar un agradecimiento antes de que su voz se deshiciera en una tos profunda que le hizo doblarse de dolor. 

Mi preocupación no dejaba de aumentar. Me había devuelto el abrigo tras el disparo, insistiendo en que sufriría un shock si no conservaba el calor corporal, y ahora el sudor que empapaba sus ropas debía haberse helado con la frialdad del aire. 

Pero se puso en pie, tambaleante, y tiró de mí para ayudarme a llegar hasta el rellano más próximo. No podía ir más lejos, porque la hemorragia se había reanudado a causa del esfuerzo, y volvía a sentirme débil y mareado. 

De repente, cuando estábamos a punto de alcanzar el área abierta del rellano, sentí que se ponía rígido… y entonces también yo pude escuchar lo que sus alterados sentidos ya habían captado. 

La puerta delantera se sacudía violentamente sobre sus goznes. ¡Alguien intentaba entrar! 

En el rostro de Watson se dibujó una expresión de pánico que debía ser un reflejo de la mía, y me quedé atónito cuando de pronto me levantó prácticamente del suelo con un esfuerzo tremendo y me llevó tras un montón de sacos de grano. 

—Watson, ¿qué hace? —susurré. 

—Tendrá que servir… No tenemos tiempo de buscar un escondite mejor —jadeó, aferrándose el costado con un gemido de dolor. Aquel esfuerzo repentino había sido demasiado. 

—¡Ni siquiera tenemos con qué cubrirnos! 

—Al menos usted tendrá esos sacos para resguardarle de las balas —dijo, echando un vistazo a la esquina. 

Algo en el tono de su voz disparó una alarma en mis embotados sentidos. Algo no iba bien… 

—Watson, ¿qué está haciendo? 

—Shhh.

Vi que su rostro palidecía aún más y que tragaba saliva con dificultad. Se volvió torpemente hacia mí y se arrodilló en el suelo a mi lado, revisando el improvisado vendaje que cubría mi herida. 

—E-es Clyde —dijo, mirándome con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo—, y trae a Carter con él… Estaban intentando entrar por una ventana hace un momento. 

Sentí que mi propio rostro palidecía. 

—Pero no podrán imaginarse que estamos aquí arriba, Watson —dije, intentando animarle—. Sólo tenemos que resistir hasta que llegue Mycroft. Quizá no nos encuentren. 

—Al menos a usted no le encontrarán —le oí musitar, y se levantó antes de que pudiera detenerle e impedirle llevar a cabo lo que sabía que estaba a punto de hacer. 

—¡Watson, no! 

—Quédese quieto y no haga ruido, Holmes, por favor. ¡No me lo está poniendo fácil! 

—¡No permitiré que se sacrifique para apartar su atención de este lugar! 

—No está en posición de detenerme, Holmes… Y además, no tengo intención de sacrificarme. Al menos, de momento —replicó, desviando la mirada hacia la esquina una vez más—. Pero de algún modo tenemos que ganar tiempo hasta que llegue su hermano. 

—Watson, no puede… 

—Quédese quieto y no haga ruido, Holmes, y no levante polvo ni nada, ¿de acuerdo? —insistió, y pese a sus valientes palabras percibí un miedo patente en el temblor de su voz. 

Entonces ambos escuchamos el ruido de los cristales al romperse, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Watson echó a andar por la pasarela, poniendo distancia entre nosotros, mientras yo me quedaba mirándolo atónito… y aterrado. 

Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de darle las gracias… o de suplicarle que tuviera cuidado. Y entonces me juré que, si por algún milagro divino salíamos vivos de ésa, encontraría el modo de pagar la enorme deuda que había contraído con mi valiente amigo en ese momento.


	31. Realmente hermanos

“Ver la Tierra como la vemos ahora, pequeña y hermosa, flotando en un silencio eterno, es vernos a nosotros mismos como tripulantes de esa Tierra, unidos, hermanos sobre ese brillante monumento en la noche infinita. Hermanos que al fin comprenden que son realmente hermanos.”

Archibald MacLeish 

 

 **Watson**

Existía la posibilidad, la pequeña posibilidad, de que si lograba distraer a Carter y a Clyde, Mycroft consiguiera llegar a tiempo. 

Si la suerte nos acompañaba, ni siquiera tendría que revelar mi presencia y el plan de Holmes de esconderse en las alturas podría funcionar. Es sabido que los cazadores, cualquiera que sea su especie, no suelen mirar hacia arriba. Sólo podía rezar para que esta norma se aplicara también a Clyde. 

Holmes había dejado de susurrar protestas al darse cuenta de que en realidad el silencio era nuestra única oportunidad. Me agaché junto a la barandilla, intentando acallar mi maldita respiración, a la que tantos esfuerzos sólo habían conseguido agitar aún más. 

Un fuerte traqueteo en la parte trasera del molino atrajo mi atención. Habían descubierto la ventana, ahora desatrancada, por donde Holmes y yo habíamos entrado, y un haz de luz brilló siniestramente en la oscuridad, proyectando sombras extrañas por toda la estancia. 

Miré a través de una separación entre las tablas de la pasarela y pude distinguir la imponente figura de Clyde y la silueta más baja y delgada de Carter. Clyde sostenía la linterna y paseaba su luz por la gran estancia atestada de maquinaria. 

—Vinieron aquí… Tuvieron que venir aquí —dijo Carter, con su quejumbrosa voz tensa por la excitación y el miedo hacia su amo. 

La luz, lejos de proporcionar más claridad a la estancia, sólo parecía crear más confusión, rebotando contra las numerosas balas de heno, los fardos y el equipamiento amontonado. En teoría, Holmes y yo podríamos estar ocultos en cualquier parte… Mi corazón se iluminó un poco. Tal vez funcionase… 

—Pues claro que están aquí, Carter —le espetó Clyde, moviendo de nuevo el haz de luz, su propia voz tensa y confusa. 

Entonces se echó a reír y el sonido me traspasó como una ráfaga de viento helado. 

—Mira ahí… Tu impetuoso disparo nos ha dejado un rastro. 

Estuve a punto de lanzar un jadeo horrorizado. La sangre de la pierna de Holmes… La herida había soportado demasiada presión durante la subida. Y a la luz de la pequeña linterna, contra el suelo de madera, resultaba dolorosamente visible. 

No podía permanecer oculto, porque no les costaría encontrar a Holmes. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? 

El piso superior, en el cual me hallaba agazapado, estaba rodeado de sacos de grano y recipientes de alimento sin tocar. El molino era antiguo, de los que funcionaban con el agua que hacía girar las dos grandes muelas de piedra que había bajo nuestros pies. Si pudiera hacer que la noria empezara a girar… 

La voz de Clyde volvió a sonar. 

—Está claro que están en el piso superior. Carter, sé buen chico y ve a buscarlos. 

La voz de Carter tembló. 

—Señor… Yo… 

—¡Ya, Carter! ¡No consentiré que vuelvas a desafiar mis órdenes! Te cubriré desde aquí. 

Aunque no veía su cara, pude imaginarme su desdeñosa sonrisa. Me incorporé en silencio, listo para la acción, mientras Carter comenzaba a subir nerviosamente la escalera hacia la pasarela. 

 

**Holmes**

Escuché, aterrorizado, la entrada de nuestros perseguidores y la conversación sostenida en la planta baja. ¡Idiota! Por supuesto que seguirían el rastro de sangre. ¡Tendría que haber pensado en ello! 

Busqué a Watson con la mirada y vi, aliviado, que se había desvanecido en la oscuridad. A menos que estuviera intentando hacer algo temerario… No se quedaría sentado mientras Carter venía a buscarme, aun cuando en mi actual estado, y pese a mi pierna herida, estuviera en mejores condiciones que él. 

Podía oír la respiración de Carter debajo de mí y sus botas resonando pesadamente en la escalera mientras subía. Quizá pudiera empujarla con él agarrado a ella… 

Pero Clyde tenía un arma… y desde esa posición tendría un blanco perfecto. ¿Valía la pena? 

No tuve ocasión de decidirlo. Una voz brusca resonó en la planta baja. 

—¡No tenemos toda la noche, Carter! ¡Haz el favor de darte prisa! 

Las pisadas de Carter se hicieron más rápidas… y en un momento se encontró sobre la pasarela. Se incorporó, aún jadeando, e inspeccionó la planta. Echó a andar nerviosamente, con una segunda linterna en la mano, siguiendo el visible rastro de sangre. 

No había otra opción. 

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de mí, me lancé hacia sus rodillas, como había hecho antes, derribándolo y haciendo que la linterna se estrellara contra el suelo, donde, milagrosamente, permaneció encendida. 

Carter lanzó un chillido y trató de incorporarse, pero yo ya estaba sobre él, buscando su garganta. Mis manos encontraron su objetivo y mis dedos se curvaron sobre músculos y tendones, apretando. Escuché cómo comenzaba a ahogarse y a resollar. 

Pero la pérdida de sangre durante nuestra loca carrera hacia el molino me había debilitado demasiado, porque empezó a zafarse de mis dedos, liberándose de mi presa. Encontró mi pulgar y lo retorció bruscamente hacia atrás, obligándome a soltarlo. 

Se giró, poniéndose de rodillas, y se volvió para enfrentarme con el rostro convertido en una máscara de furia. Se lanzó impetuosamente hacia delante y se aferró a mi abrigo. Le di un rodillazo en el estómago con mi pierna sana y retrocedió con un grito ahogado… sólo para volver a lanzarse sobre mí en cuanto se recuperó. 

Consiguió propinarme un par de buenos golpes antes de que lograra apartarme de él y lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara, aunque no lo bastante fuerte para romperle la nariz. 

Soltó un gruñido y me agarró por el pelo, golpeándome en la magulladura recibida durante mi escaramuza con McAllistair. Lancé un grito e intenté apartarme, pero me tenía bien sujeto. 

Lo agarré por la muñeca y se la torcí violentamente. Tras conseguir que me soltara, le retorcí el brazo tras la espalda. Forcejeó furiosamente, entre jadeos, mientras yo tiraba de su brazo cada vez más arriba, tratando de rompérselo si era posible. Tanteó a su alrededor con la mano libre, intentando encontrar un arma. 

Giré su brazo bruscamente y lanzó un grito, al tiempo que lograba aferrar por fin uno de los muchos sacos de grano allí apilados. Al tirar de él hizo que el montón entero cayera sobre ambos. Me vi obligado a soltarlo mientras aquel peso aplastante se nos venía encima y me libré por los pelos de quedar completamente enterrado. 

Carter rodó bajo el montón y volvió a por mí con un brillo homicida en los ojos. 

Intenté retroceder, pero, herido como estaba y con los sacos desparramados por todas partes, no pude moverme con suficiente rapidez. Carter sonrió y lanzó una furiosa patada a mi pierna herida. 

Un dolor candente la desgarró y solté un grito, intentando alcanzarla. 

Su bota impactó en mi cara, lanzándome hacia atrás, y volvió a golpear la extremidad. Se me nubló la vista y sentí la pernera de mis pantalones húmeda y cálida al reanudarse la hemorragia. Me propinó una tercera patada y estallaron estrellas ante mis ojos. Me sentí mareado, desorientado, con los sentidos embotados… 

Luego, sus dedos rodearon mi garganta y la apretaron con la fuerza de un torno, y empecé a emitir sonidos ahogados. Me pregunté brevemente dónde estaba Watson y por qué Clyde no había disparado. 

Claro… Estaba esperando que ocurriera un accidente que acabara con la muerte de los tres. Carter no le había hablado de la policía ni de Mycroft, y de todas formas sólo le quedaban tres balas en el arma, como máximo. Debía estar esperando a ver si Carter me mataba antes. 

Luché vanamente contra los dedos que rodeaban mi garganta y la apretaban más y más, dejándome sin aire. Daba igual cuánto escarbara o arañara; no cedían. El maligno rostro de Carter estaba sobre el mío. Intenté alcanzarlo, pero mis puñetazos eran cada vez más débiles. 

¿Dónde estaba Watson? 

Mi vista ya se estaba oscureciendo… No podía respirar… 

Un gran estruendo llenó el molino cuando la maquinaria comenzó a moverse y a ganar velocidad. ¡Watson había puesto en marcha la noria! ¡Pretendía distraer a Clyde! 

Saber que mi amigo aún estaba allí y que aún luchaba renovó mis fuerzas. Extendí una mano, tanteando el suelo en busca de un arma, como había hecho Carter. Mis manos encontraron una sustancia suave y pulverulenta. 

Cogí un puñado de harina y se lo arrojé a la cara. Lanzó un aullido cuando el polvo refinado alcanzó sus ojos y al fin soltó su presa, permitiéndome aspirar una gran bocanada de aire a través de mi magullada garganta. 

Se sentó, frotándose los ojos con furia, intentando aclararlos. Necesitaba un arma, algo con lo que poder mantenerle a raya.   
Me giré, vi un montón de herramientas a escasa distancia y fui hacia ellas. 

Carter me vio y me sujetó una pierna, arrastrándome hacia atrás. Se lanzó sobre mi espalda y caí de bruces. El dolor recorrió mi pierna. El hombre cogió una pala del montón y la abatió sobre mi cabeza. Falló por una pulgada. Me aparté rodando y empujé un saco de grano hacia sus pies, intentando hacerle tropezar. 

Volvió a bajar la pala, que se hundió en un saco, justo a mi izquierda, mientras yo volvía a rodar sobre mi cuerpo, desparramando harina por todas partes. 

Sonrió, disfrutando ahora con la pelea, y volvió a levantar la pala. Le propiné una patada en la rodilla con mi pierna sana y rodé por última vez hacia mi derecha, con la mano extendida. 

Agarré una barra de madera y la levanté mientras Carter corría hacia mí con la pala en alto, disponiéndose a descargar un golpe que me arrancaría la cabeza. 

Se oyó un terrible crujido de metal contra hueso mientras Carter se detenía en seco, y luego un repiqueteo cuando la pala cayó al suelo. 

Se me revolvió el estómago y aparté la vista de la horripilante visión. Incluso para un chaquetero como Carter, era una forma horrible de morir. 

La herramienta que había seleccionado era (ahora me daba cuenta) una afilada piqueta. El arma se desprendió de mis manos cuando Carter retrocedió tambaleándose. Chocó contra la barandilla, que se partió bajo su peso, y cayó al vacío lanzando un largo y gorgoteante alarido. 

 

**Watson**

Cuando las palancas cedieron bajo mis manos y oí cómo la gran maquinaria de la gigantesca noria empezaba a girar, habría podido lanzar un grito de alegría. 

Me había alejado demasiado de Holmes para volver antes de que Carter lo encontrara. Sólo podía rogar desesperadamente para que esto le hubiera distraído lo suficiente para proporcionar a Holmes cierta ventaja. Sabía que Carter era un pésimo luchador, no como Holmes, que era excepcional, pero Holmes estaba herido. Y mientras la rueda empezaba a girar, deseé fervientemente que Holmes se encontrara bien. 

Ahora ya no me atrevía a moverme, consciente de que probablemente Clyde aguardaba abajo con un arma en la mano, a la espera de que me dejase ver. La maquinaria zumbaba, crujía y chirriaba, trayendo a mi mente la imagen de algún instrumento de muerte; así de cargada estaba la atmósfera de aquel lugar con la energía de la desesperación, de la supervivencia. 

Me encontraba tan cerca de los engranajes de la máquina que no podía escuchar ni un solo sonido que anunciara la inminente confrontación que iba a tener lugar al otro lado de la gran estancia, y empezó a invadirme una espantosa preocupación. Le concedería a Holmes diez segundos más, y luego echaría a correr, con Clyde presente o sin él. 

Nueve. Ocho. Siete. Seis. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. 

Antes de llegar a dos, sentí que mi corazón se detenía y se me encogían las entrañas. ¡Un cuerpo acababa de caer de la pasarela! 

Horribles visiones de lo que aquello significaba comenzaron a llenar mi mente con tan espantosa rapidez que me mareé y me aferré a la barandilla. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo. Si se trataba de Holmes… 

Me imaginé teniendo que explicarle a un afligido Mycroft por qué no había sido capaz de ayudar a su hermano. Me imaginé acosado por pesadillas culpables sobre el hombre que había muerto intentando resolver un asunto que sólo me atañía a mí. Me imaginé a la pobre señora Hudson, alquilando las habitaciones de Baker Street a otro inquilino. Me imaginé a los hombres de Scotland Yard, todos de uniforme, en el funeral… 

Todos estos pensamientos me golpearon al mismo tiempo con una fuerza terrible, y el sufrimiento que infligieron a mi mente, casi equiparable al que padecía mi cuerpo, me hizo lanzar un grito ahogado. Ya no podía soportar la presión… Desde allí no podía ver si el cuerpo era el de Carter o el de Holmes. En la oscuridad, todo lo que veía era una figura alta, delgada e imprecisa en el suelo, a unos nueve metros de la pasarela. 

Atajé con esfuerzo la histeria y las nauseas que crecían rápidamente en mi interior y reanudé mi cauteloso avance hacia la pasarela. No veía a Clyde por ninguna parte, ni a su linterna, ni la luz de la luna a través de las ventanas. Nada. 

¿Dónde estaba? 

Creo que no hay nada más desquiciante en este mundo que tener que avanzar por una pasarela de menos de un metro de anchura a unos nueve metros del suelo, sabiendo que cerca, en alguna parte, hay un hombre armado, y que tu más querido amigo podría estar ya muerto mientras tanto… y que si está muerto, es por tu culpa. 

Hasta entonces había avanzado con cautela por la pasarela, pero al ver que nada ocurría decidí ir más deprisa. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo, excesivo para mis maltratadas costillas, provocó un intenso dolor en mi costado, tropecé y, antes de poder evitarlo, solté un grito ahogado. 

Y una bala pasó silbando a una pulgada de mi cabeza, clavándose en la pared. 

Soy el primero en admitir que me quedé petrificado y, llegado a ese punto, mi valor se resquebrajó por completo a consecuencia de los pesadillescos eventos de esa noche. 

Me entró el pánico y eché a correr. 

Lo cual no fue en absoluto una jugada inteligente, teniendo en cuenta que el dolor que traspasaba mi pecho se multiplicó por diez. Justifiqué mi miedo diciéndome que un blanco en movimiento era más difícil de alcanzar, pero en el fondo sabía cuál era la verdadera razón. 

Estaba asustado. 

Mortal, completa y absolutamente aterrorizado. 

Asustado ante la idea de que Holmes ya estuviera muerto, y que hubiera muerto intentando salvarme… Asustado por haberme quedado solo en aquel molino sin nadie en el mundo capaz de ayudarme… Asustado por estar a punto de morir como había muerto mi hermano el pasado invierno a manos de aquel hombre… 

Me encogí cuando otra bala rebotó en la pared cerca de mí. Seguro que a Clyde no podían quedarle muchas ya… 

Pero hubo otra, esta vez demasiado cerca. Pude sentir el zumbido del aire al incrustarse en la barandilla donde me había apoyado sólo unos segundos antes. Doblé la última esquina y me detuve, porque un rayo de luna iluminaba esa zona y podía verlo todo. 

Holmes no estaba muerto. ¡Gracias a Dios! Pero estaba herido, porque se encontraba acurrucado en el suelo casi en posición fetal, aferrándose la pierna herida. ¡Entonces era Carter el que había caído! Y Holmes debió haber agotado casi todas sus fuerzas en la pelea. 

Pero entonces se me detuvo el corazón, porque en ese momento vi dónde estaba Clyde: subiendo por la escalera más cercana a Holmes. Mi amigo no podía verlo a causa de todos aquellos sacos de grano que habían convertido el lugar en un caos. Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que Holmes estuviera consciente. 

Pero sabía que debía darme prisa, porque en diez segundos Clyde estaría sobre la pasarela. Y en otros tres, le metería a Holmes una bala en la cabeza. 

Eché a correr de nuevo, esta vez más rápido, ignorando el dolor de mi pecho. Holmes levantó la cabeza al oír el sonido de mis pasos, y vi a Clyde hacer lo mismo. 

En cuestión de un instante, el líder de los anarquistas dejó atrás de un salto el último peldaño de la escalera y apuntó a Holmes, con la intención de matarlo ante mis ojos. 

A día de hoy, aún no sé si fue una misericordiosa Providencia o la desesperación lo que me dio fuerzas para correr más deprisa, pero en menos de dos segundos caí sobre el hombre. Al caer soltó el arma, que se deslizó por el suelo de madera de la pasarela hasta detenerse en el borde, a nueve metros del suelo. 

El grito de dolor que lancé fue casi un aullido cuando la violencia del impacto sacudió mi cuerpo de tal forma que se me nubló la vista… y no tuve tiempo de ver la bota que salió disparada y me alcanzó en el costado, justo en la zona lesionada. 

Aún estaba intentando aclarar desesperadamente mi borrosa visión cuando sentí un fuerte tirón en las solapas de mi chaqueta y una mano agarró mi muñeca herida retorciéndola con ferocidad, arrancándome otro grito de dolor. 

De repente, los colores que flotaban ante mis ojos se aclararon, y en ese momento comprendí con un intenso ataque de pánico que la mitad superior de mi cuerpo ya no se apoyaba sobre el suelo de madera: ¡colgaba en el vacío, por debajo de la barandilla! 

Agité locamente la mano sana hasta que alcancé la barra más baja de la barandilla y la aferré con todas mis fuerzas. Por el rabillo del ojo atisbé la mareantemente larga distancia que me separaba del suelo. Me dominó el terror mientras el anarquista continuaba retorciendo mi lastimada muñeca, empujándome hacia atrás, obligándome a colgar en el vacío. 

Un giro más a mi muñeca y soltaría instintivamente la barandilla, precipitándome hacia mi muerte. 

Rezaba con todo mi ser para que ocurriera un milagro, y la desesperación que sentía debió reflejarse en mi rostro, porque Clyde me empujó un poco más hacia el borde, sujetándome de la chaqueta. La mano con la que me aferraba a la barandilla era lo único que me impedía caer. 

—¡Bien, doctor! —siseó, acercando su cara a la mía—. ¡Tiene la misma expresión de terror que tenía Andrew cuando lo tiré al barranco el invierno pasado! 

No me avergüenza admitir que estaba temblando de miedo, y mientras aquel hombre se jactaba de la muerte de mi pobre hermano, no me cupo duda a esas alturas de que estaba a punto de reunirme con él. Mis dedos comenzaron a perder contacto con la barandilla mientras me retorcía el brazo una vez más, y supe que no iba a salir de ésta. 

De pronto, la presión desapareció y un enérgico tirón me hizo caer despatarrado sobre la estrecha pasarela. 

Tras la conmoción inicial por haber escapado de la muerte, vi que Holmes se las había arreglado para acercarse saltando sobre su pierna sana y caer sobre Clyde, apartándolo del borde de un tirón, y de paso a mí, aún aferrado por las manos del hombre. 

Pero mi momentáneo alivio se esfumó al ver a mi amigo rodar por el suelo encima del jefe de la banda. Le propinó un golpe tremendo en la cabeza. Clyde lanzó un grito y se lo devolvió… 

…y Holmes, incapaz de luchar contra la inercia, siguió rodando por la estrecha pasarela de menos de un metro de anchura… ¡y desapareció por el borde! 

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, me lancé instintivamente hacia él mientras sus manos arañaban desesperadamente la madera intentando sujetarse al borde. Mi mano sana se cerró en torno a su muñeca en el instante en que sus dedos resbalaban. 

Al sentir aquel repentino tirón, miró hacia arriba conmocionado, con una expresión de terror absoluto y el rostro más pálido que he visto jamás. También él había creído que iba a morir en ese instante. 

Pero su peso comenzó a arrastrarme lenta e inexorablemente hacia el vacío. Comprendí, frenético, que no podría sostenerle. Me haría caer con él… ¡porque de ningún modo pensaba soltarle! 

Ignorando el dolor que aguijoneaba mi maltratada muñeca derecha, me sujeté a la barandilla y la usé para intentar contrarrestar la fuerza que tiraba de mí hacia el vacío. No sirvió de mucho. 

Holmes se sujetaba a mi muñeca con ambas manos, y sentí que empezaba a deslizarme, arrastrado por aquel peso muerto. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en los míos, reflejando un terror absoluto. Él también sabía que no sería capaz de sostenerle mucho más tiempo. 

Y ambos caeríamos por el borde, porque me negaba a soltarle. 

Y… además me había olvidado de Clyde. 

Mientras mis agonizantes músculos se distendían por el esfuerzo intentando evitar que Holmes resbalara y me arrastrara consigo al vacío, volví la cabeza y me invadió el horror al ver que el anarquista se había puesto en pie y se alzaba sobre mí, sonriendo divertido. 

—Muy valiente, doctor —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, contemplando la terrible escena que tenía delante—. Muy valiente, sin duda. Qué pena que todo acabe aquí. 

Y no pude hacer más que yacer allí mientras un pie enfundado en una gruesa bota se abatía sobre los dedos con los que me agarraba desesperadamente a la barandilla.


	32. A su hermano antes que a sí mismo

“Bienaventurado sea quien prefiera a su hermano antes que a sí mismo.”

Bahá’ú’lláh 

 

 **Watson**

La bota de Clyde se abatió sobre mi mano, arrancándome un grito de dolor, pero no me solté. 

El peso de Holmes torturaba mi muñeca, y él seguía mirándome, con los dedos ya blancos de aferrarse a mi brazo. Pero no podía ayudarme, no había ningún punto de apoyo, nada a lo que agarrarse. Estaba allí colgando, y a sus pies no había nada más que el vacío. 

Clyde no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo mientras yo seguía sujetándome desesperadamente. Con una sonrisa depredadora, se inclinó sobre mí con la intención de arrancar mi mano de la barandilla; lo único que impedía que Holmes y yo nos precipitáramos al vacío. 

Una parte de mi embotada mente registró, con una punzada de terror, que eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido en mi sueño, en el Flying Scotsman. 

Sentí que el peso de Holmes se desplazaba y que su mano se aferraba con más fuerza a la mía. Se estaba resbalando… No podía sujetarlo… Pude escuchar su aterrorizado jadeo cuando su mano se escurrió media pulgada más. 

Sonó un disparo amortiguado tras la puerta delantera del molino, y ésta se abrió de golpe, permitiendo el paso a varias figuras familiares. 

Mycroft iba delante, mucho más alterado de lo que lo había visto nunca, con la ropa en desorden. Tras él venían el inspector Tavish y otro agente, sujetando firmemente a un hombre esposado al que reconocí como a un miembro del clan. 

Clyde alzó bruscamente la cabeza al verlos y luego se lanzó sobre mi mano con un rugido, intentando obligarme a soltar la barandilla. 

El mayor de los Holmes miró hacia arriba con una expresión de terror y una palidez cadavérica se apoderó de su rostro al ver a su hermano colgando a nueve metros del suelo de cemento. 

—¡Dios santo! ¡SHERLOCK! 

Ahora Clyde tiraba salvajemente de mi mano, pero me aferraba tan fuerte a la barra de madera que ésta casi se había convertido en parte de ella. El villano hundió entonces su bota en mi costado y lancé un grito de dolor al sentir como mis costillas fracturadas se frotaban entre sí. Pude oír el grito ahogado de Holmes cuando la fuerza del golpe nos hizo estremecer a ambos. 

Entonces, el inspector Tavish, haciendo gala de una gran serenidad, levantó su revólver y apuntó con cuidado. 

Y disparó. 

La bala penetró en la sien izquierda de Clyde y atravesó su cabeza. El hombre cayó de lado, con los ojos ya muertos y velados. Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de quedar desmadejado en el suelo. 

Entonces la tensión del momento pasó y los hombres que estaban abajo salieron de su parálisis y se lanzaron frenéticamente hacia la escalera. 

No nos alcanzarían a tiempo. 

La mano de Holmes resbaló por debajo del nivel de mi muñeca y nuestros brazos unidos temblaron por el esfuerzo y la tensión. No podía seguir sosteniéndole… pero tampoco podía soltarlo. Antes moriría con él. Tenía que subirlo de inmediato. Pero mi brazo estaba cediendo… Carecía de la fuerza necesaria para izarlo. 

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y contemplé sus aterrorizados ojos grises. No hallé en ellos inspiración ni guía. Por una vez, Sherlock Holmes no tenía respuesta. Ni siquiera intentaba buscarla. Fuera o no elección suya, el asunto estaba completamente en mis manos. 

Hacía tiempo que me había autoimpuesto la misión ayudar a Holmes a salir con vida de sus temerarias aventuras, así que de las _mías_ no digamos. No tenía otra opción, había cruzado el Rubicón, o más bien quemado el puente. 

No podía, _no_ lo dejaría caer. 

Con tan férrea convicción firmemente enraizada en mi mente, me sentí súbitamente inspirado. Enganché un pie en el borde opuesto de la pasarela y comencé a desplazarme muy lentamente hacia atrás. 

El esfuerzo me hacía temblar, el pecho y los brazos me dolían más allá de toda sensación, pero pronto mi peso se estabilizó lo suficiente para permitirme soltar la barandilla y extender la mano hacia mi amigo. 

Lo había perdido de vista al retroceder, pero su delgada mano blanca aún se aferraba a la mía. Y cuando percibió que estaba siendo izado, alzó la otra por encima del borde y comenzó a arañar la madera intentando encontrar un asidero. 

Cogí su mano con mi diestra lastimada y continué tirando de él. Durante un tiempo, que me pareció mucho más largo de lo que en realidad fue, su cabeza fue asomando gradualmente por el borde, y a continuación, su rostro, su boca convertida en una línea sombría y decidida, su tensa mandíbula; y luego sus hombros; y por fin estuvo izándose sobre los codos, liberándome de parte de aquel terrible peso. 

Finalmente sus piernas se alzaron sobre el borde de la pasarela y gateó hacia el centro, donde se dejó caer junto a mí, desmadejado, respirando agitadamente. 

Esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa y se la devolví. 

—Bien hecho, Watson —dijo con voz neutra y sin aliento antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza. 

También yo cerré los ojos y rodé sobre mi espalda, sucumbiendo al desgarrador acceso de tos que sacudió mis doloridas costillas. 

Había acabado… Por fin había acabado. 

Entonces las escaleras vibraron y se estremecieron con la llegada de Tavish mientras, abajo, los gritos de Mycroft retumbaban de nuevo. 

—¿Sherlock? ¡Doctor! 

Holmes tomó unas cuantas bocanadas más de aire y logró articular una respuesta. 

—¡Estamos bien, Mycroft! 

—¡Gracias a Dios! —suspiró la voz con un inmenso alivio. 

Tavish llegó hasta nosotros y se arrodilló junto a Holmes, que estaba más cerca. Extendió una mano firme. 

—Señor Holmes… Doctor… Será mejor que bajemos, si pueden. 

Holmes asintió y se incorporó tembloroso. Más que por el frío, temblaba por la pérdida de sangre y el miedo, porque aún llevaba puesto su abrigo. Su rostro exhibía un tono grisáceo. La adrenalina que había recorrido todo su cuerpo ya debía haber desaparecido, permitiendo que el dolor de su pierna y otras heridas se abatiesen sobre él con toda su fuerza. 

Ni siquiera quería imaginar qué aspecto tendría yo. 

Mi respiración se había serenado un poco y conseguí incorporarme muy despacio sobre mis rodillas para seguir al inspector mientras éste ayudaba a Holmes a ponerse en pie. 

Holmes lanzó un grito ahogado cuando su pierna se vio obligada una vez más a soportar su peso. Me agarré a la barandilla, confiando en que me sostuviera. La misteriosa fuerza que me había ayudado a superar aquella noche casi había desaparecido. 

Milagrosamente, conseguimos bajar por la escalera. 

En el instante en que los pies de Holmes tocaron tierra, Mycroft corrió a hacerse cargo de él, y lo ayudó a tenderse en el suelo polvoriento, con la espalda apoyada contra un saco de grano. Recorrió el cuerpo de su hermano menor con manos temblorosas en busca de heridas y se detuvo al llegar al ensangrentado vendaje de su pierna izquierda. La rabia hizo brotar manchas carmesí en su pálido rostro. Holmes no protestó. Se limitó a quedarse recostado contra el saco, tan cansado como yo. 

Tavish sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ayudarme a bajar los peldaños que me quedaban. Luego me llevó junto a Holmes.   
Mycroft se volvió hacia nosotros al vernos venir y se hizo a un lado sin decir nada. Se despojó de su enorme abrigo y lo echó sobre mis hombros temblorosos. 

Murmuré un agradecimiento y me arrodillé junto a mi amigo. Forcejeé torpemente con su ropa, ignorando el dolor de mi muñeca. 

Oí vagamente a Tavish ordenar a su hombre que sacara al miembro del clan y a otros cuantos que se llevaran a Carter y a Clyde… No, ya no tenían nombres… Estaban muertos... Se había acabado. 

Mycroft revoloteaba a mi alrededor, observando, con el rostro tenso y los puños apretados. 

Aparté la bufanda y la gorra empapada de sangre, dejando a la vista la herida situada en la parte superior de la espinilla de Holmes, justo por debajo de la rodilla. Por primera vez pude verla a la luz y maldije entre dientes. 

Carter sabía lo que hacía. La herida en sí no amenazaba la arteria, la articulación o el hueso… pero estaba en muy mal lugar. Andar debió haber sido una agonía para Holmes. 

Me volví hacia Mycroft para pedirle algo con lo que pudiera practicarle a Holmes los primeros auxilios, y habría podido gritar de alegría cuando puso en mis manos un maletín negro muy familiar. 

El mayor de los Holmes esbozó una sonrisa forzada. 

—Me lo traje del hotel, aunque rezaba para que no lo necesitáramos. ¿Cómo está, doctor? 

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, Mycroft, pero no creo que el daño sea irreparable. 

—No me he desmayado… aún —bromeó fríamente Holmes, con los ojos aún cerrados. 

Emití una risa cansada y Mycroft dejó escapar un suspiro, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Algo tarde, recordé que el hermano de Holmes nunca había estado presente en ninguno de los muchos casos peligrosos que habíamos llevado juntos. Ver a su hermano en este estado le había afectado mucho. 

—Quédese quieto, Holmes —dije, seleccionando los diversos útiles que necesitaría para limpiar la herida. 

Holmes asintió. Cuando toqué su herida, se puso rígido y emitió un siseo. La limpié y retiré la sangre de los bordes. Al menos era una herida limpia y pude vendarla adecuadamente con ayuda de Mycroft. Pero cuando estaba a punto de acabar, vi que mis manos comenzaban a temblar y me sentí muy mareado. 

Holmes permaneció quieto todo el tiempo, no supe si debido al agotamiento o a su férrea voluntad, y, francamente, me daba igual. Me encontraba demasiado cansado. Y apenas hube acabado de vendarlo, sentí que las pocas energías que me quedaban abandonaban mis miembros y, mareado, comencé a inclinarme hacia Mycroft. 

Escuché, de un modo distante, la voz de Holmes, que me llamaba con urgencia, pero parecía sonar cada vez más lejana. 

—¡Mycroft! ¡Sujétale! —fue lo último que oí antes de que el zumbido que invadía mis oídos se hiciera ensordecedor. 

***

Lancé un jadeo… Algo tiraba de mi dolorido pecho, limitando mi respiración. Forcejeé, intentando apartarme, pero mis extremidades estaban muertas, insensibles. Algo me pinchó el brazo. 

—¡N-no-o! —jadeé, intentando abrir unos párpados pesados como el plomo. 

—Sólo es otro sedante, doctor —sonó la voz de Mycroft, aún vibrante de preocupación—. Para el trayecto. 

Obligué a mis párpados a abrirse y me encontré con sus agudos ojos grises. 

—¿Dónde está Holmes? 

—Estoy aquí, Watson. 

Volví la cabeza y vi a Holmes, sentado junto a mí, arrebujado en su abrigo, inmovilizado en el acto de insertar la aguja en mi brazo. 

Me estremecí al sentirme repentinamente expuesto al frío, y por alguna razón me pareció más intenso que antes. Bajé los ojos hacia mi pecho y vi que Mycroft estaba vendando nuevamente mis costillas. Me habían quitado la chaqueta y la camisa, por eso sentía frío. El mayor de los Holmes me había vuelto a vendar la muñeca y me di cuenta de que aún nos hallábamos en el molino. No podía haber estado inconsciente mucho tiempo. 

—Watson… ¿Me permitirá hacer esto? —preguntó Holmes con suavidad, esperando mi consentimiento. 

Extendí una mano con un esfuerzo enorme y aferré su brazo. 

—Prométame… prométame que esta vez… no se irá a ninguna parte. 

Holmes sonrió. 

—Me resultaría muy difícil llevar a cabo semejante proeza en mi actual estado, mi querido Watson. 

Asentí, pero no solté su brazo. Sentí un agudo pinchazo cuando la aguja penetró en mi ya marcado brazo, y la morfina se extendió por mi sistema, adormeciendo el intenso dolor de mis costillas, mi muñeca y de todo mi cuerpo en general. 

Suspiré aliviado y me recosté, y esta vez dejé que la oscuridad se adueñara de mí. 

 

**Holmes**

Mycroft terminó de vendar las costillas de Watson después de que éste perdiera el sentido por segunda vez. Me sorprendió la gran delicadeza con la que mi hermano lo trataba. Se había mostrado sumamente considerado con mi amigo durante todo este caso. 

Recogió su gabán del suelo, donde lo había tirado al llegar, y arropó al doctor con él, y luego me sorprendió aún más al coger a Watson en brazos y llevarlo hasta el carruaje que le había traído. 

Apenas un instante después volvió a por mí, echó mi brazo sobre sus amplios hombros y me ayudó a ponerme en pie, cargando con casi todo mi peso. 

Mycroft era grande, siempre lo había sido, pero al parecer también era fuerte cuando quería. 

—Sería aconsejable que tú también tomaras un calmante, Sherlock —dijo con voz suave, caminando despacio mientras yo avanzaba renqueante a su lado, con la pierna mucho mejor ahora que estaba firmemente vendada y que la hemorragia se había detenido gracias al experto vendaje de Watson. 

Ahora mi sufrimiento procedía principalmente de la pérdida de sangre, que me había dejado agotado y débil. En ese momento tan sólo quería dormir, pero aún nos aguardaba el maldito viaje de regreso al hotel. Envidié a Watson, quien sin duda dormiría durante todo el trayecto. 

—No, Mycroft… No puedo dejarte a cargo de dos hombres inconscientes. Despierto, al menos podré serte útil de algún modo. Y… y quiero estar ahí cuando él despierte. Se lo prometí. 

Mycroft me miró. 

—Lo hiciste por su bien, Sherlock… Es comprensible. 

—Pero inexcusable. Puede que él me perdone, pero yo no… no puedo evitar pensar que un día acabe yendo demasiado lejos mintiéndole sólo por su bien. 

Mi hermano suspiró y se detuvo junto al coche, ayudándome a subir el estribo. 

—Basta ya de cháchara morbosa, Sherlock. Se acabó, y los dos estáis a salvo. No me importa nada más. 

Este cambio en mi hermano, por lo general tan burocrático, me hizo sonreír. Me acomodé en el asiento. 

—Mycroft, el clan, y los documentos… ¿Los has…? 

—Los tenemos, señor Holmes —se oyó la voz de Tavish, junto a Mycroft—. A todos, gracias a usted y a su hermano… y al doctor, por supuesto. Esos documentos serán más que suficientes para enviarlos donde se merecen. Puede que más tarde necesitemos su declaración, pero por ahora consideren zanjado este asunto. Aunque, eso sí, nunca olvidaré la imagen de su hermano irrumpiendo en la comisaría y exigiendo que corriéramos a rescatarle, ni cómo se las vio con los tres rufianes que vinieron a buscar al doctor Watson. 

Mycroft se ruborizó ligeramente. No intenté disimular mi sonrisa. 

—Su hermano es un auténtico oso cuando se le provoca, señor Holmes… y no negaré que me alegrará perderles de vista a los tres. Estos últimos días han sido los más ajetreados de mi vida, y me va a costar mucho limpiar todo este desorden. 

Mycroft se aclaró la garganta. 

—Sí, gracias, Tavish —resopló, subiendo el estribo y sentándose frente a Watson y a mí. 

A una indicación de Mycroft, el agente que iba en el pescante fustigó al caballo y nos internamos en la oscuridad. 

Resultaba curioso pensar que tan sólo una hora antes habíamos estado deambulando por aquella misma zona temiendo por nuestras vidas, y ahora volvíamos a recorrerla en coche, calentitos, tranquilos y benditamente seguros bajo la custodia de Mycroft. 

Mi hermano no parecía cansado en absoluto. Cómodamente instalado en su asiento, contemplaba los alrededores con su habitual mirada escrutadora. 

Me volví hacia Watson y vi que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. Su rostro, antes exhausto y surcado de arrugas de preocupación, estaba ahora laxo en su inconsciencia, y parecía que había dejado de temblar, envuelto en el grueso abrigo de Mycroft. 

Suspiré y me recosté, cerrando los ojos. Ahora que el peligro había pasado, ahora que por fin habíamos enterrado al último de los fantasmas de Watson, me sentía tremendamente cansado. Mucho más de lo que solía encontrarme al final de un caso extenuante. 

Y éste había sido inhumanamente extenuante. 

Suspiré y dejé que el bamboleo del carruaje me adormeciera. Sabía que en sólo unos instantes me quedaría dormido… Que debería permanecer despierto y discutir con Mycroft los detalles mientras aún estuviesen frescos en mi memoria… Pero estaba cansado… Demasiado cansado… 

 

**Watson**

Me encontraba caliente y confortable, sin punto de comparación a cómo me había sentido momentos antes. Los prolongados efectos de la morfina me habían dejado la mente embotada y una inmensa languidez en mis miembros. Me sentía increíblemente ligero, inexplicablemente optimista, como si ninguna carga, exigencia o deber pesara sobre mí. Me sentía tan seguro y protegido como en la cama de mi infancia. 

Tal vez fuera así… En realidad no importaba. Me contentaba con yacer así, en aquel estado de dicha, hasta que el ángel Gabriel tocara su trompeta. 

—Watson. 

Conocía esa voz, y sabía que era importante, pero no podía recordar por qué. 

—Watson. 

Ah, sí… Era la voz de mi queridísimo amigo, la que tanto en tiempos de paz como de zozobra sonaba con aquella imperiosa autoridad que nadie podía ignorar. Quizá nos encontrábamos en Baker Street, y me estaba despertando una vez más a esas infernales horas de la madrugada para embarcarme con él en algún caso. 

_No_ , dijo una parte lúcida de mi mente. _Olvidas algo. Algo urgente._

Me removí, irritado, y entonces, por fin, comprendí que algo iba mal… ¿Por qué me habían administrado morfina? 

—Watson —repitió la voz por tercera vez, ahora con un deje de impaciencia. Y sentí una suave sacudida en el hombro. 

Por inercia, intenté apartarle con la mano derecha, y descubrí que no podía. 

Abrí los ojos y miré parpadeando el cabestrillo que sostenía mi brazo. Luego levanté la vista y me encontré con los intensos ojos grises y el aquilino rostro de Sherlock Holmes… y entonces todos los eventos de la noche anterior regresaron de golpe y, en ese estado de aturdimiento que acompaña a quien acaba de despertar, casi hubiera podido decir que formaban parte de un sueño grotesco. 

O de una espantosa pesadilla. 

—No irá a quedarse en la cama todo el día, ¿verdad, Watson? —dijo Sherlock Holmes tan despreocupadamente como si estuviéramos en Baker Street y los cardenales de su rostro y el vendaje en su pierna no existieran—. No estoy acostumbrado a conversar solo con Mycroft. Puede llegar a ser bastante tedioso, con toda esa charla sobre políticos y funcionarios. 

Emití una breve risita y respingué al sentir un brusco pinchazo en mis costillas prietamente vendadas. 

Holmes frunció el ceño. 

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Watson? 

—Mejor, ahora que no tengo que cargar con usted, aunque tampoco es que pese mucho. ¿Y usted, qué? Considerando las circunstancias, tiene un aspecto estupendo. 

Le eché un vistazo y observé que el apósito que había colocado en su pierna aún estaba limpio, blanco y en su sitio, y aunque era obvio que procuraba no forzarla, podía sostenerse bastante bien. 

Holmes sonrió brevemente. 

—Yo diría que la conclusión de este caso nos ha hecho a ambos mucho bien, Watson. Eso y más de doce horas de sueño. 

—¡Doce horas! 

—Humm. Me avergüenza admitir que me quedé dormido en el carruaje y que apenas me di cuenta de que Mycroft me metía en la cama antes de volver a dormirme de nuevo. Debió tomarse la libertad de administrarle un segundo sedante. 

Fruncí el ceño y Holmes lanzó una carcajada. 

—Bueno, no puede culparle, Watson, ambos nos esfumamos y lo dejamos plantado al pobre. Todo este caso le ha puesto de los nervios. Supongo que estará más que aliviado de regresar a su club Diógenes. 

—Y yo estaré más que feliz de regresar a Londres —dije. 

Una sombra nubló el rostro del detective. 

—Sí, creo que los tres ya hemos visto Escocia suficiente por un tiempo. 

Me pareció que un ligero escalofrío recorría su cuerpo alto y delgado, pero entonces la sonrisa regresó a su rostro y se volvió hacia mí. 

—¿Cree que podrá andar, Watson? 

Le dije que sí, pero que estaba más preocupado por él. Desechó mis protestas con un ademán y enarboló el bastón que solía llevar en nuestros viajes. 

—Parece, Watson, que por una vez lo utilizaré apropiadamente y no como arma, como he creído oportuno hacer recientemente. 

Eso me hizo reír y, con ayuda de Holmes, pude levantarme de la cama y acompañarle a la salita, aunque mis movimientos aún eran torpes y pesados. 

Los efectos de la morfina ya habían desaparecido por completo, y me sentí más que contento de poder sentarme a la mesa, donde nos esperaban los restos de un desayuno aún caliente. 

—¿Dónde está Mycroft? —pregunté, sirviéndome una taza de té. 

Holmes sonrió y se hundió en la silla de enfrente haciendo un ligero mohín. 

—Se marchó temprano… después de arrancarme la firme promesa de que ninguno de los dos saldría a corretear por el campo en un futuro inmediato. Fue a ver al inspector Tavish. 

Compuse una mueca que reflejó tanto mi simpatía como el dolor que ahora atacaba abiertamente mis costillas. 

—Le hemos dejado un buen problema entre manos, ¿verdad? 

—Hummm. No se habría convertido en un problema si anoche hubiera sido lo suficientemente sensato para escuchar a Mycroft desde el principio, ni usted habría tenido que pasar por todo esto. 

Le dio un buen bocado a su tostada, y como no prosiguió, le planteé otra pregunta. 

—¿Nos iremos hoy? 

Holmes volvió a sonreír mientras tragaba. 

—Eso, mi querido Watson, depende completamente de usted. Si se siente capaz de hacerlo, le aseguro que nos iremos en cuanto sea posible. Aquí ya hemos acabado, y hemos hecho mucho más de lo que nos correspondía. 

La puerta se abrió mientras hablaba y Mycroft entró en el momento en que pronunciaba aquella última frase. Grandes sombras rodeaban sus ojos, y dudé que hubiera podido dormir esa noche. 

—Lo habéis hecho, sin duda —dijo, sonriéndonos a ambos—. ¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor? 

—Creo que ansioso por volver a casa, Mycroft —repuso Holmes, volviéndose hacia su hermano—. ¿Has concluido tus asuntos con Tavish? 

Mycroft asintió con cansancio. 

—Sí, por fin. Qué hombre tan obtuso. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, doctor. La próxima vez que me sienta inclinado a acompañaros en una de vuestras excursiones, Sherlock, disuádeme. Implica demasiado movimiento. 

Mycroft dejó la estancia y Holmes lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas. Entonces echó hacia atrás la cabeza y lanzó una carcajada. Me eché a reír por lo bajo, cuidadoso con mis costillas, y levanté la taza con la mano izquierda con bastante torpeza. 

Cuando hubo acabado, mi amigo respiró hondo varias veces. 

—Al menos, Watson, creo que este caso tan particular ha sido muy beneficioso para la circulación de Mycroft. No volverá a sentirse cómodo durante un mes. 

Rió entre dientes y se llevó la taza a los labios, mirándome con expresión astuta. 

—Y es bueno saber que por fin ha asimilado sus lecciones de baritsu, viejo amigo. 

***

No más de dos horas después, estábamos en un tren rumbo a Baker Street, y cuando llegamos fuimos recibidos por un fajo de telegramas, la comida recién hecha de la señora Hudson y, en mi caso, una larga carta de Mary. 

Holmes me observó mientras la abría ansiosamente. Luego dejó su bastón apoyado contra la chimenea y tomó asiento en su silla, recostándose con un ligero ruido de satisfacción y la pipa entre los labios. 

Era bueno estar en casa.


	33. Epílogo

“Un hermano generoso, cuya bondadosa naturaleza es tan ajena a la malicia que no la sospecha en los demás.”

William Shakespeare 

 

 **Watson**

—¿Y bien? —exclamé, impaciente. 

Había entrado como un huracán en el dormitorio de Holmes y ahora estaba ante el umbral, separando los brazos de los costados para mostrarme mejor. 

—¿Y bien qué, Watson? —preguntó, mirándome a través del espejo de su cómoda mientras se ataba su corbata de seda blanca. 

—Bueno, ¿qué puede deducir de mi apariencia, Holmes? 

Se giró para mirarme con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos chispeantes de buen humor. 

—¿Acertaría si lo que deduzco es que al fin ha sido capaz de quitarse la venda de la muñeca, Watson? 

—¡Asombroso, Holmes! ¡No sé cómo lo hace! 

Soltó una risita, se puso la chaqueta y me dio un amistoso codazo cuando pasó rozándome en dirección a la sala de estar. 

—¿No va a decirme cómo ha llegado a tan sorprendente conclusión? 

Encendió su pipa con otra sonrisa y me apuntó con la boquilla, siguiéndome el juego. 

—Es la primera vez en tres semanas que no he tenido que abrocharle el cuello de la camisa ni arreglarle la corbata —dijo significativamente. 

Le sonreí. 

—Sin embargo, ha vuelto a saltarse un botón, como le ha estado ocurriendo últimamente —prosiguió, echando un vistazo a mi almidonada camisa por encima de su pipa. 

Me ruboricé, avergonzado, y bajé los ojos… sólo para descubrir que me había tomado el pelo sin piedad: mi camisa estaba perfectamente abrochada. 

—¡En serio, Holmes! 

Mi amigo miró por encima de mi hombro y ladeó la cabeza. 

—¡Sube, Mycroft! —gritó. 

Di un respingo ante tan estentórea exclamación, y a continuación escuché unos gruñidos de protesta que ascendían por las escaleras. 

—Sólo son diecisiete escalones, Watson —dijo Holmes en respuesta a la pregunta que formulaban mis ojos—, y no conozco a ningún otro caballero que deba detenerse a descansar a medio camino en tan corto trayecto. 

—¡Te he oído, Sherlock! —rezongó el caballero en cuestión, y su enorme mole apareció en el umbral. 

Intenté borrar desesperadamente la sonrisa de mi rostro, pero fue inútil. Esa tarde estaba de muy buen humor. Habíamos regresado a Londres, nuestras heridas habían sanado, al día siguiente Mary y yo iríamos de excursión por primera vez después de casi un mes, y Holmes y yo teníamos entradas para la función de teatro de esa noche. 

No había _nada_ que pudiera borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. 

—Bueno, hermano mío, ¿Whitehall te ha dado vacaciones después de llevar a ese grupo anarquista ante la justicia? 

El mayor de los Holmes se derrumbó en el sofá con un triste gemido. 

—Ni mucho menos. ¡Con todo el papeleo que se ha ido amontonando mientras correteábamos por Edimburgo, se diría que en esa oficina _nadie_ hace _nada_ cuando yo no estoy! 

Holmes rió con disimulo y se sentó en su butaca. Yo me apoyé en la repisa de la chimenea, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, manifestando la completa felicidad que me embargaba al no sentir ya dolor alguno en mis costillas. Mycroft se volvió hacia mí, escrutándome con la mirada. 

—Tiene mucho mejor aspecto, doctor —observó. 

—Me gustaría creer que es una deducción que incluso yo, con mis pobres habilidades, podría haber hecho, señor Holmes —respondí, intentando mantenerme serio. 

Holmes, detrás de mí, soltó un resoplido y se echó a reír al ver la expresión de su hermano. Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y metió una mano en su enorme bolsillo. 

—Ésta no es una mera visita de cortesía, caballeros. 

—¿Alguna vez lo es? —inquirió Sherlock, enarcando una ceja. 

—No —admitió el hombre, mirando severamente a su hermano menor—, y por eso… ¡algún día tu maldito sarcasmo te meterá en un lío, Sherlock! ¿Cómo ha podido soportarle todos estos años, doctor? 

—Bueno… 

—¿Debo recordarle, Watson, quién pagará la cena esta noche? 

—Eh, sí. Bien, lo que iba a decir es que si lo soporto es porque… ¿ya es más una costumbre que otra cosa? —respondí, mirando a Holmes de reojo. 

—Oh, muy gracioso, Watson. 

Me miró con una expresión extremadamente infantil y se volvió hacia su hermano. 

—Dinos entonces, hermano, qué favor necesitas para haber venido aquí esta noche. 

—De _ti_ , ninguno, Sherlock —replicó el hombre, fulminando a Holmes con la mirada—, así que deja de pavonearte. Traigo una misiva para el doctor. 

—¿Para mí? —pregunté, sorprendido. 

Mycroft asintió y me tendió una carta gruesa y rígida. 

Cuando le di la vuelta al sobre y vi el emblema al dorso, sentí que el color abandonaba mi rostro y me dejé caer pesadamente en mi butaca, frente a Holmes, mirando a Mycroft con incredulidad. 

Sus enrojecidos ojos grises exhibían una mirada de orgullo al proceder con la explicación. 

—Doctor, a su hermano le han concedido una medalla por haber evitado aquella tentativa de asesinato. A título póstumo, claro. Por lo tanto, ha de ser el pariente más próximo quien acepte ese honor en la ceremonia. ¿Me hará el favor de asegurarse de que usted y Sherlock llegan a tiempo? 

Su intento de darle a la última frase un toque de humor desenfadado no menoscabó la importancia del mensaje, y por un momento me quedé sin habla. Holmes se levantó y echó un vistazo por encima de mi hombro mientras yo miraba fijamente el sobre. 

—Gracias —dije al fin en voz baja, todavía anonadado por este impactante giro de los acontecimientos. 

—Gracias _a usted_ , doctor. Ha demostrado un coraje extraordinario a lo largo de todo este caso, e Inglaterra está en deuda con usted, al igual que con su difunto hermano. 

Aún estaba intentando encontrar mi lengua cuando Holmes me dedicó un guiño congratulatorio y regresó a su silla. 

Mycroft abandonó pesarosamente su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lo seguí para acompañarle hasta la salida. 

—Tengo otras visitas que hacer, así que os deseo a ambos buenas tardes —dijo Mycroft, poniéndose el sombrero. 

—Buenas tardes, hermano —dijo Holmes con indolencia desde su asiento, sin molestarse en levantarse. 

Mycroft miró de reojo a su hermano menor y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco. Luego se volvió hacia mí. Le dediqué una solidaria sonrisa. 

—Gracias de nuevo, doctor —dijo, extendiendo su manaza. 

La estreché con firmeza, muy contento por poder utilizar ya la mía sin ninguna traba. 

—Buenas tardes, señor Holmes. 

—Buenas tardes, doctor. Ah, y Watson… 

—¿Sí, señor? 

El hombre se dio la vuelta en las escaleras para mirarme. 

—Por favor, siga llamándome Mycroft. 

Sonreí, experimentando una repentina calidez. 

—Por supuesto. 

En el ancho rostro del mayor de los hermanos se desplegó una sonrisa igualmente amplia mientras asentía, y luego salió por la puerta principal, amablemente despedido por las frenéticas atenciones de la señora Hudson. 

Me di la vuelta y volví a entrar en la sala de estar. 

—Quizá sea mejor que nos vayamos preparando si vamos a ir a cenar antes de la función —comentó Holmes con desinterés—. ¿Qué hora es, Watson? 

Inconscientemente me llevé la mano al bolsillo de mi chaleco, pero entonces recordé que el reloj de Andrew había quedado destrozado en nuestra pugna por arrestar a los anarquistas. Una sombra cruzó mi rostro al recordarlo. Y entonces reparé en que… ¿aún había un reloj en mi bolsillo? 

Profundamente perplejo, cogí la cadena y lo saqué. Me quedé mirándolo, desconcertado. Yo no lo había puesto ahí. Era, más o menos, del mismo estilo y tamaño que el de mi hermano y, lleno de curiosidad, abrí la tapa para ver la inscripción que llevaba dentro. 

Para mi querido Watson,   
un hermano generoso, cuya naturaleza es tan ajena a la malicia   
que no la sospecha en los demás.  
Cordialmente,  
Sherlock Holmes

Mi amigo continuaba sorprendiéndome con su conocimiento de los clásicos, pero lo que más me impresionaba era la consideración que había demostrado a lo largo de todo aquel espantoso asunto. Había comprendido que la pérdida de la principal pista del caso, el objeto que yo había heredado tras la muerte de mi hermano, me había disgustado mucho. 

Alcé la cabeza y descubrí que su silla estaba vacía y que él contemplaba la calle a través de la ventana de la sala de estar con expresión hosca y las manos en los bolsillos. Cerré la tapa del reloj con un ligero chasquido y me levanté. 

—Las seis y media —dije suavemente mientras me dirigía a la ventana y me situaba junto a él. 

Tuvo un sobresalto. 

—¿Perdón? 

—Me preguntó la hora. 

—¿Lo hice? Ah, sí. Bueno. Pues más vale que nos pongamos en marcha, ¿no le parece? 

Como solía ocurrir cuando estaba nervioso o cohibido, Holmes evitaba mirarme directamente. Yo ya había visto en su rostro ese mismo rubor de incomodidad en el cementerio de Rathclythe, cuando se sentía tan inseguro. 

—¿Sabe, Holmes? Pese a todas sus disputas y ese continuo duelo entre sus habilidades deductivas y capacidad intelectual, creo que usted y Mycroft se profesan un amor verdadero —dije con voz queda y una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de mis labios. 

Volvió a sobresaltarse, y esta vez me miró a los ojos con el asombro escrito en el rostro. 

—Mi querido Watson, no sabía que el don de la deducción fuera tan contagioso —repuso, un tanto incómodo. 

Me eché a reír ante su embarazo, pero luego me puse serio y me aparté de la ventana, dirigiéndome lentamente hacia la chimenea. 

—No es una deducción, Holmes —dije en voz baja—. Un asunto como éste hace que un hombre reevalúe lo que Dios ha tenido a bien concederle, ¿no? 

Mientras hablaba, mi mano se cerró en torno al reloj en el interior de mi bolsillo y mi rostro, antes feliz, quedó teñido de una suave tristeza. 

—Sí, mi querido amigo. Muy cierto. 

Le oí suspirar y luego, el sonido sus pasos evidenció que se hallaba tras de mí. 

—Watson… 

—¿Sí? 

—Yo… siento mucho haber manejado todo este asunto de un modo tan chapucero. 

Eso me hizo darme la vuelta, y al hacerlo vi la culpa reflejada en sus ojos. 

—No fue _chapucero_ , Holmes —dije, intentando tragarme el nudo de incomodidad que aquella conversación tan personal había formado en mi garganta—. Y… y yo, por mi parte, estoy contento con el caso, porque… todo esto también me ha hecho reevaluar las cosas. 

Holmes asintió con un gesto de absoluta comprensión. 

—Y… se lo agradezco —continué—, porque de ningún modo habría podido afrontar esto yo solo, ni física ni emocionalmente. Siempre estaré en deuda con usted. 

Sonrió, y vi como la culpa desaparecía reemplazada por una expresión de calidez mientras apoyaba ambas manos en mis hombros. 

—Ya se lo dije en el tren, Watson. Para mí es un placer servirle, ahora y siempre. 

Sostuve su mirada con una temblorosa sonrisa, parpadeando en un intento de mantener a raya las lágrimas que de repente habían empezado a arder en el fondo de mis ojos. 

—Bien, ¿qué hora ha dicho que era? 

Experimenté un sincero alivio, y creo que también él, por poder retomar nuestra anterior jovialidad. Éste era el primer momento de verdadero relax que teníamos desde nuestro regreso, y pensábamos disfrutarlo al máximo. 

—Creo que le dije que eran las seis y media, Holmes —reí, volviendo a sacar el reloj de mi bolsillo para balancearlo delante de su nariz—, pero eso lo he visto en el reloj de la chimenea. ¡Olvidó darle cuerda a éste antes de meterlo en mi bolsillo! 

Se quedó mirándome y me arrebató el objeto de la discordia, escudriñándolo con el ceño fruncido. 

—¡El poder de la observación y la atención a los detalles, sin duda! —exclamé con un resoplido de risa, observándole para ver su reacción. 

No me cupo duda de que la señora Hudson se estaría preguntando si nos habríamos vuelto locos de repente al escuchar las carcajadas casi histéricas que estallaron en la sala de estar. 

Diez minutos después, Holmes aún intentaba sofocar la risa mientras nos disponíamos a dejar el apartamento para dirigirnos a nuestro restaurante favorito en el Strand. 

—¿Sabe, Holmes, lo bien que sienta poder reírse así sin preocuparse por el dolor? —dije, deleitándome con ello. 

— _Y_ lo maravilloso que es caminar sin ayuda, viejo amigo —respondió él, encasquetándose despreocupadamente la chistera. 

—Sí, yo también me alegré cuando se le curó la pierna —dije secamente, poniéndome la mía—. ¡Es usted el paciente más horrible que un médico pueda tener! 

Holmes dio un resoplido, abrió la puerta y me indicó que saliera con una amplia sonrisa. El viento era frío, pero nos daba igual. La alegría de estar nuevamente en casa era demasiado grande para preocuparnos por nada más. 

Habíamos regresado a Londres, a Baker Street, tras enterrar en Escocia a todos mis fantasmas y quizá a alguno de los de Holmes. La reputación de Andrew, empañada por sus más que dudosas costumbres, había sido restaurada, y yo había afrontado y superado mi miedo al pasado con la ayuda de Holmes. 

Y cuando él deslizó su brazo en torno al mío mientras paseábamos por Baker Street y comenzó a hacer deducciones personales bastante embarazosas sobre la gente con la que nos cruzábamos, no pude contener una carcajada de placer. 

—¿Qué? Es cierto. ¡Ese hombre tiene una nariz extraordinariamente larga! —dijo Holmes a la defensiva. 

Reí aún más fuerte. 

Y aunque siempre extrañaría a mi hermano Andrew, este caso había resultado ser un cáustico recordatorio enviado por la Providencia: no debía subestimar las cosas que aún tenía en esta vida. Había aprendido una valiosa lección, y nunca la olvidaría. 

—¿Watson? 

—Lo siento, Holmes, no estaba escuchando. 

—Decía que si se ha fijado en esa horrible mujer que acaba de pasar, la que pesa al menos ochenta kilos. ¡Creo que en las próximas dos semanas intentará envenenar a su marido! 

Me quedé mirando a mi amigo, sacudí la cabeza y me eché a reír una vez más. 

Por turbulentos que sean los complicados giros de la vida, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. 

 

FIN


End file.
